


Sekhmet

by PantheraQueen



Series: The Legends of Panthera [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventures, Age Difference, Aromantic Asexual Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Background Poly, Coming of Age, Dragons are telepathic, Eventual Found Family, F/F, F/M, Feline Tendences, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gods, Good Gods, Griffins, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Adoption, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Character, Love Confession, Magic Users, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Negotiations, Matriarchy, Mermaids, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Myra and Frey are relationship goals, No Sex, No Smut, Nobility, Not Really Character Death, Not to main character, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Partial Mind Control, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Femslash, Royalty, Shapeshifting Immortals, Sirens, established found family, evil gods, gratuitous use of mythology, wolf packs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 145,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraQueen/pseuds/PantheraQueen
Summary: The gods are returning to Panthera and with them comes the return of the enemies they once fought. So they choose a group of teens to fight against them while the gods try to maintain the order they fought so hard to establish.Kalima is a young princess, stiffled by her overprotective mother, so when Bastet offers her a chance to do something, she jumps at the chance.Fay is a beserker, a condition that made her magicless, so she threw herself into learning how to fight and now she is the bodyguard to the princess, but she want more.Delta is struggling with her destiny as the future commander, a honor to be sure, but she hates the taste of blood.Jinx is a dragon trainer, a telepath, with a dark past she can't come to terms with.Aleksandr is trying to find his self-worth in an unfamiliar world.Keiran and Seraphine love their family, but five thousand years is too much family time.Caterina is lost. Not sure who she is yet and an angry goddess out for revenge isn't helping much.
Relationships: Aleksandr&Lyra, Artemis/Pyrrah, Caterina/Lyra, Delta&Kalima, Delta&Seraphine, Doe/Ayala, Eliza/Ragnar, Fay&Kalima, Fay&Keira, Jinx&Delta, Jinx&Nix, Keira&Kalima, Kieran/Kalima, Nix&Keira, Nix/Destiny, Seraphine&Kalima, Set/Freya, Sofia/Aleksandr, Sol/Bastet
Series: The Legends of Panthera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549177
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I shot up from my bed as I tried to place what had woke me up. I spun around on the bed and with a soft yelp as I plummeted toward the ground with my hands caught in my blanket. I scrambled as I fell causing the blanket to tangle up on my back claws making it difficult to land correctly. I pushed forward with my hands and tried to free my tail from the blanket for balance, it was impossible to do before I crashed to the ground. When I had landed on the floor with a thump and a soft yowl of pain, I noticed that the light in the room had vanished. The blanket must have fallen onto my face when I had fell. After I had pushed off the blanket and my hair out of my face, the sound of muffled arguing came from my mother's study above me. I turned my ears until I could hear on the voices clearly and then listened as hard as I could to them. "Frey, she is only sixteen!"

"Yes, she is sixteen, but she is also going to be queen one day and we both know about what is going to-"Dad said.

"We agreed that we would not speak of that ever again," Mother said in the tense voice that she used when she was trying to restrain her temper.

"Just because we don't speak of it doesn't mean it isn't going to happen. We have only a few months before-" Before what? Stop cutting off Dad, Mother. I want to know what he is talking about.

"She isn't ready for it yet. She is still a kitten." Mother's voice rose to a very high pitch quickly. Why are they talking about me? Plus, I am sixteen and a half. That half is very important! And I am not a kitten. I sat up quickly and listened even harder. I was still slightly grumpy at the kitten comment, but my natural curiosity won out. I had to know what they were talking about.

"Mother Freya doesn't give us more than we can handle," Dad said in a voice I had heard him use when I was a young kitten and just had a daymare. It then stands to reason that Dad is comforting Mother. But why is he was comforting Mother? They were arguing, so why does she need comforting? It makes no logical sense. An argument means that you are defending a point that you feel passionate about and explaining why the other person's point is wrong. It is fun and when you are having fun you do not need any sympathy. Sympathy means you are sad and you cannot be sad when you are having fun. Maybe this argument is really serious to them and Dad is trying to win. I angled my ears forward to catch the smallest sound, so I could find out why.

"Frey, she has been locked away for generations. How can she even help us?" I had always loved listen to the story of Set's defeat when I was a kit. Though Mother and Dad told the it differently. I wonder which one was the correct one. I should ask Rose Quartz the next time I go to the library.

"The gods have their own ways that are strange to us Kanji. We can only trust that we can get through this and we need to trust that our daughter is strong enough to survive this."

"You are right.We must not think that we know better than the gods especially after what happened the last time." What last time? Why are they talking in more riddles than a Volcanic Priestess of Freya? "I'll try. That is all I can I say."

"Good day, Myra."

"Good day." Well, looks like I will not find out the answer right now. What time is it anyway? I relaxed my posture and looked towards my window. It was around the end of Phyrrah's sun as I could just see the sun from my window. I stood up then straighten my purple day dress. What were they doing arguing at this hour of day? People should still be asleep at this hour or at least trying not to wake up the people still asleep. It is only polite. I do not think that I can go to sleep right now, so I should go make dirt and then catch up on my reading for my history lesson tonight.I glanced around my room to check for intruders as my training caught up with me. A yellow rope bound up the two heavy, dark blue curtains by the window as I liked them to be so I could see the stars the few times I could just relax in my room. I checked behind them and saw no one. My privacy screen was set aside the west wall near the window. The screen was painted with a rushing waterfalls and animals that looked so real that they seemed about to walk right off the screen. I think it was made of parchment or at least something similar to it. My vanity was just cross the room from my bed and was right next to my closet. The top cluttered up with several pieces of jewelry, different types of hairbrushes, and the mirror on top was taller than I was and twice as wide. When I was just a tiny kit, this vanity seemed to be the work of a giant though as I got older I knew it was not so, but I liked to pretend anyway to keep my spirits up. The desk next to the door piled high with several large books, loose parchment, my pens, and my ink pots. The History of Panthera was open to chapter seven: The founding of the Petopian empire on my desk. 

I walked out of my room glad that I was alone. The dirt room was right down the hall from me and it was a quick trip. Soon, I was done with my business and was back in my room. I skimmed over chapters seven, eight, and nine and then went to my copy of Gem or Rocks: the complete beginer's guide to the Art of crystal casting. I was bored after just the beginning paragraph and went to my newest guilty pleasure read: Queen Diana and the battle of the still waters. Rose Quartz introduced me to the series I was about thirteen and I have loved it ever since. I flipped until I found where I had I had left off. I read until a knocking on my door made me start and I almost dropped my book onto my desk. I shook off my shock.

"Your Highness, are you up yet," my personal servant, Nala, said through the door. I quickly shut the book and stuck it under one of my schoolbooks.

"Yes, you can come in," I said. The door opened and Nala walked in with a determined stride that marked her as having volcanic ancestry. I think her Father was Volcanic and her mother was from the Icy Mountains. That was a strange match seeing as the Volcanic Plains and the Icy Mountains have had bad blood for thousands of years.

"Her Majesty has requested that you join her for breakfast in the central dining room. Then you have history lesson, a dress fitting for the wedding, and her majesty requests that you join her for the trial at sunrise. Your battle training has been moved up to after your history class and before the dress fitting," Nala said. She was the picture of a stereotypical ice queen with her cold stare, perfect posture, and light blue dress with white trim. The only thing that detracted from the image was the fact that she had dark fur and eyes instead of white fur and blue eyes that they seemed to favor. It must have come from the Volcanic side, as they were much more tolerant of differences as long as they were contributing to the clan.

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to help you get dressed, your highness?" 

I curled my black tail around my paws. "Yes, Nala." 

"Your sister in shield will meet you after breakfast as always.” Nala walked to my closet and opened the door as she spoke. I pushed my hair out of my face again. I walked over to my bed and sat cross-legged on my soft, light purple blanket as I waited. I turned towards the window and stared at the last rays of Set's setting sun and the rise of Freya's moon. The moon was full tonight and it cast a beautiful glow on everything within it domain. I should go to the temples tonight. I pushed my ears back up as Nala walked back into the room with three dresses on her arms. She walked over and set the dresses down. One was a midnight blue, floor-length over dress, one was a floor-length, amethysts purple over dress, and the last one was a dark forest green, floor-length over dress.

"The green one," I said. Nala handed me the green one and set the others on my bed for Polly to clean up while I was at breakfast. Nala walked over to changing screen and pulled it over to its normal place. I cringed as the high pitch squeal that it caused. She gesture for me to go behind it with her left hand. I walked across the room quickly and went behind the screen Nala waited outside of it as I took off my sleep dress. Nala handed me the dress and I put it on pulling my tail through the slit in the back. The sounds of claws clicking on the wooden floor altered me to Nala coming behind me to lace up my dress. She pulled strings tightly and I breathed in. Nala loosened her hold on the strings and tied it. "Oh and Rose Quartz said that the book that you wanted has been transcribed so you can read it." I walked out of the screen and sat down at the vanity. Nala picked up the brush and ran it through my hair until all of the knots were gone. Since today was just a normal day, I asked that she just braid my hair.

"Thank you, Nala," I said. I stood up and straightened the small wrinkles out of my skirt. Nala held the door open for me and I walked out trying my best to copy her posture as that was what my mother liked to see. At least the few times, I could see her when we both were not busy. Before the incident with my cousin, Caterina, Mother had spent every second of her time with us, but afterwards, she became distant to both Dad and me for a while. I think it was to spare her the pain of losing another member of her pride as Grandmother and Grandfather had passed away before Aunt Anastasia was crowned and then disappeared leaving behind my cousin, Caterina. Mother had taken her in and raised both of us. We had done nearly everything together until she disappeared. I missed her still.

To distract myself from my suddenly depressing train of thought, I looked around me as I walked. The wooden walls were the same as in every area of the castle except for the outer walls. This hallway lead to both the northeast tower which held the astronomy room and the southeast tower where most of my classes where except for hunting and battle training which were held in the forest outside the walls with Fay. My friend, Keira, loves hunting class while Delta, my other friend, loved battle training the best. It does make sense seeing as Keira is going to be the Lady of the Grasslands while Delta is going to the Lady Commander of the Volcanic Plains Clan. The Grasslands has the best hunters in all of Panthera while the Volcanic Plains Clan was our army. I wonder what is for breakfast. I rounded the corner and continued until I was at the northeast tower. I rounded another corner and walked on until I found the staircase that lead down to the first floor. Two guards in the traditional red tunics and tights of a Volcanic Plains warrior flanked the two large, dark wood doors that led to the casual breakfast room. The one on the left slide the door open for me. I gave both a quick nod of my head to acknowledge them and they both gave me one back. I could not tell them apart since they were both dark pelted with blue eye and were dressed the same. Note to self, ask the guards to wear different outfits, so I can tell them apart easily when I am queen.

"Hello, Princess." She sat in the pillow closest to me with her giant red dragon, Diana, curled around her chair. Diana turned her head towards me. I knew she was Diana since Diana was the only dragon allowed in dinning room during breakfast.

"Hello, Keira." I took the pillow opposite her. I looked around the room. It was in the center of the castle and was open to the air. The pathway was made of stones in four different colors that correspond to each of the four directions it lead to with the four doors that lead to each looked the same. The table was made of the same type of wood as the doors. Along the pathway, the gardeners had planted a tree with white, bell-shaped flowers in each of the four sections that spanned from the corner to the edge. Along the pathway, small white buds were starting to bloom from the creeping greenery with the rest of the plants behind them still in their late winter greenery.

"When is breakfast," Keira said drawing my attention back to her. She was fidgeting on her pillow.

"I do not know. Whenever Mother gets here with her companions." Dad never joined us when Mother's Companions joined us. I once asked him about that and he said that he did not trust them. So that is why he never eats with us when they join us for breakfast.

"Well, she better hurry then. I'm starving. Plus, mating season is just about over, so I'm a little bit agitated." I glanced down in embarrassment at her mention of mating season. I know that when I get a dragon and when they turn seven, I am going to go through it too, but that does not mean that I want to think about it until then. That is not for another seven or eight years, so I will be much more mature. Though Mother will have to approve of me getting a dragon before it happens so I might not ever get one.

"So how was your hunting trip with Lady Erica?" I looked back up. I was really hoping to change the subject so I chose Keira's favorite topic.

"Great, we caught a buck, two rabbits, three squirrels, and an antelope. I almost got attacked by a mama bear, but I remembered my training and," Keira continued the story gesturing animatedly with her pale, spotted paw as she spoke. Her pale blue eyes sparked with excitement as she spoke. I am happy that she had some that she was so passionate about. I wonder if I will ever find my calling. 

The door north of us opened with a loud, harsh squeal, Keira stopped talking as Mother, and her companions walked in. Mother wore a floor-length, long-sleeved, dark scarlet dress with a copper circlet with a large ruby set into it with her red and black spotted hair swept into an elegant looking up-do. Her eyes were a darker shade green than mine were. Delphine, Estella, and Evangeline wore similar dresses, but as was usual Estella wore a bright pink dress with a lot of frills on the skirt with a circlet made of pink quartz, Evangeline wore a light blue dress with a circlet with a sapphire in the center, and Delphine wore a gold dress with a black belt tied with a Sol knot with a silver tiara studded with onyx stones. It was weird that she had worn a larger crown than Mother, but this was an informal meal so the ettiguette was a little looser. Still it was a impolite on her part. Mother walked over to our end of the table and sat at the head. Delphine, Estella, and Evangeline sat down in the seats beside me.

"Good evening, Kalima and Keira." Mother was the picture of a regal queen. I felt a pang of jealousy at how easy she made it look and quickly wrestled it into submission. After that, I felt the sharp sting of shame rise in me for being jealous of my own mother. That was not nice of me at all and I want to be nice.

"Good evening, Mother. How did you sleep." I straightened myself up as I spoke.

"Pleasant and may I inquire about your slumber?" I blinked.

"It was pleasant,as well."

"Queen Mayura, when will dinner be served," Delphine said from my left.

"At moon high as it always is," Mother said. She picked up a napkin and unfolded it. After two quick snaps that made Keira flinch, she set the napkin in her lap gracefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Delphine sit back in her seat with a look of hatred that shook me to my marrow that she quickly replaced with a look of a properly chastened person. I may not know much of what goes on inside of another person, but I do know that feelings that strong do not change that quickly. She must be hiding it until she is ready to use it for some reason.

"I think she meant breakfast, my queen," Estella said in her usual simpering way. Was she in on Delphine’s plan and was just playing that part to lull us into a false sense of security? No, nobody with that much hatred would not trust someone with the personality of a kitten with her plan in case she spilled the beans under interrogation. Estella moved her light grey bangs out of her eyes.

"Then it will be ready as soon as the servants serve it." Mother sounded like she was speaking to an ignorant kitten. It must be about time for her to marry her off to some noble in Zonya. She has done that about three times this year. Though two of them were my fault, Delphine was still the only one to survive Mother’s ire so far. That means she has had at least sixteen and a half years to plan something, but what could it be? I have no evidence and no plan on how to get any. Delta would know how to proceed from here, but I cannot tell her now. Letters can be read and intercepted while a water scrying spell can be unraveled by a strong enough magic user, so those options were out. Conversations can be over heard and loyalty is never a given except by a Volcanic warrior. The Volcanic dragons hold a strong sense of loyalty and that carries over to the Volcanic dragon riders, which is nearly every one of them. 

"Of course, Queen Mayura,“ Estella said. I curled my tail around my paws. The north door opened once again and several servants came through the door carrying several covered platters of food. We stopped talking while the servants set down breakfast plates. When all of the platters were set down and all of the food was uncovered, Emerald walked into the room. She wore a long, emerald green dress with her white and black spotted hair braided into two loops on both sides on each side of her head. 

"Apologizes, my queen, the royal tasters were in a tizzy about something very minor and they would not work till it was addressed,“Emerald said in her crackly voice that had convinced me when I was younger that she was a warlock. The Samhain prank she pulled on me a few years ago did not help much in that regard. "I pray that it did not keep you waiting too long."

"It is alright, Emerald. We were not waiting too long." Mother picked up her fork and it hit the edge of her goblet with a sharp clink. Both Keira and I cringed at the noise. The servants retreated after we had all the breakfast food we requested. Estella choose very little. Either she was on one of her weird foods fad or she was cleansing for religious reasons. Evangeline choose as much as she could while Delphine was critical of each choice. She had to have every ingredient read to her before she choose. I noticed she did not choose anything red. It was strange since most Priestess advised you to eat as much red food as possible as it was the color of several important deities. Keira and I choose whatever sounded good to us. 

I nibbled on a mint and ginger root tart. I set it down after two bites. It did not taste as good as I thought it would. I picked up a small fish roll in sea weed and drizzed with black sauce. “Kalima, have you given any thought to what we discussed last week?" I set down the fish roll and carefully cleared the sauce off my paws with the napkin one of the servants offered me. I think her name was Franny, but I was not sure.

"Yes, Mother, I have thought about it." Estella leaned forward. She looked like she was a starving Lupian that had cornered a fat rabbit. Though Keira looked slightly annoyed being out of the loop, she went back to eating quickly. Delphine looked carefully disinterested as she drank out of her goblet while Evenaline looked slightly interested. Mother glared at Estella with her ears lowered and Estella shot back in her seat with her eyes lowered to the table and her ears straight up. Mother turned to me and her ears raised up.

"And what are your thoughts," Mother asked as she picked up her cup and took a sip after she was done speaking.

"Can we speak of this issue later in private, Mother?" I had to clasp my hands together in my lap to avoid clawing the tablecloth in my nerviness. Mother glanced around quickly as she set down her cup and then nodded. I nearly gave a sigh of relief before I remembered where I was. If I did anything to show that this could be interesting gossip, then Estella would be on it like stink on carrion. She was insatable gossip.

"Of course, we can. After your history lesson today since your dad can wait a little bit." Mother gave another short nod. The rest of breakfast passed in a polite yet prying conversation between Estella and Evenaline while the clicking of silverware on plates nearly drove my out of my mind with boredom. When I was finished with my first plate, I waved a black and white splotched servant over for seconds on the pie things since we could not leave until Mother was finished and I do not want to wait around bored for that to happen. Finally, Mother was finished and departed with her companions soon following after like Lupian pups after their mother.

"That was kinda awkward," Keira said. "So what was that thing your mother was talking about?"

"She asked me what I thought about courting someone. I asked her to give me time to consider it." I stood up. My tail swung slightly as I stood to balance myself.

"She wants you to get mated? To who?" Keira stood up, too.

"She did not give me any names to consider, but most likely one of Allister’s brothers or one of the nobility in Zonya." I wave a hand to illustrate my point. Keira used her hand to guide her along the table. Diana got up and started to clear the left over from the table. She will get more food later, but dragons are notorious for their large appetite, and it is a whole lot better than letting it go to waste.

"It seems she has finally grasped that Henry and Allister don't want a third in their pride yet. Do you remember when they announced they were dating?" Keira laughed at the memory. I smiled. I remember that day quite well.

"Yeah, it was really funny. Henry came crashing into the ball to announce that he and Allister were together." I laughed. "Allister was so embarrassed."

"Delta said that before that he and Allister had woren each other's clothes for two weeks. She was sure that Henry had succumbed to his family madness early," Keira said. She twirled her tail quickly in a circle. "I'm glad that wasn't the case as he is much more fun as he is now."

"Why would she think that," I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a dragon trainer. I may be a dragon rider, but I am not a dragon trainer." Keira looked slightly annoyed. “Are you going to get your dragon soon?"

"I do not have a clue as to when I am going to get a dragon. It is up to Mother and she is not telling me anything. “I flicked my ears twice quickly.

"I'll walk you to your first class, “Keira said as she reached out for my hand. I met her half way and held her hand. We walked out of the dining room with me leading the way. We kept walking in a comfortable silence. I was not attracted to girls in that way, but if I was, I would defenatly like Keira that way. She has been one of my best friend since we were very small kittens. We knew almost everything about each other. We reached the room that held the history room quickly.

"What are you going to do today?" 

Keira shrugged."I don't have a clue. I might just hang out with Diana, make a basket or something."

"Okay. Bye.". Keira waved then walked off. I opened the door and walked inside. The circular room was made of the same wood as the rest of the castle. The room was mostly bare except for a slate tile handing on the eastern wall and a red wood desk with two plain wood chairs behind it. One was for me and one was for Fay. Mika, the teacher, was not here yet, so I took my seat and waited. I kicked my paws as the seconds passed and I got more and more bored. It was time for the lesson to start, so where is she? The door opened then and I snapped towards it like a Lupian on point then drooped slightly when it was just Fay. Fay had joined last spring and she had been distant from day one. She was taller than I was and she had dark brown fur and grey eyes. The first couple days were a really stressful time, because her eyes kept changing colors, so I did not reconize her a few times. It was annoying, but I soon memorized her scent.

"At least you are easy to find," Fay said as she walked over and took a seat next to me.

"What do you mean by that," I asked. I had to stop my tail from slightly twitching at the end.

"That when I lose you, it is easy to find you again." Fay looked at the tile. I looked at it, too. It was blank today. The door banged open and I jumped. Fay turned to the noise with a look of blank boredom. Misa walked into the room with things of every size and shape caught in a whirlpool of light pink magic around her, she was humming a song I did not recognize at all. Misa had been my tutor when I was a kitten, so I knew her scent by heart. 

"Today, we are going to be learning about the founding of the Volcanic Plains Clan," Misa said, as she set down her supplies and magically picked up a piece of chalk. “It was founded about sixty five thousand years ago in what would become the Forest Clan today by a group of females lead by a council of three women: Ching Shih, Mary Read, and Anne Bonne. After Ching's death to a vicious bought of swamp fever and both of Mary and Anne's deaths by childbirth, the group fell apart due to infighting. These small splintered prides warred with each over for a thousand years before they were united by the first Lady Commander, Asena."

"That's it?" I turned to look at her surprised to hear the tone of disgust in the voice.

"Yes, Fay. That is it, "Mika said this in a frosty tone of voice. I guess she did not like her arrogance as a historian being challenged in her own classroom.

"That isn't any of the good stuff and it’s barely true! You know what; give me that void-sworn chalk! I was raised on these stories; I know my history." Fay stood up and walked to the black board. Fay snatched the chalk was out of Mika's hand on her way to the blackboard." Sit down, you might actually learn something." I slouched down in my seat hoping that she would not tell mother about this. I do not want her angry at me. My tail wrapped its self tightly around my paws. "You got most everything wrong, except for the warring prides, Asena, but you left out Tadashi.." Mika snarled and stalked out of the room. “She could, at least, have the decency to stay and learn something. Well, the truth will always to come out in the end." Fay turned towards the blackboard and drew a picture of Panthera with heavy lines along the Volcanic border. My kingdom looked so small up there. 

I felt a deep sense of longing to go see what lies beyond the palace walls. Out where I can meet my people and hear their issues firsthand. That would help me to be a better queen when I am older. I could meet my future mate out there. What would he be like? Fay started to talk I listened as best I could while I mulled over this new idea. I had not given much thought to who my prince consort would be beyond on the fact that he would be male. What would he be like? Would he be like me or would he like Delta? I have not met many males that I was not related to. That was even more reason to go and see what the world offered. I glanced at Fay's back as she drew complex pictures of what she was talking about. She had some real talent.

"Fay, do you ever think of the possibility of being completely free of everything? No duties to preform, no one to tell you what to do when and where, just go where you want." I watch as Fay hesitated for a second then turned around.

"I did once when I was young and naive, but we need to have something to hold on to or we will be no better than something I don't know now. To be completely free would mean to lose everything that you know and love." Fay set down the chalk.

"I never thought about it that way." I twitched my tail.

"It’s always best to have a fresh perspective on somethings." Fay shrugged."Class just ended." A rattling sistrum sounded the ending of class.

"How did you know?"

"Warrior training. It is a required study for all of us." Fay walked crossed the floor and opened the door. I stood up and walked outside. "Where are we going next?"

"Mother wanted to talk to me about my thoughts on a mate for me." Fay turned and gave me a smile I knew well from Delta.

"About time, you have been way too tense lately," Fay said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I had heard a lot worse from Delta over the years.

"It will not be for a couple of years at least before the actual mating takes place," I said.

"That’s just if you wait for the ceremony to take place. My mom had Doe and me when she was not married. Plus, isn't Keira's mom popping more kittens out of mateship than a rabbit in heat?"

"Yes and that is good for them. I am personally going to wait till after the mating ceremony for the mating to take place."

"Good for you. How many kittens does Keira's mom have now? Two, three hundred," Fay said with a chuckle. We walked as we talked.

"I think she is up to sixty-something right now. I could be mistaken, but I do not know for sure," I said. I waved my paw.

"Make me a vow right now that if I have more than twenty kittens arrest me or something." Fay stopped and fixed me with a long, deadpan look.

"I will," I stopped then in a very overdramatic manner with a flourish of my hand I dropped into a deep bow and gave a wide smile. "I vow to thee fair knight that I will monitor the size of your pride till the fire of my life has been extinguished." Fay laughed and I snorted.

"I like this side of you. It's a lot less stuck up." Fay smiled though that did not lessen the blow of what she had said.

"How am I stuck up? I try my very best to be nice," I said as my tail started to droop and curl itself between my paws. Fay looked confused.

"You don't say more than three words to most everyone that isn't at least nobility and you never seem to get involved in anything." The way that Fay said it made it seem like common knowledge. Was that really how my people saw me? 

"Mother does not allow me to do much and I am trying to learn how to rule. That takes a lot of time. And I do not know how to talk to people that I do not know personally."

"The best leaders are the women who lead by example instead of ordering those beneath them around. That will guarantee you at least a year or two without being challenged," Fay said. Her tail curled upwards like a question mark and her ears pushed forward. She looked like she was trying her best to be friendly. 

"How can I do that when Mother treats me like a kit?" My ears flatted and my tail creeped up a little between my paws.

"I'll help you. First things first, learn everyone's name. People like when you address them by name and compliment them on something. That shows that you appreciate them. Second thing, learn all that you can about everything and never allow them to do something that you won't do yourself."

"How can I even learn to do that? Mother will not allow me in the kitchen, so I cannot cook. Mother just barely said yes to warrior training and Dad had to remind her that I need it for my coronation."My fur puffed up slightly.

"Calm yourself. I can teach you the basics of some things, but I am only great at fighting," Fay said with a shrug.

"What do you know?"

"Cooking, hunting, a few healing spells,"she looked slightly gulity as she said this, but it disappeared quickly. "How to skin and gut animals, a tiny bit of blacksmithing, how take care of alicorns, horses, and weapons, which plants are poisonous, and the basics of the Draconic, Ancient Pantheran, and Ancient Volcanic writing and speaking." Fay ticked off each on her fingers.

"How do you know all that?"

"Basic training, we have to know the basics of everything. Hence, the name."

"Can you teach me some of that?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for." She shrugged. I felt a warm feeling course through me.

"We are friends?"

"We are stuck together till you are crowned queen or I am dismissed so we might as well try to be friends. Now, your mother is expecting us, so we best get going." I nodded and we started walking again. We reached Mother's study quickly and Fay knocked hard on the door. I wondered briefly if I should have someone call a healer.

"Come in," Mother said. Fay opened the red wood door and then stepped aside for me to through. I walked inside and felt something in me freeze. I walked as calmly as I could. I walked forward and took the seat in front of Mother's large desk. Some of the papers scattered across looked old with yellowing edges while other pieces looked brand new. Mother leaned forward in her seat and set down the paper she was holding without speaking. Fay closed the door and walks to behind my chair.

"Hello, Mother." I have no idea what else to say and it looks like Mother will not start the conversation.

"Hello, Darling. Now, what are your thoughts about you taking a mate?"

I breathed in to give me a few more seconds to plan my answer."A mating right now would not be wise for Panthera or us. As of right now, we do not have the best idea as to which would be the best match for both our people and myself. I suggest that we, since they will all be coming for Flora's wedding anyway, that I see which ones I consider pleasant to be around then and then we have our diplomats there see if this would be a good match for us politically." I felt proud of myself for managing to think of this issue and give me more time to think this through and choose.

"You are a very convincing speaker, Kalima, and that is a very good skill for a queen to have." The warm feeling from before returned and I smiled at Mother. "That is also a very wise decision. As both your queen and your mother, I must advise you to choose wisely for infatuation masquerades as love very convincingly to the young and naive. I do not want to see you hurt."Mother picked up a scroll."You can go to your training now." I stood up as the door slide open behind me. I turned to see Estella walk in with several scrolls. When she got close to me, I could make out several seals from the major council men in Zonya's households. I had just had to take a test on them for etiquette class.

"Queen Mayura, several of our allies have written back to us on our request."Mother set down the scroll she was holding. And took the offered scrolls from Estella.

"Thank you, Estella. I will get to them as quickly as I can."

"Good bye, Mother." She has already went back to work, so I should leave.

"Have a nice training session, dear." I walked out the door. I waited until Fay had closed it back to sigh. That had not gone as badly as I had feared it would.

"Now, it's time for battle training, right," Fay said as she walked around from behind me. We walked quickly as we talked.

"Yes, with Dad."

"It's kind of weird how similar our names are." Fay brushed her hair back from her face.

"Well, you are both from the volcanic plains," I said. I had not given much thought to that fact before.

"Yes and it is still very strange," Fay said. We reached the dining room doors sooner than I expected and we took the east hallway past rows and rows of doorways. We followed the hallway to the end and took a right. We kept walking on until we found the doorway that lead out to the courtyard. I stepped down from the porch aside the castle. I stepped on the grass that surrounded the paths across the yard. We turned towards the forest part of the garden that Dad and the guards used for training."Are you sure that is the right kind of clothing for battle training, Princess?" I glanced down at my clothes and shrugged.

"We do not have time for me to change before class starts, so I will just have to deal with it," I said as I smoothed down the front of the skirt. We walked into the woods. I kept all of my senses alert for anything. The wind was blowing softly and the moon provided enough light to see by as we walked. I breathed in and caught Dad's scent to the left of me. He must be in the training clearing right now. Good, now he cannot sneak up on me since I know where he is. My instincts flared up along with the arrogance of my royal ancestors. I flicked my tail quickly. I stepped over a tree root and then I fell into a hole. I froze for a split second while I strained my hearing to hear if there was any buzzing sounds. I carefully inched my foot out when there was none. I got up and Fay looked concerned. 

"Are you okay?"

I brushed the dirt off my dress as best I could. I would have to change before I saw Mother again or I would get a lecture."Yes, just a little dirty."

"There is no honor lost in being dirty." She flashed me a quick grin. "If there was, then Commander Keyton would had the honor of a collared nidling." Fay was silent after that and since I could not think about what to say I turned and started to walk farther into the woods. I glanced around the area around me as I took in another deep breath to test the scent I had smelled before, because we had made a lot of noise. Yep, it was still coming from the same place. I continued with Fay following behind me until we finally reached the training clearing just when I had thought that we were lost. Dad was sitting cross-legged beside a rack of swords reading a book. His ear flicked twice quickly. He wore a guard's uniform. Fay and I stopped around the middle of the clearing. He closed the book, set it down on the green grass beside him on a multicolored cloth, and stood up quickly.

"It is nice to see you here on time," Dad said. I guess he was already in teacher mode. Plus, I was only late last week because Mother wanted to talk to the low grade I got on one of my test. I do not remember which class, but she was really mad about it. I retook it the next day and I did better on it 

"Well, it is a very nice night and I did not want to waste time inside," I said.

Dad nodded at the sword rack. I glanced at it then back at him. "The lesson for the next month or so will be sword training. Pick a sword, so that we can begin." I walked forward to the sword rack. The light wooden rack reached to my shoulders with swords lined up on each of four sections. I looked over each sword and tried to dig up whatever scrap of knowledge about weapons that I had ever heard from anyone. Most were pretty looking, but it was more of a practical way instead of in an ice queen way. 

Fay stepped forward. "Use the Sadar one." The what one? "The one to the left of the Yadar and down three of the Kadar. “I glanced in her direction. "Your left, three down from the one with the yellow hilt. The grey one." I grabbed the one she said to. She was a warrior, so she would know what was best. It was light and easy to move with. I stepped back quick and went around Fay.

"Good choice." I nodded, but stayed silent. He grabbed a sword with a golden hilt. I tried to copy his precise movements, but my body just would not do what I wanted it to. When he finished, he had me repeat all of the moves until I could do them all with little difficulty. By the time that it almost moon high, I was sweating more than the goddess of rain does and I was warmer than the desert clan under Phyrrah's sun. "You did well for your first time. So that means that tomorrow, we will go over the movements again just for the extra practice then we should able to spar with the swords afterwards." I perked up at that. I never thought that Mother would ever allow me to hold a sword much less fight with it. I was going to be like the women in the stories Dad used to tell me at daybreak. Wait, Mother, that had reminded me of something. What was it? Oh, right, this morning. Should I ask him about what happened? Will I get an answer I like? I will not know until I try, so I should ask.

"Dad," I said then stopped as I thought over what I wanted to say.

"Yes, “Dad said. I took a deep breath. I am going to do it now, so I can get it over with.

"What were the foot movements of the Rush Slash again?" I felt like a cowardly kit for not be able to just say it. Why cannot I be brave like Delta is? She never seemed to be scared of anything, but spiders and I could understand that. There was a lot of giant spiders in the eternal fields of punishment and some of them came to Panthera a long time ago. Dad lead me the foot movement that I asked for. I tried to smile when Fay and I said goodbye as we walked back to the castle. We had just enough time to get to the castle, make it to my room, and get dressed so we could reach the temple before moon high if we rushed. Since Fay was surprisingly good at clearing a path for us through the forest, we reached my room with enough time to spare.

"I am going to go get dressed for temple. If you need me before I'm dressed then just scream."

"Okay."I opened my door and stepped inside. I moved out of the way as it closed. I looked around and scented the air to be sure that the room was clear. When I was satisfied, that it was I walked quickly over to my closet and searched through my dresses until I settled on a floor length black dress with long sleeves. I reached around and pulled on the strings to unlace my dress. After that, I pulled on the sides to loosen it and finally managed to get the dress off. I pulled the black dress over my head and smoothed it out. I picked up the dress I was just wearing and walked back into my room. I walked over to my bed and folded the dress as best I could then put it on the end of the bed. I walked to the door and pulled the door open to find Fay waiting outside. She was wearing a black dress that reached to her knees while her fur and hair looked freshly brushed.

"You look nice, Kalima. Let’s go," Fay said then she turned and started to walk towards the northern towers, I followed her lead. We walked the same path as we had taken to breakfast then went through the door into the courtyard. We walked along the porch that wrapped around the house to the backside of the house. The path to the shrines ware marked with bunches of glowing moonstones that cased enough light to see the path through the garden where the trees blocked out the light of the moon. I am just glad that it is not daytime, as that would mean that Lycans and Freya knows what were roaming around out there. Was the correct phrase here or there? No clue. Wait, were not Lycans nocturnal like us Kanji? I do not know. "Hey, Fay. Are Lycans nocturnal?"

"Maybe? Are Lupians nocturnal?"

I thought over that."Yes, I think they are." I shrugged. "That or Akela was completely against his natural sleep schedule."

"Who's Akela?"

"He was my old guard when I was a kitten. He left when I left the nursery for my own room at seven. I think Mother mentioned that he became the Alpha of his clan, but I am not sure I remember it correctly though."

"Oh, okay. So you've spent your whole life surrounded by royalty." She glanced at me. I nodded. "That sounds boring."

"No, it was not! It was plenty of fun." I hissed sharply.

"Are ya sure about that? Memories can be pretty faulty sometimes." She laughed. I glared at her and then walked past her with my head lifted into the air. I sniffed. The scent was no different than it had been before. Good, then nothing was going to happen. However, if it did, then I had Fay to handle them and keep me safe. I pushed aside a few branches from the tree in front of me as I walked into the clearing that surrounded the shrine to Freya. The area around the temple was meticulously cared for with small stone alters set up around the shrine to honor the spirits of our ancestors. Dad takes me here every mother's night to pray and leave offerings to Freya then we go back to the castle to pull tricks on people and eat moon cakes till we cannot eat another bite. Along the end of the curved roof was small wards against The Lady of Slaughter. Souls that die on a new moon are devoured by her to be cast into the void. She was the reason that our ancestors left the old world for Panthera. The pathway ended at the edge of the clearing and the moonstones were set along the edges of the clearing to the shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There is a panic attack in this chapter.

The door slid open as a priestess walked forward like she was on a mission. She turned and looked at me straight in the eye. I tried not to look away as I knew that the first to look away would lose something. I am not sure exactly what would be lost, but I do not want to lose anything.” Princess Kalima, High Priestess wants to speak with you in the altar room. I will show where it is. Follow me now, “the priestess said. She turned around and walked inside of the temple. I shrugged and followed after her. I learned a long time ago that priestesses ran on a different sense of morality and manners than the rest of us and it never turns out well for those who do not recognize that.

I looked around the temple as we entered it. I had been here many times before, but the beauty of it never seemed to lessen. The room was small, it was originally designed as a disarming room before you entered the temple, and the priestess walked towards the wall right in front of us. Fay walked in front in front of me and I brought up the end. The priestess stopped when we reached the wall and reached forward to grasp the wooden door pulling it aside to reveal a long hallway that was lit with red lanterns. The priestess walked forward while I remained where I was for a second looking around the hallway admiring the architecture. It was from the early years of the Queen Amathesis’s reign if I remember my history correctly.

Then I looked ahead of me to see that the priestess and Fay were already heading down the hallway. Since I really did not want to be alone in the temple, I walked as quickly as I could without running to catch up with Fay and the priestess. Soon enough, my legs were cramping slightly as the hallway seemed to go on forever. I had never been this far into the shrine. I always prayed in the small altar room off the main room. I had to work hard to control my breathing, so that I would not disgrace myself by panting. Finally, just when my legs felt like they were going to give up from exhaustion, the priestess stopped.

I saw her knock on the wood of the door seven times and a female voice spoke up from behind it, “You may enter. “The priestess opened the door and then walked into the room first. Fay walked in ahead of me and looked around the room. She turned her head towards me and nodded. I stepped inside of the room and looked around. The room was small with most of the space being consumed by the alter. It had a long black cloth on it with a statuette of Freya on that was flanked by two dark red candle holders. A black furred woman was kneeling in front of the altar wearing a black form concealing dress. She stood up gracefully with the agility of a huntress and turned to face me. Her large eyes were a dark violet purple accented by the large purple gemstone on her forward. She looked young, but she had the aura of someone much older and powerful than she appeared to be. “Thank you for honoring our request, Princess Kalima. Valerie, I thank you for your assistance, but will you allow us some privacy to discuss pressing matters, “The older priestess said.

"Of course, High Priestess, “Valerie said. She bowed her head then turned and walked out of the room. The door slid closed behind her.

"Kalima and Fay, follow me." I turned to look at Fay.

"What is with all this 'follow me' stuff? Why cannot we just stay in one place for once, “I said.

"Because this is a conversation that is not meant to be overheard and it requires something in another room that is also not to be seen by anyone else, “High Priestess said as she looked back at me with a look of annoyance.

"Okay, “I said with a shrug. High Priestess walked to the door and opened it. This time I made sure to follow closely behind her even when my paws started to throb from all of the standing and walking I've been doing. We reached the end of the hall and stood before a door that was marked with so many protective runes that it was impossible to tell what it was made of. The place around the door was bound with iron. It is used to dispel unruly spirits.

High Priestess stood still and a soft blue light radiated from her. She was chanting under her breath in ancient Pantherian so quickly that I could not tell what she was saying. Finally, the blue light flickered then died off. High Priestess leaned over and took several deep breaths. “Are you feeling well?“ I stepped forward and reached out. She waved me off with one hand and her breathing returned to normal slowly.

"I'm fine. Magic like that just takes a lot out of you when you reach my age is all. “I stepped back. "It should be safe now. “She reached for the door handle and pulled. The door opened outwards slowly with a loud squeak. I blinked at the strange door. Door open to the side or up not to the front. What kind of trickery is this? "I will have to fix that later. “She walked inside the room. Fay walked in next. I walked in last. The room was plain and was dimly lit. The only thing in the room except for us was a stone stand holding stacks of books. I walked forward and looked at the one on top. It was black with Freya's symbol. I picked it up and looked at the one underneath it. It was a dark red with a flaming bird on it. I felt Fay walk up behind me. I sniffed slightly. The books were aged that much I could tell, but I could not tell how old. They were well taken care of.

"What are these?“ Books, I thought. It seemed obvious to me.

"Well, the most obvious answer would be books, but I will not insult your intelligence like that. These books contain firsthand accounts of the great battle as told by each of the gods and the tales of all the champions each has over the years since. You will need to know of those that came before you to be ready."

"Ready for what, “I asked.

"You are seriously telling me that you don't know? “I turned around. High Priestess looked surprised at this. That was new. I did not think that there was anything that could surprise a priestess. Then I must be the first to do it. Alright! I finally had something that I could brag about. Delta had won the last six years and I was tired of losing. I need to have something really good this year. "I will take your complete lack of answer to mean no then. I can't believe that your queen and sire would be so stupid. I thought that Frey at the very least would be smart enough to tell you. It is still stupid for them to not have prepared you when I warned them years ago!"

"My parents are not stupid!“ My fur fluffed up and my ears flattened. I had to swallow a hiss and my tail started to twitch at the end. I almost bared my teeth.

"I wasn't calling them stupid. I was refuring the decision they made,“ High Priestess said. She had gone back to being calm again. Did she really just make a pun? Right in the middle of an argument? Was not that against the laws of arguments? Were there laws about arguments? Note to self: ask Mother, Dad, or Rose Quarts if there are laws about arguing later. Not the point right now, but I will want to know later.

"Kalima, calm down," Fay said. I flicked my tail and took a deep breath to calm myself. She was right. A hot head does not win arguments. I need to be calm and logical. Like Queen Allura during her battle with Set. I wonder if one of the books has her account of that, At least the first battle since she survived that one if as a dragon instead of a Kanji. She used up her soul fire in the second one and she did not survive. She won though and that is the important part. Plus, she was a hero who is remembered. I want to be like that: a good queen and a hero that is remembered by generations to come. Will I be brave when the time comes though? I hope so.

"Fay is right. We should both calm down, “High Priestess said. I think over what just happened and realized she was talking about the argument we had been having. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and forgot I was supposed to be mad at her. "Now, I shall tell you what your parents should have already told you. “High Priestess looked thoughtful for a second then he waved her hand and muttered something I did not understand. Finally, dark smoke gathered around us and the room dissolved into a circle of stone beneath Fay and my paws. The smoke drifted closer. The dark smoke started to swirl like a tornado, but it was slower. I closed my mouth and tried not to breath in the smoke. My body felt light and my vision swam before me. Suddenly, everything went black. The smoke must have got us. The next thing I knew, everything was pitch black. A warm feeling came from my side and the sound of soft snores filled the air. Wait, I do not snore. At least, I do not think I do. I opened my eyes into the dim glow of the temple. I turned my head and to my side curled up into a ball was Fay snoring and snuffling. It was cute. I sat up and stretched. I noted that it had not been asleep long as my body was not stiff. I turned to Fay and I put my hand on her shoulder. I was about to shake her when she shot up and move her hand along as if searching for something. When she did not find it she turned to me and blinked a couple of times.

"Please tell me that the fact that the smoke made us pass out wasn't a dream," Fay said.

"It was not a dream." I looked around the room again.

“Good,'cause the next thing I wanted to know was what happened if you had said no." Fay looked around again then paused. "Where are my weapons? “She patted her dress's skirt quickly again.

"I do not know.” I shrugged. “I always assumed you made them appear by magic. “It was not that hard to believe since magic was highly prized in the volcanic plains. I think I came from being chosen by the Goddess of Magic.

"No, I have them concealed under my clothes usually, but they aren't there now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can't feel their weight or them, so they are not there."

"Maybe, whatever happened with the blue smoke made them disappear, “I said. I looked around.

"Where is High Priestess?"

"I don't know and when I find her I am going to ask about my weapons."

"You still have your claws. Do they not count as weapons?"

"Technically, yes, but I haven't not had my blades in ages," Fay said. I stood up and smoothed my clothing. “I feel naked without them."

"Well, the sooner we find High Priestess the sooner you get your weapons back." Fay stood up." The fur I cannot see is still black right? “I stared my hand. It was the same color as it always was.

"Yes, am I still brown?"

"Yes, as far as I can see at least."

"Good, I like my fur color as it is. Can we go look for High Priestess now?"

"Yes.” Though I had to wonder why she was asking me. This was all as new to me as it was to her. Now, what would Queen Diana do in this case? I followed Fay around the shrine as I thought over if Queen Diana had ever been in a situation like this before in any of the books. Of course, I have no idea what this situation is so I cannot be sure if she had. I wonder what Mother and Dad would do in this situation. Same answer. Finally, Fay stopped in front of me. We had been through every place in this temple that was not forbidden to non-priestesses and there was no sign of High Priestess.

We wandered back to the entrance room and when we got there we saw something that made me pause. There was a young couple: a man and a woman. They were facing away from us, but the woman had long, unbound red hair with spots of black while the man had short black hair with the fur of his neck was black with spots of darker black. Both wore red clothing in simple styles. The woman was shushing what I assumed to be her kitten. I took a sniff of the air. I smelled nothing, but the scent of smoke. I looked around and I could not see any incense burning. That powder must have been pretty strong for me to still smell it. The sound of a heavy door opening caught my attention.

A black form moved across the room to the young couple. When she stood before the young couple, she pulled her hood down to reveal High Priestess. I was torn between wanting answers and common courtesy to other people. I decided to wait till she had given the young couple their prophecy before demanding answers. A princess is not a princess for long without respecting her people. Plus, I have not seen anyone being told their kitten's fortune before and I am curious about what happens. The woman held out her hands. The priestess took a black furred baby whose eyes were still shut. She must be under six months.

"A little young, but I understand wanting to know. Now, I must warn you that most of the time, I do not see anything especially when they are this young. “High Priestess rocked the baby gently while I could hear the faint sound of humming coming from her. The couple looked tense even from here and I wanted to help them, but I did not know how to.

"Do you see anything yet, Tia," the woman said.

"No and it is Valentina, my queen. You are not a child anymore and somethings cannot be as they were." I felt a cold drip through me as I tried to suppress my gasp of surprise. Thankfully no one, but Fay noticed. This was the past and my mother used to be friends with High Priestess. I wonder what happened to them. Plus, how old was the high priestess? Mother and Dad were barely in their forties and I expected her to be much, much older than that. Did the High Priestess before die young? Did she wait too late to choose a successor? I need to research this later.

"Of course, T- Valentina." Mother's voice quivered a little bit as she spoke and Dad lifted his hand to comfort her, but she smacked it away. "I am alright, Frey. “Dad lowered his hand.

"It is a good thing you are back together again. He was not the same after you were exiled," High Priestess Valentina said. I do not like her name. I am just going to keep calling her High Priestess.

"On false charges.” Mother’s voice rose.“As was proven."

"After you had already become queen.”

"What are you implying,“Mother said her tone rising higher as her fur started to fluff up.

"Nothing. You were always one to assume the world is against you when it is just trying to help you."

"Please, this is our daughter's naming day. Can't we set aside our differences just until this ends," Dad said.

"I will be as civil as she lets me be, “Mother said with a harsh hiss.

"Please," Dad said. Mother sighed and then gave a sharp nod.

"I will try."

"That is all I ask.” High Priestess hummed louder and rocked me a little faster.

"Freya," a voice said from behind me. I forced down my urge to jump and escape. I turned around to see a black furred woman wearing a black dress with yellow trim. “Does not always know best, young champions. Though I would appreciate it if neither of you told her I said that."

"Who are you," I asked. Then I felt impolite and tried to think of what to say that did not sound rude like that. I was saved from my embarrassment when Fay spoke up.

"You look very familiar. Are you a priestess?"

"I am not surprised that I am familiar, though I have not walked among mortals since my dear brother and sister were banished long ago," She said. She had a strange accent that seemed to me what time would sound like if it could speak.

"Mother Bastet," Fay said in a gasp. I dropped into a deep bow as to not offend the goddess. Everyone knows not to make a mother goddess mad at you unless you had a death wish. Though I would think there would be less painful ways to go. Like a snake bite or torture.

"Get up." Bastet sounded irate at this. I jumped up from my bow quickly. "I have only a few more minutes of control left and I will not have them wasted on formalities."

"Then why did you not show yourself earlier, “I said. Fay slapped me on my back hard. I yelp softly.

"Don't be rude, Kalima."

"No,it was an honest question. Now, the answer is that I wanted to wait until I could make a dramatic entrance, but I realized that I wouldn't be given that chance. That is why I decided to just get it over with."

"Get what over with, “I said.

"You have been chosen to be the one of the champions of the gods. “I blinked. My mind was blank at that moment which was a blessing.

"I thought so," Fay said. I tried to look at her, but she was behind me and I am not an owl. Why had not she told me before? Though thinking back to before it did make sense as High Priestess had shown us to the champion room.

"Is it just me or is Fay going to be one too? “I did not want Fay to be jealous and end our friendship because of this. We are just now starting to bond, for goodness's sake!

"You are both chosen to be tested. Before the test, you must gather all of the chosen together and show us that we chose well."

"Allura just had to pick a flower," Fay said.

"That is the reason we have made the selection harder this time around as she died before she was given her true mission."

"Why now though? “I wanted to know and the quickest way to know something is to ask. I silenced a thought of what had happened earlier with my dad that had a snarky undertone to it. That did not count and anyway, it is not smart to dwell on things that we cannot change.

"The spell protecting this world has weakened and old enemies are gathering along the divides are making them harder to maintain. They haven't yet found the world pools yet, but it is only a matter of time. We need someone to find them and destroy them for us."

"Why do you need someone else to defeat them?"

"We must renew the spells containing our defeated foes and that drains us for a long time afterwards," Bastet said.

"Then why are you going to do it," Fay asked.

"I would have assumed that a volcanic she-cat would understand the importance of a duty to her people," Bastet said.

"Yes, I do.” Her voice was tense as she seemed to struggle to control her temper over so blatant an insult.

"I kind of do, too, “I said. Fay stepped around to my side and glanced at me in confusion for a second before it dawns on her. While I may not be considered part of the volcanic plains clan since it came from my dad's side instead of my mother's, but I still understood at least some of the values. Fay stepped back around me.

"Good. You are going to have to remember it plenty in the days ahead. “Bastet stopped and seemed to think deeply on an issue. She took in a breath of air before she continued as if to steel her nerves. "Kalima, I need you to venture into the prison world of my brother to check the wards there."

"Why? “The word was out before I had a chance to think of how rude it would sound. One did not question a goddess no matter how her request sounded like it was not properly thought out. "I mean why would you choose me? I am average at magic at best and I have no experience with any types of wards much less world wards."

"Yes, that is so, but you are descended from Allura who cast them in the first place. Plus, I fear that I would be unable to face my pride inside there without breaking. It has been so long since I last saw them." Bastet looked sad as she gazed over my shoulder lost in a memory of times past. I wanted to comfort her, but it would be improper. It took a bit before she was able to remember where she was and shake off the memory.

"Mother Bastet, I am also descended from Queen Allura,"Fay said. That would make us related then. Cool.

"Yes, but your condition makes it impossible for you to check the wards as you know." What condition?

"I am well aware of my condition." Fay seemed to frost over at the mention of it. Weird, usually Volcanic warriors would flare up when they were angry at something.

"Good, as it would be rather weird if you would be unaware.“ Bastet nodded slightly at that.

"Now, when you first get into the prison world, you will be weakened from overexertion of your magic. Do not try to test the wards without first resting and getting something to eat. At moon high would be the best time to go through as that is when they are weakest. If you run into anyone, ask to be taken to Freya and when you find her ask for her protection, she should grant it. No one will harm you while you are there without fear of her wrath."

"How do you get past the wards? “That was something that was not covered in magic class or I had slept through that one after an all-day reading binge of a new Queen Diana book.

"How can you not know about bypassing wards? Isn't it a tradition for princess to vanquish at least one foe before being given the crown?“ It was an old tradition that had fallen out of practice during the reign of Queen Hanna and Prince Consort Alabaster. Now a days we have challenges set by each of the clans to pass to get the crown. It was not usually too hard to do and the majority was over within a day or two with the longest ever recorded being around two years since Queen Isabelle forgot all about the challenges for two years. Her reign was alright. nothing to brag about, but nothing to complain about too much. The only remarkable thing to come out of her reign was her consort being accused of necrophilia and later found innocent of the charges. Or was she the one with the necrophilia charge? Either way one of them was accused of necrophilia and got off.

Would that be worse than regular cheating or would it be cheating at all? I mean if my mate was mating with a corpse instead of me than I would be offended since it was after all a corpse. Is that grounds for dissolving the mating though? I think so, but I do not think there is a law about it. Maybe, I should pass one. Though since necrophilia is a crime then it would technically be grounds for dissolving the mating. How would anyone even want to mate with a corpse though? The whole thing just seemed gross to me. Why am I even thinking about this? I should think of something else.

Are we missing lunch right now? I am not that hungry, but I would be nice to spend some time with Dad before the trial. I can go to the library after the trial so I can look up ward charms in the library. Though I should get some rest. I can do it tomorrow before breakfast. That is settled, so now for my next problem. What should I tell my parents about my mission? If I told Mother that I was going to enter a prison world that contain a God of evil she would go even more overboard in protecting me. Not even Dad would be able to tell her that it was a matter of duty and honor to get her to allow it. Though it is also wrong to lie to my parents. What if I told Dad about it and just not tell Mother? No, when Mother finds out she would get mad at both of us for lying to her and I do not want Dad to get in trouble.

So that brings back the question of what am I going to tell them. Magic takes time to recharge and Mother and Dad would notice that I was gone in no time. I have a month to think up an excuse. There is no need to go overboard on looking for an excuse right now. Fay, Keira, Diana and I can think one up later. Plus, we can always just say we are going for an extended hunt and elude the guards if we need to. We can gather what we need and with three spell weavers to cast it, it should not take as much energy from all of us. Did not Bastet say something about Fay not being able to go and check the wards because of something about a condition that she had? Well, at least we will have two spell casters to do it and that should at least take off some of the strain of doing it.

"Kalima," Fay said as a sheathed finger poked hard into my back. I dragged myself out of my thoughts and looked around to gather what had been happening while I was thinking. Not much from what I could see. Mother and Dad were still trying to get my true name from High Priestess while Fay and Bastet had not moved much. "While I am sure that your thoughts are really interesting, but we need you to actually pay attention to what Bastet is saying now. This could save your life in Set's prison world."

"Do you really think it is wise to call upon him, Fay," I said as I looked around. No giant spiders or pus filled centipedes appeared, but it was always a possibility when you invoke a god of chaos.

"We have a goddess right here! That is better protection than any wards." Fay gestured towards Bastet.

"He is also her brother and even the gods obey the laws against kinslaying."That was why the prison worlds were made in the first place since the All-Mother could not destroy The Lady in Red without the punishment that her own laws demanded since the All-Mother had created her and she was there for her kin. Of course, that did get both her and the All-Father banished to the void, but our ancestors did get to come to Panthera. So it had its good and bad points.

"That was my point and you are not his kin so you must pay attention," Fay said.

"Fine. Please continue, Bastet," I said. Bastet went on about how to test the wards and how to make sure that I was not killed. She also made a comment about making friends. It made a little sense since Set most likely would not hurt one of his pride's friends. At least, I would hope so.

"Now, “Bastet said as she made a scroll appear with a wave of her hand, “This is all that we talked about and after you have completed it we will speak again to gather all of the others," Bastet said. She handed the scroll to me. She walked past me and I turned around. Fay looked at me questioningly. I shrugged as I watched Bastet walk up to my parents and made a bright green ball of light appear in her hand. She moved to ball to the crown of High Priestess's head and High Priestess's eyes turned bright, glowing green.

"Her name is Kalima."The world rippled and faded till we were back in the room we were in before. Fay patted her dress's skirt and smiled.

"Your weapons are back?" I looked around for the scroll I had been holding but it was not there. I guess I will just have to ask Rose Quartz about the wards later.

"Yes."

"Good."

"So what happened," High Priestess said from my left.

"We wondered around the past until we found Kalima's parents and ran into the goddess Bastet. She was surprisingly mellow for a goddess,"Fay said. I nodded. Things must have been a lot less formal in the past.

"Well, that is not really a surprise. Most of the accounts of the champions spoke of the Gods speaking to them before their test. Did Bastet mention anything in particular that she wanted you to do during your chat?"

"She mentioned that she wanted Kalima to check the wards on Set's prison."

"So she has chosen Kalima for a champion and soon you will get your test."

"And when will that be?"

"I am not always on the receiving end of the Goddess's knowledge.“ That means that she does not know. “Now, you need to prepare for the dawn court." Fay and I were silent on the way out of the temple and back towards the castle.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to hold the trial under Freya's moon?" Fay held open the door for me.

"Yes, but sometimes you have to schedule it for later at night." Since Freya was the goddess of justice, it was traditional to hold lawsuits and trials under her moon. I glanced up at the moon and it was nearing the middle of Bastet's moon, so we had plenty of time till the trial began. I stepped inside to rush of warm air. I realized that the air outside was chilly and I had the sudden urge to curl up next to a fire for warmth. I shook off that urge and straighten myself up. I had to get to my room and get ready for court. It would not do for the Crown Princess to be late to anything. I thought up a list of what I had to do when I got ready for the trial. I would have to take a bath to get rid of the dirt, change my dress to something else that was black, find my circlet, and get to the throne room for the trial. I would most likely be early so I would have to get one of my Queen Diana books to read. Dad would be there since he was the prince consort while Delphina will be the only one of Mother's companions to attend. The other two would be doing a few of the preparations for the quests for the wedding. I think that was just an excuse to get out of it, but I am not a dragon trainer, so I do not know for sure. I continued on to my bedroom through the empty hallways. It got cooler the farther we went inside the castle. Finally, we reached my room and Fay opened the door for me. I walked into the room with Fay following. I stopped dead as I realized something. “I forgot all about the dress fitting!" Fay snickered. Well, there is nothing I can do about it now. I will just have to reschedule it.

"I don't know why you have to have a dress made. You have plenty as it is," Fay said. I sighed. To be honest neither did I, but Flora had demanded it be done and it is her wedding.

"Flora decided that she just had to have a certain type of dress made and then demanded that all of the females in our family have wear the exact same dress as her. She threw a huge hissy-fit and everything." I waved a paw. I turned towards the mirror to check what state my hair was in. My hair was fine and mostly clean, so I decided that I would leave it like it was for the trial. I walked towards my closet and opened the doors to it. I would have to change my dress since it was more of a temple dress than a trial dress. I walked among the rows of dresses that I had occasionally stopping to look at one before moving on down the row again. When I reached the end of the dresses, I had decided on a black dress. I walked out of the closet to see Fay sitting at the end of my bed. It was strange since it was usually Keira or Delta who would sit on my bed. I stared for a bit before Fay noticed.

"What? It is more comfortable than the floor."

"Nothing. Just getting used to being friendly with you."

"Okay. You getting changed again?"

"Yes."

"Third time today."

"Yes, I know. I can count."

"Good skill to have for a princess."

"I guess so." I shifted the dress I held. I was uncomfortable with this type of conversation. It was all just silted small talk. "I am going to go take a bath and get dressed."

"Okay," Fay said. I turned towards the door and moved forward till I could reach out and open the door. I moved out into the hall allowing to close behind me as I walked towards the washroom. My stomach churned slightly at the thought of all that water in one place while I tried to think of ways that I could ease my panic. I have always hated water and what had happened to Caterina did not help matters much in that regard. In fact, it had only made it where I felt that world shattering guilt every time I saw water. That was the reason I avoid taking baths like they were a plague, but I had to look presentable. I clutched the dress tighter as I reached the door. I took a deep breath to gather up all the courage I could manage and without giving myself another second to panic, I pulled open the door.

What was inside made my knees turn to mush again. The pool of water dominated the room where it was not the floor was made of the same grey stones as the rest of the castle. The pool was round like the moon without a single ripple. I gasped as I felt the memories well up inside of me. I had only the time it took to close the door before the images in my head overwhelmed me. The memories flashed through my head one after another in quick flashes till the last one made my heart constrict.

It was from the day that Caterina disappeared. It was all my fault. I was the one who said that we should go exploring beyond where Mother said we should. I was the reason that she disappeared. It was all my fault. A heavy weight gathered in my chest that made it hard to breath. I gasped in as much air as I could but it was never enough. I was to blame for everything. My heart beat grew louder and louder until I could hear nothing else. The wetness that had pooled in my eyes overflowed. The tears came and I could not stop them anymore. I need to be in control of myself. I am a princess and I should act like it. The memories came again this time each cut a deep gashing hole in my heart. I felt something in the back of my head, but I ignored it. The seconds passed like hours as I cried till I was just a husk. That was when the tears stopped. 

I stood up on legs that were numb from sitting for too long. The fluttery feeling came back stronger. There were a few chirps then it went silent. I picked up my dress to see if there were any water spots on it or any wrinkles that I could not fix. Thankfully, there was nothing that was impossible to fix. I felt a little better. I folded the dress and set aside. I pulled off my temple dress and set it away from the other dress so that I would not be confused about which is which. 

I walked forward keeping my eyes on the wall so that I would not have to see the water. I took each step with extreme caution to make sure that I did not slip on the way to the bath. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly as I gingerly lowered my paw into the water. The water was warm. My paw hit the stone bench in the pool and I had to suppress a shudder of dread as I put in my second paw. I sat down slowly into the water with my legs pulled up to my chin. I scooted closer to the end of the bench and moved my legs till I could put my legs on the bottom of the pool. I opened my eyes and as quickly as I could I washed all of the dirt and grime from my fur. I stood up and got out of the pool with a deep sigh. 

I am glad that I would not have to go through that for another week or so. I walked towards the towels that one of the servants had put out. I picked up a towel and wrapped it around my middle. I took another towel and wrapped it around my hair. I used the towel around my middle to dry off my fur as best as I could. When I was finished, my fur was still slightly damp. I used my hair towel to dry my hair. When I was as dry as I was going to get, I went to my dress and pulled it on over my head. The dress was simple and fit me like a glove. I think I look good in it. I put the wet towels next to the door and pulled the door open.

After the muggy warmth of the washroom, the hall was chilly. I walked down the hall to my room and paused at the door. I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. The room was the same as when I left except for the fact that Fay was reading a book. "What are you reading?"

Fay looked up, closed the book after marking her place, and then held it up so I could read the cover. "Queen Diana and the Temple of the Green Lady".

"I do not think I have read that one. What is it about," I said. Maybe, it was one of the newer books that Rose Quartz and Blue Diamond have not gotten around to transcribing yet.

"Well, I am only about a third of the way through, but so far it is about Queen Diana heading an excavation of a historical sight that turns out to hold the soul of one of the minions of the Green Lady who wants to bring about an eternal day. I don't know why yet, but I think she wants to have longer days to grow plants and such."

"So when does the green lady come in?"

"She hasn't come in yet, but she is the big bad so I think it will be closer to the end of the novel."

"Of course, she will be vanquished and everything will go back to normal just in time for the next big bad to appear."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"Well, with the way our lives are going we will be trying it a lot soon.

"Yep and it is going to be awesome."

"Volcanic girls," I said. Fay grinned.

"Yep. That tired, old stereotype that all of us are brutal barbarians that enjoy a good fight too much to be logical." I stopped as I realized I had run out of things to say. "Have you read Queen Diana and the Demon of Frog's Leap?"

I was glad that Fay had brought up something that I could respond to. Even if it was about my least favorite book in the series." Yes. I did not like it very much. The pacing of the story was far too rushed for my taste and they spent way too much time on the so called sub-plot of Grendel and Kilala falling in love which was never brought up again in any of the other books."

"I always thought that it was because of the frog demon's pheromones that caused them to fall in love so fast and when they were kept away from it long enough it wore off. That way it explains why it is never brought up again in story is because they are embarrassed about it."

"But it is never said that the frog demon had pheromones in story."

"Hana said that she read in the original copy of it that it said that he possessed pheromones."

"How did Hana get to be around an original copy? The teacup dragons hoarded them like the-"

"The Ice Queens hoard jewelry?" I nodded at Fay's question even though it was not the one I would have chosen. "Well, she works in the temple of Minerva and managed to find it."

"But why would it be in a temple to such a minor goddess?" I think she was worshiped in Zonya or was it Petopia? I do not know and I kind of do not care at the moment.

"I don't know. Though I never did see it, so she was probably messing with me."

"Maybe. So who do you think the other champions are?"

"I don't know. Bastet said we would know after you check Set's wards."

"So what was the condition that Bastet was talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Fay bared her teeth sharply.

"Okay, which Queen Diana book was your favorite? Mine is the one with the Kippy village."

"I just didn't get that one. A village forgotten in time is the home to half-breed kittens with no parents? What happened to their parents? Did they just leave them there? Did the spell not work on them? Why didn't the book explains it!"

"It was explained in the one where they went to the Siren kingdom that time magic costs the ones casting it their lives. They use up their inner fire and there is nothing left inside them."

"Which one with the Siren kingdom? One with the giant fruit bat colony or the one with the hurricane island?"

"Neither, the one where Queen Diana adopts a siren hatchling and finds out that the hatchling was stolen from the Queen and King by a group of poachers," I said.

"Wasn't that one the one where the archduke jumped out a window and fell onto a tree?"

"Yes."

"That book was hilarious, but it doesn't compare to the one where the Viscount was strung up by his lineage from the chandelier. I am only using that term, because your mother would exile me for corrupting you if I used the other word." Fay laughed at the end of her sentence.

"I was not allowed to read that one and my mother is not that overprotective." Mother would never misuse her title like that. We have laws against it.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep during the day. Why weren't you allowed to read the book?"

"Mother said it was too graphic for me."

"And how old were you when this happened?"

"Fifteen."

"And that just proves my point. If you want to read it now, you can borrow my copy."

"Really?"

"Sure, what are friends for?"

"Okay." Seven friends. That was a record for me.

"When you are done, we have to discuss it."

"I would like that.“

"A good debate is always good for you," Fay said. "Plus, I can't wait to introduce you to some fanfiction."

"What is fanfiction?"

"Fiction written by fans of a series in the same universe. It is like story time, but with other people's stories instead of legends."

"Is it any good?"

"Some of it can be good, but most of it is really bad. Never read anything by anyone from the icy mountains. That just about guarantees that it is going to be about mating."

"Do you think Delta is going to be a champion?" The thought had just occurred to me and I wanted a second opinion on it.

"Maybe, I am not a priestess of Freya so I don't know."

"Do you think Keira is going to be a champion?"

"Once again, I don't know."

"Do you think-"

"If this is about another person being a champion, my answer is going to remain the exact same. I don't know." Fay shifted in her spot till her paws were on the ground and her tail was curled around her knees. I think it was too short to reach her paws. I wonder if my tail can reach my paws when I am sitting. Yeah, it can. I wonder how long my tail is. I will just have Madame Wintergreen measure it when she is doing the dress fitting. "Do you want to go to the throne room early so we can get a good seat?"

"Well, seeing as no one, but Mother, Dad, and Delphine is going to be in attendance we will get good enough seats." We can just sit in the seats where Evelagine and Estella usually sit.

"Really? I though more people would be attending."

"Well, the Zonyan ambassador has the flu and the Petopian ambassador is currently dodging accounts of a scandal with the daughter of a parliament member. Mother thinks she is going to resign over this, but Dad isn't sure. The Lupian clans recalled their ambassadors for the winter. The Siren and Mermaid kingdoms do not like the cold so they went back for the winter too. The Dragonic Temples do not think our trials are that important and do not come," I said. I was proud that I knew all this.

"Thanks for the useless information."

I blinked twice. “No information is useless; you just have not found out where it is helpful yet." I curled my tail around my paws.

"And now, you are sounding like a priestess."

"I am not," I said. I was not sure if that was a joke or an insult. Either way, it is best to go about this with caution.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"N- That was my line."

"I was trying to trip you up, but I guess it was a little too early in the argument for that."

"Yes, it was." Caterina and I would have arguments like that would go on for days until we managed to get the other one. It was fun to do and it held off the boredom on rainy days.

"Can we go to the throne room now," Fay said.

"It is still early."

"Then we will at least have a change of scenery."

There was a knock on my door. “Your Highness," Madame Wintergreen said from behind my door. She had a loud voice and she had never seemed to lose her heavy Crystal City accent. “It was time for your dress fitting and you did not show up. Are you in there?"

"Yes, Madame. I am sorry that I missed the dress fitting. I forgot about it and I went to worship at the temple of Freya instead." The door opened to reveal a plump, griffin woman past her kitting years wearing an old fashioned purple dress. The bells at the end of her hoop skirt jingled as she walked forward.

"Well, you are not doing anything. We will do the fitting now." I heard Fay sigh and a slight thump that I took to mean that she had gotten up. "Come. Come. We will do it in the fitting room as this is not a fitting room to do it in."

"My room-"

"Does not have a mirror of sufficient length nor the dress for the fitting," Madame Wintergreen said as she walked towards my still open door. "Now, come, your highness."

"Why is it your highness? Why not your lowness? Or your badness?" Fay glanced at me as she passed then a teasing smile broke out across her face. "No, you aren't bad enough for that."

"I can do bad." I started to walk after them.

"Sure and the bunny of doom is cuddly."

"What is the bunny of doom,“ I said. My tail swung as I walked.

"I made it up and from personal experience, bunnies are not at all cute. One got my Grandpa when he was hunting and he caught the foaming mouth disease from it. Grammy skinned it and made a lovely trophy of it." Fay flicked her hand and scratched the side of her nose. Her right ear flicked twice as she looked around the hallway. I followed her example. The hallway was same as the one before. We walked in silence as Madame Wintergreen lead the way far ahead of us. She walked really quickly and Fay and I were not trying to keep up. We knew the way to the fitting room and we had already done a lot of walking today. Well, that was my reason, since Fay had completed Volcanic warrior training and that was incredibly hard, I assume she was not that tired. Delta had told me some stories of her training that made everything my teachers do look like a breeze. After a long walk to the other side of the castle, we finally reached the door of the fitting room. The door was opened and the room was a complete mess. Fabrics were thrown across every surface and pins were tossed across the floor. In the mess was a small, honey colored fledgling in a white dress with Madame Wintergreen looking like she was about to erupt like a volcano goddess. I took a step back from the door.

"Frostbitten, what were you thinking when you did this!" Madame Wintergreen's accent got thicker as she spoke.

"I wanted-"

"What have I been drilling into your head? To think before you act!" That was the last thing that came out of her mouth that I understood. She went on a long rant in city griffin. She spoke fast with her words blurring into each other. Frostbitten tried to speak a couple of times but was cut off each time by Madame Wintergreen. She slowed down enough for me to just make out what she was saying. "You are just like your grandpere. Go to your room and stay there till I tell you can come back out." Frostbitten burst into tears as fled from the room. I felt a stirring of something in my stomach that compelled me to stop and comfort her. I grabbed onto her arm and kneeled down to comfort her. I do not know why since this was not none of my business, but I did not want her to suffer alone. I wrapped her in a hug.

"It will be okay. She is not angry at you. Well, she is, but she will get over it." I rubbed my hand down her back. I held her till she stopped crying. When she was done she whipped her muzzle on her feathers and blinked her dark eyes up at me.

"Thank you, mademoiselle. “I stood back up.

"Frostbitten, go to your room. I will get you when I am done here." Frostbitten nodded and walked around me. She still looked sad, but she was less so than before. I once again walked to the door. “I will have to clean this up. Wait outside." I walked along the wall for a few steps then sat down to wait. Fay sat down beside me.

"You are going to be a good mom when you get older." Fay wrapped her tail around her paws. She sat with one leg in front of her and the other on the ground.

"Why do you say that?“

"You calmed down Frostbitten."

"Anyone would have done the same."

"No they wouldn't, Kalima."

I flicked my tail as I considered this and then I said, “I guess you are right."

"So why do you think Frostbitten trashed the room?"

"I do not know. That is just something kittens do at that age."

"At four?"

"How do you know she is four?"

"She is too well-spoken to be less than four. That maybe just from her upbringing though." It is always interesting to hear how a Volcanic warrior reaches a conclusion. It reminds me of when Dad used to tell Caterina and I stories at daybreak. I looked down at my dress glad that I had worn black. It hides a lot of stains. "I think she was looking for something."

"What would she be looking for?' I pictured the fitting room in my mind. The room was square and small with one wall covered in mirrors. Along the opposite wall was a wall of new dresses with buckets of pins by the door. In the center of it was a stool to stand on. Not a lot of places to hide things and it was, until recently, kept spotless. 

"I don't know. A toy or something?"

"Not a lot of hiding spots in there."

"Well, I don't see you coming up with ideas."

"I thought being nosy was an icy mountains trait?"

"Oh, no. We get incredible noisy in the volcanic plains. I think it comes from being able to hear what everyone is thinking." I blinked a couple of times at what Fay had said.

"You can read minds?"

"No, not me. I don't have a dragon yet." Right, dragons were telepathic. I knew that and yet, it never sunk in that they were. I guess it was one of those things that is there, but you never recognize it till it just hits you one day out of the blue.

"Why do you not have a dragon?"

"I came here right after naming day, so I never had one."

"Mother says that I will have a dragon someday."

"We should get one."

"What?"

"We should get dragons."

"Mother would banish you and ground me."

"No, she wouldn't. A queen can't be that petty. It's in our treaty." Fay waved a hand. “Plus, I have been getting signs that I have been chosen and I want to meet them."

"Them?" Last I checked, you only get one dragon.

"I didn't ask what pronouns they prefer yet."

"Okay," I said."I think I have been too."

"See this is a sign. We can get our dragons and meet a god all in one day. This will be a story to tell our kin one day."

"That would be a very boring story."

"A good story is all in the presentation."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just heard it somewhere and wanted to say it." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Madame Wintergreen exit the room and look around.

"I have finished my cleaning. Come in so we can get started. “I stood up and Fay followed. I walked past Madame Wintergreen into the room that was back to its normal state. I waited while Madame Wintergreen went to a dress the color of honey. It was- well, let’s just say that if it was shred it would look better.

"That is a hideous dress."

"Yes, I know. I tried, but even my talent wasn't enough to salvage this monstrosity." The word monstrosity sounded funny in her accent. I did not laugh no matter how much I wanted to. “Flora knows nothing of style."

"She is my cousin, “I said. I wanted to see what she would do with this information.

"That does not change the fact that she is a complete fashion disaster. Not even my expert know how could save this wedding. The only way to do that would be if it was destroyed." At least, she was honest. "Now, come and put on this dress so I can make some changes for yours."

"Don't you mean to yours?"

"No, for yours. Now, put on the dress." I walked forward and took the dress. I pulled it on over my black dress. I pulled down on the skirt as Madame Wintergreen helped me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stool. I looked like a pollen storm had mated with a wyvern buzzard. I loathed my cousin so much in that moment. People would see me in this dress and I would look horrible. What would people think of me after this! Okay, calm down. There has to be some way to fix this and being melodramatic is not the solution.

"Nope, I changed my mind. Take off the dress. I will do something. My life's work will not be soiled by a brat's tantrum."I gladly took off the dress.

"Now, we can go to the throne room."

"Thank you. I will be glad to put as much distance as possible between myself and that." We walked out of the room. The walk passed in silence between the two of us till we reached the large red wood doors to the throne room. There were two ways to open it to make it easier on the dragons. I pulled the lowest one to open the door to the throne room. Fay moved back a couple steps and looked around us. One of her ears flicked twice and her tail swung as she walked forward into the room. She waited for me to enter. I kept my hand on the door as I walked into the room, keeping my eyes on the door. There were faint engravings on it that I had never been able to make out.


	3. Chapter 3

The throne room was a large, square room with two rows of benches on either side of the carpet leading up to the raised section that held the circle of thrones. The two purple thrones in front were for the queen and her consort while the three grey thrones behind it were for the chosen companions of the current queen. The seven thrones behind them were for the Ladies when they were in attendance. I took one of the companion's thrones and Fay took the one beside me. The silence was deafening. “There needs to be some kind of music in here," Fay said.

"Yes, that would be awesome right now. This silence is kind of creepy," I said. The door opened and Dad walked in dressed in the red dress uniform of the Volcanic Plains Clan. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Kalima and Fay," Dad said as he took his seat. "So how was your night?"

"Good. Fay told the teacher off in History. She was apparently making up most of the early Volcanic Plains history and Fay called her out on it. Then we went to the temple and had a weird talk with the high priestess. I forgot about the dress fitting, but Madame Wintergreen reminded me. The dress was hideous and she is not letting that pass.”

"Well, that seems like a good day. Anything else?"

"Not much else. Why?“ I thought over telling him again, but once again decided not to. I will do my duty to the gods and I could not allow anyone to interfere with it. I will not shame my ancestors. I called upon the gods to straighten me to do what needed to be done using the chill of the seat as a jumping off point.

"I was just curious and I have something to tell you. Your mother and I have decided that you are old enough to get a dragon of your own.” I blinked and I resisted the urge to jump and down in my seat.

"Why?"

"I managed to wear her down on the subject and since you are old enough to think about getting mated then you are old enough to get a dragon. Plus, I brought up that a dragon would be an extra precaution against the wrong type of boys." I got up and threw my arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Dad.” I looked towards Fay. She deserved one, too. "Can Fay get one too?"

"I don't know? Can she?”I smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I did. I just like messing with you, Kiddo. Of course, she can. That was one of your mother's demands. Thankfully, you won't need to take a squadron of guards with you this time."

"That would make it a lot less cool." That had happened a lot of times and though the embarrassment had lessened with each time it never disappeared completely.

"Yeah, I can only imagine. “The doors opened once again. I stopped hugging Dad to turn to see who it was. Keira walked into the room with Diana following behind her at a slow pace. Keira had changed in a green tunic with brown tights while her hair was in braid.

"Hi, Uncle Frey. Hi, Fay," Keira said as she walked past me to take the throne of the grasslands.

"What, your best friend isn't important enough to say hi to?" I smiled and then in my best impression of Lady Lily said," I am truly aghast at the very notion! For the princess of Panthera to be snubbed by a mere lady is. It is just not done." I burst out laughing. Keira smiled and Fay rolled her eyes.

"Kalima, I have told better jokes than that and I have been told by too many people that I have a horrible sense of humor.”

"That's because you are a dad. Dad jokes are known to be very bad."

"Really, and here I thought it was because I was Volcanic."

"With all due respect," Fay said.

"In other words, kiss my plot.“Dad laughed.

"What?" Fay looked at me confused.

"With all due respect is the Ice Queen way to say you can kiss my plot. It is like when your mentor tells you 'as you were' when they make a mistake instead of saying they were wrong." Dad smiled. "When you have been in the castle this long you learn these little nuggets of information."

"Oh, that was not what I meant to say."

"Don't worry. I made worse mistakes."

"As I was trying to say," Fay seemed to think over the matter intently then she shrugged." I forgot what I was going to say."

"That happens to the best of us," I said. 

"The best at what though," Keira asked.

"I do not know. They never say who it is."I shrugged.

"And who is they?"

"No clue." I shrugged again.

"Well then how do you know that they never said who it was," Dad said. I glanced at him to see that he was smiling. This was his idea of a joke. I turned and went to my seat.

"I heard about it from Mother who heard about it from Estelle. As you know, she cannot ever remember who she heard it from so no one could check her sources." I lifted my head high and tried and failed to suppress a smile.

"Kalima, your jokes are as bad as your dad's," Keira said. I glanced at Fay since the grassland throne was out of my sight.

"And as we already decided, his jokes are really bad," I said. My cheeks start to hurt from all the smiling so I rearranged my face into a neutral expression. 

The doors opened again and Mother walked in. She had changed into a black dress with a ruffled skirt with red at the end of each ruffle."Hello, everyone." Mother walked forward to claim her throne on the other side of Dad's.

"Hello, Mother.“

"Hello, Aunt Myra."

"Hello, your majesty."

"Hello, Myra."

"What were you discussing before my arrivial?"

"Not much. Just a few jokes and I told Kalima that we decided that she can get a dragon," Dad said.

"You must have been very happy about this fact, Kalima."Mother turned her head to look at me as she spoke. Dad had backed farther into his throne so he did not block her view.

"Yes, I was," I said. My tail twitched.

"So how was everyone's night?”

"Pleasant."

"Can't complain."

"Long. Diana threw up a dead squirrel in my bed so I had to get new beddings." I blinked at Keira's statement. Why would she need to clarify that the squirrel was dead? I would assume if she had thrown up a squirrel than it would already be dead. 

"That is one of the many downsides to having a dragon," Mother said.

"How would you know that you don't have a dragon," Keira said. I flinched slightly at Keira's statement. Mother had a temper that you did not want to be on the receiving end on. Though Mother seemed to be in a good mood today.

"I do have a dragon.” She looked forward with her face blank with a tight smile..

"Really? Then why haven't we meet him or her?”

"Because he likes his space and I like mine." The “and that is the end of it” was left unsaid, but Mother made it clear that it was the end of any discussion on the matter. I glanced at Keira and saw that she had clammed up. She was staring straight ahead with a neutral look. The tense silence that followed was like a wall of silence. I did not want to be the one who broke it.

In the end, Dad was the one who broke it."Thor is coming to visit us for the goddess festive this year."

I flicked my ear. "Is Aunt Sif going to come with him?"

"Yes and the rest of our family as well." I smiled at Dad's statement. I loved Dad's side of the family. They were so much fun and my cousins always brought a lot of chaos when they were here. For a few hours that makes my night bliss though afterwards it was annoying. You have to take the good with the bad and the castle is large enough to hide easily. I could hang out with Rose Quarts and Fay in the library.

"The entire Volcanic Plains Clan is coming,“ Keira said with sarcasm heavy in her voice. If I could have reached her, I would have smacked her for that.

"Of course not, Keira," Dad said. Mother glared at her from her seat. Though it did not do any good at all since Keira could not see it and Diana was napping. Is napping? Which way would be correct? I do not know. Not really sure, I care.

"Will we have the room?"

"Of course, we will, Myra."

"What about the other guests?"

"We will still have more than enough room."

"The icy mountain clan alone brings thirty," Mother said.

"And my family numbers in the hundred,“Keira said.

"That is because your mother keeps having litters," Fay said.

"Yep."

"Will your sister be attending, Fay? Delta didn’t get back to me on that."

"I haven't asked yet."

"Well, if she does she can stay with you."

"Of course, she will."

"Didn't Delta say she was bringing two extras this time," Dad said. My interest in this conversation instantly doubled at the mention of Delta staying with us.

"Yes, Jinx and Nix," Mother said. Jinx and Nix. That reminded me of something, but I don't know what. That is going to mess with me later. I'll just ask Delta when she gets here about it. Two heads are better than one.

"Has the crystal city answered if they were coming," Dad said.

"Yes, M'aiq said that only Destiny of the Moon and Stars would be attending this year. He and Emerald have important business to attend to in the city."

"Prince Henry will be attending with Princess Cleopatra?" 

"Yes, they already said they would. What about Queen Amphitrite and King Neptune?"

"Yes. Now did Queen Solaria say anything?"

"Yes, she will be attending along with the princesses."

"Has Lady Serina said she would attending?" Aunt Serina had married Uncle Alexander and they had my cousin Flora. Apparently, Mother was against the match and Aunt Serina had never forgiven her for it. At least that is what Lady Tiana had told me once. She could have been misinformed or she was lying.

"Yes." Mother's voice was short and curt when she said that. 

"Was the response not what you hoped it to be?" Do not push her over the edge, Dad.

"We will discuss this later in private." Well, I was glad you were here for sixteen and half years, Dad. I do not know what we are going to do without you. Cruel fate and all that though he is kind of bringing this on himself by being a furbrain. Either way, what a world.

"Of course, Myra."

"Now let’s get this trial over with. Where are the captains?"

"Athena said she was going to go to the dungeon and get the prisoner after training," Dad said.

"We have a dungeon?" I was surprised since I had never come upon it during my exploration of the castle and I was sure that I had found nearly every hiding spot in the castle. It must be outside the castle walls then.

"Of course, we do. Where do you think we hold the prisoner awaiting trial," Mother said.

"I do not know. I never thought about it."

"We hold them in the dungeon.“ Mother chuckled.

"Yes, you already told me that."

"I was just making sure you knew."The doors opened and both Captain of the day Amara and Captain of the night Athena walked in escorting five other guard each holding a chain connected to the temporary collar of the prisoner. Both captains stopped at the start of the steps that lead up to the thrones. The other guards stopped several tail lengths behind them. Captain Athena bowed her head first towards Mother then to Dad while Captain Amara followed suit when Captain Athena stopped. Both captains were black furred and wore a belt of black cloth that announced their ranks as captains. Of course, that was only part of the dress uniform and the everyday ones had no such markings, so that if we were attacked they would not know who was in charge.

I glanced over each of the guards searching for identifying marks, but I found none. They all were a dark greyish blue with a necklace on with the usual red dress uniform. The jewel that each necklace had looked to be a type of yellow quartz. Yellow quartz is used in. What are they used for? I know we went over this in my magic class. I thought over it as the traditional circle casting was done and the area was checked over magically for any types of spells. I would have to ask Rose Quartz tomorrow.

"Queen and Prince Consort. “Captain Amara made a wide gesture with her tail as she spoke and the other guards stepped to either side of the aisle. Captain Athena stepped aside and gestured forward sharply with her tail. The guards stepped forward pulling along a male of the Icy Mountain Clan. My assumption was based on the fact that his flashy clothing was lined with polar bear fur as well as the long, white fur with black spots and blue eyes. They were uncommon except in the Icy Mountains due to generations of selective inbreeding and in Akela's clan since they were blessed by their patron goddess, Lupa. The guards pushed the male to his knees with looks of disgust on all of their faces.

"Two Oak Trees Growing Around Two Rainbow Colored Rocks, son of Jasmine Flowers Blooming In Between Two Rivers and Barron Yarrow Bush In Yellow Snow Bank, “Mother said. Did someone really name their son Bush in a Pile of Peed on Snow? That is pretty cruel.

I heard Fay snicker, “Long names." I nodded. In the icy mountain clan, kits were named after the first thing the mother saw when they leave the birthing room. I had heard that some blindfold themselves till they reach something they want to name their kittens after. I think that it is a lot of work just to name your kit something pretty. Although I guess naming your kitten Steaming Pile of Dung on Cold Floor is not that appealing either, but that would have to be an extreme example. 

"You have been accused of the crime of rape." Now I feel bad for making fun of their names in my head. Rape was a collaring offense and a lifetime sentence to the Volcanic Plains mines and the swampland’s salt flats. Though usually it would have been handled in the Icy Mountains Clan and then he would be sent to the volcanic plains. I wonder why he was sent here. Maybe, he raped multiple people. “How do you plead?" The male growled at Mother as she spoke. One of the guards brought her claws down upon him harshly with a sharp hiss of warning. The wound was blocked from my vision so his fur had blocked her strike, it was towards the middle of his back, or his clothing blocked the hit."How do you plead," Mother said again.

"He is guilty, your majesty. The testimony of many," Captain Amara said but she was cut off with a look from Mother.

"We have not seen all of the evidence, Captain Amara, and he has to answer the question before we can truly begin." The male remained silent and glared at Mother as she spoke.

"Just speak, male, “One of the guards to the left of him spoke. Another slashed her claws along his shoulder for his obvious disrespect of Mother.

"I don't speak for Volcanic brutes," the male said in short gasps. I took a breath and instantly regretted it. He stunk of dung and blood. They should have at least washed him before they escorted him in here or pushed him in the river.

"Then speak for your Queen! How do you plead," Mother said each word slowly and carefully making sure not one was misunderstood.

"I do not speak to the," he said a foul word that I will not repeat, “of a volcanic brute."

Mother went cold. She stood up with a look that swore she would eradicate whoever made her look like that. I shrinked back into the throne. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad looking a little too impressed with Mother. "I see, to speak of me as you did in my presence is high treason on addition to your other crimes. Take him away. Prepare a boat to the Xerian islands and he is not to be fed till he has arrived. Then he will be the Vanya’s problem."

"Is he to be collared, your majesty?"

"No, I want him to be aware for this." Mother turned and walked back to her throne.

"Would he not starve before he arrived," I said to Mother as she sat down again.

"It is a possibility, but I will not waste food on a pedophile," Mother said. I blinked as I went cold, then I felt a twisting sensation in my stomach as I realized what Mother had said. A rapist is one thing to rape a child is another. Though they were both great crimes, so that was something they had in common.

"I thought he was just a rapist," Dad said. Dad looked like he was suppressing the urge to tear the nidling apart inch by inch with a dull blade. I would not begrudge him that right.

"Frey, I would expect you to know about the trade between the clans. Especially when it is your own clan."

"I just thought that. That he had done other things on top of that, I guess." I nodded at Dad's statement.

"Frey, I love you and I know that you know that I do not withhold information from you about stuff like this."

"You withheld the victim's ages," I said. I had to point out that flaw in her argument.

"Not now, Kalima," Mother said. I nodded and sat back farther in my chair.

"She does have a point.”

"Frey.”

"Yes, Myra?"

"Kalima, Keira, Fay, it is past time for all of you to be in bed." That meant get out. I stood up. Keira looked stubborn for a second before she sighed and stood up. Keira smacked Diana a few times to get her to wake up. She did with a small poof of smoke and she got to her. Paws? Talons? What would you call them? Well, it does not matter right now. I can ask Rose Quarts about it later. That is if I remember it. We walked down the pathway and out of the door as the tension in the room grew behind us. The door closed behind us and I moved to walk down the hall. Someone grabbed my hand while my back was turned, she pulled me back to behind the door. I kept my back turned more out of stubbornness than anything else. 

"Kalima, crouch down." I refused to listen to Keira. Diana made a soft growl sound and then walked down the hall. "Traitor." Diana lifted her head and, with a poof of dark grey smoke, continued down the hallway until she disappeared around the corner.

"Kalima," Fay said. “Please.”

"It'll be fun,“ Kiera said. My tail smacked her shoulder. "Please tell me that was your tail."

"It was my tail. What else would it be?"

"I don't know that is why I want to know that it was your tail."

"Shush," Fay said. She sifted with a quiet rustling sound. I crouched with my back still turned. I turned my ears towards the door to catch the faint sound of my parent's newest argument.

"Myra, you can't put a trade embargo on the icy mountains because of one male," Dad said.

"Yes, I can. I am the queen."

"It is against volcanic law."

"I do not care! His mentality did not come from nowhere. We have to choke that mentality out of there."

"You cannot punish innocent people for one person's actions. You will be seen as unjust and it will inspire hatred among the other clans." Dad was right about that. You cannot be loved by all, so it is best for you to inspire respect while trying to avoid hatred. If you inspire hatred, you will be overthrown and have another queen put in your place.

"So? They already do not think I should be queen, so what does it matter if I give them a reason to do so."

"Myra, if you do this then it will be that much harder for you to recover from the bad publicity you will experience in a few months."

"Frey that will not be for a while still. Kalima has not even been given her test yet."

"She told me that she had an interesting talk with Tia today. Tia told us to prepare her for she doesn't give much warning. She must have been given it today."

"That is impossible. Tia would have told us before she told Kalima."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Of course, we were friends since the cradle. I know her."

"People change and priestess will do what their goddess tells them to. We have to tell her about the vision."

"She has time. I have stalled as best I could with Flora's wedding. She is stubborn, but I am good at making decisions."

"Myra, she needs to be prepared for it."

"We need to protect her Frey."

"She needs to learn to protect herself. What will happen when she is a queen? You can't always look over her shoulder for her decisions."

"You would not understand. I saw so much on the Xerian islands. I do not want her to go through anything like that."

"I know, but you can't allow that to control you. She needs to know. Knowledge like this in the wrong hands is a weapon much greater than any other in Panthera."

"We have to tell her before she learns of it in the wrong way." I shot to my paws and gestured for Fay to do the same. Keira was already up and moving quickly down the hall. Within seconds she had rounded the corner. Keira could be incredibly fast when she wanted to be, but she had only about a minute before she had to stop. She was out for a bit while she caught her breath. Though it had to be on a flat, level surface or she would bump her way through it. It was kind of funny when that happened, but I can never tell her I thought that.

I sneaked down the hall with Fay following behind. I kept to the shadows since my dark pelt helped me blend in. I managed to get a good distance away before the throne room door creaked open. We moved faster and managed to catch up to Keira quickly. She was sitting on the ground taking deep breaths. I helped her up and lead her forward. She stumbled a few times before she managed to catch her breath and pulled away from me to walk on her own. If we got caught, we can just say that we had challenged each other to a race and Keira had overexerted herself. Thankfully, we made it there with enough time to make it look like we had been here for a bit. Fay sat with her back to the door while Keira and I took opposite sides of my pillows facing Fay. The blanket was slightly mussed from us getting up and we sat in silence as we tried to think up something to talk about.

"So," Fay said. Her tail flicked and she looked over my shoulder with her eyebrows scrunching up in thought.

"So what, “Keira said. Keira's nose twitched twice and her right ear flicked in time with her nose.

"I don't know." Fay shrugged. I blinked. This is awkward. There was a knock on my door right before it opened. Mother stepped in first while Dad followed after her.

“I thought we agreed to knock first, Myra, “Dad said in a low voice that I just managed to hear.

"And I did." Mother stopped walking in the middle of the room. "Kalima, we have to talk to you about something."

"Okay," I said. Fay stood up blocking my view. She gestured at Keira to do the same. I leaned over and nudged her shoulder. Keira sighed and stood up. She jumped from the edge of my bed to the floor. They walked out of the room. “What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Dad said.

"You have been chosen to be Bastet's chosen champion."

"I thought we agreed to start it off slowly."

"Better to get to the point in this issue, Dear." Mother waved her tail slowly from side to side."When we went to the temple of Freya to have your named, the high priestess revealed to us that you were going to be chosen by the goddess Bastet."

"We were overjoyed at this news as you were guaranteed to survive until you were chosen, but we were also worried at what this would mean for you. You would grow up to fight something that has haunted us since we were first made by the all-mother. That and the fact that you would also have to be trained to take over as Queen one day. We tried for many years to have another kitten to pass the crown on to, so you could focus on your destiny as a champion, but we couldn't have another," Dad said.

"You had Caterina as an heir?“

"Yes." There was something there that I just could not tell what it was. I thought over all of the numerous possibilities, but none of them fit. The silence grew louder the longer I thought about it.

"Caterina was also chosen." That fit.

"Flora could be heir."

"No. We asked. The whole of Panthera was a wasteland."

"How?"

"No clue, but we don't want that to happen."

"And you only have a ten percent chance of Panthera becoming a wasteland during your reign. “I think that was supposed to be comforting, but Mother had overshot comforting by a wide mile and hit morbid.

"That was morbid."

"You’re better at this than I am."

"Yes, I am." Mother smacked Dad's shoulder after his statement. Dad smiled.

"You do not have to agree with me."

"You are the one that said it."

"But you do not have to agree with me about it."

"Back to the original topic, if Caterina was chosen then why did she drown," I said. There was a nudging in the back of my head as the mention of what I had done triggered a burning lashing through me.

"She didn't drown. She was sent to another world through the world pool."

"The world pool is a myth, Dad."

"Actually, it was wildly known before your mother banned travel through it after. Was it the winter wars or the ragnorok battle?"

"Neither, it was because of the bread and butter war in world six," Mother said. I flicked my ear.

"The bread and butter war?"

"Do not ask. I was young and it seemed like a fun idea," Mother said.

"You started a war with a dumb name?" And it was fun? How can something with a dumb name like that be fun?

"No, we fought in a war with a stupid name. Your dad became a general and was offered a position in the new court. He declined the offer, of course, “Mother said.

"It was a good thing too. The whole system collapsed after only a year and they were all hung for treason and blasphemy," Dad said.

"Blasphemy? Against what," I said.

"Not a what, a who."

"The butter gods. I don't even know who they were, but the battles were exciting and I had fun."

"Why wasn't Mother made a general?" While Dad would have volcanic warrior training, Mother was a female with a queen's battle training. That on top of the other lessons on diplomacy and other things. Would that be helpful in a war? I will have to ask Delta when she gets here. She's good with war and battle and all that.

"She was vocal about what she thought was wrong about their whole system. While it is one of the reasons I love her, but it can get you in a ton of trouble without the correct amount of power behind you."

"And they couldn't recognize brilliance when they saw it."

"And you are bossy."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are," I said with a nod.

"You are grounded, Kalima," Mother said.

"You cannot ground me. I am the savior of the world."

"And I am your mother.“ She gave me a look that meant that the joke had ended and she would not stand for any more nonsense. "This is not the time for this. We have a lot to tell you and time is running out."

"Running out for what? I just have to go test the thingies in Set's prison world."

"The wards, Dear."

"Yes, the wards. Anyway.”

"Anyway, what?"

"I forgot."

"It happens to everyone every now and again."

"Back to the important topic," Mother said. "While your test will be the wards, the other champions must also have a challenge. So you must gather the other champions after your test and wait for their tests."

"And who would the other champions be?"

"Champions are drawn together. Sometimes before they become champions, sometimes after, but they are always drawn to each other. This is to help them function as a team."

"So Keira will be a champion then?"

"As far as we know, Fay, Delta, Keira, Caterina, and you will be champions. There are others, but we don't recognize them. When your test is completed, you will be given instructions on how to find them."

"What does Flora's wedding have to do with all this?"

"We never said that it does."

"Yes, you did. Earlier."

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, you did. During your opening speech thing." Mother blinked and seemed to think back to what was said during that. I could not let her know that I was lying about. I have to think up something fast. "And anyway, weddings are days of powerful magic, so that draws powerful beings to it. It would make perfect sense for it to happen during Flora and Basil's wedding."

"It does make sense, but the gods don't follow normal rules. As we have proven numerous times." Mother elbowed Dad in the ribs hard. 

"That is enough. We are discussing Kalima's destiny. Yes, as far as we know, all signs are pointing to Flora's wedding as the second test's beginning, but things are quick to change when there are gods involved."

"So the second test involves gods?"

"Well, since the first test involves gods, the second has to involve gods to make it fair to all involved," Dad said.

"Why are we assuming it is going to be fair," I said. I flicked my tail slowly from side to side.

"Because it is always best to hope for the best while preparing for every option you can think of,“Dad said. I blinked. 

Mother sighed."Frey, it is hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

"Not in the Volcanic Plains it isn't."

"Yes, it is. It is the same everywhere."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"I was raised there, so I know which one is correct."

"Why are we still having this argument twenty years later?"

"Because you are too stubborn to let it go."

"You are the stubborn one. I was ready to let it go after Kalima was born, but you would not let it go. You are like a lupian with a story bone," Mother said. She stared at Dad with a glare while she put her hands on her hips. I breathed in as the scents around. Mother was more amused than anything that I could scent and Dad was both amused and annoyed. At least that was what I was getting. I have been wrong about this more times than I have been right, but I am almost eighty percent certain I am right this time. I was only fifty percent certain during the Alice incident. I flicked my left ear twice. I twitched my nose as I resisted the urge to scratch at the itch that had just formed.

"We will discuss this later."

"Of course, Myra.“Dad swung his tail as he and Mother turned back to me. "Now where were we on the champion business?"

"Flora's wedding, Dad."

"Right. Okay, you will have to gather the other champions for their test."

"Why do I have to gather them?"

"Because you were chosen first, so it is your duty to gather the others for their test."

"Okay, so who are the other champions? I know that Fay, Keira, Caterina, I, and Delta are going to be champions. Are there going to be any others?" They had mentioned something earlier about Caterina go to get the other champions, but it would be better to have them repeat it again.

"Well, High Priestess Valentina showed us several moments from your future and we saw at least eleven or twelve. We chose to follow what we saw in the visions. I wanted to tell you sooner, but your mother was worried about what know it too early would do to you. We know of people who were told too soon about something like this and it consumed them to the point where they never had an identity away from it. She wanted to give you time to grow up into your own person and I made sure that I taught you what you would need to know to survive all of this."

"Well, Mother's safety things did not help at all in that regard." I flicked my tail.

"I was trying my best. When you have a daughter of your own, you will understand."

"What if I do not have kids?"  
"Then you will never understand."

"And you will have to have an heir, Kalima," Dad said.

"I know." To make sure that I had a stable reign, I would need to name an official heir or have a daughter as soon as possible. Though Mother is still young and I will not be queen for a least a good three or four hundred years still. Though if I was a champion, no one would challenge me since I had the god's approval of my reign, but having an heir would prevent a succession crisis. And I do want children sometime in the future, but I might adopt as child as birth always seemed way too painful to go through it twice. Most first litters do not survive their kitten years and even if they do they can always die later on of accidents and other such things.

"Which is one of the reasons we are looking for suitable options for your mating," Mother said.

"Yes, though we have run into a few problems with that," Dad said.

"Like what." I said.

"Your father has strange ideas of what suitable means."

"And your mother seems to think that a pedigree is required for a mate."

"Well, he will need to rule for her while she is away."

"And how does a pedigree determine how good a leader he will be."

"Why would he rule for me? I am healthy and extremely intelligent if I do say so myself."

"You are going to be called to defend our people at odd times, so he will lead the meetings and other things that you miss on these important quests."

"And if he is a champion too?"

"Then you shall have to appoint someone to oversee what you miss."

"I recommend Lady Lily Of The Valley's daughter Brooke." I stared at Dad. Was he really telling me that an ice queen would be best for the job? "What? She has experience with running things and she will lose her position after mother dies, so she is a perfect choice."

"She is still an ice queen though."

"Kalima, you must not call them that. A queen must treat all of her people with the same respect as the others."

"You do not like the hyena people."

"And the hyenas are not my people. They are Matriarch Valka's people."

"What are the hyena people groups called anyway?"

"They are called clans like the rest of us."

"Oh, okay. Back to the marriage topic who have you considered so far?"

"Well, our first choice would have been Henry and Allister, but they are currently happy with their pride's size."

"Why Henry and Allister though? A queen having several mates has not been done in several thousand years." If I remember correctly, the last time was the King Novak War, but I was not going to bring that up. That war and after effects of it belong in the past. Our family has regained our honor from our part in it many times over.

"A marriage would have added another layer to our alliance with them that could be tested by the gods' choices for their champions. Plus, four generations have passed since Queen Amirian married Queen Eldest's oldest son, so we will not be inbreeding with them," Mother said. "Your mating would have been much simpler to arrange if you were bisexual."

"Yes, it would be, but girls do nothing for me."

"I know. And life is not supposed to be easy. If it was I would not have married your father."

"Then I would not be here."

"I am aware of that fact. That is why I am glad that I did not take the easy path."

"My path has been pretty easy this far."

"That is because you are a male, Frey."

"I know that. I checked this morning."

"You had to check that you were a male? We have a daughter. That should be proof enough."

"I know that. I meant it as a joke."

"Well, it was not that funny."

"It was a little funny."

"No, it was not," I said.

"My own daughter has betrayed me. What a cruel world I have born into." I smiled. I get my dramatic streak from my dad. "Plus, you never know. Some weird magic gizmo thingy could have gone off and changed my gender while I slept."

"We do not keep our magic gizmos in the bedroom for that exact reason."

"Wait, there are magic things that can change someone's gender at will?"

"Yes, they require soul fire to be created, but they do exist."

"So someone has to be trapped inside something for someone else to change genders?"

"In this dimension, yes, but I am sure that there are other ways out there that are less unethical. Or maybe it is god magic."

"Why do we know of these things? Should not our ancestors have stripped any knowledge of this from us, so that some nidling does not do things like that someone?"

"Kalima, there is always something left behind if you forbid something entirely."

"Plus that is what the priestesses of Freya prevent from happening. They protect us from a lot of harm and we owe them a debt of gratitude for that." Freya is the patron goddess of the Volcanic Plains clan, so her priestess are held in a high regard there. It is the same for Artemis and Pyrrah in the grasslands, and Bastet and Sol in the River Clan. I know the other clans had patron gods, but I do not remember who they were.

"It is getting late. We should go to bed and discuss this more tomorrow at breakfast," Mother said. I glanced out the window to see that it was reaching around the end of Sol's sun. I blinked and I wondered briefly why I did not feel tired yet. I had been away for nearly a day and I did not feel tired.

"Good day, Mother and Dad. Have a good sleep." I would be lucky to wake up before moon high tonight, so I would most like miss breakfast. My stomach grumbled at that thought.

"Night, Kalima. Don't let the fire hounds bite."

"Fire hounds are long extinct, Frey."

"Do not worry. If one bites me, I will tell you as soon as I can."

"Good, because that would be a great discovery for the history department people."

"Anyway, it is time for sleeping." I flicked my ear. "Night, Dear."

"Night, Mother and Dad." I was a little annoyed at having to say it again, but I forced it down. The door closed behind Mother and Dad as they left. I clamored off my bed and went over to my curtain. It was too bright for me to sleep in here and I had a slight headache from the brightness. That was to be expect though. There is a reason that we stick to the night time, except for when we were forced by the void to seek the light. There was a knock on my door as I was trying to untie the knot in the rope holding my curtain open. I was have a problem since I knew I could not cut it with my claws since the rope was too thick to cut easily and I knew I would want them up again tomorrow. I turned to the door and took a breath in.

"You can come in, Keira." The door opened. Keira walked in with Fay following behind her with a tray.

"I was hungry and I know you haven't eaten since breakfast. Also, I'm staying here with you since Diana threw up an armadillo in my bed," Keira said. I blinked and then smiled.

"Why in Freya's name is it so bright in here?"

"Because I cannot get this knot untied." I reached behind me and pulled on the knot. Fay sighed and then moved forward to set the tray down on my bed. She walked behind me and started to work at untying the knot. I let it go and then joined Keira on my bed for supper. It was not a lot since it was day time, but it was more than I had expected so I cannot complain. I glanced over my options and then I choose a meat pie. I bit into it. It was made with deer meat, most likely from one of Keira or Diana's recent hunts. I ate a few more while Fay worked on the knot. She had a look I had seen many times on Delta's face after a partially hard training. She was going to get this knot undone if it killed her and even then she would continue to do it till it was done. “So why do you think Diana is regurgitating her food?"

"Because she misses Eona and she is taking it out on me since Eona is not here. It is a little kittish, but she is only eleven."

"That is full grown for a dragon," Fay said. “And don't eat everything. I'm just as hungry as you are."

"Yes, but," Keira said.

"There is not but in food."

"What if you are eating a butt,” I said then snickered.

"Then in that case there is, but not in this case." Fay glared at me for a second.

I decided to change the topic."Eleven is pretty young still. They live almost a thousand years and not everyone is mature."

"What's this got to do with the conversation?"

"It was the topic of our previous conversation." I grabbed another meat pie.

"I know that and I know how old dragons live to be. I am a Volcanic warrior." She said it with a proud tone. She worked even harder on the knot finally managing to get the correct part. After that, she went through each loop till the knot was almost undone.

"And I am a grasslands hunter." Keira reached forward as she spoke until her hand reached the handle of the tea pot. She felt around with her other till she reached a cup. I would help her with this, but she would have ripped my throat out for making her look weak. Fay stuck her tongue out at Keira. As I expected, Keira did not react to it. When Keira set down the tea pot, I picked the kettle up and poured me a cup. "What's our clan have to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say anything about it?"

"I guess I am getting used to it. When I was younger, I never dreamed that I would survive long enough to get to my second naming ceremony." Fay stepped back as the curtain fell over the window. The room was cast into a comfortable darkness. She walked back to use and climbed onto my bed. I grabbed the tray to make sure that the contents did not get spilled on my bed.

"What do you mean you did not think you were going to survive that long?" I scooted over while Keira spoke to make room for Fay on my bed. I let go of the tray. Fay picked up a meet pie. I poured her a glass of tea. I picked mine up with a small burst of magic as I set down the tea kettle. I grabbed the cup and dispelled my magic.

"My mother was a nidling, uncollared of course, and we lived near the western stronghold. Every winter the rouges would come and we would have to hide."

"Why didn't you just go into the stronghold?"

"My mom was a nidling."

"And what's that go to do with it?"

"The west and eastern strongholds are the most traditional ones, so they will not let nidlings enter it since they believe they will corrupt them too." I remember that from one of my old lectures.

"Yes, Doe and I would be allowed inside, but we did not want to be separated from our mom. And it was really great practice for advanced training."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course, they do not. We use a barter system." I took a sip of tea to hide my smile at my joke.

"As I was say," Keira rolled her eyes as she spoke. "It doesn't make any sense. Uncollared Nidlings are just people who made mistakes, really bad mistakes, but just mistakes none the less. I mean, they could be collared nidlings."

"Yes, but all traditions have their place. Even if they seem stupid." Fay blinked. I twitched my tail and took another sip of my tea. It was warm with a spicy taste. I sniffed it and I could not make out what it was made of. Well, it tasted good and I trust Keira not to poison me. Delta probably would as a prank, but it would not be anything serious. Might cause a stomach ache or diarrhea for a couple days, but not anything life threatening.

"And what place does that tradition have?"

"It makes us stronger. It makes us prove ourselves."

"Would it not be better to have them treated well, so they do not come to resent their clanmates and seek to annialate them?" Fay blinked rapidly at my question.

"No volcanic warrior would turn on their kin. We aren't ice queens."

"What about the collared nidlings?"

"Well, they do not get to breed again, so their mentality doesn't get passed down."

"What about if they already have children?"

"Not every child of a nidling becomes a nidling. I am living proof of that and so are Jinx and Nix. They had it a lot worse than I did, they were Rouges for five years." I flinched back slightly at the mentions of the Rouges. Those kitten killers were our worst and only enemy at this point. Keira breathed in sharply.

"So they are Rouges,"I asked. Fay’s eyes flashed as she set down her cup harshly.

"No, they are volcanic." That ended the conversation. Fay finished off the meat pies and I finished three cups of tea. Keira just sat in silence. When we were finished, Fay grabbed the tray and told us that she was going to bring it back to the kitchen. Fay walked out the door and I closed it with a small shove of magic. I am going to have to start using my magic to do a lot more for practice. It might not make much of a difference, but I need to be ready.

"Kali, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Keira leaned forward with a wide smile. "Boo,“She said in a quiet whisper. I gave her a look as she fell back with a laugh.

"You are strange one, Miss Keira,“I said.

"I am not a miss, I am a lady. “Keira lifted herself up into a regal reclining pose with a small snort. I smiled.

"Then act like one."

"I am a lady, therefor how I act is how a lady acts. “Keira gave another laugh. She flopped back down. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why am I friends with her again? Because she can make me laugh like no one else can, but I do not have to tell her that right now. Plus, she knows all my dirty secrets, so it is best to keep her close to make sure she does not tell my parents.

"Why do I put up with you? “I flicked my tail in a slow circle. I blinked rapidly for a few seconds. I flicked my right ear twice and then did my left ear the same. 

"Because you love me." Keira moved into a sitting position with a teasing expression.

"I know I do. “I flicked my tail over hers then moved my tail off of hers.

"Yeah, so you are going to get mated. When you do, I want to be there."

"Of course, you are going to be there. You and Delta need to prank it." We had agreed to prank all of our mating ceremony, so that Allister and Henry could not complain when we pranked theirs

"I know that, I meant don't forget to invite me, so I don't have to go overboard and prank the soul fire out of everyone.“ I shook my head and suppressed a laugh at Keira's statement. “And we are going to have to leave soon."

"To go where?"

"To the volcanic plains? “I blinked at Keira. “For Jinx and Nix's naming ceremony?

"Who’s? “That was the second time that I had heard those names today and not knowing was going to annoy me.

"Delta's younger siblings.“ I stared at her as I tried to remember if Delta had ever mentioned her siblings before. I can't remember anything about them but I have a weird memory. Sometimes, I forget something in seconds and never remember it again, but I also remember a lot of random facts.

"I thought that Fay said that they were Rouge born?"

"They were. Delta adopted them into her pride."

"Can she do that?"

"Yes, since she is the leader of her pride in the volcanic plains."

"I thought her mother would be?"

"She is a priestess, so she can't legally represent them. Of course, Delta is too young to be considered the jarl of her pride, but she is the oldest female."

"Why did not anyone tell me this?"

"Delta told us many times about her pride. By Artemis's bow, I've joked about her being too soft hearted to commander for years."

"I guess I never paid attention."

"That or Allister annoyed you during some of them."

"Both. “Keira nodded at my statement and smiled. "Anyway, why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I guess, we forgot to tell you, but it won't be until the spring equance"

"Why is that?"

"Because those are the only holy days that occur twice a year when the Rouges aren't there."

"Why do they have to happen twice a year?"

"Eh, I don’t know. Tradition?"

"So how old are they?" It was better to change the topic now.

"Around fifteen."

"So they are littermates?"

"Yep. I'm going to bed.“ With that statement, Keira turned and crawled up my bed to grab a pillow. She flopped down and curled up around the pillow. I followed suit and soon I fell asleep. I was woke up by Fay flipping me off of my bed while Keira clung to me. I landed on my tail with the Keira knocking the air out of me when she landed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, I have an ambitious nature, an underdog complex, and my extended family thought I was a coward."

"Well, my mom has over sixty kits, I was raised by my older siblings and I was expected to raise my younger siblings. I was born blind and so I wasn't expected to bring much to our family name. My earliest friends pitied me and I was teased relentlessly by Allister."

I stared at my friends as they continued to banter and all I could think to say was: “Am I the only one here without a bad past?"

"What about the Caterina thing? “I smacked Keira for her comment. 

"Aside from that." Keira stuck her tongue out at me. 

"Anyway, Kalima's parents said that we have to come to breakfast." Fay swished her tail.

"So you flipped us out of bed to tell that? “I flicked my tail in agreement with Keira's statement.

"Yes, and you might want to change. You're covered in drool.“I glanced down at my dress. Well, at least drool can come out.

"Why is it that the first option you thought of flipping us out of bed?"

"Because I never got to do it with any of my pride. Delts would have killed me."

"Why would you even want to do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

"You are insane."

"No, I am Fay."

"That is a very bad joke."

"It was meant to be one."

"Then it fulfilled its purpose."

"Yep, now, get dressed. You are both late."

"Well, we did stay up pretty late last day."

"We are late. Late for a very important date." Keira smiled and stomped her foot three times quickly. I shook my head and got to my paws. I walked to my closet and opened the door as Keira started to laugh. So it was meant as a joke, but it was not very funny. I searched through my dresses while Keira and Fay started to talk. I could not make out exact words, but it sounded friendly enough. I went through all of my dresses twice and finally settled on a dark purple dress. I walked back into my room and changed behind my changing screen, I walked out and I grabbed my brush from my vanity. I ran the brush my hair until it was untangled. I grabbed a ribbon then pulled my hair into a ponytail then I ran the brush through it again. I turned back to Keira and Fay. Keira was still in her clothes from yesterday while Fay had changed into a black tunic with gold leggings.

"Are you going to wear that today, Keira?" I gestured to her outfit.

"Yeah, why? Planning anything special," Keira said. She stared at me with a challenge evident.

"No." I flicked my tail. "Want me to braid your hair? It's a little messy." I held up the brush.

"No, thanks." 

I put the brush back on my vanity. "I am going to go to the dirt room.“ I walked out of the room and I went into the bathroom. I peed and made dirt. I exited the room and found Keira and Fay waiting for me. We walked until we got to the dining room. Fay opened the door and I looked around the room as I walked. Mother and Father were already here while none of Mother's companions were there. I took a seat on the right of Mother and Fay and Keira took the next two seats next to me.

"Evening, Kalima," Mother said.

"Good evening, Mother," I said.

"All of your classes have been canceled for the remainder of the weeek.”

"Why?"

"Because you have been given a lot to process in very short period of time and you can use this time to do research. Plus your father cannot teach you this week since we have to gather the ingredients and things for the ritual."

"Okay.” I get to spend a week in the library. This is going to be awesome. One of the doors opened and the servants walked in carrying trays of food. The conversation stopped while we waited for the servants to put down the food and leave the room. We ate and when Mother was done, we all left to our different tasks. Dad went with us to the library. I looked around and took a deep breathe in as the scent of paper, ink, and binding came to me. There was books from ceiling to floor except for an opening high up in the western wall. A rose colored teacup dragon flapped down from the opening. She glided down to us.

"Rose Quartz, it has been way too long," I said. Rose Quartz pushed up her glasses with a taloned foot.

"Yes, it has. You are here for the new queen Diana books, correct?"

"Yes and no."

"Rose Quartz, do you have any books on ward magic and how to bypass them without breaking them?" Dad bowed his head to Rose Quartz as he spoke. Rose Quartz gave him a deadpan look.

"Do not question my hoard. Of course, I do." I glanced towards the opening as Blue Diamond walked up to the edge.

"Rosey Posey, what is going on?"

"Nothing, dearest, I am just talking to some people. Go back to your writing." Blue Diamond turned around and walked back into the opening.

"Do you have any books about Set? I need to know everything about him and his family." Rose Quartz pushed up her glasses again. She smiled.

"So you have finally realized your destiny. Good. I can tell you everything that I remember about him."

"You are old enough to have meet him?"

"Of course, I am over six thousand years old."

"That is pretty ancient." I smacked Fay's shoulder for her comment. Her fur fluffed up and then she forced her fur down.

"Now, let’s see. Wards and my knowledge of Set." Rose Quartz turned towards Fay. "And do you want anything?"

"Do you have a book about the gods?" Fay shrugged.

"Of course." Rose Quartz flapped off and after a few minutes came back with a few books balanced in her talons and mouth. She dropped the ones in her mouth in Dad's hand and gave Fay the ones in her talons. Keira flicked her ears.

"I am going to go on a hunt for today." She turned and walked out of the room after she said good bye to Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz gestured for me to follow her. She led me to a seat by the window and I sat down in it while she settled herself on a stack of books on the table. She ruffled her feathers up and then settled them. I shifted in my seat and I curled my tail around the top of my paws.

"Now, what do you want to know?" She looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes were a dark pink color. She opened and closed her beaked mouth quickly. I thought over what I wanted to ask.

"A lot. Are the stories about him killing kits true?" I do not want to be in a confined space with a kit killer.

"No, of course not. Freya would not have anything to do with him if that was the case." I breathed in as I realized how much that had been worrying me. She fanned her tail up then curled it around her. She moved her head and stretched herself up.

"Is the world pool real?"

"Yes, we have several colonies in other worlds."

I snrunked up my noses as I suppressed the urge to sneeze."Colonies? What does that word mean?"

"They are small clans in other worlds."

"Why are they there?"

"Your ancestors came through the world pool to Panthera after the great battle, as I am sure you know." I nodded at her statement. “Well, soon enough they came to understand that others could do the same, so they instructed some of their people to travel to each dimension and learn about the people there. They needed to know what they faced if they choose to invade us. Every few years they came back to Panthera with their findings until your Mother banned all travel between worlds. Most of our people came back, but some choose to stay in the worlds. I do believe your cousin Caterina is in one of the worlds." I froze for a second as I took a deep breathe in to calm myself before the regret and grief that came from that name. "I do believe it was one of the Earth dimensions."

"Which one?"

"I do not know. I am sure that your mother will know, so you should ask her."

“Yeah, I don’t think so." I sighed. "So do you know which spell I should use to test the wards?"

"Yes." Rose Quartz uncurled her tail from around her and then got to her feet." Blue dearest, can you get me that book on wards with the wacky title?"

"Yes, Rosey posey." I heard some rummaging around and then Blue Diamond appeared with a book in his beak. He jumped off of the book case and flapped his wings a few times to get him into gliding position. He landed on the table and handed Rose Quartz the book. She handed the book to me and I looked the book over. It was a thin book with a brown cover. There was no title on either side of the book or on the side of it. I opened the book and it started on the first page with a chapter on the history of the use of pastries in icy mountain duels. I looked up at Rose Quartz. She cocked her head.

"This is a book on pastries in duels." Rose Quartz blinked and then leaned forward to see the book in my lap. She pushed her glasses up her beak.

"That is the correct book. Chapter Six, dear." I flipped through the book until I found the chapter I wanted. I read through the chapter as Rose Quartz and Blue Diamond went to help Dad and Fay with their books. Overall, the chapter was boring with most of it being written in a pretentious manner. Though I was able to get a general overview of the spell I was going to have to cast. By the time, dinner was ready, I had read through another couple chapters on wards.

I took a glass of tea with dinner. About half way through dinner, Mother handed me my invitation for Jinx and Nyx's naming ceremony. Mother announced with we would leave for it in a week and a half since it would be in a two weeks. We are going to be staying for a couple weeks and if Delta wants to her, Nyx, and Jinx can come back for the summer. Keira did not come back for dinner, but I am sure she would be back before supper.

After dinner, Fay and I went back to the library while Dad went to train with the off duty night guard. Fay went back to history books on the gods and I went back to my book on wards. Between the two of us, we would have Set's prison world down. We passed the time till supper like this and Keira was back during supper. After supper, we went to bed and Keira stayed in my bed again since Diana had a belly ache.

The next week passed in the same way and soon I had read through all of the books on wards that our library contained and Fay had read through most of the legends. After that I read through the legends, but most of them I already knew from the stories that Dad had told me when I was younger. Keira went hunting every day. The day before we left to the volcanic plains clan, I helped Keira pack her bags. She was hopeless about what she should wear to the naming ceremony. 

"Fay tell her that she cannot wear her training outfit to the naming ceremony." I gestured to Keira's suitcase. It was completely empty because we could not agree on what she should pack. I glanced at Fay and she held up her hands.

"I am staying out of this." I glared at her.

"Kali, it is the volcanic plains. I could show up to a wedding in my pajamas and no one would bat an eye. Most would complain that they didn’t think of it first." Keira waved her paw to accent her point.

"I would." I placed my hands on my hips and glared at her. Keira looked unimpressed most likely because she could not see my glare since I am sure that I looked very fearsome.

"Who said you would be there?"

"Of course, I would be there. I am your friend."

"Yeah, you are, but you don't get to tell me how I can dress. You aren't one of my grandmothers." She crossed her arms.

"Friends do not let friends be humiliated."

"No, they don't, but I have the hide of a rhino."

"No, you have the pelt of a kanji," Fay said. She looked confused at Keira's statement.

"It is a figure of speech. It means she does not care about what others think." Fay nodded at my statement. She flicked her right ear quickly. Diana grumbled from her spot beside the door.

"I told you that if you ate that many pastries for dessert that you would get a stomach ache,“ Keira said. Diana growled harshly at her then tucked her head under her wing. "Yeah, Yeah. Curse you too. Self-inflicted wounds receive no pity and all that." Keira waved her hand in a dismissive manner. I flicked her with my tail. Keira punched me in the shoulder. It did not hurt, so I did not mind much. She twitched her nose and scratched first the left side then the right side.  
"Back to the topic at hand, you cannot wear that to a ceremony." I gestured to the brown training uniform in my hand.

"I wore it to my graduation from training."

"Well, that is different. You cannot wear it to this one."

"I can if I want to."

"Yes, but it still is not proper!"

"And what if I don't want to be proper?"

"Well, do it for Delta. This is her siblings' naming day and we went to your siblings' graduation." Only a for a few though. The rest were still too young.

"And that reminds me that some of my young siblings are graduating this fall."

"Which ones?"

"Ginger, Natasha, Tessa, Rosalinda, Erin, Poppy, Fawn, Flicker, Jezebel, and Jessabelle." Keira counted each name with her fingers.

"Was Natasha the one that flirted with me during the horse racing?"

"Yeah, she got together with Danial during training, so you don't have to worry about her hitting on you again."

"Daniel was the guy she punched off his horse, right?" The horse was very pretty too. It was white with brown spots on its rump. Delta said that the horse was a painted horse. It took a few minutes before I realized that was the type of horse and the spots weren't really paint. The argument that Delta and I had was really embarrassing after I realized what she meant.

"No, that was his brother, Fredrick."

"That is a horrible name."

"Their Father was from the Swamplands."

"That is still a horrible name."

"Yes, but now it has a purpose."

"Still a horrible name."

"And I agree, but there isn't anything I can do about it."

"I know."

"Then why tell me?"

"I was just saying it."

"Better out than in," Fay said.

"Yes."I flicked my ear. I turned towards Fay and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Keira throw her training uniform in her suitcase. I sighed. "At least, put in something that looks nice."

"My training uniform is nice looking."

"How do you know that," Fay said. “You’re blind."

"I just know." Keira hissed at her then turned towards me. Angling her ears towards the door then back again. I wondered briefly about it, but decided it was nothing

"Then how do you know it looks nice?" I flicked my tail. Keira was just being stubborn.

"Diana told me." She pointed towards where Diana was snoring away in her basket, a quilt thrown over her.

"Diana is sleeping."

"She told me a while ago."

"Sure she did," I said.

"Kalima tell her that I don't lie to my friends." Keira turned to look towards me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm your friend?" Fay sounded surprised. I wonder why?

"Of course, you are,“ Keira said. She flicked her tail. “Now tell her, Kali."

"You once told me that the sky was green and the grass was blue."

"That was what Natasha told me." She put her hands on her hip and hissed at me.

"Sure it is." I drew out the s at the end.

"It was!"

"Sure."

"You are a jerk, Kali."

"I learned it all from you."

"I don't know whether to be proud that I taught you something or disappointed that was what I taught you." Keira looked thoughtful for a second before she smiled with a nod. “Both."

"You are a strange one, Miss Keira."

"Yes, I am." Keira picked up one side of the suitcase and then let go. Fay flicked her tail. I breathed in. Keira walked over to her closet. She opened it again. I had closed it before we started the argument about her training uniform. She walked inside the closet and came out a second later with a few of her clothes. She threw them into the suitcase and then closed it. "There it's finished."

"You are just going to pack clothes?"

"No, but I'll get the rest tomorrow."

"Do you need any help packing Fay," I said.

"No. I finished yesterday."

"Okay." Keira pulled her suitcase off the bed as I spoke and then set the suitcase next to the door." Do you need help packing, Kalima?"

"Yes," I watched as Keira went to opened the door. I admit it am hopeless at packing.

"Then we will help you." Keira held the door open for me and Fay. I walked towards the door and I heard Fay start after me. Keira's room was a couple doors down from mine. Keira and Fay helped me pack and after that we went to supper and then we went to bed. The next morning we helped Keira clean up Diana’s vomit from the night before and then went to breakfast. Breakfast was mostly quiet and afterwards we left to pack up the last of things for our trip. When we were finished with that, Keira came into my room with her suitcase and Diana. We talked for a while before Nala came up to tell us that it was time for us to go. We followed Nala out into courtyard where Mother and Dad were waiting with several dragons. There was six dragons: three reds, two yellows, and a blue.  
"This is Tora and Mika," Mother first pointed to the red female with large wings and the blue dragon," and this is Rena, Reyna, and Regina.“ Mother pointed to the lightest red female with long horns, then the yellow female, and finally to the darkest red female with short horns.

"Kalima, this is Sara, the sister of my dragon." I blinked for a second as I realized what Dad had said then I put my left paw in front of my right and then I bowed my head in greetings. She was my kin and worthy of my respect as the younger member of the pride or family. Which one was it? Oh, right, pride members come from Mother's side and family is both sides. I flicked my tail slightly from side to side as I was glad to remember this and I needed to unleash it somehow. 

It seems that too often lately that I could not remember much. I guess that I have learned so much that some of my past knowledge had to leave out of my head to make room for the new knowledge. Is that how it works or am I just getting old enough that my memory is failing? Anyway, I cannot dwell on my thoughts too much or I will not be aware of my surroundings. I need to be aware or someone might sneak up on me. I cannot allow that. I have my honor and I must protect it from anything that may stain it.

"Hello, anyone there?" I blinked as Keira waved her hand in front of me. When had she managed to do that? See this is why I need to be aware of my surroundings. The next person to do this might not be friendly and I could end up with a dagger in my gut. That was how great Aunt Frida died. I think she was on a diplomatic mission in Petopia when it happened. I flicked my right ear and I sneezed. Keira froze for a second and then her hand rose to her shoulder. She wiped at the snot on her dress and then reached forward. She wiped her hand down my dress.

"Gross." I wrinkled my nose up.

"Well, how do you think I feel? I got your snot babies on me." I snorted at Keira's statement.

"Snot babies?"

"I forgot what it was called and that was the first thing I thought of."

"Snot babies?"

"Yes, I have apparently taped onto the life force of one of my kit brothers. Or Hannah." I shook my head at Keira trying to sound wise.

"Why are you so strange?"

"I have over sixty siblings. That is bound to make anyone crazy."

"No one else has sixty siblings."

"Actually, there was a pharaoh that had over a hundred and sixty children," Dad said.

"What is a pharaoh?“

"Basically, a king with a different name."

"Oh, okay."

"We have to head out soon if we want to reach the grasslands's border by sunrise tomorrow,“   
Mother said as she clapped her hand loudly.

"We are going to keep going during the day?” I shuddered at the thought of flying during all of that brightness. I wouldn’t be seeing straight for the next two weeks.

"Of course, we are, dear. We need to reach the Volcanic Plains in three days and we are taking the long route."

"We are taking the long route? Why would we do that?"

"Because we did not pack for the desert, so we are going the long way."

"Plus, I still have sand in my travel bags from our honeymoon,“Dad said.

"That is because you would not ask for directions."

"I was all for asking directions, but we were in a sandstorm. I could barely see to the end of my whiskers."

"That was no excuse."

"It was a very good excuse. Lady Orica agreed with me and she has lived in the desert clan her whole life."

"She was not there."

"Half of the main tunnels were filled with sand and most of the closing weave basket things were destroyed."

Mother huffed harshly and crossed her arms then stuck up her muzzle."You have a freakishly long memory."

"You reminded me last week that I forgot to have someone clean the dirt room seventeen years ago."

"So we are both freaks then." Mother nodded her head like that finished the discussion then laughed.

"You are the freakish one."

“No, I am the regal one. You are the huge mess." Mother gestured with her paw towards first herself then to Dad.

"That was a lot time ago. I was a completely different person."

"You dropped your weapons on the floor and then stammered for a ten minutes when I asked if you were the new guard." Mother laughed at it then smiled at Dad.

"Well, I was a lot less smooth back then." Dad rolled his eyes.

"Back then?” Mother laughed. “Yesterday, you tripped over your paws when I asked you if you were done with training the guards." Mother shifted her weight to right foot.

"You surprised me. Though it does explain why the guards started laughing during my lecture. I thought I was being hilarious." Dad flicked his tail.

"Dear, you are never hilarious." 

"Really? What about the cake incident." Dad circled his arm around Mother’s shoulders

"Mildly amusing." Mother waved off the question with a languishing wave of her hand though she was suppressing a grin.

"I am hilarious and you should just admit it now." Dad moved until Mother and him were nose to nose. I looked away. This getting too gross for me.

"Or what?" Mother laughed.

"Or this will have to be a prank war." Dad gave a slight growl

"Please, I would win without a second thought." Mother’s hand flittered through the side of my vision.

"Oh, really? I am the prank master. I trained under the ancient masters." Dad was being over dramatic. There were no prank masters any more.

"I am the literal goddess of pranks." Mother huffed.

"Who are the ancient masters," Fay said. I looked up. Mother and Dad both turned to look at us. They looked at each of us as if surprised that they were not alone. Then both took a step back and Mother clasped her hands together with a deep breathe in.

"The priestesses of the temple," Dad said with a nervous smile.

"The temple of what," I said then flicked my tail slowly.

"The temple of the god of pranks. One day, I will take you there, but you cannot tell Delta about it." Dad waved the question off.

"Why not?" I cocked my head and looked at him.

"Because I am not blind to Delta's faults. She will use this to her advantage in the wars she has with Allister, but she will also teach him the secrets so that the war will become more challenging. This the fault of many great volcanic warriors." Dad shook his head sadly as he raised his hands up with the palms facing towards the sky. More dramatics.

"Including you?" I smiled.

"Of course. That is how I met your mother." He gestured towards her. Mother huffed and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I thought that you meet Mother as a guard?" I flicked my ear. Fay moved closer to me.

"And that is the reason I choose guard duty. It was unknown and so it could be a lot of fun and the fact that your mother was said to be gorgeous even back then." Dad smiled.

"So you joined the guard to impress women," Fay said. It was clear from her tone that she did not think highly of that idea.

"Well, ladies do love a man in uniform and I was not doing much in the volcanic plains."

"Does the same hold true with females in uniform," I said with a chuckle. I am going to have to look for my mate soon and I need some ideas. Though I do not know if I should actually look for a mate when I should be focusing on training for my champion duties. Well, I do have to have an heir since I honestly do not want to pass my throne on to Flora. If push came to shove, I could just ask Mother to arrange a mating for me or adopt a child.

"Of course, dear. I received many offers of courtship during the bread and butter wars. There was one I seriously considered agreeing to, but I am glad I turned him down. He was one of the first to go in the revolution."

"He was also a huge jerk,“ Dad said with a huff. He flicked his tail quickly twice then stopped it quickly. His tail fluffed up.

"He had good social standing and a spot in the new government. Plus I could have just had him branded for treason if he actually did something."

"Is that really a correct way of seeing it," I said. Marriage was about the benefits it brought to our kingdom and family, but it should not be about just that. They would have been miserable.

"I realized that which was why I did not accept his proposal. Of course, your father would have been the one with the right to rule with me since as he said Craig was a jerk." Mother was the queen so she got to choose who was given which tasks in her inner circle.

"His name was Craig?" Keira snickered. "So was he a smart person like my cousin or an idiot like my brother?" She laughed harder.

"Idiots. All of the government were idiots," Mother said. I sneezed.

"Someone is talking about you," Keira said in a singsong way. I sighed at her immaturity.

"No, I just had to make more snot babies." Keira blinked then pretended to look offended at my comment.

"You are too young to be making babies, Kalima. You haven't even got a dragon yet."

"Just because I have not gotten chosen yet does not mean I cannot sneeze."

"Yes, it does. I'm older than you so I know this."

"You are four month younger than I am."

"I am an old soul."

"You called boogers snot babies not even ten minutes ago."

"It was closer to fifteen now and I already told you that I forgot what they were called."

"You two sound like an old mated couple." Fay flicked her tail slowly.

"We are not. I haven't even told her half of my best stories yet,“Keira said.

"I have a million and one jokes and pranks to do and tell before we are an old couple.“ I lifted my head higher with a snort. Mother glared at me for a second before I averted my eyes.

"That was a lot of ands," Fay said. She flicked her right ear.

"Yep."

"And you two are not allowed to be an old mated couple before your father and I are,“Mother said. I glanced over at Mother. “We can leave as soon as our guards arrive."

"And when will that be," Fay said.

"In a couple minutes." We passed the time until the guards arrived by putting our stuff into Tora and Mika. I scratched Tora behind the ears and she chirred. She would be the one carrying my stuff for the trip and I do not want her to be mad about not being given a higher honor than this.

The guards arrived soon after that and we lifted off with four guards in front and back, two on the sides, one flying underneath us, and one flying above us. I had to hold on to Regina as we took off as it was a bumpy lift off. We flew in silence since the wind was too loud and I did not feel like shouting to be heard. I pulled the hood of my cape up higher and pressed my ears down against the wind.

I watched the scenery below us as we passed above it. This was different from any way I had seen it before. I looked up when I got bored with looking at the scenery. I wish I had brought a book with me, but I think the wind would make it hard to read since the pages would out of control. So I should review the elements for the ward's spell in my head. That should take a little bit of time. I hummed slightly as I thought it over. When I could not remember anymore, I thought about all of our treaties and about what Delphine could be planning. That took me a while to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunrise was a glorious experience from the air. Everything was dark and then the sun slowly rose to case everything in a colorful glow. Sol had outdone himself on this one. I scratched Regina along her shoulder. She flapped her wings loudly and chirred. We had been flying the last three days straight and we had switched dragons several times. We had allowed them an hour to rest each time we switched. Even so all of them are tired, but we are only a few hours away from the central camp and Mother said that we should keep flying till we reached it. I think we should let our dragons rest for a few hours and reach the camp by sunset, but Mother was persistent. Anyway, most of the dragons are from the Volcanic Plains and they train for endurance. Of course, Regina was from one of the grasslands lair, so she tired quickly.

I flipped over onto my back to look at the cloud. I shielded my eyes from the sun with the top of my cape. I thought up strange shapes in each cloud. One was a dragon with an egg curled up in her tail while another was a star with a forest below it. This passed the time till we reached the outer walls of the central camp. 

I looked down below as the guards on the wall saluted as we passed. Our dragons had told them of our arrival so they would not take us down. Pass the outer walls was a grassy area with large black stones where the dragons basked in the winter. I looked ahead to the dens that made up the outer ring of the camp. These were where the warriors lived to protect the camp from attack. After that were the dens of the hunters, dragon trainer and the blacksmiths. The next rungs were the chefs, the weavers, the potters, the historians, the bards, the stable hands, and the healers. The healers were the closest to the center of the camp since they took a vow of nonviolence as priest of Sol. A large group of people were in the center of camp. 

The guards setting down first and then the rest of us landed. Lady Astrid stood to the side with her small blue dragon, Dezony, behind her. Delta stood to Lady Astrid's right with Eona by her. Lady Astrid stepped forward as we slide off our dragons. Mother stepped forward to meet her and she stopped a few paces away from Mother. Lady Astrid bowed her head to Mother and then raised up head high. She was dressed in a dark red dress with a black overcoat and a black circlet with a red ruby in the center of it. “Lady Astrid, I thank you for honoring us with your hospitality," Mother said.

"The honor is mine for blessing us with your presence for our humble ceremony, “Lady Astrid said. Dezony shifted to the right. Eona glanced at him then looked back at Diana. "I know that you have had a long flight, so I will show you to your lodgings." Lady Astrid stepped back and gestured for Tora and Mika to follow her. Delta walked up to me.

"Hi, Kali." She patted my shoulder in greeting. It was as much contact as we could show outside. At least, it was court protocol and I do not know if it is Volcanic too.

"Hi, Delta."

"Hey, Keira." Keira waved at Delta as she tried to get Eona and Diana to stopping greeting each other. They were being way too affectionate for public. "Nix wanted to come, but Jinx passed out, so I had Nix stay with her."

"Okay."

"Also, I have quite a tale to tell this year."

"So do I."

"Good. I love competition." She flicked her tail over mine. "We better catch up with them. Lady Astrid has been ornery all week." We walked away leaving Keira to deal with the two lovebirds. Plus, Eona most likely knew the way, so we were not worried about her getting lost. The crowd of people parted to let us pass. We managed to make it the end of the greens without problem. "I was a little worried you wouldn't come."

"Why?"

"Because I was so swamped with work that I forgot to send out the invitations till late, so I was worried you wouldn't get them."

"You know I have never meet your siblings?"

"Yep, I know. They were too sick to travel for a few years and then they were busy with training. Nix is a hunter and Jinx is a dragon trainer." Delta smiled. I could practically see the pride coming off of her.

"I am going to get a dragon."

"I heard."

"From who?"

"Samira."

"Who is Samira?"

"Uncle Frey's dragon." Samira? That is a lovely name. “I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Plus, a new historical sight opened up. It's about Commander Rosita's reign. I wrote to Henry to tell him about it. He and Allister are going to come see it after Basil's wedding. Also Mama and Aunt Vera want to meet you, so we are going to have to go to the temple sometime this week. Cookie is over the moon to be serving royalty. I was almost hurt that I wasn't royal enough for her." This was the second most exicited I have ever seen Delta. The first would have to be the time that she learned that Commander Keytain had a diary. I had wanted to read it, but Mother said that it was too graphic for me. "Then she swatted me with a spoon and then she had one of the apprentices wash it. I don't think that she used that spoon again that night. But I don't know." Delta flicked her ear and then looked around us. "Where's Fay?" I looked behind me. She was not there so I looked around me. Well, I have no idea.

“I do not know. Do you think she got lost?" 

Delta blinked at me with a deadpan look. "Yes, the native volcanic girl got lost inside our borders." I smacked her shoulder for the huge amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"No reason to be nasty."

"Ask a stupid question." Delta stuck her tongue out at me. 

"Meanie." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I need to teach you better insults." Delta sighed overdramaticly.

"I know better insults. You just are not important enough for me to use them." I lifted my head up with a humph. I smiled as I lowered my head to show her I was just kidding.

"Moi? Not important, “Delta said as she tried and failed to imitate an icy mountains accent. “I am a lady. And I demand that you insult me properly." I giggled at her. She was ridiculous, but I love her.

"You are ridiculous."

"No, I'm Delta." She looked me straight in the eye with an innocent look on her face. She flicked her ear. I smiled at her.

"You are such a smart-alack."

"You mean a smart-a," I socked her hard in her shoulder and Delta started to laugh. Since laughter is infectious, I started laughing too and it was not the polite laughter of court, it was a full on guffaw. When we had both stopped laughing, Delta glanced around and sniffed. "Fay's back." I looked up to see Rena flying overhead. I squinted against the bright light of the sun as Rena angled down into a landing. When she had landed, Fay jumped off. She looked a little worse for wear. Her fur was streaked with what I assume was mud and her dress was torn in a couple places.

"What happened to you," I said.

"A cave bear."

"And the mud," Delta said.

"Jumped into a mud pit to hide. Ran into a honey tree. Got stung by the bees. Ran from the bees. Got stuck in a briar patch. Found by both the bees and the bear. Ran into a griffin family. The mom killed the bear and the dad threw some powder on the bees. It made them run away. Thanked the griffins. Left and I realized I lost Rena. She found me. And now, here I am. Also I want a ton of coffee. It is way too early for all this."

"Cookie has coffee in the kitchen." Delta pointed behind her. “And muffins."

"What type of muffins?" I have never seen Fay look this exited.

"White chocolate banana nut."

"Thank you." Fay pulled Delta into a hug and then ran off to get the muffins. What in Freya's name just happened? Fay was being affectionate and should I start using Bastet related swears? The world is full of mysteries that I may never know. Well, there isn't time to think these questions though right now.

"We really should get moving. Mother will be wondering where we are," I said. Delta nodded and we started walking.

"Oh, that reminds me. The guest tent is just big enough for your parents to stay, so Lady Astrid said that if your mother agrees you and Keira can stay with me."

"Do you not have a tent large enough to fit all of us?" I do like the idea of staying with Delta, but this was a question Mother would ask and I need to know the answer.

"No, the jarls have their own tents so we never really think about making extras in advance. You are lucky that we have this one."

"And why do you have this one?"

"Because Cousin Anise made it during one of her slow days as practice and she remembered it yesterday when we realized that we didn't have enough space for everyone. Also we are going to set up somethings after the ceremony and make it a whole festival."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, we have dragon, unicorn, and horse rides for the kits, pin the tail on the dragon, dragon ball games, a lot of food, a magic show, some storyspeakers, poets, dragon racing, magic demonstrations, riddling contests, and I know I'm forgetting a lot of other things."

"That is more than some. That is a lot. What is a magic show? And how is it different from a magic demonstration?"

"I asked the exact same question. Apparently, it is a trick show that doesn't use any magic. I saw her practice and it was amazing what she could do."

"Why would you do something without magic that you could do with magic?" Especially in front of a crowd.

"For the challenge of it." Volcanic logic. I laughed.

"That makes sense. Volcanic sense, but sense none the less."

"What are you trying to say?" Delta popped me on the shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I am saying that your people make no sense to anyone, but yourselves."

"We are a mixing pot of cultures around here, so we rarely make any sense to others who weren't raised here."

"So you are like a stew."

"Yes, a delicious stew. I'm hungry." She laughed.

"I know."

"You knew? And you didn't tell me." Delta gave me a ridiculously over the top pouty face. "I am truly hurt." She threw one of her hand over her forehead as she leaned back her head. She did this all in such an ice queen manner that I was sure that if anyone saw her she would be questioned about her mental stability.

"I thought this was one of those things you would need to figure out on your own."

"Well, that is true for some things." We reached the last ring of houses as Delta finished speaking. We walked past the identical houses of the lane as we each tracked the path that my parents left. I glanced back at the houses as we turned a corner of a house to almost run smack into Dad. I stopped. Delta did not. Delta smacked into Dad's back and stumbled back into me. I tried to grab her, but her weight dragged me down too. Some messed up karma there. I could not see anything else other than the sky as I tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of me. Delta was not helping much in that regard since she was currently laying on my stomach trying to get her bearings back as well. Also she was really heavy. I know I am on the skinnier side, but she really was heavy. She did not look it at all, but she was. Must be all the battle training she does. Muscle does way more than fat. When we were both able to breathe again we moved away from each other and stood up.

"When I imagined someone taking my breath away, I never imagined it would a female."

"Ah, am I not pretty enough for you?"

"Eh, you are okay. Not my type, but still okay."

"Do you even have a type?"

"Not sure. If I find it, I'll be sure to tell you." I stood up while Delta was speaking and wiped some of the grass off of the back of my skirt.

"And if I find someone my type, I will be sure to tell you."

"Don't worry, I didn't meet anyone my type till I meet Myra,“ Dad said.

"So you had to wait fifteen years? I am seventeen and I still haven't." I flicked Delta with my tail.

"Don't worry, Delta. Any guy would fall head over tails for your sweet attitude." 

She growled at me then smiled. "Please, any male dumb enough to think I am sweet is too stupid to have any sort of power I would find desirable."

"You are sweet, “I said.

Delta teasingly snapped at me."To you."

"Well, I do feel very special now."

"I am a volcanic warrior. We only do spice not sweets."

"You put chili peppers in your coffee." Nearly caused me to burn from the inside when I tried to it.

"No, we put warm peppers in our coffee. It is much easier to chop them up when they are warm or so Cookie says. I never had to do that in KP."

"You know what I meant." I smacked Delta.

"I know I raised you better than to harm a defeated foe, Kalima,"Dad said in a chiding voice, bur he was smiling, so I knew it was a joke.

"Hey, I may be down, but I am not out yet."

"A thousand pardons, your ladyship." Dad chuckled at his own joke as he bowed deeply and rolled his hand in a circle. He said all this in an obviously fake Zonyian accent.

"Dear, I love you, but please stop. You are using up your creative energies. We will need them later."

"Of course, my love. I would not want that to happen."

"Gag me," Delta said with a shudder.

"I do not have one," I said with a shrug.

"I do, but you do not want to use it," Mother said. "Oh and Kali, you are going to stay with Delta for the trip since the tent is too small for all of us."

"Of course, Mother. Where is Keira going to stay?"

"She can also stay with me, too. I have more than enough room."

"Eona will be happy about that," Lady Astrid said.

"Yes, she will be."

"Breakfast will be in at one and the welcoming for the jarls at three with the ceremony at five. The walk to the dragon nesting grounds at seven. Dinner is at twelve. The festival will start the day after tomorrow.“Lady Astrid listed off each with cool efficently.

"She likes having a schedule for everything," Delta whispered to me.

"Apprientice Adelita, why don't you show the princess to where she will be stay." Lady Astrid gave her a sharp look. Apparently she had heard us and did not like what she had heard.

"Of course, Commander." Delta bowed her head over her right fist in her left hand. It was an ancient volcanic way of showing respect for an elder. Since Delta was raised by priestesses, a few weird or old fashioned quirks had rubbed off on her. When we were little, she would speak in rhyme. She had lost most of her accent, except for when she got really mad. It was kind of cute. Delta raised her head up and turned around with a quick gesture for me to follow her. I followed after her without hesitation. "We can have tea when we get to my house. I set some water on our heating stones and Nyx said he would make sure it didn't boil over."

"Okay, which kind of tea?"

"What kind do you want? We don't have any milk though. The last shipment from the ice queens was delayed and it went bad on the way here. We were going to complain, but we were attack by the rouges that night and we used the sour milk to hold them off. We are still trying to get the smell out. Plus, you should never cry over spilled milk."

"Rose hip tea?"

"Okay, Auntie Vanessa loves that type, so we have plenty." I scratched my shoulder and sniffed a bit.” Do you have a cold?"

"No, just trying to get the wind out of my nose."

"Then sneeze."

"I cannot sneeze on que."

"I can." I watched as Delta tried to sneeze several times. A couple times, she came close, but she just did not get it. She stopped us at one of the tents and went inside. I paused outside for a second to look at it looked exactly like the others on the outside. I walked inside the tent carefully holding the opening flap open with my left hand. I looked around the inside. The room was larger than the outside would have had you believe. I saw six different room leading off from the main room two were on the right side, two on the left side, and two in the wall in front of me. The room I was in was mostly bare aside from a table, six dark blue cushions on the ground around the table, and a black tea pot on the table. I could heard the sound of snores from one of the rooms. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"This is humble?" It was compared to the castle, but I like to joke around with Delta. She and Keira could not ground me, so I was safe to say wrong things if I wanted to. Plus, they were my friends, so I did not have to worry about them using a lapse in judgement against me for political gain.

"Compared to an ice queen." Delta looked me in the eye as she said so with a deeply serious expression.

"That is true, but everything is humble compared to an ice queen." I copied her expression and Delta finally broke into a smile then a she snorted.

"That is true. Anyway, we need the space for when Eona and I get into arguments. Or when Nya and Jinx does." Delta flicked her tail. The tea pot moved upwards with a dark blue glow around it and swirled around. "I will get some rose hips for the tea. Nyx, can you wake up Jinx?" I glanced around. Delta shrugged and turned around. She set down the tea pot while she went into one of the room in front of me. "Make yourself at home. Keira will be here in a minute." I walked forward to take a seat at the table. A dark purple dragon walked out of one of the side rooms followed by a sleepy looking blond girl and a blond boy. He was cute, not my type, but cute none the less.

"Welcome, you are Princess Kalima, correct," the boy said formally.

"No need for the formality, she is a new friend," the blond girl said in a much energetic tone than she appeared to be at the moment. "You are a new friend right? What am I saying? Of course, you are, if you weren't then you wouldn't be here. Most not friends attack first and not sit in the house. Plus, Sissie doesn't let not friends into the house. You look uncomfortable. Are you sitting on a rock? Sissie, Kali is sitting on a rock." The girl stopped for a second as if listening. Then she nodded sharply.

"Jinx, if Kalima was sitting on a rock, she would move," the boy said. "Forgive my sister, she is not known for thinking things through." Delta walked back in holding a bottle with rose hips inside. Delta picked up the pot again with her magic and took off the lid. Delta dropped in a couple rose hips into a metal ball and then put it into the pot. She set it down again.

"It is okay,“I said. Delta sat down next to Jinx. Keira walked in with Diana and Eona following. Jinx moved to the left then back to the right. Jinx flicked her ear and lashed her tail forward. She scrunched up her nose and then scratched it.

"Do you want some tea, Keira, “Delta said.

"What kind is it?"

"Rose hip tea."

"Okay."

"It’s not ready yet. I'll make you some when it is." Keira sat down next to Jinx.

"Okay."

"Hello, Keira,“Jinx said. Jinx sneezed and whipped her nose on her arm.

"Hi, Jinx."

Jinx leaned over to Keira."Nix has a crush on Destiny." Well, that was random. Jinx scooted to the side and flicked her tail several times. She clinked her claws against the table and then flicked her ears.

"I do not, “Nix said.

"Then why do you get all," Jinx made several mock romantic poses with fake kiss sounds at the end, ”when she is around?"

"That is none of your business." That is dumb. I know that from books that that means Jinx is going to get even worse in all this. Nix glared at his sister. Jinx smiled wider and twitched her foot then scratched her claws through the dirt under the table.

"Yes, it is. I have to approve your mate for it to happen," Jinx poked Nix as she spoke.

"Sis tell her that she shouldn't mess with my love life." Nix swatted at Jinx's hand. Jinx bounced slightly for a few seconds then drummed her fingers on the table. She played with a strand of her loose hair.

"I am staying out of this,“Delta said. The pot moved upwards with a poof of blue magic and several cups appeared in similar poofs. I glanced at the cup. It was small with a dark blue trim and white coloring. Delta poured the tea into each of our cups and set the pot back down. Delta poured something from a small black jug into her cup and then set it down next to her cup. I took a sip from the cup and set the cup down. Jinx clinked her claws against her cup as she drank.

"Destiny just came down for the naming ceremony and that's all.” Nix shrugged.

"Yes, the heavily reclusive Dragon Priests came out of their city for a festival, “Jinx said with  
sarcasm heavy in her voice. She sounded a lot like Delta would when she used that tone. It was a little weird. I hope she doesn't sound like that often since I would have a hard time telling them apart with my back turned. Their coloring would make it easy to tell them apart when I could see them. It was a hard few weeks when Keira's family came for a visit. I could hardly tell them apart because I had a cold so I could not smell anything and their coloring was really similar. I knew most of Keira's quirks though, so I could tell her apart from her siblings.

"First up, don't use that tone. It isn't polite. Second of all, we are just friends. She hasn't made any mention of courting or mating." I have seen this too many times before.

"Maybe, she doesn't think you are interested," Keira said.

"Well, I can't make a move until I know she is interested,“ Nix said with a shrug.

"This sounds like a self-filling prophecy," I said. I have always wanted to say this to the people in the mushier of the novels I have read. I took a sip of tea and tried to look dignified. I do not think I managed it, but at least I tried.

Jinx never stopped moving. It was a little distracting. "Why?”.

"Because if neither of you make a move until you are sure the other are interested then nothing happens. One of one will have to take a chance and jump in or nothing will happen." That is what happens in my romance novels.

"And nothing is boring. Is that right, brother dear?"

"I am not a deer. I'm a Kanji."

"Are you sure? You could be hiding your horns."

"My hair is too short for that." Nix pulled on the side of his hair. Jinx shot forward and messed up his hair. She fell backward with a giggle while Nix fixed his hair as he glared at Jinx. Delta sipped at her tea as she looked between the two slowly, I took another sip of tea.

"Deer have antlers not horns," Keira said as she sipped her tea. Nix nodded.

Jinx stuck her tongue out."You could be using a concealment spell on them."

"Jinx, you know that concealment spells only cloak something, not make it untouchable,”Delta said.

"I knew that"

"That is what she said.” Nix pointed at Delta.

"Meaner." She pouted slightly then turned to me with a wide eyes.

"Jinx," Delta said in a warning tone I heard my mother use many times before, Jinx turned to look at her with a smile. “Nix is your brother and he deserves better insults than that." Delta took a gulp of tea then refilled her cup.

"Yes, Sissie." Jinx looked down at her cup then turned to look at Nix as she gulped down her tea. "Furbrained brother." Nix lunged at Jinx. I glanced at Delta as the two of them snapped and rolled around with each other. Delta did not look unhappy, so I assumed it was a volcanic sibling thing. Eventually they stopped and took their seats once again smiling at each other in ease.

I felt a twinge of loss sweep through me as I remember how Caterina and I used to be. I made sure that nothing of what I was feeling showed on my face. This was a me thing. Not a we thing. A boom sounded suddenly that made me jump out of my seat. I was glad that I was not holding my cup anymore. Delta stood up."That is the breakfast drum. Jinx, did you make the bed?"

"Yes, Sissie."

"Good. Now Nix did you remember to choose your clothing for today? “At Nix's nod the cups vanished with a blue poof and Delta put the tea pot onto the black stone. “Let’s go."


	6. Chapter 6

Delta lead Keira and I back to the center of camp. It had changed from when we had landed in it. There were rows of tables set out with a board across pieces of wood at both sides of the tables to act as a seat. It was the same make up as the guard's dining room at home except that the tables in the guards dining room were in two rows. One row is for the day guard and one row is for the night guard. I had been in their many times when I was a small kit, but I have not been in there for a while now. Jinx and Nix took seats at the back left table while Delta lead us to the table where Lady Astrid, Mother, and Dad sat. I sat down on the bench carefully and I watched as Delta and Keira took their spots. Delta sat down next to Lady Astrid who sat to the left of Mother while Keira sat down next to me. Dad sat to the right of Mother.

None of us had changed clothes for breakfast, so most of us were still dressed for travel. I was wearing a red dress that reached my knees and was made of a really warm fabric with a red travel cape while the wrapping scarf around my middle was black. It was polite to wear the colors of the clan you were visiting at least on your first day there. The tables were filling up aside from one of them which was empty, I assume that was the chef table and they would sit at it after breakfast was prepared. Several people appeared holding large bowls that they set on each table along with bowls and several ladles. I sniffed and I quickly regretted it. It smelled rotten and I took as small breaths in as I could. Dad reached forward and grabbed a ladle. He swirled it around a few times and placed the whitish congealed goop into the bowl. It bubbled up and hissed in a way that turned my stomach. Everyone except for me followed suit. I reached for a label and pour some in my bowl. I am not going to eat this. 

Delta smiled at me and threw the goop at me. I yelped and ducked under the table. I climbed out from under the table. I looked around at the chaos that had erupted around me as everyone threw the goop at each other. I grabbed my bowl and returned fire at Delta. She flicked my bowl out of my hand with her tail. I caught it, but the goop fell on the table with a sound of ooze deflating. I once summoned some to play with, but it quickly got out of hand and coated the whole castle. Mother had to desummon it and I was grounded for three months for that. It was worth it though. 

I dodged a goop splat from Dad and I grabbed some to return fire. It felt disgusting, but I was having too much fun to care. I felt some land on my back. I glanced behind me to that Keira had got me. I flicked my tail threw the goop and smeared it on Keira. I threw some goop at Dad and I managed to hit Mother. I froze in horror until Mother bared her teeth in a smile and returned my fire. I dropped to all fours and grabbed a ladle full of the stuff. I slung it at Mother and bounced backwards afterwards. Delta dropped the goop on my head from a bowl she was holding. I bumped into her and rubbed my head against hers. She smiled at me and raised up. She brought her paws down onto my shoulders and forced onto the table. She loosened her hold to grab onto a ladle and I broke her hold by nipping at her arm. She shook it and when she realized her mistake, she set down her paw again, but I was already moving. I grabbed ahold of her tail and used it to drag her backwards. I turned and hooked my paws into her shoulder while I maintained a hold on her tail. Delta thumped the table three times and I let go. I turned quickly to Keira who had managed to avoid most of the goop with Diana's help. Mother and Dad were working together on Lady Astrid, so I would have to take them out next. Keira jumped forward and tried to force me down. Keira was not that strong, so I managed to push upwards to break her hold easily. Keira breathed in sharply then taped out. I taped out too, so I could find out what was wrong with Keira.

"Are you okay, Keira," I said as I stood up.

"Yeah, travel takes a lot out of me and didn't get any sleep at all, so I am really feeling it. I'll probably take a nap after breakfast."

"Okay. I might join you."

"Good fight, Kali," Delta said as she slung an arm around my shoulder. “A pretty good one for your first time anyway."

"Well, you did surprise me."

"I know."

"Thanks a lot, Delta."

"You're welcome a lot, Kali."

"That was sarcasm."

"I am aware of that, Kali. So who do you think is going to win?"

"Dad."

"Well, your mother is holding her own really nicely against Lady Astrid."

"Well, Mother is out of practice compared to Dad."

"She is holding her own pretty well against Lady Astrid as I just said and I think she might win against her," Delta glanced at Lady Astrid then turned back to me. "Don't tell her I said."

"I won't."

"Thanks, Kali."

"You're welcome, Delta."

"I don't care enough for this," Keira said. “It is way too late for this."

"Don't you mean too early?"

"No, I haven't slept at all, so it is too late."

"You are a strange one, Miss Keira," I said. 

"You keep saying that."

"And you are still strange."

"I am not going to change that any time soon."

"Good, I like your brand of crazy."

"I know you do and you are going to have a hard time breaking in a new friend."

"Well, you would have a harder time than I would."

"And why is that?"

"I do not know."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I said it because I wanted to. Duh."

"Don't say duh in that tone, Kalima," Delta said. I stuck my tongue out at her. "That is very mature."

"Like a fine wine,“ Keira said with a chuckle.

"No, I do not stink,“ I said.

"Sometimes you do,“ Delta said.

"Please remember that I am going to be your queen one day."

"And you remember that I have several embarrassing stories from our kithood."

"I know. I was joking."

"I know. So was I."

"Oh, good."

"Yep."

"When is breakfast,“ Keira said. She sat down on the table after she cleared a spot of the gruel.

"As soon as Lady Astrid is finished fighting or when Aunt Myra and Uncle Frey are done." I hopped off the table onto the bench as Delta spoke. It had managed to remain mostly gruel free during our battle. I turned towards the remaining battles on other table. It was mostly over with while only a few scattered battles remained. I turned towards Mother, Dad, and Lady Astrid's battle. Mother managed to wrestle Lady Astrid to the table with a firm hold on the scruff of Lady Astrid's neck. Lady Astrid struck the table and Mother let her go. Dad waited until Mother had attacked him for the battle to begin again. The battle was over quickly when Dad slipped on some gruel. Mother pinned him and Dad thumped out. 

The other battles stopped around us and everyone took their seats. Mother sat back down on the bench primly and fixed her dress. Keira slide off the table to sit next to me on my right while Delta sat at my left. Several females walked back into the clearing holding large platters between them. They set the platters down on each of the tables and then went to take their seats. Others set two pitchers on either side of the table and then put goblets in front of each one of us. They put the plates they held on the table in front of us. They took a seat as a large, older woman with black fur and white markings appeared then took her seat with the chefs.

Lady Astrid stood up on the bench. Everyone went quiet at this. "Let the feasting begin." The top of the platters floated off. I used the chopsticks in front of me to put the food on my plate. The main dish was strips of fried pork over a medium sized duck. There were other smaller dishes around it that I did not recognize. Most were meat though I did not know what the others were.

"The northeastern and southeastern strongholds have mostly fish dishes while the northwestern and southwestern strongholds are mostly meat," Delta said as she reached forward of one of the weird foods. It was rounded on top, but was tubular on the lower portion with the bottom part being completely flat. It smelled like what we served to the Siren's ambassadors and royalty when they come to visit. “And that the reason that we stopped eating up high was that Lady Saris said that we would have our prey stole by the Sirens. Of course, she wasn't really a lady since that title was given as a courtesy to Commander Rosita after she allied with your kingdom after the King Novak War."

"Thank you, Delta for that random bit of knowledge,“ Keira said. I took a took a bite from one of the weird foods Delta had eaten. It was good.

"Knowledge is power and I like being powerful."

"Good to know."

"Yes, it is."

"Adelita, Keira, it is impolite to talk at the table during a meal, “Lady Astrid said. Delta snapped her mouth shut while Keira glared in Lady Astrid's general direction. I smacked Keira on the shoulder.

"She is our host, so we must abide by her rules while we are here, “I whispered in Keira's ear.

"That goes for you too, your highness." I went back to eating.

"Lady Astrid, I would wish that you would leave the matter of manners in my pride to me,“ Mother said. I glanced at her to see that she was wearing her bland face that meant that she was controlling her anger. This could be either entertaining or very bad for me. Either way, things would be interesting.

"Of course, your majesty. I was thinking that I was acting in an appropriate manner for the situation, but I now know that I have erred in my zeal to manage this situation."

"Yes, you have. I understand zeal is a corrupting force, so I forgive you for this transgression, but you must not allow it to happen again." I bit into the siren food again. It tasted weird. It was definitely not meat, but did taste like Zonyian oak forest squirrels. I think Dad said it was called a nutty flavor. It like it, but I liked the Grasslands's squirrels a lot better. The border between the Forest clan and the Grasslands clan was mostly wooded area. Keira said that there was a lot of weird animals there that we do not have back home. Although, I would love to spend more time in the clans before I become a champion or before I become queen. I really do not need to rush; Mother will not become Queen Mother for a long while yet.

"Of course, your majesty. Your highness, I beg your pardon if I have offended you. “I took me a second to realize that she was talking to me. Then I wondered what I should do since she had said no talking at the table and to respond would be in direct violation of my guest right. I pondered this question for a second before I had a brilliant idea. I got up from my seat and turned towards Lady Astrid.

I bowed my head to show my respect for her as our host and then raised my head to address her. "You have not offended me, Lady Astrid, I am glad of the fact that you have brought my error of etiquette to my attention. Now, I can fix it and avoid such errors from here on." I took my seat and realized that everyone was looking at me now. I looked down at my plate and fidgeted with my food to hide my embarrassment.

"She is definitely your kit, Myra,“Dad said with a chuckle. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What tipped you off to that, dear? The fact that I carried her for over nine months and endured two days of childbirth without any pain relief?"

"That and she had your spark."

"Yes, she does." Mother sounded proud of that fact. I smiled slightly at that compliment as I went back to eating instead of playing my food. We were not even allowed to do that with alive food, so it had to be twice as bad when it was dead. I was relieved when soon enough people stopped staring at me and went back to eating. We were all finished with our food when the older chef with white spots that I noticed earlier came up to Delta. She whispered something that I did not catch to Delta. Delta departed after she explained that an important matter had just come to her attention that needed her immediate assistance. Mother said that Keira and I should go back to Delta's to get changed before the Jarls came. We were joined by Nix and Jinx when we passed by their table. The fur around Jinx's mouth and the front of her dress were stained with dark juices.

"You really should learn to eat neater, “Nix said. Jinx stuck her tongue out at him and continued to walk forward in a bouncy way. By that I mean, she bounced forward with every step and seemed to have no idea of gravity while she did so. While Jinx ignoring her brother, she kept up a steady chatter with Keira and me that seemed to bounce from point A to point G without warning and seemed to follow no pattern in what she said. Overall, she was a special kind of weird, but a pleasant person to be around. Although, by the time we had reached Delta's house, I was starting to crave a little quiet time. I held the flap open for everyone else since I was the first to reach it and when they were all in I walked inside, too. 

Jinx and Nix went to their rooms to change while Keira walked into one of the rooms with her travel case. I took the left room in the back. It was plain that seemed to be a type of storage room. Several baskets were lined up along the walls of the room while the back wall was covered with chests stacked on top of each other. I opened my travel basket then I went through my clothing. I picked up one of my white underclothing, a purple top, and a light blue skirt. I striped out of my clothing, folded them, and then grabbed my underwear. I put on the first underskirt on, then I put on the undershirt. I put on the next three underskirts and then put on the purple top. I secured the top to my undershirt and then put the final skirt on. I put my clothing back into the empty travel basket. Mother said that we should bring two empty travel baskets, so if we wanted anything while we were here we did not have to worry about space.

I grabbed my baskets and went to find Keira. I found Keira in the room where she went to get dressed in. Keira was dressed and was looking around the room. I did the same. The room was pink. The bed was light pink decorated with large, dark pink flowers and red hearts while piles of stuffed animals of every shape, size, and species hid the pillows and most of the bed. They seemed to be in no order that I recognized. Across the room were two large chests that were covered with a fuchsia pink cloth and on top of it were several large volumes of books. There was a painting, above the bed, of large flowers in shades of pink. "Hey, Kali. Are you and Keira ready?" I turned around to see Jinx in the doorway.

"Yes,“ I said.

"Yes, I am,“ Keira said. I found it to be a little bit redundant, but that was Keira's choice.

"Good. Let’s go find Sissie." Keira and I followed after her and Nix. We walked back to the center of the camp since Jinx said that was where the Jarls would land and so the welcoming would be held there. Fay and Delta were there sitting at one of the tables with a plate full of those weird siren food in front of Fay. A light brown female in a pink dress with a large pink ribbon in her hair sat next to Delta on the table. When we got closer, I heard the pink girl humming while she wrote in a book. She put the brush into an inkpot and went back to her book. I sat down next to Fay as she grabbed one of the siren food and bit into it. Keira sat down on my other side while Jinx sat down next to Delta, Nix sat next to Jinx. We sat in silence as I watched some of the younger apprentices clean up the gruel from breakfast. The rest of the tables were cleared away and we got up from the table. Fay handed the empty plate to a light grey male apprentice. The dark haired girl wiped off the brush onto a black towel. She set the book down and turned to me.

"I'm Doe. Fay's sister."

"So what are you writing?"

"A poem about the rain. Fay said that she will do a border for it when I am done."

"Fay can draw?" I think I remember her drawing something that pretty good a while ago.

"Yes, she can. She always draws the borders for my poem. I also have several of her portraits, she drew the designs for most of my stuffed animals."

"Really?" She was the one with the pink room? She was only a year younger than me.

"Yes, I made them though. Later, I'll show you them."

"The paintings or the stuffed animals?"

"The stuffed animals. Fay will have to give her permission for you to see the paintings." Doe slapped Fay on her shoulder. Fay started then turned to look at Doe with a glare.

"What was that for, Doe?"

"I needed to get your attention."

"For what?"

"Can I show Kalima your artwork?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I’ll show you both later. “Doe turned back to me.

"Okay."

"Are you and Ayala still together," Fay said to Doe.

"Yes."

"Why do you wear so much pink,“I said to Doe.

"I like pink." She shrugged.

"I like purple."

"That explains the outfit."

“Sissie, when are the Jarls going to get here?"

"Soon. I think."

"When is soon?"

"When they get here."

"So you don't know?"

"Yes, I was just raised by priestesses. I am not one myself."

"What happens if the sun doesn't rise?"

"The plants would die from lack of nutrition and we would die from lack of food. That or we would freeze."

"What if the sun wouldn't set?"

"The oceans, rivers, and lakes would boil and we would all die. The sun would heat up the planet until we were all burned alive, died of the storms this would cause, died from dehydration, or died of starvation," Delta said.

"Do you like poetry,“ Doe said. I looked towards her.

"Not really, I prefer the Queen Diana series."

"Isn't that the one you dress up as for Samhain, Fay?" Fay nodded.

"I dressed up as her for ancestor day last year," I said. I did not want Fay to feel alone on this issue.

"Ancestor day, “Doe said with a confused look at me.

"The day we put up dolls of the past queens."

"Oh, you mean Doll day. We put up two alters. One for the queens and one for the past commanders. Delta always makes sure that she tells the story of Commander Theodora's rise to power."

"She was the one who died without even going through the blitz right?"

"Yes, she died of her wounds during the duel with Lady Saris. She named Commander Keytain her second making him the second male to hold the title of Commander after Commander Lotus. He was just a figurehead for his thing though and Keytain was a very proactive commander even though his thing was against him completely, “Delta said. People started to come back to the clearing in small groups. Some spread out blankets on the ground while others stood talking small groups. “I need to warn you about something. Penny wants to marry a princess and she is not going to take no for an answer. Just give me the word and I will drive her off."

"Is that wise?"

"Of course. we are warriors. We admire the ability to take down our foes."

"So bottom line is you want to get laid?"

"No, I want a fight. It isn't mating season, so I couldn't care less about that."

"Do you ever think that you will want a mate one day?"

"No. I just want to have a good life with many battles."

"What about if you want kids?"

"Then I'll adopt. There is always prideless kits. Plus, one of my siblings might have kits."

"And why is that? Why are there prideless kits I mean?" I always thought that prideless kits were adopted into a pride. At least that is what Dad told me.

"Well, some are like Doe and Fay in that they were stripped of their prideright by birth or sometimes they are orphaned, some are because their family split to form a new pride and their mother died. Some moved here and have to make a new pride or be asked to join one. There are many reasons."

"I do not really have that luxury. I have to have an heir or the clans will fall into chaos."

"What about Flora and Basil's kids,“ Doe said.

"That is too uncertain. They might have no kids. The kits might be evil, cruel, or insane. There are way too many factors in this."

"Do not worry so much. Your parents are young, so they might have another daughter,” Nix said.

"Still too many factors."

"Just relax. You can't control everything."

"Says the control freak,” Nix said.

"I am not a control freak."

"Addie, you are going to be the commander which makes you a control freak,” Doe said.

"That is not true."

"That is a gross oversimplification of a complicated issue,” Jinx said with an even larger smile than normal and an excited wiggle. She wagged her tail in a very lupian way.

"That was a lot of big words for you. I'm proud of you, little sis."

"Go to the void, Nix."

"Jinx,“ Delta said sharply.” Do not invoke that here. Do you understand why?"

"Yes, Sissie. I know why." Jinx lowed her head slowly then she looked around.

"Good. We have a duty to protect our clanmates." Delta straighted up and looked at her.

"I know. I know all the stories and legends." Jinx fidgeted with her fingers in her lap.

“I know that you know, but we are going to need them in the coming months. It is best to be sure." Delta reached across and nuzzled her.

"Why is that,“ I said.

"Because of the lady in red's return of course." Delta turned to look at me with a ‘duh’ expressom

"You know about that?" I blinked. It would have been nice of her to tell me.

"You didn't tell me," Fay said. She looked hurt at this.

"Yes to both." Delta nodded.

"Why?"

"I was sworn to secrecy by Mama. She said that you would have to find out in your own time or you would become. I don't know how to say it better than this, but you would become like Set." Delta shrugged then smiled at us.

"We would go crazy and try to overthrow the gods?" I tried to keep my voice level, but the sarcasm wormed in.

"What? No! Set was taken over by the lady in red and was manipulated into doing that. Our patron god would never do something like that." Delta flicked her tail harshly.

"So we would be corrupted by the lady in red to what purpose?" I looked at her deeper. She wasn’t going to lie to me.

"Before we receive our gifts, we are vulnerable. We can only try not invoke her until after our test. Mother never said what it was. She was adamant that we would have to find it out on our own for it to work." She made it seem she was naming something from a book.

"Well, Bastet said that I was to go and check the wards in Set's prison world." I flicked my ear.

"So you were chosen by Bastet?" Delta smiled. “That is wonderful.”

"Yes." I nodded.

She turned towards Fay. ”Have you been choosen yet?” She shook her head. “Oh, it’ll happen. In its own time. The gods are known to be terrible with time. It comes with being immortals. Anyway, I want to be chosen by Freya."

"Why?"

"Because she is awesome and really picky about her champions. That would mean that I impressed the patron goddess of our clan, too. I would be the most badas-

"Delta." I glared at her.

She laughed."Fine, Kali. The most awesome commander ever!"

"Thank you. And you are going to be." I smiled.

"What chosen by Freya or the most awesome commander ever?" Delta chuckled.

"The second one. I cannot tell the first." I waved it off.

"Yeah, neither could Mama or Aunt Vera." Delta sighed and shrugged. “Such is life.”

"If you weren't supposed to tell us about the lady in red's return why did you just do it," Fay said. Her tail was lashing.

"Mama said that you had found out and I wanted to tell you that I know. Also she knows and we are going to do the spell sometime next week after the festival." Delta smiled at Fay who turned away with a huff.

“It saves time." I nearly jumped at the sound of Mother's voice. When had she gotten here? "We were going to tell her anyway. We need a good number of strong spell castors for this."

"Should not I be doing this alone since this is my test?" I looked towards Mother.

"No, dear. Your test is checking the wards. She knows that you will need to have help bypassing the wards." Mother sat down and straightened her gown.

"I did not ask her though." Nervousness was bubbling up in me and mother was helping at all.

"The gods are not idiots, Kalima. They respect those that know when to ask for help." Mother waved her hand.

"Like during basic when I fell from the climbing wall and sprained my paw. Delta had to carry me back to camp for a healer,” Jinx said with a smile.

"Well, that might not be the best example, but something like that. I do believe that would be true." Mother looked confused. I took several breaths in to calm myself.

"Or how about the time that-" Jinx took a deep breath in.

Delta put a hand on her shoulder."Jinx, we should let Aunt Myra continue what she was saying."

Jinx looked at her and smiled wider."Okay, Sissie."

"Thank you, Delta. Now, we have no idea how time passes while you are in the prison world." Mother turned back to me.

"No time should pass at all. Prison worlds are on a different plane of existence so no matter how much time passes in each world, no time passes at all in each," Fay said.

"How do you know this? Spells are tricky business and you are magicless." What? I glanced at Fay. How can someone not have magic? Well, Keira is blind, so this is not that much different than that.

"I studied the same curriculum as the rest of my clanmates even if I couldn't do the spells myself. I found the subject fascinating."

"Yes. Thank you for informing me of this, Fay. Anyway, you can take as much time as you need. Figure out the situation in there and try to figure out the truth. Make friends with them and learn about them. You will need this information for later on." It makes sense to me like in the Queen Diana books where details have a way of coming back in later stories. Though this was real life. Fantasy is a good way to pass the time, but it does not always hold true to reality.

"You're welcome."

"Jarl Maria is almost here,” Lady Astrid said as she walked up to us. I looked up at the sky curiously. I looked back down after I saw only the half moon and the stars. We waited in silence until a large flocking of dragons landed in the clearing. Lady Astrid went up to a dark grey furred woman wearing a light grey dress and thanked her for coming to the naming ceremony. Jarl Maria informed Lady Astrid of the news of her pride that included four deaths. The pride went off to find their members in the main camp and to set up their houses after that or that is what they said they were going to do. Slowly over the next two hours, the jarls arrived with most of them only giving short highlights of the news in their pride before going off to find their pride members and set up their houses. When the last of the jarls were welcomed Lady Astrid said that we could go back to Delta's until the ceremony. Jinx and Nix stayed to help decorate the stage. 

"We have a couple hours to burn, what should we do?"

"I told Kalima that I would show her some of Fay's paintings."

"Okay, let’s go back to the house and after that we show Kalima around."

"That is a good plan." We walked back to Delta's house and Doe herded me back into the pink room. Doe gestured for me to sit on the bed while she took the books off of the chest. 

"Do you want to see the paintings or the art first?"

"Either one." I shrugged.

"Well, I'll show you my stuffed animals first." She walked back over to the bed. She grabbed one of them from behind her. It was a penguin with a pink ribbon. "This is Missy Nettie." She set Missy Nettie down in front of her. She grabbed another one which was a sun bear with a large pink bow, a pink dress, and a pink bonnet. "This is Gretel." She grabbed another sun bear without a ribbon, a male dress uniform and a top hat. "This is Hansel." She set both of them down. She grabbed several of the that included an elephant with a pink bow on its tail, a zebra with a long striped pink and black mane, fuchsia pink, winged unicorn a long lighter pink horn and wings the same shade as its horn with a striped white and light pink mane, and a dark pink furred doll with braided hair and a dark hunting bow. "This is Ellie, Matt, Coco, and Fran." She grabbed more. There was a blue peafowl with pink on its tail and the end of its wings, a grey owl with a pink book in its talons, a rose canary with an orange rose. a pink bear with a purple spot on its stomach with a pink cherry blossoms on the purple spot, a petopian woman in a bright pink dress with dark brown hair in an elaborate updo with small pink gems, and a worn brown horse with a brown saddle and a blue blanket with golden stitching on the left side. I couldn't understand what it said since it was written in a weird dialect of Volcanic. "This is Azul, Carry, Sakura, Erica, and this is Sir Oliver. He is from my favorite book from when I was a kit. My mom made it for me." She turned the horse around so I could see that the horse had a short black tail. 

"I think that is all of them. Time for you to see the artwork,” Doe said. She bounced up from the bed and walked over to the chest again. She threw it open and took out several blankets. She took out a book and several pieces of wood tied together with several light pink ribbons. She untied the ribbons and then set the wood on the blankets. She took out something and turned towards me. She was holding several pictures from what I saw. She walked back over and handed me one of them. It was a black and white picture of a horse with a border of horseshoes. I handed it back and she handed me another picture. This one was a family of swans floating in a pond. I handed it back to Doe. She handed me the last picture. I looked the it over, it was a picture of the outside of a small house with smoke curling out of a smoke pipe. The door was a stripe of white cloth with butterflies on the bottom. There was no glass and behind it was two cloths that were just like the door. "That was our home with Mom."

"It looks nice." I handed Doe the paper back and she looked it over with a fond smile.

"Yes, it was hard to defend in the winter and it was hard to stay warm, but we were happy." She set the picture down gently and picked up the book. She opened the book. The first page was of a garden with several types of moondrop flowers with a small pond with lilies planted on the edge of a small pond. There was a seat that was between two large trees.” This was our mom's moon garden."

"It looks good." Doe turned the page. I saw a cave that seemed made of crystals with a circular pool that had a reflection of the moon. "That's the moon pool. We weren't supposed to go there, but we didn't know that then. We were only kits then. I think it was our second day here." Doe turned the page. We went through the whole book in silence after that. The pictures were really good from what I could tell. 

After that, we went out into the common room. Doe had to fix her hair and change her cloths in case we ran into Ayala. We spent a few minutes waiting for her. I did not see much in changing your cloths to meet someone for a casual situation. I said this and Delta said that it was a form of protest for Doe. Apparently, Jarl Marigold wanted Doe to act more traditional, Doe acted even worse to get under her skin. We left soon after that. Fay left the group to go see Clover. I do not know who that is, but I think I would meet them later.

"Doe, do you know where Pink Diamond Dust is,” Delta said.

"She is with Lala. They are running dragonball maneuver with a couple of the younger apprentices."

"Okay, I haven't seen her today and I was curious. Where should we go first?"

"I don't know,” Keira said. 

"I have never been here before, so I have no idea,” I said. I flicked my tail and looked around. I sniffed in and I sneezed as the scent of a lot of people flood my nose. It was an overload.

"Let’s hit the library first and then see what we want to do." I smiled at Delta's suggestion. I loved the library back home. Plus, I wanted to see if they had any Queen Diana books that I had not read before. It took Rose Quartz and Blue Diamond a long time to transcribe a book, so I might find some that I had not read before. Plus, there might be some books on wards here. Either way, it is sure to be fun. 

"It is kind of weird that we didn't see Kali's Grandma during the welcoming ceremony.” Keira said. I glanced at her. Now that I was thinking about it was strange, but life is always weird. I sometimes cannot keep up with everything that happens.

"Jarl Saga said that they would be late, they will just make it to the naming ceremony, but with no time to spare,” Delta said. Great Great Great Grandmother was the jarl of Dad's side of the family, though I have never met her since it was too far for her to travel and Mother was almost always busy. Grandmother said that her family tended to either mate very early or very late. I will have to be one to mate early so that I would have a proper heir for our throne. It is my duty to my people. I need to do this, no matter how I feel about it. I do have plenty of options anyway, so it would not be horrible. Mother and Dad seem happy to me, but Lady Lily of the Valley and Lord Draco are horrible to each other. "What are you thinking, Kali?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just about the future and all that."

"Really? What's to think about. You just need to do your duty and everything will work out in the end,” Delta said.

"I know. I just am unsure about what my duty is."

"We all feel like that. It'll pass. Just do the honorable thing and everything will turn out alright."

"I know." We walked in silence after that until we reached the century of camp. We walked to a wooden house. Delta opened the door and I walked inside. I took a deep breath in. I recognized the scent of linen, animal hide, feathers, and dragon. A yellow teacup dragon with large wings flapped up to us. She was smaller than Rose Quartz though she had the same color eyes as her.

"Kalima, this is Yellow Beryl."

"I believe that you met my great grandparents,” Yellow Beryl said. She bowed low with her wings spread. This was a dragon way of greeting a person of higher rank.

"Rose Quartz and Blue Diamond?" They were the teacup dragons I knew that were old enough to be great grandparents to anyone.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I have.”

"Now, that is out of the way. What do you want?"

"Do you have any Queen Diana books?"

"Of course, which one? I have the whole two hundred sixty book collection." She gestured around the room with her head.

"Queen Diana and the curse of the weaver spideress. Please."

"That is a good one. That is my eldest daughter's favorite. I used to read it to her every night when she was a hatchling."

"Rose Quartz introduced it to me when I was thirteen." Mostly to keep me from bothering her as she reshelved the books.

"Later fans are always appreciated." I blinked for a second as I tried find out whether I had been insulted or not. Yellow Beryl flittered off to find the book I wanted. Delta hummed for a second then a book flew to her hand. I looked at the title. Of course, it was the translated version of Lady Commander Rosita's reign. The book was gorgeous with a pink cover with black title and black knots on all four corners of the book. I curled my tail around my paws as I looked around. It was a simple room with bookcases on each way aside from the door and a table with several dark red pillows with gold tassels on them. I flicked my ear. Doe walked forward and sat down at the table. She looked at a book on the table while Delta and I joined her at the table. I scooted around the pillow trying to get comfortable. I looked over at Doe's book. It was as far as I could tell a book about ancient hunting techniques. It seemed boring to me.

Yellow Beryl flapped down and handed me the book. I smiled at the familiar book. I had first read this book first in the series so it held a special place in my heart. I opened the book and started reading. I managed to get to chapter three before Delta said it was time to leave. I handed the book back to Yellow Beryl and she told me to come again while I was visiting. We walked outside. The stage was now completely decorated with a Volcanic Plain Clan flag and a Panthera flag. Several blankets were laid out on the grass with a few people sitting on them. A golden feathered griffin girl called out to Delta and waved her paw at her. Delta yelled back to her then smiled with a chuckle. 

"That is Corona, we trained together, but she was assigned to a squad in the northwestern stronghold during advanced.” I think Delta was talking to me and Keira.

"She was pretty snotty during basic, but she mellowed a lot after advanced,” Doe said. She brushed the hair out of her face and then sneezed. "We still have a little time, what do you want to do?"

"We should get a good spot for the ceremony,” I said.

"Don't worry. The Jarls and us get a really good spot during the ceremony."

"Oh, then I do not know." Several more people walked into the grounds. I looked around again. A wind blew across the camp and I retreated into my layers.

"We might get some snow tomorrow," A grey hatchling said to his mother as they hurried past.

"It is a little late for snow,” I said. I looked up at the sky as a few wispy clouds passed over the moon. It did not look like it would snow.

"No, it usually snows around the naming ceremony. It is practically a tradition." I glanced at Delta as she spoke. Doe sniffled for a second and then sneezed again.” Are you coming down with a cold?"

"No, someone is just gossiping about me."

"Well, we have to tell them to stop."

"We should."

"That is what I said Doe."

"I know."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I wanted to."

"That is not a good reason to say it."

"Yes it is." Doe stepped forward with a short snarl with a quick snap of her teeth. Delta answered likewise.

"No, it’s not." Another step forward.

"Is too." Delta snapped her teeth.

"Is not." Doe snarled.

"Is too." Delta snarled back.

"Is." Doe stepped forward so that Delta and her were nose to nose.”Not." I faintly heard some idiot chant 'Kiss,' over and over again. He must really want to die. I am really sure that there are easier ways to die than to make Delta and Doe mad.

"Stew." Delta started laughing as her and Doe backed off from each other as Doe started to laugh too. I did not see what was so funny, but I always knew Delta was crazy. Something in the water around here.

"You two still do that dumb game? I thought we left that behind when we were apprentices." I looked towards the voice to see a tall, black furred male with a trickster's face. He was wearing a red tunic with a black Freya symbol on the right chest area with silver stocking. He turned towards me with a smile. “Like what you see, mi princessia?"

I thought over his question for a second. "No, you look untrustworthy."

"Oh, me ouch. You wound me, my dear. And forgive me, I am Guardsman Kanaru of pride Tuatha, son of Priestess Mina and Hunter Adderstrike, Brother to Huntress Akana, Warrior-"

"Thank you, but I really do not wish to know your whole family tree." I was trying to be as polite as I could but my instincts were telling me not to trust him and Dad has told me many times that his instincts have kept him alive many times.

"Archer, tell Aunty Mina that I said hi next time you see her." Delta was obviously dismissing him so I moved to go around him to the stage. The ceremony would be starting soon and I did not want to Mother to lecture me about proper princess behavior right now. 

Before I had reached the end of the walkway, Kanaru started talking again. It would be rude to walk away while he was talking.” I will. Mi princesa why don't you sit with me during the ceremony?"

"No thanks. Mother said that I had to sit with her." It was not that much of a lie since if Mother had thought about it beforehand she would have told me to. I felt a small twinge of guilt at lying to one of my people, but it had to be done.

"Okay, I'll see you afterwards." He turned and walked away. I watched him until he reached a few blankets that were overflowing with people and food. He sat down and a young kit bounced up to him. He picked her up and he sat down with his back facing me. I felt a small stab of jealousy at the happy family. My family is happy, but I want all my family here. I miss Caterina. I turned back to Delta. Doe looked confusedly back and forth between me and Delta.

"What?”

"I'm really bad at this sort of thing though, but you seemed to not like him then you started to check him out? So which is it?” I stared at her for a second in confusion then it clicked. It takes me a minute to realize something. It is something that I really need to work on. I need to start a list of things I need to work on.

"No, Kali is just missing Caterina." I turned to stare at Delta as she answered what I was doing for me. It was a little scary that she knew me that well.

"Oh, that I understand. I missed Fay like crazy when she was at the castle."

"Are you two done discussing my life?" They both nodded. I turned away and started to walk towards the sitting area. I heard them jump off of the walkway and onto the grass. Delta chuckled as she quickly caught up to me.

"Come on, our seats are this way." Delta grabbed my paw and dragged me towards the front of the stage. There were many large blankets with several different symbols on each one. I assume these were the pride symbols since Delta lead me to a blanket with the same markings as the Volcanic flag. I sat down towards the back of the blanket and looked the markings over. I have never had the chance to see the volcanic flag up close. The main part of the flag was black with the only marking on was a large red dragon with a shield and sword. The current clan motto was underneath the dragon in red too. I stared at it since my written volcanic was a little rusty.

"Under the red sun?" It made no sense to me. Delta turned to look at me and laughed.

"Lady Astrid's motto is faster, stronger, better." I looked back down at the wording with a glare that I am sure would at least melt butter. I was not even remotely close to what it was. Maybe, I needed to study Ancient Volcanic more.

Delta patted my shoulder."Don't worry. I have trouble with written languages, too."

I sat back and looked around for the best view of the stage from my spot. It was slightly uncomfortable to hold my head like this, but I had a really good view of the stage. I sat forward again and adjusted my dress to preserve my modesty better. Though it was kind of unnecessary since my fur covered mostly everything, but all the same, it would be improper to do it. I leaned back into a much more comfortable angle. Slowly, the grounds started to fill with people and soon enough Mother, Dad, and Lady Astrid joined us. 

Lady Astrid stayed only a minute before she was off to okay the decorations once again and then do her part for the ceremony. I looked towards Mother after that since the ceremony was taking forever to start. I think I am over dressed for this though, since Mother was wearing an emerald green dress and a small hat with a green ribbon tied under her chin. Her hair was down and she looked relaxed from what I could tell. Dad was wearing his dress uniform. Finally, when I felt nearly ready to explode with boredom, Lady Astrid walked across the stage and took center stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Astrid looked to each person in the crowd before she spoke. "My clanmates, we all have stood where these apprentices have and know how hard they have worked to be a part of our clan. I know they are ready to go through with this, so without any more fuss." She waved her hand and the apprentices appeared from thin air behind her. I blinked and sniffed to see if I could sense any residue magic, but I could not get even a whiff of it. The apprentices stood on either side of the stage. I could not tell why they did so. I am pretty sure that the answer would be tradition if I asked though. "Step forward." She pointed at the first person in line. A fawn griffin male with the features of a mountain griffin. He stepped forward and I saw that the end of his tail was tufted with a small ball of fawn colored fur.

"I am Dust Storm of the Alpha rookery, served in Red Squad, defeated thirty rogues, defended against invaders in the siege of southwestern stronghold, protected the hatchlings when the walls were breached and took down ten rogues to do so." He went on longer though I found that it was more of the same. Finally, he reached the end of it." I am a warrior of the volcanic plains. I will always use my shield in defense of the innocent. My blade will stand ready to fight against the unjust. My loyalty will always be for my clanmates, my pride, and my commander. I know that fear will always be there, but my clanmates will be my strength. Without them, I am nothing, but myself. With them, I am a part of all that was and all that will be. I swear that I will never fail to uphold this vow on my honor and soul fire." He stepped back. The next person stepped forward and did the same thing. It was mostly the same with a few small changes in the professions in some lines. Jinx and Nix did well. Delta looked as proud as a mother dragon who had just laid an egg. Lady Astrid lead all of us out of the camp and into the forest when everyone was finished.

On the way to the nesting grounds, I asked Delta to clarify a few issues I was having. "Fay said that she did not have time to get her dragon before she left, but they are going to the nesting grounds now." It made no sense to me.

"Yeah, this is a new change that Lady Astrid made. It just went into effect this time." With that we walked the rest the way in mostly silence. When we had to cross a river I clung to Delta's hand like a lifeline and I had to force myself to focus on something else. I barely noticed the scenery after that though I knew it was the same as the other side mostly bare with a few patches of partly defrosted snow mixed with dead leaves on the ground. The air was cool and I noticed that acutely after the river. Usually, I was thick pelted enough not to notice the cold, but the river had made me aware of that fact. It had rattled something in my brain, so I could not think straight.

I felt a sharp sting in my arm and I realized with a, hopefully unnoticed, start that we were in front of the nesting grounds. I am sure that either Keira or Delta had clawed me, but I put that aside when I as I felt a sense of having been here before. I focused on that nagging feeling, but it slipped away from me just when I almost could find it. This left me deeply curious and annoyed.

The apprentices went one by one into the cave in the same order as they were called in the ceremony. I looked around the clearing around me to amuse myself. It was like the rest of the forest in that it was bare for winter. I felt the slight uncurling of spring in the energies around it though. The wind shifted and I curled tighter into my dress with a repressed shiver. I should learn how to knit and make a scarf for this cold weather. Though by the time I learned it and make the scarf, it will be too hot to wear it. I can always get a head start on next year though.

I distracted myself by imagining a conversation between a tree, a bush, and a flower. It was not the most interesting thing though and I soon grew bored of it. I made up different stories for the constellations and soon I had a semi-interesting drama going. When the last person went inside and exited, we went back to the main camp. We reached just as dawn was breaking and we all were dismissed back to our houses. I went to Delta's house and she lead Keira and I to one of the rooms across from the entrance. The room was mostly plain with two sleeping mats on the ground and our trunks. There was a pile of blankets off to the side of the room. I plopped down on one mat and Keira on the other. Keira then stood up and sniffed out the blankets. She took most of them then went back to her mat and threw them on top of it. She lifted them up then curled up underneath them. I laid down and I passed out as soon as my head hit the mat.

I woke up to the sound of Keira snoring like a caged cave bear. Though I do not know why anyone would want to cage a cave bear. It just seemed crazy reckless to me. No one is that reckless except a person from the Volcanic plains and I know they would not cage a cave bear. They would prefer to attack it when it was able to attach make it more of a challenge. At least they have the chance to die with honor. 

I sat up and stretched to make sure that I was limber. We were going to do a lot of walking today, so I need to make sure I was ready. When I was finished, I stood up and I tried to be as quiet so I would not wake Keira as I walked into the main room. I did a sweep of the room as I walked in. Fay was sitting at the table with a tiny pink teacup dragon sitting up next to her with her talons on table. Fay picked up a piece of meat up from the plate in front of her and tossed it towards the teacup dragon who snapped it up quickly. A pot of something sat on the heating up on the heating stone. I sat down at the table. "Good morning, Fay."

"Morning Kalima." Fay picked up a siren food thing and bite into it.

"What is that?" I nodded to the siren food thing. Fay chewed for a minute then swallowed.

"A muffin." Oh, that is what a muffin is. Weird. "If you want one, I won't bite you for it." I reached forward and took one. I sniffed it then took a bite. It was good, not as good as meat, but still pretty good. I took another bite after I was done chewing. "This is Pink Diamond Dust." Fay gestured towards the pink teacup dragon. I swallowed my bite.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." I do not like meeting new people. I never know what to say, but I at least know how to be polite. I flicked my ear.

"It is nice to meet you. Sakura has been talking about you a lot."

"Who is Sakura?"

"A friend of mine."

"And how does she know about me?"

"That is a really really big secret." Pink Diamond Dust widened her eyes really big in a faux innocent expression the she sneezed. She was adorable. I wanted to cuddle her to death. I had to restrain that urge, so I would not embarrass myself.

"And why is that?"

"Because I said I wouldn't. So If I did tell you, I would be breaking my word and a word is like an oath and if you break an oath then you are an oathbreaker and oathbreakers are evil like the Rouges. And I want to be good, so I can't be an oathbreaker." She ruffled her feathers them settled them down. She ran her beak through her chest feathers.

"No one wants to be an oathbreaker."

"That is what I was saying." She went back to cleaning her feathers after she said that. Fay scratched behind the small tufts of feathers that concealed her ears. Pink Diamond Dust made a purr of contentment as she stopped cleaning her feathers. She leaned her head into Fay's hand as she continues to purr. She waved her tail up high.

"She likes to be petted." She climbed into Fay's lap and curled up. Fay moved down to scratch along her back and Pink Diamond Dust arched her back into Fay's hand. "Innuendo not intended." I blinked as I realized that could be taken a wrong way. Fay grabbed another muffin with her other hand. Pink Diamond Dust turned towards the scent and Fay split off a piece of the muffin to feed to her. She eat the muffin then curled up in Fay's lap again and was soon snoring softly.

"You are up early." I was not used to having someone up this early with me.

"No, this my normal time."

"Oh, I usually get up this early, too."

"Huh, can you get the coffee? I have a dragon in my lap." I got up and walked over to the heating stone and after I cast a quick heat resistance spell I picked up the pot. I set it on the table next to Fay and grabbed one of the cups on the other side of the heating stone. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Never say that to a crane," Fay said this with an overly exaggerated seriousness. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Why is that? Did one of them kill one of your relatives?” It seemed to be common to have strange stories in her family.

"No, but my third cousin's second mate's late cousin's great grandpa's mate's second cousin's mother once helped a crane out of a trap then a beautiful woman stole her mate. Then when he looked at her while she was dressing, then she turned back into a crane. He tried to come crawling back to her, but he was returned to his former pride after the mating was resolved."

"That sounds like a tall tale."

"It was. I made it up." Fay smiled slightly. "Doe isn't the only creative one in our family."

"I know. I saw your artwork. It was really good."

"Thanks. I haven't had much time to draw since I came to the castle. Went? Either way." I nodded.

"Oh, why is that?"

"I am always busy and I don't like to draw in front of people." Fay poured a cup and took a sip. She grimaced and took a sip again.

"The sugar is in the yellow pot in my room, Fay. We don't have any milk though." Fay stood up and Delta walked to the table and sat down.” Don’t wake up Jinx. That is way too much perkiness for this early. I love her though." Delta grabbed a cup and poured the coffee in. She looked at me.  
"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why would I not be okay?"

"Kali, you haven't peed since yesterday." I blinked then thought it over. I have not peed in over a day. I did not have to go, but my stomach had started hurting last night. Maybe, I do have to pee. Later though since I do not know where the bathroom was. Though it was weird that she knew my peeing habits.

"It’s alright. It is a little weird you know when I pee though."

"Just go pee, Kali. I get to say I told you so if you get a bowel infection."

"Fine." I stood up and then turned back to Delta.

"Just follow the wall west until you reach a small wooden structure. That is the dirt room." I nodded and then walked back outside. I did as Delta said while I had to squint against the bright sun. I reached a small wooden room and walked towards it. Suddenly someone grabbed me and then my world went black.

~Delta~

I woke up as I normally do with Jinx wrapped around me like a blanket while she snored quite loudly. I honestly don't know how she doesn't wake herself up. She seriously sounded like a dragon with a head cold. I detangled myself from Jinx then I looked around for the blanket. I didn't want Jinx to get cold and wake up from a nightmare. She and Nix both hated the cold, but Jinx was the most vocal about it. I am pretty sure it has to do with how I found them. 

I quickly found the blanket where Jinx had tossed it in her sleep. She never stopped moving not even when she was dreaming. I pulled the blanket around Jinx then I turned towards the door when I heard a small whimper. I turned back towards Jinx where she was searching for me under the covers. I grabbed the pillow I used then scooted it towards Jinx. She accepted it with a small purr. I smiled at her then headed into the central room where I smelled coffee. 

Fay was sitting with Kalima at the table. There was a half-eaten muffin in front of Kalima. That birwas weird since Fay usually wouldn't allow anyone to eat her muffins. Fay was calmly sipping her coffee. I took a scent of the air and realized that it was plain. Fay liked hers with milk and sugar. 

"The sugar is in the yellow jar in my room, Fay." I made sure to tell her that there was no milk and warned her not to wake up Jinx. I sat down at the table and poured a cup of coffee. Fay put Dusty on my shoulders then I adjusted her into a more comfortable position. I set the cup down on the table as I waited for Fay to get back so I could pour a little bit of sugar into it. I usually don't like sugar in my coffee, but we don't have milk.

I looked at Kalima to see her shift uncomfortably in her seat with a slight look of discomfort. What was the matter with her? She wasn't hurt. I know that since she didn't smell like blood. She didn't have any spring allergies. She was too young to be in heat and she wasn't feeling the mating season since she didn't have a dragon yet. I was a year too young for my body to go into either heat or mating season yet, but I was feeling the effects in others. Of course, we don't have heats since we have dragons. Thankfully, we were spared the horrors of a war every month. I turned back to the issue with Kalima though since this was more of Jinx's area of experience. Had Kali gone to the bathroom at all? That must be it since I hadn't shown her where it was. I asked her about it. We argued for a bit until she went to the bathroom.

Fay walked back in carrying the large nearly empty container of sugar. We were given sugar rations to help Jinx sleep. The last time that we ran out she lead a civil war in the central camp. It had only lasted a week, but Lady Astrid and I were gone for most of it. We had to go help defend the southeastern stronghold from the rouges. 

Fay sat down at the table then looked around. I smiled then levitated the sugar to me then used my magic to measure a small amount of sugar out. We had lost the spoon for it last month. I did the same for Fay then I took a sip of my coffee. "Where is Kalima." Fay took a gulp of coffee, too.

"She went to the bathroom." Fay nodded then took another gulf of coffee as she rapidly flicked her ears twice. Dusty snorted in her sleep. I coughed at the smoke then I waved it out of my face. 

I took another gulp of coffee. We sat in silence at the table as we waited for Kalima to get back. Soon after that Nix walked in. He was still in his clothes from yesterday with his fur messed up and he had dried drool in the fur around his mouth. Nix sat down at the table. I poured him a cup of coffee with two spoonfuls of sugar as he likes it. "Why do you think Destiny wasn't at the ceremony,” Nix said.

"Maybe, she overslept," Fay said. I looked at her sharply, but she didn't notice. She just kept sipping the coffee. That was the lamest excuse for it that I could imagine. She always was a little insensitive.

"Maybe. I think I am going to tell her how I feel today."

"Okay."

"If she accepts then I can set up a marriage meeting,” I said. We could have it in a month or two at the castle since they would be there already for Flora and Basil's wedding. I wonder what type of tea and snacks they prefer. It would be best to make a good impression on them, so they accepted my offer. It would be a good diplomatic match for us and Nix liked her. Good for all of us.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? We haven't even discussed it yet."

"I like having a plan for things," I said. The breakfast drumming rang out.

"I'll tell her today after breakfast." We got up and Jinx walked into the room looking disheveled. She yawned.

"Jinx, Nix, get dressed then we can go to breakfast." I looked down at me then looked back up. I was still in my dayclothes. "I'll go get dressed too." I walked back into my room and looked around. It was the same as it always was. I walked over to the bed then I straightened the blankets on it and I restacked the pillows the way I liked. I put the books back on my bookshelf as Jinx walked in then went over to her clothes chest. She put on a dark green dress with lighter green leggings. I made sure that everything was in its place as Jinx walked out leaving her clothes on the floor. I put the clothes into the clothes basket. I would have Lilac wash them next week after the festival. We have enough clothes to last longer than that. I walked over to my clothes chest then took out a dark blue dress with black and blue leggings. I put them on then went put to join the group.

~Fay~

Breakfast passed quickly and Nix led Destiny off to somewhere private after that. I didn't understand it, but I am glad that he is happy at least. I headed off to my own happiness. I pushed open the stable doors and the scent of horses, hay, oats, and fresh dung hit me. I walked along the stalls until I reach her. She was a red mare with two white socks on her forelegs and a snappy personality. I had helped birth her daughter and then her younger sister that Doe had then named Rose. I think it was because Rose had a reddish coat like her, but I can't follow Doe's logic sometimes. Maybe she wanted to have a floral theme for them. She did name her daughter, Posey. She was a cute filly. "Hi, Girl. I'm back." I know that some people that will not be named, cough Erin, George, and Flame cough, think that talking to horses is weird and had teased me about it when I was younger, but she seemed to like it.

She stomped then snorted. I am pretty sure that she meant "Yeah, I know that. Did you bring any food this time?"

"Sorry, Girl. Breakfast was mostly meat again, but I'll try to get you some sugar though."

"Okay, but you better not be lying to me." She swished her tail and snorted again.

"I make no promises, but I'll try." I brought my hand up to gently pet her. She was soft as always. When I was younger, I used to send most of my time cuddling up with her. She was like a safe haven from all of the bad things in my life.” Want to go for a ride?"

Ginger straightened up then gave me a glare. "Of course, I want to go for a ride. I have been in this stall since nightfall. This is unacceptable." I opened the stall door and walked in. I closed the door then turned towards the large metal bucket that was used for her food during the winter.

"Did you eat breakfast?" I looked in her food bucket though I had to stretch to the tips of my paws to do it. I would have to have a talk with Fawn about the height difference between us. The bucket was empty, but I could smell that there had been food in there recently. "Okay, we can go now. After I get the tack at least. I am not trying to ride you bareback. No offence, but I am not that good at riding. I think I got rusty since we don't ride horses that often at the castle. I wish I could bring you through. The scenery is gorgeous and I saw a really nice riding trail. It was during one of Kalima's hunting lessons. I didn't tell you yesterday, but Kalima, that is the princess, and I became friends. Turns out that we both like the Queen Diana series and everyone is so nice there. I haven't met any ice queens though. I guess all my worrying was about nothing right." I petted along her haunch.

"Of course, it was. You can be pretty stupid for worrying about that stuff." I smiled at her. Her right ear flicked and she stomped her hoof.

"I know and stop using that bad language. People will start to think that you are just a foul tempered old hussy."

"I am not a hussy. What is a hussy?"

"I don't know. I read it somewhere and wanted to see how it sounds. But you are admitting that you are foul tempered and old?" I smiled. She stomped.

"I admit nothing. Plus, you are older than me. That makes you ancient if I am old."

"I am six months older than you."

"That is too old. For a horse."

"Fine. I'm going to get the saddle alright. I am sure that Gwendolyn will open the gates for us. It is her turn on watch." I walked out of the stall, closed the door, then walked to the back room where the tack was stored. I grabbed one of the brown leather saddles and a blue blanket. I walked back to the stall. I put the blanket over her first though it was a bit of a stretch then I put on the saddle. I climbed up then I climbed back down, because I had forgotten to get the bridle, open the stall door and the stable doors. I walked back to the back room grabbed the bridle and then went back to her stall. I put the bridle on and then walked towards the stall door. I opened it then I lead her to the stable doors. I opened them to see a pale blue girl holding a large pile of blankets nearly run into the opened doors." Fawn watch out for the door.” My warning was too late and the blankets she was carrying went everywhere. I put the reins down and then went to help Fawn pick up the blankets.

"Thanks Fawn." Fawn smiled then went inside the stable with the blankets.

"What are you doing with all those blankets?” I walked over and took the reins again. I saw Fawn turn back to me and smile again.

"Oh, well, Dusty and Corrie said that it was going to snow and I don't want all of the horses to get cold. So after I'm done cleaning the stalls and they are done with their exercise, I'm going to give them a blanket to keep warm with. I'm thinking that since you are taking her out, I will start with her stall. I'm glad that you are back. She was sad and snappy that you were gone. Oh and did you hear? Posey is pregnant. With Jasper as the sire." I thought back to the horses in the stable and soon I remembered. He was the skinny red colt of Rusty and Copper. They would make very pretty fillies and colts. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Ging, you are going to be a grandma." I smiled again.” That makes you old, my dear." She stomped again.

"I am not old. I am mature."

"Like wine?" I laughed.

"Yes. I cause people to do things they don't want to. I could become a rogue leader by charisma alone."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that, but you won't have the chance. You are a Volcanic girl." I closed the stable doors then climbed up on Ginger. I started her off on a walk since we were still inside the camp. I don't want to hurt anyone. I sat back and allowed her to walk towards the end of the wall then I turned her towards the part of the journey. We walked around the first three parts of the wall and I felt like an idiot when I remembered that I could have gone the other way and reach it in less time. Though we had got there and that was all that mattered in the end. I waved to the golden furred girl who opened the gate for me. There was an apprentice that looked vaguely familiar that helped her. He was small, so pale grey that he looked almost white with watery blue eyes. He must be related to Ayala. I had met her many times over the years. She was sweet.

I walked her out of the camp. They closed the gate behind me. I lead her to the riding trail then eased to a trot. I am not sure how much the things around here had changed, so it is best to be cautious. I flicked my tail and smiled as I looked around. I took a deep breath in. It smelled like home. Pine was mixed in maple, oak, and the musk of animals. I saw a small squirrel family scatter about the trees above. I clicked for her to go faster. The wind rushed past bringing new scents and I made a mental note of each one. Squirrels, quail, duck, song birds, dragons,flowers, rain. Soon, I slowed back back down. it was getting late and I could see the storm clouds gathering. I turned us around and went back up the trail to camp.

I was let in the gate and then lead her back to the stables where Fawn said she would take care of her since Delta needed to see me asap when I got back. It felt wrong not to be the one taking care of Ginger, but what Delta needed was probably something very important. It would require my assistance. As I walked outside, the first snowflake fell on to my nose. I sneezed sharply and the wind bit against the skin of my nosw. Soon, more were falling as I walked and I smiled at the memories of snowball wars with my family and mother making stew afterwards to warm us all up. We didn't have much, but we had love. We were safe most of the time. I wondered if I should start a snowball war with Doe later, but I quickly discarded that idea. We were too old for that now. 

I made it to the house to see Nix, Jinx, Doe, Ayala or Lala as my sister affectionately called her, Delta and Destiny sitting at the table. They were all looking at me and I had no idea what to say. "It’s snowing out there." Well that was dumb, but it was something at least. The table had a blue cloth on it with the complete tea set there and the pillows matched the cloth. What is going on?

"Destiny said yes and now, we are taking the steps to being engaged." We have to go through another one of those? That is too much work on my vacation. Still he is my pridemate and I have a job to do. It will just mean more time with her anyway.

"I go to bed around sunrise and if any noise wakes me up I will be extremely mad." I sat down at the table. Nix looked embarrassed, but Destiny looked at me with a deadpan look. I like her all ready. Maybe, this wouldn't be too horrible.

~Kalima~

The first thing I was aware of was heat then the smell of dragons and moonlace flowers. I opened my eyes to see Dad, Mother, and Lady Astrid standing in front of me. "Sorry, it was your mother's idea. I told her it was dumb, but she didn't listen to me at all."

"I read it somewhere I thought it was a great idea." Mother smacked Dad's shoulder.

"Next time how about you just ask me to come with you." I am sure that I was a little too sarcastic for the situation, but I was just kidnapped by my parents. That warrants sarcasm. I stood up and straightened my dress while I cleaned the dirt from it. I put my hair back into as much as I could without a brush and a mirror. "Where are we?"

"The nesting grounds,” Lady Astrid said as she looked at me without blinking for a while. It was disturbing and starting to creep me out.

"Why are we in the nesting grounds?"

"You are going to get your dragon,” Mother said. She flicked her tail. 

"You are going to try,” Dad said. He glanced at Mother then at me.

"Okay, which way is it?" Lady Astrid pointed down the tunnel to the right. I walked down the path carefully so I wouldn't trip on anything in the darkness. It was like the darkness of a void night and it was causing my fur to stand on end. I took a deep breath in, straightened my shoulders, and pushed the fear out of my head. I walked forward as calmly as I could manage. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, but the ever increasing musk of dragons made sure I stayed on the right path.

I reached the entrance of a large warm cavern filled with moonlace flower and stone nests. There were several eggs in each nest from large red eggs to smallish bronze. Teacup dragons nest away from the other species since their eggs would be squished among the larger breeds. I walked in then looked around again. There were several hatchlings playing around the room though I couldn't see any older dragons. Suddenly, a purple blur smashed into and I fell down.

Suddenly I was aware of another presence in my mind and it was perkier than Jinx. I stared at the small purple dragon on me. She looked at me with large blue eyes then she squealed. "Hi, Hi, Hi! I am Sora. Well my real name is Sakura, but I like Sora a lot better. It fits me much, much better.” She took a breath in. "You are my rider, Kalima. I wanted to meet you for so, so, so long. Well, it was only six months, but it felt like forever. I mean, it is my whole life."

"Can you get up?" She bounced up from me after she nodded.

"Can we leave? I wanted to outside here for so long. I like it a lot here, but I want to spread my wings and soar. Well, I can't soar at all. Not yet. I have to be four for that, but I already am four. No one explained that one to me though." She plopped down and look up at me.

"I think they mean four years."

"But I will be super old by then."

"I am sixteen and a half."

"Whoa, you are ancient."

"I am not going to feed you now."

"That's okay. I'm cute." I started to walk away and she followed after me bouncing after me with a buzzing of wings. She sneezed and I quickly cast a heat resistant spell. She flapped hard since I could hear the buzzing increase and the wind picked up. Soon we made it back to the others and then we went back to camp in mostly silence. I was testing out all the things I had read about between riders and dragons while I wasn't sure about Mother, Dad, and Lady Astrid's reason. Sora was bouncing off after every snowflake as they fell and jumping into the small amount actually on the ground. She chirred and laughed when she managed to slip on her paws when she jumped into one of the larger snow piles.

~Keira~

I crouched down as a particularly hard to avoid emotion from Diana hit me and I used that to push myself forward towards the scent of the elk I was hunting. It was a little early for it here if what I had learned from Delta had any merit to it, but I wasn't caring much at the moment. I jumped forward out of the bush with a roar. The elk lowered his head and pawed the ground. This was going to be good. The snow had started to fall already and if I managed to make this last long enough the snow would slow him down enough to make him an easy kill. I bared my teeth as I smiled at it. I stopped when I realized just how much I looked like I had priestess disease.

I feigned to the right and it whirled to meet me there. I shot forward to bite his left leg then quickly moved away when he whirled around towards me. He caught my shoulder and it erupted in pain. I hissed quietly, but I pushed the pain out of my mind. I could take a little pain to earn my dinner. I ran towards the back legs and the elk matched me no matter how fast I ran. I stopped and backed off. I stepped back until I was behind one of the trees around the clearing. I breathed in, pushed my life magic inwards, and drove my paws through the tree. It let loose a sickening crack as the tree toppled. The elk screamed and I pushed the last of my magic into sensing what was around me. 

The elk was lying under the tree dead. I sighed. I had thought that this would be a much funner hunt, but it was still food. I walked forward carefully to avoid any splinters of the tree. I reached the deer and I pushed at the branches that held the deer down. It was slow going and I started to snap the lighter end of the branches. I pushed my magic out and lifted the tree up. I only managed to get it a few feet, but It was enough to get it out of the elk. I took a deep breath as the backlash hit me. My stomach growled, my muscles ached, and I wanted to sleep for a week straight.

I staggered to my paws then I picked up the elk. I grabbed a branch then I tied the elk's hind legs to the branch and I did the same with the forelegs. I picked it up and staggered towards the camp. About half way there, my arms nearly gave out, so I sat down on a log and felt the wind whip by me while I curled up tighter under my clothes. I curled my tail around my legs where I had pulled my shirt down over them. My toes were pointing out and I took several deep breaths as I tried to gather my strength. This was going to be a very long walk. At least the meat wouldn't spoil. The pelt would need a through washing I'm sure. Of course, that was standard processor for most things I hunt. When I was as rested as I could get I stood up and picked up the deer again.

I went up the path until I reached the gate They let me inside and the boy guard took the deer from me." This is going to the kitchen?" I nodded at him. His scent got fainter as he walked away.

"Are you alright, Lady Keira,” The female guard said. She was older than me that I could tell by her scent.

"I'm fine. I just overexerted my magic stores."

"You should go rest."

"I know and I am going to."

"Good. Fools are destined to die."

"All of us are destined to die. Fools just go early."

"Yes. I won't keep you any longer. The festival is in full gear now."

"I'll go tomorrow."

"It should last long until the daylight hours. You should have plenty of time to rest and still make it."

"Only Freya knows."

"That she does." After that I walked away from it and I followed the path to Delta's house. I walked inside and then went straight to my bed. I passed out.

~Jinx~

I have always like dragons. Big dragons, small dragons, medium dragons, red ones, blue one, pink ones, all the sizes and kind you can imagine. When I was young, I never saw any, but when we came to the volcanic plains with Sissie they were everywhere. That was how I figured out my talent. I stopped a rampaging red during mating season. It was hard the first time, but I got better. Now, I can read every dragons' thoughts and if I need to I can control them too. That is just for emergencies though. I am a proud dragon trainer and I can't lose my family because of a mistake like that. That would be awful. I would be alone forever and I hate being alone. I like people, but I love their dragons. Recently, I have started branching out to other reptiles. Turtles, snakes, lizards, anything scaly and dragonish. Sometimes they try to bite me, but I am too fast for that. I can control them sometimes since they don't think that advanced. I just tell them that I am a friend and they stop.

"Jinx." I turned towards Nix. Why was he talking to me? I was thinking about things that I like. I loved my brother, but I really wanted to think about dragons and other things.

"Yes, Nixie?" He hated that nickname, but I liked to annoy him. Especially, when he annoyed me first and Sissie annoys Damian sometimes which means that it is a good thing. Sissie didn't do bad things.

"What do you think of Destiny?" I sighed. He was annoying me for that?

"She's nice." I shrugged. I didn't know her that well, but she had pretty thoughts and Sissie approved of her. That means that she was a nice person.

"Just nice?"

I waved it off with a smile and still my tail. "No one is just one thing Nixie, but yes. She is nice."

"Are you feeling alright?" He felt concerned. It was a very pretty orange color.

"Yes." I need to make sure to put his fears to rest. No one likes people they are worried about. I don't want him to go away, too. I shook that thought away. I can't think about that. It was a bad though. It was a very sickly black color probably.

"Then what is with the short answers? You talk constantly about everything."

"I'm tired." It was true. I wanted to sleep, but Sissie wasn't here and I couldn't sleep if she wasn't here. She was like Mister Blankie. I had to leave him when- Nope, not thinking of that. It makes me sad and I don't like being sad at all. I like being happy. I am a happy Jinx.

"Well, I am going to go with Destiny to the festival. Want to come?"

"Yes. Heather and Erica are running the dragon rides and I want to help them." They were my dragon training mentors. They were really nice. I bounced up and followed after him. When Destiny found us, I split off after I said hello to her and headed off to the dragon rides. Selena, Hestia, and Rhea were already there in the line. I smiled and waved at them as I walked towards them. The bright flashes of colors of their thoughts flared as I got closer. They were happy to see me too. That was always good to know. I don't like it when people don't like me. It makes my stomach hurt like that time I ate the cheese in the back of the ice box that we had forgotten was there.

~Delta~

I walked among the different things at the festival as Sora bounced next to me chattering about all the different things. A few times I threw her up into the air and she glided back down while laughing her head off at this. I used to do that to Eona all the time when she was younger. Now she was too big for that, but it was fun while it lasted. Sora stopped then started rushing to a food booth with a squeal. It was Icy Mountains style food, so it would be very bland. I liked my food with a ton of spice. It was most likely Auntie Vida's fault since she does most of the cooking for the temple and she liked it spicy. I watched as she took a bite of everything there. I smiled and waved to Ice Storm, the griffin was running the stand. I was worried around her when I was a kit, since she had the same coloration as Lady Astrid. Afterwards, I had considered setting her up with Damian, but it didn't pan out like I thought it would. But Mara was out of the healer’s den now and we had finally gotten the stains out of the wood.

"Took in another stray, Adelita," Jarl Marigold said from behind me. I had a secret dislike of her since she always sounded offended or condescending whenever we speak, but she was Lala's pride leader so I had to be polite.

"No, this is Sora, Kalima's dragon." I gestured to her and Sora lifted her head after she had taken a bite of a pastry. It dribbled down her chin in a small red glob.

"You mean Princess Kalima? It is important to respect the hierarchy." She smiled sharply.

I blinked then took a breath in. "I understand. While you are here, we should set a date for the mating contract meeting." Contracts for a marriage is a mostly outdated idea, but Jarl Marigold was one to hold on to those ancient traditions. This would serve my plan well though since she was also short-sighted with details.

"Of course, the day after the festival good for you?"

"Yes, I don't have much to do that day." Even if I did, I would reschedule them just to go to this. I have several plans that I can put into effect with this. Most of them are a little complicated and would require several elements to go down right before it. Though if they do go wrong I can just make a new plan on the fly. At the end of the day, I just want to see Jarl Marigold's face afterwards. There was nothing like seeing a plan come to fruition without the other person knowing. I like being the smartest in the room.

"Good. Then we will meet then. After breakfast since we are both busy people."

"Of course, a good fight always clears my mind for discussions." I smiled as she walked away. Well, I had one plan fall into place today. I had wanted Nix to get with someone for many years now and I had spent years trying to find a really good woman for him. I had a list of names in my room for it and I had gone through the list with introducing him to them. I was halfway through the list when he and Des had hit it off. It wasn't the plan that I had originally thought since I had thought that Destiny was too young for that, but Nix was happy with her and luckily I can retool a plan on the fly. Two years later and Nix had finally made a move past friendship with her. I like friendships as much as the next person, but Nix was the most likely to have children with anyone. Fay would need an heir for when she was Jarl. I couldn't let my pride be cast into chaos when both of us died.

Jinx was a good person, but she was much too childish for the position. Doe was too sweet to deal with the politics of the Althing and she wanted to stay in the clan anyway. Nix was a boy, so he would be leaving to Destiny's home. Fay had needed more experience though, so I recommended her to Uncle Frey as a guard. Aunt Myra had decided that she would be perfect to be Kalima's sister in shield which was more than I had hoped for. Plans are ever changing and I need to keep mine up to date. I would have to put this in my journal.

Sora had tried everything at the table and after she had thanked Ice Storm she had ran off to the next exciting thing. I had seen everything here more times than I had cared to so I was bored. After this plan was done, I would need to arrange a mating for Kalima. Most of the men I met were wrong for her though. But we would need someone from the Volcanic Plains on the throne again. The ice queens would try to control the throne if we didn't. A guard would be better than anyone else they would already know the castle and the politics. I would begin as soon as I went back to the castle this summer.

~Kalima~

I walked among the different people at the festival. There was a lot to do there, but nothing had caught my eye yet. Eventually I gave up and went towards the stage. A woman was talking. I sat down and listened to what she was saying.

"We know the truth of the matter. Set was innocent of his crimes they say he committed and this is what really happened." I listened to her as she made a gesture with her left wing and sang suddenly. A light pink mist floated out of her mouth and provided a nice contrast to her sooty grey feathers. The mist evened out into a picture as she continued to sing.


	8. Chapter 8

The mist swirled around me in dizzying circles of gray. The mist rippled as I sat down on it. It was cool and springy like a sponge. The mist in front of me shimmered like heat from a dragon's flame then it disappeared entirely. The scene in front of me was strange since there was no smell to tell what was happening and my hearing was slightly muted as if I was underwater. I breathed in slowly and deeply to stop the fear I felt at that thought. I focused on what was in front of me. I was on a cliff above what I assumed was the Volcanic Central Camp. The layout was the same and it looked similar, but something just felt off about it. There were several patches of white flowers that I think are daisies and the grass was blowing in a breeze I didn't feel. A fallen log covered with small mushrooms leading up to the top of the log was rolled towards the end of the cliff. There was two sets of groves leading up to where the log was, so I assumed it had been put there recently.

I heard a rustling behind me and a black furred girl and a red furred lupian man walked past me to the log. The girl sat on one side and the man on the other. "Father, I made something glow with the topaz converter. I don't know how exactly I did it since Ragnar stole my notes yesterday, but I did it." She was bouncing excitedly on her spot. I looked her over. Her paws were covered with short brown cloth things and she was wearing tight fitting brown leather pants that reached her ankles with a small pink bow on the back of her pants. She was wearing a light blue shirt with poofy sleeves that reached to the middle of her lower arms while three golden bracelets were on her right wrist. A brown shirt was wrapped around her waist with a pink bow at the end of her long, black braid. The man was tall, on the slender side with shoulder length hair the color of his fur, and he was wearing old fashioned volcanic armor. It was made from red dragon scales with messy stitching on the side.

"Luna, have you cleaned out your workshop yet?"

"No, Father. I am still holding out hope that Mother will convince them to change the decree."

"I hope so too, but we must be prepared for if we are wrong."

"I know, but if it is overturned then I will have to set my workshop up again. I like my space."

"I know. I will try too."

"Thank you, Father. I will go find Seraphine and Keiran. Bridget is busy with her fiancé. What was his name again? Anyway, Ragnar is getting his family together for the move. I hope we will not have to move but try your hardest anyway please." Luna lowered her head then turned to walk away. I moved to follow her since I was curious about who she was talking about, but the mist once again obscured the view. It cleared to show me something I recognized immediately from the scrolls and paintings. This was the council room of the gods. 

The ceiling was high vaulted and looked to be made of clouds. The walls were covered with tapestries displaying several different events. I recognized some of them, but most were   
of events I didn't remember learning about. The entrance was marked by two columns then a small hallway that leads to a door made of colored glass. It reminded me of the one in the temple. I looked towards the table that was in the middle of the room. It was white and went in a u shape. There were several thrones around the table that displayed a god's symbol on it. 

The doors opened and the gods walked in. They all took their seats. I looked at each one of them. There was Artemis who put her bow and quiver on the back of her chair. She was a tall red furred kanji wearing a dark green tunic. Pyrrah sat next to her in her chair. Pyrrah wore her long red hair up in a bun that showed off the yellow ends of her hair. Pyrrah wore a dark red dress with a yellow flame pattern at the end of it. Sol sat next to her. He was wearing white male clothing with golden detailing on the shoulders that matched his fur. Bastet sat next to him wearing a blue dress with black stitches on the end of the skirt. The black stone throne with a red snake eating its tail and the red throne with a sun on it remained empty. Erica was wearing a dark green dress in crystal city style with large pink bows at the end that matched the large pink bow in her auburn hair. She sat at the end of the table leaving the other two seats open. I recognized Freya and Set's symbol on them though, so I assumed that was their seats. Freya stood in the center of the table. She looked a lot like Luna, but so did Bastet. I think it was the fur color. They had to be related. I am always confused about which of Keira's siblings was which too.

"Freya, we all have to be here for the spell to work. It is fraying again and it will soon break if we don't," Bastet said. I flicked my ear. I am sure that she mentioned a spell when we talked. Was she talking about the same spell now? Wouldn't have already been broken?

"I know. I can sense it, but I do not see why my children have to abandon our home."

"We need to be together. The spell is complex and all of us have to cast it together. We will have to leave our duties to the younger generation while we gather our strength again," Sol said. 

Pyrrah smiled and kicked Artemis in the ankle. She yelped then glared at Pyrrah. Pyrrah gestured with her head to Freya. Artemis looked at Freya then back to Pyrrah with a confused expression. Pyrrah sighted then leaned towards Artemis. "Say something."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because you are better at it than I am."

"Fine." Artemis leaned forward and scooted her chair forward. "This is only until we get our magic back and then all of you can go back home. It is necessary for the stability of our people." Freya seemed to relax at this.

"I shall go tell them the good news." Freya turned and started to walk towards the exit.

"It is late. You should stay the day here and tell them tomorrow," Erica said.

"Yes, I will do that. I have much to think of anyway and it would be best for me not to rush into this." The smoke gathered again and I sighed at it. I was only getting bits and pieces instead of the complete story. It cleared to show me a field full of wildflowers of every color in every direction that I could see. The sun was high in the sky, but the light didn't hurt my eyes like it usually did. A kanji boy with dark red fur in old fashioned volcanic clothing walked over the crest of a hill while a black furred girl in a purple dress holding a basket of flowers walked with him. As they grew closer, I saw the bright violet eyes that marked her as a priestess of Freya. The boy had pretty blue eyes. "Ragnar, I have to remain here," The girl said. She had an accent that I could not place. It sounded similar to a volcanic accent, but it was different.

"Eliza,” Ragnar said. I blinked at the weird name. Priestess of Freya have names that start with a V. I do not know why, but that is what it was. It was how things were.

"I know my limitations and my soul cannot pass the border until I choose to reincarnate."

"There is always a loophole in everything. I will look for a way for us to be together again."

"I know you will. You were always determined. That is part of what I love about you." Eliza smiled and Ragnar reached forward to kiss her. I looked away in embarrassment at seeing something private that I was not supposed to.

"Ew, would you two stop swapping spit while I am here." I looked up to see a girl about my age wearing a pink dress that would put Doe's to shame. A small pink hat rested atop a frizz of curls that reached her shoulders. The top of the dress was a light rose pink with sleeves that reached to her wrists while the skirt swooped out in a circle that ended at her knees around her with bright pink ruffles at the end. A pink bow the same shade as the top was above a triangular cut that revealed a white ruffle petticoat underneath. I glanced down at her feet to see that she was wearing wooden things with a bright pink ribbon holding it to her paws. The two lovebirds broke apart and Ragnar turned to look at the girl.

"If you didn't want to see it Seraphine then you shouldn't have come looking for us."

"Someone has to make sure you are being responsible. Plus, I know you haven't finished packing."

"Well, I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I, but Mother said that we have to and she is in charge, so when she gets back take it up with her." Seraphine's tail flicked. "Any luck and you will be able to visit each other when you want to."

"It isn't like the Summerland is a prison,” Eliza said. She stepped back and she smiled brightly. "I will see you soon, my love." She pecked his cheek then turned to walk away. Ragnar watched her walk away with a look of sadness on his face. Seraphine hugged Ragnar.

"Like she said Big Brother. Summerland isn't a prison. And we can see her whenever we want."

"I know, but I have a bad feeling. Father hasn't returned from central and Mother hasn't returned from Summerland."

"Have faith. Things will be alright." The two siblings broke apart as the smoke once again covered the viewing area. It cleared to show a forest clearing under bright sunlight. Set looked around and a grey furred female walked past him with a young child on her hip.

"My little one, this is our land and we will always protect it. It is our duty and our right to." She walked until I couldn't see her anymore. Set sat down and I felt something stir around me that brought bile to my throat. The energy pulsed and a red furred Kanji woman wearing a blood red dress walked into the clearing.

"Sire Set, what is the matter with you?" She spoke with a Siren trill in her voice. I sniffed at her and the overpowering Icy Mountain perfume that she was wearing could not disguise the smell of fresh blood on her.

"I am troubled by a matter beyond mortal comprehension." He was trying to figure out how to not move. That was not a truly hard concept to understand.

"Tell me and I will surely try my hardest to advise you."

"Fair lady, my family has been summoned to Summerland and we are unsure if we will be able to return to our beloved home again."

"Why must you go to Summerland?"

"Because we were summoned."

"And why were you summoned?"

"The purpose was unclear."

"Then why obey it?"

"Because I am only one among many."

"You are a god who all must meet when the time comes to pass. Why should you bow to others of lesser power than yours?"

"They are my family."

"Then you must not bow to them. A family is made of equals."

"I am an example to my people. I have to uphold their ideals."

"You can make new ideals for them to have."

"You are right. But my courage is useless against my family."

The red furred woman reached into the sleeve of her dress and pulled out a necklace. It was made of metal all around and on it was a large bronze disk with a blood red jewel in the center. The disk had strange markings I didn't understand. "This is a charm that has been in my family for generations and now I give to you. May it serve you well." The woman passed the charm to Set and then turned around to vanish as mysteriously as she came. 

Set looked at the disk in his hand. I watched as he put it on. I couldn't help, but think that he was an idiot. Anyone who had read a Queen Diana would realize that this was a set up for some magic plot. The necklace fell in place and a red glow started to appear around him. I watched as he tried to tear off the necklace as the glow continued upwards quickly, but the necklace burrowed into his flesh and he cut the skin around it trying to. As the glow reached his head, he gave out a bellowing scream that chilled my blood. His eyes turned blood red and then glowed as he gave a sinister laugh. The wounds on his chest healed and he bared his teeth in a yellow grin.

"They will know my wraith." I heard a woman's laughter ring around me and the smoke curled around everything again. My fur was sticking on ends and I felt my skin crawl. I tried to hold back the disgust at what that woman had done, but I couldn't. The smoke cleared to show Freya in a bed. She shot up and turned towards the window.

"Set. Why?" The smoke curled around me again then it dropped me. I spiraled downwards at an alarming speed until I was finally jerked back into my body.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked around to see a few people in the same condition as I was in, but everyone else looked like this happened everyday for them. I fought down a wave of nausea. I straightened my spine and looked toward the siren on stage. She had stopped singing and the smoke had dispersed from it. This had to have been Siren magic. It had been so lifelike though. I breathed in like my meditation teacher had taught me when I was a kit. In and out. I was as calm as I was going to get when I opened my eyes. "Now, the truth is known. Set was corrupted by The Lady in Red and was forced to do her bidding." The siren woman was loud. My ears smashed themselves down on my head. I got to my paws and tried not to stagger as I walked. It would not have been proper. I walked away from there as fast as I could and I found myself in front of the place my parents were staying,

"Mother? Dad?" It was proper to announce my presence and it gave them time to stop doing anything that I do not want to see. I used my magic to make two small snow hill. The door swished up to show Dad. 

"What's the matter, Kali?" He looked concerned.

"Nothing. I just saw something I did not want to see at all." Parts of it were good, but overall it was not something I would want to do again.

Mother pushed past Dad in the doorway. "What was it? Whoever it was I will have exiled for treason." Mother pulled me into a hug. It was too tight.

"Myra, you can't do that. It would be unethical."

"Frey, nothing is unethical if you commit it for your family."

"What about Set? Did not he do what he did for his family, Mother?"

"Maybe. We do not know the specifics of it." She pulled back out of the hug and looked around. "It is freezing out here. Come inside. Frey can you start some tea for us please?" Mother hurried us past Dad and into the den. The was large with only one room. The sleeping mat towards the back of the room was large enough for two people and was covered with a large number of furs. The clothing chests were on either side of the room with a small table in the middle with writing supplies on it. Dad walked in after us then a blue teapot and three matching cup were levitated up in his olive green magic. The cups were set on the table and the pot went on the black heating stone. The top of the pot came off and a pitcher of water poured into it. The top was put back on as all of us sat at the table. Mother smiled at me. "How was your day so far, Kalima?"

"Fine aside from the incident." I glanced at the letter, but the characters were of an old dialect for me to understand.

"And what was the incident?"

"Just a really weird play by a Siren woman."

"Those can get really wrong. Myra do you remember the lu-"

"I remember and that is not something to say in front of our daughter."

"Okay. Have you been enjoying your stay with Delta?"

"Yes. Everyone is nice enough."

"What do you mean by nice enough," Mother said.

"Well, I have not really talked to anyone, but Delta's pride so I cannot be sure."

"Don't worry. Mom should be here tomorrow."

"Why did they miss the ceremony, Dad?" I had noticed it, but it was not something I really thought was super important. People were late for a lot of things. A couple of times, I was late to etiquette class just to see the teacher's reaction. She would swell up like a giant pink toad then spent most of the class lecturing me on being on time. I was really good at tuning her out when she got like, I had a whole class period to just relax in. It is nice.

"You are going to have new cousins when they come." Aunt Loki had her kits? Is having? Whichever works right now. Dad turned towards the tea pot and picked up the tea pot. He set it down on the table and poured the tea leaves from the green bag into a tea ball. He put the tea ball into the tea pot then put the lid back on it. I flicked my tail twice then put it on my knees.

"Girl or boy kits?" 

"Not sure yet."

"Soon enough you are going to have some siblings too." I turned towards Mother as I tried to understand what Mother was saying. I am going to be a big sister? I am going to have to ask Delta for advice and find some books about this. Will I have a little brother or a little sister? Most likely a little sister. More girls are born than boys. It is just how the world works.

"When will we start setting up the nursery?" It was dangerous to talk about kits before they were born since that would bring them to evil spirits' attention. Most of the time we just talk around the issue and never mention kits. Though I am sure that an evil spirit would know what we were talking about, but it is tradition.

"We have a couple months still. I just found out. I had a weird talk with a priestess of Freya today.” Mother turned towards Dad. "Is the tea ready?"

Dad picked up the top of the tea pot and looked down inside it. "It is done." He pulled the tea ball out of the tea pot and then top back on it. He poured us three cup of tea. Mother should have waited until the tea was done to tell me. Sipping tea made every statement profound. I sipped the tea in my cup gingerly since it was still warm.

"So how was your day aside from that,"I said.

"Fine, I got a lot done. I managed to get most of my messages done, so I can send them out when we get back to the castle. I went through the trade information from Zonya and Petopia. Empress Eldest recently decided to ban the trade of cocoa beans in her borders. I wrote a letter to politely ask her why. Lady Lily of the Valley requested a position in court for her daughter while Prince Henry is asking that we foster Princess Cleopatra. Flora has decided to wait until Samhain to have her wedding. Of course, it was going to have to be postponed anyway since I cannot do magic in my condition. Emerald gave me a list of the new rotation of guards before we left for me to review. I am planning on going over family records and nidling charges later to cross reference them. Both for the guards and your mating choices. It never hurts to double check-"

"Quadruple check."

Mother smacked Dad's shoulder. "Smart dunghole."

"Really, Myra, such language in front of our daughter." Dad smiled then tried to hide it by taking a sip of his tea.

"You are telling that to me?" Mother did not look amused. "Were you not the one who proclaimed to me when we meet that the world was full of-" I saw a hint of a smile on Mother's face before Dad cut off her sentence.

"That isn't a tale for our daughter's ears." Dad breathed in deeply as Mother took a sip of tea then grimaced slightly. She must not like how the tea tasted this time around.

"I want to hear it." I wanted to say something and that seemed like a good enough thing to say.

"No, Kalima." It seemed that this was a really important issue for him. He looked at me with one of Mother's looks that meant that this was as far as I was allowed to know. It was weird getting it from Dad. 

I thought back over the conversation to find something to talk about now. "What position are you think of giving Brooke at court?" I had honestly never heard her full name and I was curious about what it was now. If she was at court, I would hear someone announce it, so I could kill two birds with one stone. Why would you kill a bird? Well some of the larger birds were okay, but you cannot kill them with a stone. Maybe, you could, but I think it would be dishonorable to your supper.

"I do not know yet. I think that I will have her stay with us for the summer without her mother there, so I can get a feel for her personality and talents."

"So you are going to have her stay until it is time for Flora's wedding?"

"Yes, I will give her a month to come and get settled in after we go back to the castle."

"Delta is going to come back with us to the castle. Do you think this will be a problem?" I know Delta. She is sweet and kind, but she hates ice queens and Petopian males. Though I cannot fault her for it since I had studied up on loyalty sickness during a few slow classes when I was younger. It was pretty heavy stuff and I can understand her horror of getting it from them. They would sell their kits for a social gain for themselves.

"That will be part of the test. Both of them will need to learn how to deal with people with different worldviews than they hold. And if push comes to shove, we have very good healers."

"So this is all just going to be one big test?"

"The summer will be. After that I do not know."

"What if Delta kills Brooke?"

"Then she is dead, but give Delta some credit. She did not kill Prince Allister back when they were at each other's throats. I personally think that Prince Allister is much more annoying."

"Do you think Lady Lily will try to manipulate Kali into a mating with Brooke," Dad said.

I turned to look completely at Dad with a puzzled look on my face. "I do not like girls like that." 

"More than likely she will try, but I am very good at foiling plots."

"Yes, but Kali is still naive about a lot of manipulations."

"I am right here." Seriously, why were they talking about me while I am still here?

"We know dear and that is exactly why we need to let it happen. If anything bad happens then she will have you, me, and Delta to get her out of the mess."

Dad looked at Mother as if she had grown a second head and had done the siren waltz naked in front of the whole court.” Who are you and what have you done with my mate?"

"Oh, shut it, you goofball. Kali is growing up and I need to accept that."

"You still have the chef cut up my meat."

"I do not want you to choke like Great Grandmother did."

"Wasn't she poisoned?"

"That was never proven either way."

"Either way, the food was dangerous to her and cutting up the meat is also partially Tria's fault. She like the meat cut up. Though we had to compromise at the meat being cut that the table with two guards present at all times."

"Who is Tria?"

"The taster that tastes your food for poison."

"How so you know this?"

"I chose her exactly for that purpose. It was a long search."

"Many sirens wanted the job and it was hard telling them that we wanted a Kanji for the job. It was nothing racist about it. A kanji has a similar make up to you and would have a better grasp of what is poisonous to us," Dad said.

"Do you two know every servant in the castle?"

"Nearly, but we know it is hard for you, Dear. Facial Blindness is a serious condition for someone in your position," Mother said. I flicked my hair out of my eyes. I have heard this many times from Mother, but I never really saw much with it. I have always been like this and I will always be like this.

"So are we going to postpone doing the ward bypassing spell until you are not in your condition?" I really wanted to change the subject and that seemed like a good issue to address.

"No, we are going to call Lady Serena and Alexander, so they can help us." Aunt Serena was the most powerful mortal spell caster in Panthera. Which made sense since the river clan's talent was magic. I wonder if anyone had tried to enchant the entire river before? Though I wonder what they would try to enchant it to do. Would it even last? I guess it would depend on what the spell was meant to do. I turned around as the door swished behind me. 

Fay walked into the room. "Kalima, Delta, Doe, and Keira want to know if you want to go horse riding with us."

I turned to look at Mother who nodded her permission. I stood up, drained my cup of tea, then set it down on the table. I turned back to Fay. "Yes." Both of us walked outside. "So we are going to the stable?"

"Yes. After we stop by the kitchen for some muffins."

"You like muffins?"

"Yes, of course, I do." Fay showed me the way to the kitchen. She held the door open for me. I looked around the room. It was large with several cooking places. It was busy with several people rushing from one fire to another one. The black and white spotted woman that had talked to Delta yesterday walked up to us. Today, she was wearing a white apron with several brown and red stains over a light pink dress with large white buttons.

"Are you here for anything?"

"Do you have any muffins?"

"Yes. We also have some boiled eggs if either of you want some."

"I'll try some."

"Okay, at least they won't go to waste now." She turned and walked towards one of the cooking areas. She came back holding a plate with four eggs and several muffins. She handed them to Fay. Fay handed the eggs to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"At least you are polite. You won't believe how many people are rude in here."

"Why are they rude to you? You could poison their food."

"I know that, but I have too much pride in my profession for that dishonor. Do you want some of my world famous eggnog?"

"Cookie, that isn't a good idea. Her mother will go berserk on you if Kalima gets drunk." Cookie looks surprised for a second then had a hint of a smug smile.

"Alright, do you want some of the kit stuff? It’s not as good, but it is still pretty good."

"Yes, if you have any." Cookie turned around and when she came back she held a cup full of a frothy white mixture. I took it with a smile then took a sip. It was a little too sweet, but still pretty good. "It is pretty good."

"I like you. Come and visit when you are in town." Cookie turned around then started ordering people around. I turned to look at Fay. She sighed then grabbed me by the hand to lead me through the chaos to the door.

"Well, Cookie likes you which means most everyone know."

"The dragon mind reading thing?"

"That too. Cookie is a bit of a gossip on a good day." I cracked one of the eggs using my claws to pierce the skin. I threw the peelings into a barrel next to the door that contained things like that. "Anise's mate uses them for his garden."

"So he is a healer?" 

"Yes. he treated a lot of my training wounds during advanced."

"Oh, cool." That was as close to a good answer to that as I could get at the moment. We walked in silence to the stable. Fay held the door open and we walked inside. Delta was holding the rains to three saddled horses while Doe was petting a fourth. The horses were a white mare that had her cream colored mane braided with royal blue ribbons, a brown mare with messy black hair looked straight at me, a painted mare with a cream colored mane that was braided with pink ribbons, and a grey colored stallion with a brown mane. Fay walked past us back into the stable. She came back with the horse tack, disappeared into a stall, and a little bit later came back with a brown mare. She stomped at me and pulled her ears back.

"Easy, Ginger. This is Kalima. Kalima say hi to Ginger, so she knows you are a friend." I looked at the horse as she stomped at me again.

"Hello, Lady Ginger." It seems best to flatter her since she seemed mad. Fay petted Ginger along her shoulder. Ginger nickered at her and seemed to calm down. Delta handed me the reins to the white mare. I climbed up on the horse as my instructors had taught me when I was younger. "So what is her name?"

"That is Princess," Delta said. She smiled. "I thought it was fitting and kind of ironic."

"The stallion is Merrylegs, Lady Oliva is the brown mare, and this is my fateful stead, Rain," Doe said. Well that explained the pink ribbons. 

"The males were already named, so she couldn't have a Sir Oliver," Fay said. She climbed up on Ginger, Delta climbed up on Lady Oliva, Keira climbed up on Merrylegs, and Doe climbed up on Rain. We clicked the horses to start walking towards the gate. We were let out into the forest and we rode down the path. The ride down the path last until right before supper. Supper was quiet and passed quickly. After supper, we went to bed and I feel asleep quickly. 

The next five days passed slowly and nothing happened that was particularly noteworthy aside from Aunt Serena and Uncle Alexander arriving on the fifth day. On the six day, Delta took me to visit her mother and Aunt Vera in the temple of Freya. The temple was different from the one back home. This temple was larger with a set of white stone steps leading to the large double doors. The roof was curved downwards on three levels while the edges of the levels were all engraved with wards against evil. Two pillars held the roof aloft and they were also carved with protective symbols.

Delta opened the door for me and I walked into a large room central room. The floor was shiny white and in front of me across the room was a door. On either side of the door were two small enclaves with large canisters with large fires. Under the two fires were travel baskets with handles. It was empty. I looked from side to side in the room. Two hallways led off from the main room and I could see small moonstones lining the top of the hallways.

I heard the clicking of claws from the left hallway. Two woman stepped out from it. The first one was wearing a black over dress with a dark red sash that matched the jewel on her necklace. The second one was shorter than the first and she was wearing a light purple top with a matching skirt, a dark purple sash, and an over dress that matched her sash. They walked towards us and the first one stopped first to regard me with a cool look. The second looked more welcoming with a maternal smile, but she had an air of mischief about her. "Hello, Princess."

"Hello, High Priestess Kisa. Why does your name start with a K instead of a V?" I was curious and I am sure that she would answer me if I asked.

"It is a nickname."

"I gave it to her when we were kits. It is a funny story, but if I told you your mother would pitch a fit." The second one I assumed was Delta's Aunt Vera. She seemed nicer than Kisa at least.

"I heard that story and you don't want to know," Delta said.

"Come on, we have a room prepared for tea,” Kisa said. I followed after them as they lead the way down the left hallway. I thought over what I was supposed to call her since I could call her High Priestess Kisa, Kisa, Delta's mom, or Aunty Kisa. It was a complicated issue. Vera pulled open the door and showed me into a small side room. It was mostly bare aside from a wooden table set up for tea, pillows, and the midnight blue curtains that matched the pillows on the floor. I sat down and Kisa poured us cups as everyone else took their seats.

"What should I call you," I said to Kisa after I had taken a sip of tea and a bite from a too sweet pastry to be polite. Delta took a bite from her pastry as I spoke. I set down the pastry on the plate and whipped the frosting from my fur on my napkin.

"Whatever you like. I have been called a lot of things by a lot of people, so I won't consider it to be a slight. Though, I must admit that my personal favorite is when a woman called me a half-bred son of a molting snow beast blight." She took a sip of tea. "She was in labor anyhow, so I didn't take it seriously, because I didn't want her to bite."

"That was very colorful." I took another bite from my pastry.

"Yes, it was." Kisa nodded then took a sip of her tea.

"So you were told by Bastet about the challenge," Vera said.

"Yes, it was confusing at first and she is very-"I paused for a second to think up a non insulting word for it. "Theatrical." That seemed to fit and it was not too bad.

"Yes, you see that with a lot of the gods. And dogs." Kisa smiled and took another sip of tea. She seemed to be proud of her rhyme.

"Mama that was racist," Delta said. “And possibly blasphemous."

"No, it was not. I was speaking of the animals in the other worlds, but I know you tried to hit it on the dot."

"That was a little cringy, Mama."

"It is hard to speak in rhymes. Which is why they sometimes appear to be on the dime." Kisa looked smug for a second.

"So how was your stay so far, Kalima," Vera said.

"Pretty good." I took a sip of tea.

"That's good," Vera said.

"Delta was worried about you coming here." I turned to look at Kisa while she was speaking. Why was Delta worried about me coming here?

"Mama!"

"What? I was speaking the truth and nothing I know of rhymes with what." Kisa bit into her pastry and took another pastry.

"Butt. Mutt. Nut. Shut," Vera said.

"I didn't think of that before."

"I know you didn't." Kisa punched Vera then took a sip of tea. The door opened and Fay walked in the room.

"Kalima, Lady Astrid requested that you join Queen Mayura, Prince Consort Freyr, Lady Princess Serena, Lord Prince Alexander and her for a meeting in her tent/office thing," Fay said. I stood her and said my goodbyes. Delta said that she would join us later.

~Delta~

I turned back towards Mama and Aunt Vera as Fay shut the door behind them. "Nix got engaged to Destiny a few days ago."

"I know. Kisa saw it." Aunt Vera didn't really do the rhyming thing aside from when we had visitors. I don't know why exactly, but apparently Grandma was a very traditional woman. I had never met her since both Mama and Aunt Vera had cut ties with her after they had taken their Princess's oaths. I think she died soon afterwards though. Either way, I never met her.

"Good. Kali got a dragon and Fay is going to get one tomorrow."

"Okay, have you been practicing your singing," Aunt Vera said. I nodded. I hadn't practiced this week since the house was full and most of the songs I knew were not what Aunt Myra said was appropriate for Kali.

"Have you been keeping up with your battle training," Mama said.

"Yes," I said. I lifted a pastry up in my magic and then set it into my hand. I bit into it then took a sip of tea.

"Good. You are going to need these for your duties."

"I know. I'll do our ancestors proud."

"They are already proud that is why they are dead," Mother said. "They died with a sticks firmly up their-"

"Kisa, don't say things like that," Aunt Vera said. She hit Mama's shoulder. "They were such tight arses that a stick could never fit up there." Mama cracked a smile while Aunt Vera and I laughed. It wasn't that funny, but Aunt Vera was trying and it was kind of funny.

"I heard that the new Commander Rosita museum opened up. Have you gone to it yet?" I turned towards Mama.

"No, not yet. I am planning on taking Kali and the others to it sometime next week," I said. I curled my tail around my paws.

"Good. We could go with you and make it a family trip."

"Okay, sounds like fun." It would be nice for everyone to bond and if we invite Destiny along we could test how well she fit in with the rest of our family. That was part of the courtship period that Nix and Des decided to skip for reasons only Freya knows. This was honestly not Nix's smartest decision. I love him, but my brother can be a complete idiot at times.

"Sounds like a plan. After that we can plan a couple other ideas for outings next week," Aunt Vera said. I took a sip from my cup.

"Like what?"

"I don't know what exactly, but give me a bit to think about it and I will make this their funniest vacation ever." Aunt Vera smiled then clapped her hands together once. I smiled at her.

"Tomorrow is the start of the full moon," Mama said. She flicked her tail as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, we are going to go the moon pool tomorrow." I smiled as I thought back to when I went on my first journey. It was scary that first time, but them it was awesome. I had to go through what I feared the most and come to terms with it. After that first time, I get to experience the joy with a lot less of the pain. Of course, Mama was with me every step of the way on it, but it was my first and was super nervous. Though if Kali makes any funny faces at all, I will make fun of her for it forever. That is a part of loving someone.

"I want to solve a murder or something," Aunt Vera said. I turned to look at her. That was random. She looked from me to Mama. "What I want to do it. Back in the old days, I could go to a random universe and do what I want."

"Sorry," I said. It was as good an answer as I could think of right now.

"Oh, I wasn't blaming you, Delta. I was thinking of Queen Mayura's decree. I understand why some what why she did it, but I still want to do some universe hopping anyway." Aunt Vera look thoughtful for a second. "I haven't gotten laid since that decree went into effect. Seriously. It is a good thing that it is going to be repealed by this summer."

"It is?"

"Of course, I am going to make sure of it. Plus, with some of the champions living in a colony, she is going to have to do so anyway. I'll just speed it along a little bit." Aunt Vera took a sip of tea then poured another cup for her. I took it from her and poured some in my cup. I set it down on the table.

"Vera, stop thinking with your loins,” Mama said.

"You aren't the boss of me."

"I am the eldest and the high priestess. I am the boss of you."

"Meanie."

"Moe," I said. Aunt Vera looked confused for a second then turned back to Mama. "Like eenie, meanie, miney, moe."

"Ah. Gotcha," Aunt Vera said then took another pastry from the plate and bit into it. She swallowed the pastry. "This is really good." 

"Yeah, I know, you ate one before that."

"I know. I was just making conversation."

"Okay. How was your day, Delta?”

"You already asked me that, Mama, but it was good. Nothing too remarkable happened."

"Good."

"I wonder if you can cook an egg on an angry fire goddess."

"More than likely you could."

"Why an egg? You could cook most anything on them."

"I want a deviled egg."

"So do I." I loved those. Next to Mother's night cakes, they are my favorite food.

"If you want some, go to the kitchen and make some."

"Do we have the things for it,” I said to Aunt Vera.

"Most likely not. We are still low on supplies from winter," Mama said.

"Well, when we do we can make them together," Aunt Vera.

"Like Mama and I used to."

"We could still do it if you visited later."

"I am busy, Mama."

"I know that. I was just saying." She waved her paw slowly to side to side twice then dropped it in her lap. "If you want, you can stay and help me make it."

"Okay, I don't really have anything to do."

"What about that meeting with the Commander?"

"Kali will tell me about it later. It couldn't be anything important since I was directly asked to come."

"We should go start supper, Delta." Mama stood up and I quickly followed suit. Aunt Vera stood up to and I looked at her confused.

"I'll help too."

"No, Vera."

"Aunt Vera, you used to burn water."

"I did not. I forgot about it and the pot burned after the water evaporated."

"You made gravy with pancake batter."

"I thought that it was left over gravy."

"It was gross."

"I am creative,” Aunt Vera said in her guru voice.

Mama snorted.” You are something alright."

"Meanie."

We walked out of the door with me in the lead. Mama stopped in the doorway and then turned back to Aunt Vera. "Find better insults." Mama stepped out and pushed the door closed. She led the way back to the central room then down the eastern hallway where the kitchen was. She pushed the door open. I looked around. It was smaller than the main kitchen with only three cooking fires. Over the central one was a pot while the other two weren't being used. A chittering came from above me as Pearl flittered down from her nook above the doorway. She climbed up to my shoulder to rub her head against my cheek. She chittered excitedly then ran down my arm. She sat on the back of my palm.

She blinked her gold eyes at me as she stretched out her noodle thin body. Pearl was a kitchen sprite. "Hello, Delta," Pearl said slowly in a warbling voice. I scratched behind her ear and she chirped.

"Hi, Pearl." I set Pearl on my shoulder as I walked forward. Mama had set a pot next to one of the fire pits and was now looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"The water bucket." 

I looked around then I picked up the bucket with my magic and then set it down in front of Mama. "I found it."

"I know. Thank you." Mama picked it up and then poured it into the pot. She summoned a spoon from her shadow space and started to stir the liquid around. A couple chunks of meat floated to the top.

"What are you making?"

"I don't know yet. Something with meat."

"Well that is a given."

"Get me some peppers, garlic, and onions please." 

"What kind of peppers?"

"Red and dragon peppers." I grabbed four of each then handed them to Mama as I went to get the garlic and onions.

"How much onions and garlic do you want?"

"A clove of garlic and an onion." I grabbed each in my magic and then handed them to Mama. She set them on the chopping block. "Can you cut up the peppers while I do the onion?" I nodded and then reached through my shadow into the outerworld. My hand was surrounded a slime that flowed over my fur without sticking and my hand finally reached out of it into a small air pocket. I felt around inside of it until I felt the hilt of one of my daggers. I grabbed it and then pulled it along with me as I pulled it out. 

I pushed back my headache as I started chopping up the peppers. They were dried which made it harder to cut them without breaking them beyond use. I chopped my way through the peppers as Mama started on the onion. I gathered up the peppers then put them in the pot. I stirred them into the mix.

Mama gestured Pearl over to the cooking fire to my left and then Pearl lit it. Mama turned around and walked back my way. She grabbed a pan from the storage chest then went back to the fire. I set the spoon on the chopping block then I went to the dairy container. I shifted off the snow off the top. I opened the butter wrapper, got a small piece from the small amount remaining, then handed it to her. She put into the pan and then went to get another spoon. She moved the butter around the pan to melt it and I went back to my pot.

We were quiet for a while as I thought over what I had to do later before bed. I was going to have to clean my weapons tonight. Well, I already sharpen them during the sunrise, so this won't take too much longer. "Jinx wants to bring Miss Froggy with us to the castle."

"Makes sense. All of you are going, so no one would be around to take care of her."

"Yeah. I don't know how we are going to take the cage with us."

"You can have Jinx hold it while you are flying."

I nodded. "Huh, that is a good plan."

"That is why I am a high priestess."

"You are good at telling people what to do." I banged the spoon against the pot as I lifted it out.

"Yes. Back up. The onions are done." I stepped back as Mama walked over to my pot. She scrapped the onions out into the soup with her spoon. She set down the pan. She started to break off the sections of the clove. She put a knife over one section then brought her hand down hard on it with a crack. She did the same to the remaining cloves. After the garlic was minced, she put more butter into the pan. She melted it then put the garlic into the pan. When the garlic was browned, she put it into my pot. 

She walked towards the baskets that were used for mushrooms. She selected some of them then went to work on mincing them. When she was done, she did the same thing she had done to the onions and garlic. I stirred them into my pot. It was coming together nicely. She grabbed a bottle of the hottest thing I had ever tasted and I love spice. She put in three spoonfuls of the mix. I have watched her make it several times, but I honestly don't know its name. 

She summoned a spoon then put it into the liquid. She tried it. "Pretty good." She handed me the spoon and I took a spoonful of it.

"It’s good. It needs a little more something. Not sure what, but it needs something."

"I know." Mama turned towards the spice baskets. She went to each one and at a few, she sent a few in my pot. She came back and added a few basil leafs to it. She tried it again then nodded. "Better." She handed the spoon to me then I tried it. It was better than the first attempt. Mama put a lid on the pot. " We should let it sit for a while."

"Okay."

~Fay~

I looked around discreetly at Lady Astrid's office. There was a bed in the eastern corner with a light blue blanket and a small chest next to it. A table was in the center of the room with two blue pillows on the north and south side of it. Behind me was a large desk that was completely clean. A larger chest was across from the desk. Overall, it was clean and efficient like I had expected from the commander. This place barely felt lived in.

Queen Mayura was standing behind the group currently surrounding the table. Lady Serena had drawn out a diagram of the wards spell and then she and Frey had gotten into it about a small detail in the line work. I didn't see why it was important, but apparently it was. I was standing behind where Kalima was sitting as I was supposed to do as her sister in shield. Kalima looked between the two of them with an uncomfortable expression. I sighed.

"Excuse me, everyone," I said. They all turned to look at me. "Princess Kalima has to go to the dirt place."

"Then go," Lady Astrid said with a snap of her teeth. I caught Queen Mayura glare at Lady Astrid. Don't mess with a mama. It always ends badly. Kalima stood up then walked back out of the tent. 

As soon as we were outside, Kalima turned to look at me with a confused expression. "I do not have to go pee."

"You looked uncomfortable in there, so I made an excuse."

"Oh. thanks."

"You're welcome." I looked around. "We should get going. It will be suspicious if we don't go to the dirt place." Kalima nodded. We walked back towards the dirt place.

~Keira~

I sniffed along the path as I tried to unravel the scents around me. The scent I was looking for was faint and was almost covered by the other scents. It was an old scent, two or three days at least, but it was the first hint I had of what I wanted, so I was following it. Several squirrels chittered at me as I passed over a tree root. A small thump sounded behind me. I stopped then angled my ears towards the thump. I sniffed deeply. As far as I figured, it was an acorn or some other seed. Maybe a rock. I turned back to the scent and I continued on along the path. I stopped as I recognized a fast approaching scent I recognized. "Hello, Keira," Nix said. I nodded at him in greeting. "What are you doing?"

"Hunting."

"Oh, want me to join you?" I turned towards him or towards him as I could tell.

"Sure. I sure ain't watching my own back."

"That's funny."

"It was meant to be."

"Then it was."

"As was already discussed." I turned back to the scent and I followed it as the smell slowly grew fresher. The stag was older with a limp from a broken hind leg. That was what the hoof prints told me when I found the fresh tracks. The scent told me that it was otherwise healthy, but it had been kicked out of its herd since its scent was alone. I am glad that Nix was here since the stag was larger than I had thought it would be from his hoofs. "Large, about five or six in age, male, alone. It has a limp, so it lost a fight with something."

"Good. It'll be easier to take down that way."

"Don't be cocky. That has gotten better than us killed."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"See that you do." We continued on the hunt.

~Jinx~

I looked down into the cage of my pet frog, Miss Froggy. It wasn't a very original name, but I had thought it was clever when I was younger. She was two years old and I had raised her since she was a tadpole. The tadpoles I had collected with her had grown up and the tank was too small for all of them so I had to let most of them go. I had kept Miss Froggy and a couple others that time. Eventually I had let all of them, but Miss Froggy go. I reached down into the cage and picked up Miss Froggy. I curled her to my chest as the cool slick feeling of her skin leached into my skin. I made sure to keep both hands on her, so that she wouldn't hope away when she warmed up. 

It was officially spring so it was time for Miss Froggy to wake up. I was going to find her the best frog from the castle when we got there and then I would breed them to make tadpoles. I was then going to keep one of them. Of course, I think frogs live a long time though, so I might have to wait a couple of years. Anyway, Miss Froggy deserves the best mate I could find. I didn't know much about frog breeding though. I could ask Sissie to look since reading gave me a headache. It was all those words bouncing around the page. They never stayed still. It was very annoying.

"Hi, Miss Froggy. Did you have a nice nap?" I waited a second to give her time to respond as if this was an actual conversation. "It must have been since it was a couple months long. I'm going to put you back in the cage now since I don't want you hurting yourself trying to escape again. I'll bring you a mouse later. As a post hibernation treat." I carefully set her down on the ground part of her tank as she hopped off. She was a good frog and had only peed on me twice. That was a very good thing. I put the lid on the cage and turned to walk away humming a tune. I have to go get some mice for her and I would give the rest to the kitchen. They were a special treat since they were too much for her to handle daily.

~Fay~

I stared at the edge of the dragon nesting grounds in a sort of terrified awe at finally getting a dragon. I would finally be a woman or at least when my dragon reached seven years old. I would be a warrior finally able to hold office or to become commander if I wanted. I would have respect for what I will do for my clan. I would have my adult name. This was just another step to where I had to go. My clanmates would respect me and I would finally feel like I was somebody. 

I took a step forward and the grass under my paws changed to chilled stone. I followed the path down the tunnel. I felt a presence pulling me forward deeper into the cave. It was a calming feeling that made me feel like I was finding the peace I had sought for so long. The scent of moonlace flowers grew stronger the deeper in went. I could feel flashes of memories, but I couldn't tell what they were. They were nothing, but a feeling. A hint of something that was just beyond my reach. 

I turned to walk into the nesting grounds. I broadcast who I was as I had been taught, but I didn't know if it was working. It was never proven a magical technique or a mental one. A small red male dragon walked up to me. He looked at me with blue eyes that looked like a spring. "I am Ryu. Are you my rider?"

"I am if you want me to be."

"Okay. Can we go out? I want to see the moon. I heard it is beautiful." He sent me a picture of a full moon low in the sky as he spoke. I nodded and he followed after me down the cave. He was buzzing with a nervous excitement and when we had almost reached the entrance of the cave, I scooped him up into my arms. He flared his wings and then tried to get comfortable. He leaned back into my chest and I could feel the steady thumping of his heart against mine. He stretched his neck as far out as it would go. When we stepped out into the moonlight, the awe of it all flowed through him as he stared at it. I smiled down at him. I felt something stir in me and I realized that for the first time since I could remember I was content with who I was. There was no drive for respect and no need to work until I dropped to prove I was as capable as any one. I was happy to just stand and marvel at the small miracle of life. We stayed there to watch the beauty of the sunrise together.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kalima,"Mother said. I turned towards her as Sora shot back against me from a blast of cold air. I gasped. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Sora just threw me off balance for a second." I curled the cape I wore tighter around us as Sora tried to burrow deeper against me from the cold.

"Oh, be careful then, dear."

"How much longer do we have to walk?" We had been walking for about three hours now and my paws were almost numb from the cold ground. I shivered and held Sora closer to me. She was warm.

"A hour or so."

"Uh," I said.

"Kalima, do not say things like that. You are a princess and you have to act like it."

"Yes, Mother." I sighed deeply. The rest of the walk was quiet and I was about ready to drop when we reached the enterence to a cave. It was pretty unremarkable. Small cave enterance in a small round mountain. It would make a good den if you holded it out. Maybe plant a few flowers in front, get a couple tapestries for the inside, and it would be awesome. I looked around. Two rose bushes on either side of the enterance or moonlace flowers to cover the enterance. Both would be awesome. A flower curtain for a door way. Lady Astrid stepped onto a boulder of to the side.

"No talking until we drink from the moon pool." She stepped down from the boulder then jerked her head to the enterence way. The people closest to it went inside while the rest of us followed. Delta grabbed my arm as she walked by. She dragged me along as the pathway grew more narrow and light in the cave almost disappered. 

I stepped out into a glowing room. Crystals grew out of the side of the room that glowed under the light of the full moon. A moon reflected in a lake in the center. It was a very large room and I could just barely see the back of it. The top of the cave was domed and a hole in the ceiling allowed the moon's light into the room. Lady Astrid gestured at the pool as the older people stepped forward to the edge. I followed suit and soon everyone was standing at the edge.

A black furred woman with unnaturally large purple eyes appeared in a flashes of peafowl blue light. She was wearing a white dress with crystals on the shoulders and along the edge of the skirt.   
"Welcome, Seekers," She spoke in a musical voice. Loud, but not painfully so. Her voice had a hint of the swamplands under the heavy upper city accent. "I am Priestess Arella of the Moon Pride." She walked closer over the water. There was small flashes of blue as she did so. I took a breath in. She had used a heather perfume recently. It was strong, but coying. "Today, you will all come to glimpse for yourselves the hidden truth of your heart and learn your destiny. Take a drink. Don't worry though, I won't let you drown." She laughed a high, haughty sound. I leaned down to take a gulp of the water. It was a cold that sunk right down to your bones. The cold spread along my spine as I moved back away from the edge. I curled up as I felt myself pulled under the cold.

I lifted my head up and looked around. I was in a grassy field with wildflowers growing everywhere. It was still and quiet. Unnaturally so. The air was stagnant with no breezes to stir it. It was wrong in the worse way. I opened my mouth to say something, but I could not force anything out. It was like my tongue was stuck to an icicle. I moved to a sitting position as the area around me waved then changed. 

I was now in the dinning room of home. Mother looked over documents in her hand."Dear," Mother said. It was muted as if we were underwater. "I have arranged a mating for you. The wedding will be in a few weeks. Your coronation will be tomorrow of course." Mother went on about all the things I was going to have to do as I tried to say something back. I have no choice in any of this. What if this was what I was going to have to live with for the next thousand or so years. A helpless person manipulated this way and that by everyone. 

I opened my mouth again. I made a strangled sound. Mother just kept on talking as I tried. I have to do this. I pushed myself forward and then I focused on the food on the table. I grabbed a hold of the meat in front of me and I chunked it at Mother. It passed through her and then she wavered like a ripple of water. She became solid again and kept on talking. None of this was real. This was an illusion. I can change this. I will be my own person.

My legs rushed down and my arms slurped upwards. My figure pushed inwards becoming leaner and square. My ear curled backwards and pushed back to my head. My hair sucked itself back into my head becoming a bob. My dress grew baggy until I was as naked as the day I was birthed. The scene changed. The trees around me were giants. I heard a high pitched laugh next to me as I was suddenly clothed again in a tight, itchy dress. "Kali, come on. I have a surprise for you." My heart was torn open as I heard Caterina's voice for the first time in eleven years.

"Okay, Cat. What is it?" The words came out without my consent in the matter.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Caterina laughed again. I smiled.

"Then come on. I want to see it." I bounced forward without meaning to. I realized that I was reliving the day that Caterina disappeared. I wanted to cry, but I could not do it.

"Wait up, silly kitty. You will never find it without me!" She ran out in front of me. She was always fast.

"You are the silly kitty."

"No, I am a Cat." We laughed at her dumb joke. She bounced over a log that I had to scatter over. She was always taller than I was. I was tiny even as a kit. She lead us through a twisty path through the bramble patch, under the large root of the oldest oak tree in the forest, bounded across the dragon sunning rocks, and finally onto a old overgrown pathway. The path lead to an old castle ruin. The enterance was rotted all the way though and Caterina brought the door open with a single kick to it. I remember being impressed by it as a kit, but now I know that it was not that impressive. The door was already falling apart and Caterina just finished the job.

We walked inside it. The walls were crumbling with most of them were tangled with ivy vines and other things like that. Tall bushes were in here with most of the grass taller than I was. It tickled me as I walked. Caterina grabbed my hand and pulled me along. She could see over the top of the grass. We walked around a section of the wall into another room. This one was mostly intact with only a few section of the roof gone. There was art on the ceiling, but most of it was too faded to show what it was. The parts that were not were chipped and peeling to show it.

Towards the back wall was a large red statue of a woman wearing an elaborant dress. A party dress if I had to guess. "See? Doesn't it look like me?" Caterina let go of my hand and then bounced forward to stand by the statue. She did a small curtsy that caused her to tumble back with a laugh. I looked the statue over. I could see that she did look sort of like Caterina.

"It does! It does!" I bounced up and down in kittish glee.

"I know! I know!" Caterina bounced up from where she had fallen down then did the same as me. I nodded as I clapped my hands.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Yep! Yep!"

"Mother will be mad if we don't head back home." I looked up. We were not supposed to be out this long and we were very far from the castle. My stomach suddenly turned. This was where it was going to happen.

"Okay, I know a shortcut back from here."

"Yay, then Mother won't know that we were so far out in the forest." We ran out there and down the path through the forest. There was a fork in the road where we stopped. "Which way?" Caterina looked from on path to the other. She pointed down the path on the left. We should have gone right,

"That one." We went down it as my nausa grew to epic propoursions. We bounced along as Caterina started with a kit song as we walked. I sang along off key. I am horrible at music. I can make the harp sound like a dying wilderbeast. Keira and Delta said so. Which was why I was allowed to stop music class by the time I was twelve. I should try pottery sometime.

"How much longer?"

"Just a little longer."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"If we were you would know it."

"Are we there yet?"

"No. Shut up."

"I'm going to tell Mother you said a swear."

"That was not a swear."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't." My stomach dropped as Caterina pushed aside a branch to step inside of a clearing. I knew without looking that the ground had changed from packed dirt to white sand. The bushes were white roses with blue edges with worlds in the center of each. The bushes were short, twisted with silver leaves that had short blue veins. The wood was black with swirls of icy blue on it in runes that i did not reconize. In the center of the clearing was a small dip in the ground with small rainbow colored stones around it. It was beautiful and the sourse of my nightmares.

"What is this place?" I stepped out into the clearing as I spoke. My head moved around from each of the things in it. I wanted to cry and throw up at the same time.

"I don't know, but it is beautiful. Come see." Caterina moved to crouch on one of the rocks. I moved forward slowly deeper into the clearing. I looked up. It was almost sunrise.

"We should be going. It is late." I moved backwards slowly. "We can come back tomorrow."

"But it is so pretty." Caterina moved forward. She must have slipped because she fell forward into the pond. She disappeared with a pure white light. I screamed. 

The world around me dissolved. I pitched forward onto my hands and knees as the bile exited my body. I sobbed as I threw up twice more. I felt a hand on my back as I threw up again. A woman's voice said something, but I did nor catch what it was. I shook and I threw up again. I heaved. Nothing came out. My stomach was empty. A black hand helped me up and then Bastet gave me a napkin to wipe my mouth. She handed me a cup. "Do not swallow it. Swish it around your mouth." I did what she said. I spit it out onto the grass. I wiped my mouth again.

"Thank you."

"It is no worries. You went through a very stressing ordeal." I tried to stop crying. Bastet whipped my tears away. The feeling in my chest loosened and I was able to stop crying.

"What was that?"

"A little something I learned from Sol."

"So it is a healing spell?"

"Yes, as far as I know." She waved her hand and the vomit disappeared. Bastet took my hand gently. "Come on. We can talk somewhere else." She lead us through the meadow we were in. It was bright, but not painfully so. There was a pleasant breeze going through it and there was a pleasant flowery smell. The grass was soft and looked like the perfect place for a nap. Birds sang in the trees up a head. Different types of the trees were all gathered together with some of them were not supposed to be grown together. This place looked perfect and I cannot help, but think it must be hiding something very foul.

We walked through the forest as colorful birds soared from branch to branch. Toads croaked and tree frogs sang from above me. There were pine trees grown next to banana trees with maples in full fall colors dripping with syrup dripping from every branch. Every type of creature that I reconized and many more that I did not. Bastet pushed aside a curtain of ivy to reveal a tall tree. A door made of the same bark as the tree was in the center of it. On either side of the door were two windows curtains made of green moss with small pink flowers growing on them. Bastet lead me across the field the house was in to the door. She pushed it open. It smelled like cookies. An auburn woman wearing a dress made from the same moss as the curtains with two small living butterflies on the shoulders of the dress.

"Bastet, you brought a guest," She said in a chipper voice. She felt familiar or at least her aura did. I looked around the room. The woman held a batch of cookies in front of her from a black heating stone. Off to the side of the room was a wooden stair case with the steps covered in the same moss. Across from the heating stone was a table and chest. The table was a giant stump with smaller stumps acting as chairs. They were not covered in moss which was surprising given that nearly everything else was.

"I hope that is alright, Erica." I blinked as I remember the legends about her. There was not many, but she had chosen Queen Allura as her champion.

"Of course, it is. I made extras just in case." She walked across the room with a giggle as she set down the pan on the table. "Come sit. I can't wait to meet your ch-"

"Erica, nothing is final until it happens."

"Oh, right. Your whole 'Fix our mistakes' thing." I looked at Bastet, but she looked blank. Carefully so though, so I guessed that she was hiding her emotions.

"Now is not the time." She turned to me. "We have a lot to discuss with you."

"Yes, have a seat." She gestured with her left hand and the seats scooted back from the table. She smiled then sat down carefully at the table. I walked over and sat down. Three plates appeared on the table. I looked at mine. It was white with a golden rim. There was small painted flowers along the edge. Erica gestured to the cookies and three of them appeared on my plate. "Cinnimon twists with dragon sugar on top. I have the chamile tea brewing." I looked at her.

"That was my favorite when I was a kit."

"Because your mother made it for you when you were sick. It was one of the few times you could have her undivided attention." Erica smiled as she took a bite from the cookie.

"How did you know all that?"

"There are many types of love, Kalima. The love of family is one of my favorite," Erica said. I blinked as I realized that she knew everything I loved. It was seriously creepy. "Do not worry. I do not know specifics. I only get impressions of things, but I have experiences a lot, so most of my guesses are usually correct." I took a bite of my cookie. Bastet took a bite then flicked her left wrist. A rolled up scroll appeared in her hand. She handed it to me. I looked at it then at Bastet.

She swallowed her cookie. "It is the ward instructions I gave you. I forgot that you could not take things with you so I gave a copy to Priestess Arella before you came here. She can give you further instructions after this. Her pride hoards that kind of thing."

"So that is all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, but Erica would kill me if you did not stay for tea." Erica nodded.  
~Fay~  
I woke up bound and gagged. I had a splitting headache and the ground kept bouncing underneith me. I sniffed and then I reconized the scent of horse and a male scent that had the stench of a rogue. I flicked my ear as I tried to find out what this fear was. Bound and gagged on a horse with a man. Mating? That is stupid. I may not like it or understand it at all, but I don't fear it. Maybe it was being helpless. No. I rolled off the horse and my side erupted in pain. I stood up. I sliced though the bindings on my hand. I untied the one on my mouth then the one on my paws in the time it took the male to realize I had rolled off. I smiled at him as the world wavered like an illusion spell. Well, that was stupid. I didn't even know what my fear was let alone conjoured it.

I felt heat erupt behind me. I turned around to see that the stables were burning as the frightened whinnies of horses from within. Ginger was inside there. I rushed forward to unbolt the door. The flames burned at me as I pushed back the pain that I felt. I had to save Ginger. The door refused to budge as the whinies grew louder then stopped all together. The flames engulfted me as I closed my eyes. 

I opened my eyes to see a open field. Pretty field. No breeze through it, but I could see in every direction. Good spot. I was safe for the moment. I looked down to see that my uniform was not burnt. I sat down. Okay, I think that those two senerious were about my fear of losing Ginger. So I need to find a solution to it, so I can move on with the visions. Ginger has kids. I could find a fine stallion to make a perfect horse for me. I nodded that sounded like a plan. I blinked to find myself once again in a new place.

Trees grew up around me and the darkness of the void was everywhere. My nose couldn't pick up any smells. Shadows emerged from the trees around me. I dropped into a fighting crouch and hissed. They walked forward slowly in an almost stumbling way. I drew my knives out from my skirt and threw it at one of the shadow men. It sailed right through them without touching them. I breathed in then jumped forward. I passed through the shadow man then it turned towards me. It kicked me and pain bloomed across my side. What in Freya's name was going on here. They could touch me and I couldn't touch them. That was unfair and dishonorable.

Shadows. What hurts shadows? Calm down and look around. Push through the pain to find what is useful to you. Win. Survive to fight another day. It is dark. They came from the trees. Fire. Light. How do I start a fire? The darkness cleared and a full moon shone above the trees. The shadows dissolved. A bright flash of silver caused me to blink.

The house was small with only a bed roll and a chest in it. I turned around to see a lean, red furred woman with large features. A large black nose, large hazel eyes, large tufted ears and a long black spotted tail that flicked quickly from side to side. She was wearing a silver hunting tunic with a white bow slung over her shoulder. She wore a cresent moon pendant while her hair was in a long braid. She walked forward with a hunter's fluid grace. "I am glad to meet you, Fay."

"It is nice to meet you." I bowed my head low in respect for her. I flicked my ears forward. I curled my tail round my paws.

"You are going to be tested soon for your tailsman."

"How do you know?"

"I was there."

"Oh."

"You don't reconize me. Do you?" I shook my head. "I am Artemis."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"This is ackward."

"Yeah." She breathed in slowly as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as she breathed in. "Okay, you have been chosen to be a champion. Your job will be to patrol the multiverse with your team while we are replinishing our magic stores. Do your job well and you will be rewarded with a position in the gods when you die. You get it?"

"Who chose me?"

"I did."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to join Bastet and Erica for some cookies and tea?"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do right now."  
~Jinx~  
Snowflakes swirled around in the breeze while they coated everything in a thin layer of white. I backed up from the flakes of ice. My breaths came in short pants. "This is okay. Sissie will come for me again," I said as I tried to make myself believe it. Sissie would tear apart the fabric of the universe to make sure Nix and I were safe. "It is pretty anyway. Very white. Very cold." I tried to keep up a steady chatter as I looked about the area around me. I hummed a simple kit song about hunting. The snow fell faster and faster. It obscered everything as it twisted around and around. 

The snow suddenly stopped to reveal a underground cave. A small hole in the roots above me let in light and it provided my exit. Nix appeared above me and he was pushed into the hole. Mom's face appeared in the hole after Nix had moved from on top of me. "Stay together. I will get help for you." She disappeared then and I could hear pawsteps as she ran away. The space seemed to get smaller and smaller as Nix and I tried to move around to make space for each other. It was a tight space. 

The blackness engulfed the area and I tumbled into another space. I had to curl up to make any space for me. It seemed to get tighter and tighter, so I had to curl myself into a ball. I sang a song about the moon's light returning to save a woman from the void. I heard the roof skit above me. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I knew that the space was definately getting smaller. Breath. Think. Do what Sissie would do. I took out my dagger and jammed it into the crack between the wall and the roof. It stopped and then the floor dropped open. 

I floated down on to a worn green chair in a field. A blond woman wearing a green dress holding a pipe in her hand sat in the chair opposite me. "Jinx, I am Namaria."

"Like the goddess?"

"Yes, I am the goddess."

"Oh, I have never meet a goddess before."

"Well, now, you have."

"Yes, I have."

"You have been chosen to be a champion. You will be tested and if you pass you will recieve your tailsman. Your job will be to protect the multiverse while the other gods and I will be in a perilous situation. Do this job well and you will be reward with eternal life at the end of your mortal lifespan."

"Okay."

"Okay? That is all you have to say to that spill?"

"Yes."

"You are insane."

"Yes, I have been told this a lot."

"Do you want to join Bastet, Artemis, and Erica for cookie and tea?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Follow me." She stood up and gestured for me to follow. I bounced up and did so.  
~Delta~  
I breathed in deeply as I felt the first of my trails. I paddled up towards the top of the blood around me. It used to bother me a lot worse for me to do this, but I had spent so many days here trying to get over my fears that I was now more or less immune to most of the imaginary things in here. My head broke the surface and I breathed in deeply as I used what Lady Astrid had taught me when we practices swimming when I was young to remain upright. 

It was exactly as it always was. There was a putrid, decomposing smell from the kit bodies off to the side. A large statue of the lady in red was in the center of the room with most of the blood lapping against the top of the base. A tunnel was directly behind me and a little ways up the wall. This was the inner sanctuary of the Rogue's temple. I had fallen in here when I was twelve and accompied Lady Astrid on a rescue mission for one of Aunty Pica's kits. We got them back, but I had went a little crazy after I had crawled my way out of here. They called it the massicure of the Rogue camp and everyone was so proud. I was disgusted at it. I barely remembered anything after I found the tunnel. I headed towards it as the scene changed around me.

Large spiders crawled along my body. It tickled in the worse ways as I pushed myself up from the small grave I was in. As far as I could tell this was a twofer. My fear of spiders and my fear of dishonoring myself someway. Only nidlings were buried while honorable warriors received a last flight with their dragon or a funeral pyre. I dug through the loosely packed soil above me. I managed to dig quickly enough that I reached the sunlight in a new record for me. The scene changed again.

Jinx grabbed my arm with a scream. I pressed my ears against my head to muffle the sound. She had always been loud. This was my worst one. I could get through it, but I didn't like to. "Save me, Sissie. Save me." A beam of white light shot through her middle and she fell down on the ground with a groan. Blood poured out of the wound onto the green grass. I fought back my tears. I couldn't be weak. This wasn't real. I can handle this. Plus, I can always protect my siblings. The scenery changed again. Seriously, I am getting slightly bored with this and I really want this to be over with.

I looked around and smiled. Sweet. I am done. Okay, who am I meeting this time? Commander Rosita would be awesome or Commander Theodosia or Commander Keytain. I haven't meet them yet, but I know it is only a matter of time yet. There are only so many dead people in the world and odds say that I would eventually meet them. A yellow furred woman with large, baleful yellow eyes and a smushed in face with one yellow fang visable in the left corner of her mouth appeared from behind one of the trees in front of. She was wearing an orange overdress and ankle skirt. The scent of herbs clung to her pelt. She stopped a few feet away from me and I could see that she barely reached to my shoulders. "Bastet sent me to ask you to come to tea with her, Artemis and Erica."

"Sure." I followed after her as she turned and walked away. She lead me to a cave with a large oak tree. Acorns littered the ground around it.  
~Kalima~  
I woke up with a start as I felt a hand on my back. I turned around quickly with my teeth bared ready to snap at anyone who wanted to hurt me. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Priestess Arella. I stepped back then stood up. I smiled at her as best I could. It was weird since I did not usually smile at strangers. I heard stirring behind me. Delta stood up from where she had been to walk over to me. Jinx bounced up and then bounced over to me while Fay stood up in a more sedate way She stumbled over to us while she streched with a yawn.

"What's everyone doing," Fay said. I turned towards her then shrugged. I honestly had no clue.

"Okay, Bastet said that I was supposed to give you a scroll she gave me. Come with me. It is in my den," Priestess Arella said. She waved for us to follow her and I did so. The others followed suit and we were lead from the cavern into another smaller one. This one was plain aside from a table and a heating stone. Two other caves branched from this one. Priestess Arella lead us into the one on the right. There was kit toys scattered around the room with three bed rolls by the northern wall. A young kit about five or so was playing with a lupian doll by one of the beds while another girl about eight or nine seemed to be meditating on another. Two chests were on the other side of the room. Priestess Arella grabbed a scroll from on top of one of the chests and then handed it to me. We went back into the main room where we waited for everyone to get up from their spirit journey.


	11. Chapter 11

After the moon pool thing, we went to the temple where Kisa and Vera had set up a makeshift breaking ritual in one of the spare rooms. I opened my scroll and showed the diagram on it to the rest of the room. We went about gathering the supplies we were going to need for to bypass the wards. Vera went to gather the black salt for the circle casting and Mother went to get the candles. Jinx and Nix went to get water from the river while Delta went to get a fan from her auntie Mina. Kisa drew the pentagram on the ground with white chalk. I supervised which pretty much meant that I held up the scroll and told people where to put the ingredients. Mother had said before she left that it was a very important job, but I felt like a fur brain just telling people what to do. Though I would have to get used to it since that was basically eighty percent of what a queen did. Dad drew a circle around the pentagram when Kisa was finished. Fay checked the diagram with me. "Pretty good."

"Pretty good is not good enough. A ritual like this takes perfection the first time," Aunt Serena said. Then she snapped her fingers and a glass appeared in her hand. She tipped it back then magiced in more. She did this three times before the glass disappeared.

"A woman who drinks before a ritual like this shouldn't be telling anyone to achieve perfection," Kisa said. I could detect a slight rebuff in her otherwise deadpan voice.

"I am not drunk and even if I was the small amount in my system would be out by tomorrow." She snapped her teeth together.

"Aunt Serena could you get some sea shells," I said as I looked over the diagram. Fay looked at me and I glared back for a second. We did not need sea shells, but it would give her time to cool off and it would get her and Kisa away from each other. I did not want this to end up badly. Aunt Serena was family, but Kisa was Delta's mom and that made her practically my pride mate. Since I was seriously considering making Delta one of my companions when I was queen, so that would make Delta a queen in all, but title. She would be a princess by title. It was a tradition that went back to before the King Novak war when the king would have multiple mates. Only the first mate would be a queen and the rest would be either princesses or ladies. After King Novak was overthrown by his wives, they changed the title from sister wives to blood sisters. Or at least that is what Rose Quartz had said about it after I had asked her.

"Of course, Kali." She left the room. I sighed. One disaster averted. Delta walked into the room followed by Mother. Delta was holding a large blue fan with feathers on the edges in her left hand. She flicked her left ear twice. Mother was holding a golden bag in her right hand and six candles in her left... She handed it to Kisa who opened the drawstring. Kisa poured the black flecks into her hand then she blew on them. The flecks floated off her hand into a circle around the pentagram. When it was finished, she turned the bag up right then closed the drawstring. She smiled then set the bag down next to her on the ground. Delta handed her the fan. Kisa opened it then looked around at the area critically.

"Kalima, where did it say the wind totem was supposed to go?" I looked down at the diagram. I traced the swirls along the edges as I tried to decipher which one was which. The fire one was easy to guess since it looked like a fire, but the others were a little trickier. Delta sighed then walked over to me. She pointed to the sign that looked like stream with curls at the end.

"That one is air." Delta pointed to the top right of the center of the pentagram. "It goes there, Mama." Kisa put it there and then went to work on the other ones. Four of the candle had to be branded with the symbols of the elements while the fifth was put towards the bottom right legs of the pentagram as the fire. Jinx and Nix came back with a jug of water. Kisa put it on the bottom left leg of the pentagram then set the bag of black salt on the top left of the pentagram across from the fan. I looked back down at the scroll then back at the diagram. When the other candles were done, Kisa put them on each of the points on the pentagram while being careful to avoid putting it on the salt. The fifth candle was already marked so it was ready to go. I looked down at the paper then waved Delta back over.

I pointed to the paper where several symbols were written that I did not understand. "What are those?" She moved my finger then squinted at the paper as she tried to figure out what it was.

"My written ancient draconic is a little rusty, but I am pretty sure that it says we need personal items from the people we want to visit." Delta cursed suddenly. "Where are we supposed to find personal items of two gods?"

"First up, language, Adelita. Second, don't you volcanic people have some personal items of your patrons," Aunt Serena said then she chunked back another glass.

"Lady Serena this is serious," Mother said. "Stop drinking." Dad look at her for a minute, before she sighed with a hiss. “Please.”

"We used to, but most of them were lost during Lady Saris's reign," Delta said. That was over thirty thousand years ago. "Actually it was twenty-five thousand years ago, give or take a few centuries." I looked at her then huffed when I realized she had read my mind. And she did it to tell me that I was wrong about dates. Only Delta. "Thank you. Now, Lady Saris was paranoid during the last thirty years of her reign. She hid the treasures of the guardian's hoard and no one really knows where they were. Of course, Commander Keytain found the loyalty totem as his trail to be commander. Freya didn't leave any of her treasures with us after that and Set left only his prank supplies. They have decomposed though by now. I checked. Several times." Delta looked smug for a second then smiled brightly.

"Very good, Delta," Lady Serena said sarcastically. "You know your history. How does any of this help us?" Kisa glared at her for a second before a smile flashed across her face that set my fur on ends. This was going to end badly.

"We know what we are looking for and now we just need to find it." Delta scrunched up her nose as she thought. "We don't have it, so we need to go to those that do. Who would have it?"

"High Priestess might have some artifacts," I said. She did have the accounts, so she might have other things.

"It is possible. The temples have always hoarded their secrets," Mother said. I turned towards her as she sneezed suddenly. She magiced up a handkerchief. She whipped her nose with it then made it disappear again. "They say it is to keep them safe, but I do not trust that explanation."

"You haven't ever trusted anyone, Mayura," Uncle Alexander said.

"I used to then the people I trusted started betraying me." Mother's tone was sharp and I could feel the impending argument like a Siren with a storm front.

"Myra, we need to focus on the ritual right now," Dad said.

"I was not the one who started it. He was." Mother pointed at Uncle Alexander. If she was not my mother, I would have said that she looked like a petulant kit.

"Myra, you can do this later. Right now, we need to find a solution to our problem."

"You are right. Now, what are we going to do? We need to find personal items of two gods to compete a ritual to go into a prison world with an angry god." Mother paused. "This is insane."

"We need to obey the gods, Mayura," Uncle Alexander said.

"I know, but it is still insane to ask this of a fifteen-year-old kit."

"I am not a kit," I said.

"I was going on missions when I was twelve," Delta said.

"That is because you are volcanic. Kali is a princess who has not trained for this."

"Why not? I trained Delta from the time when she was smaller than a dot," Kisa said. I turned towards her.

"Delta was never smaller than a dot," I said. 

Kisa chuckled then said,” I was joking and it was the first thing I thought of that rhymed with not."

"I am spotted, so there will always be dots smaller than I am."

"I know that." Kisa smiled with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Delta."

"It can't be nothing. You don't laugh at nothing."

"Sometimes, I do."

"Not since my ears opened."

"A mama has to have her alone time too."

"I went almost everywhere with you until I was four."

"Yes, then you were old enough to travel."

"Yes, I was. It was fun."

"We got off track."

"Yes, we did. So we can go through the laylines to Siren Island then take the ley lines to the castle to check for the artifacts we need."

"Isn't that a little over complicated? Why don't we just take the dragons," Fay said. Ryu squawked from her shoulder. I turned towards her to make sure it was Ryu. I have not heard of a dragon squawking before. Maybe, he had a cold or something like that. Fay was looking at Ryu with a confused expression while he looks as smug as a dragon could get. He just wanted attention apparently.

"All of the dragons are out. They are either hunting, scouting, or mating."

"Ew."

"It is completely natural, Kali."

"How do you think you got here," Dad said. 

I turned towards him. "I try not to ever think of it."

"That is how you got here."

I flattened my ears then placed my hands over them. "I do not want to know about that." I made several noises to block the sound of his voice. Fay poked my shoulder and I uncovered my ears. Ryu burped. I turned around to glare at them. Fay looked amused while Ryu shrank back on her shoulder while putting his tail over his ... Beak? Muzzle? Snout? What do you call a dragon's nose thing?

"A snout," Delta said.

"Thanks you.”

"No problem."

"What are you two talking about," Aunt Serena said then slug back another full glass.

"Dragon biology," I said. I flicked my tail slowly.

"Why do you talk about? It isn't that interesting." I blinked slightly at her.

"You sound like a petulant apprentice," Kisa said. Aunt Serena turned to glare at her for a second before Uncle Alexander said something to Aunt Serena in Merish. She said something back that sounded more like the high pitched chatter of a dolphin than an actual language.

'How do the river people talk Merish when they aren't underwater,' Delta asked me through her thoughts. I glanced at her then shrugged.

'Weird facts of life. Like mating season,' Keira said.

'Ew,' I said.

'Facts of life. And that is how at least seventy percent of our kits are born,' Delta said. 'Why. Is what I meant.' She flicked her tail. 'Why at least seventy percent of our kits are born.'

'You are weird, Sissie."

"Yes, I am, Jinxie. I am so glad you noticed I have been working on it for years.'

'At least you had to work at it. I don't know what I would do if this was natural.'

'Really, Nix. I would think that you would be smart enough not to insult me. Not this close to yule.'

'It is spring.'

"Close enough."

"What are you talking about," Aunt Serena said. She chugged another glass then worked on another.

"We have eggnog in the kitchen," Kisa said. I turned towards her. She was fussing with a part of the pentagram. The salt would move an inch then it would move back to where it was before.

"Good."

"A most festive addition to your addiction," Mother said.

"What festival," Uncle Alexander said.

"Give me a minute. I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will, Little Sister."

"The Equinox."

"What?"

"For the festival."

"Oh."

"Yes." I turned towards Delta as Uncle Alexander and Mother continued to argue. My heart twisted as I remembered Caterina and me when Caterina was still around. Wait, I can go see her after we get the artifacts. It would be a lot faster to take the world pool back then to fly back. Does the world pool work like that? I would have to ask Rose Quartz while we were at the castle. It would be smart to look it up so I could use it later to get Caterina for the test thing.

"We should go pack. It is going to be a bit before we come back," Delta said. I nodded as the rest of them followed after Delta and me. Keira and I were still packed, so we just needed to throw a couple things in our travel baskets and we were ready to go. I waited a while with Fay in the living room while Keira went to get supplies from Cookie incase we had to go to the eternal fields of punishment or something went wrong with the leylines. Fay and I only had to wait for a minute or two since Delta was out quickly with only one travel basket. Nix followed soon afterwards with three travel baskets, two satchels, and a green and blue quilt wrapped around what I assumed was a pillow. Jinx was next with a tank with a large green frog in it, two travel baskets, a knitted light green blanket with pink flowers on it thrown over her shoulder, a pot with sugar marked on it in blue, and a satchel. "Jinx, you can't take Miss Froggy with you. We aren't going to be gone long. You can get Mama to take care of her."

"But Miss Froggy will miss me while I'm gone. I don't want her to get sad."

"Jinx, I am leaving Ginger here," Fay said. "Plus, she will have Nya, Kisa, and Vera to take care of her."

"But I don't want to leave her."

"We will be back before you know it. It won't be more than a week."

"Fine. I will leave her here, but I won't talk to any of you until we are back." Jinx plopped down onto a pillow and then lifted her head up while refusing to look at anyone. We waited for Doe come back. When she did, she had changed her dress, seven travel basket floating around her, her pink blanket rolled up under her arm, it was bigger than I expected it to be, two satchels on her shoulders with two others floating behind her, and Pink Diamond Dust carrying a small pink pouch in her mouth. Jinx opened her mouth while looking like she really wanted to say something then snapped her mouth closed. She was really holding to her not talking vow. I wonder how long she would be able to keep this up? Not very long from what I could tell about her.

"Why are you bring that much stuff," Nyx said.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because we are only going to be gone a week."

"A war is won on preparation."

"It is 'a war is won by the prepared.'" Delta paused as Doe sat down at the table and settled her things around her in three piles. "Well, that was the gist of it. It was more poetic in Ancient Pantherian."

"So both of us were wrong," Doe said primly as she smoothed the wrinkles from her dark pink dress then rearranged it around her. She then grabbed the ends of her large pink hair bow and tightened it.

"I'm going to tell Destiny about this. I don't want her to think I am snubbing her," Nix said as he stood up. 

Doe stood up after him. She smoothed her dress again. "I'm going to tell Lala too. I'll be your chaperone."

"What's a chaperone," Jinx said as she curled her tail up above the table then dropped it down again. 

Jinx had repeated the action three times before Delta spoke. "It is a Crystal City tradition."

"Why?"

"It is to make sure they aren't doing anything inappropriate. We used to do it before Commander Keytain's reforms."

"Why," I said.

"It was to make sure that nothing happened before they got their payment." Delta sighed then she glanced towards Nix. "It is an unfortunate product of their time. Was. It was an unfortunate product of their time." Her tail brushed against my leg as she flicked it. I looked at her for a second then it stopped. "Sorry, Kali."

"It is okay."

"I should go. It is going to be a long trip and I don't want to waste more time than is necessary." Nix started walking to the door while Doe followed after him.

"I'll bring your stuff to the leyline for you guys. It will save time."

"I'm a girl," Doe said.

"You know what I meant."

"I know. I like ruffling your feathers." Nix held the door flap open for Doe. 

Delta sighed as they walked out then turned towards the door. She sniffed a few times then turned back to us as she smiled brightly. "They are very annoying. And I don't have feathers." I can't say anything to that since I am not a pride mate yet. I flicked my tail as I saw Fay stretch a little bit.

Fay stopped stretching as she turned her head to look at Delta with a curious expression.” Then why are you smiling." Fay then looked towards the large pile of stuff at the other end of the table.

"Can't a girl smile with no reason?"

"You do not. Now, how are we going to get all of this to the leyline?" She was looking at the piles with an express of mild annoyance.

"Simple." Delta said a word in Ancient Volcanic that I did not understand. The travel baskets glowed blue for a second with the focus being in the blue gem in the middle of the basket. The glow faded while the baskets continued to float in place. "Like that."

"And tell me, o fearless leader, how we are going to get the rest of it?"

"Well, we will have to make a couple trips for them."

"Yes. That is obvious."

"We could just teleport them to the leylines." I looked around. Fay looked at me like I was an idiot or she was tired. It could be either one. Delta looked like she was about to go into her nerd mode.

"Ley Lines are spots of great magic with intersecting lines that span from point to point." Delta lined up the baskets with a wave of her hand as she spoke. "Our ancestors found a way to use the lines to transport things. It went from baskets to people." The baskets blinked blue for a second with a whistle when she said baskets. "They also interrupt other types of magic."

"Why do you do that? There are other ways to explain it."

"They weren't as fun."

"That was fun? You are strange."

"You just now noticed? Fay, I thought that you were smarter than that."

"I have noticed. I just thought that you already knew it."

"I do know it. I want to know if you knew."

"I did know-"

"Can the two of you please stop this? It is kind of annoying." I do not want to make them mad at me, but it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay, let's get this done." Delta stood up then waved her hand at the rest of the things. All of them glowed dark blue as they lifted up from the ground. A few patches of dirt slide off from the bottom ones. "We will have to carry all of them when we reach around the starting point, but this should get us most of the way." Delta led the way out of the house and I focused my senses on trying to figure out where the point was. I am sure that I will be able to sense it, but I am not sure what it will feel like. 

We walked out of the camp and back towards the temple. When we were about half way there we turned towards the moon cavern. At the entrance way to the moon pool, the baskets dropped down with the glow spasming. Delta gasped slightly then she stopped the flow of magic to the baskets. Fay stepped forward as she looked worried, but Delta waved her off. Delta straightened up then started on the baskets. She told Fay and me to help her to get them into smaller piles. The sachels went in one pile then the baskets in another. Blankets and pillows were put into another right beside the satchels. When we were finished, Fay and I sat down on the ground. "I'm going to go to Jarl Marigold's. We had a meeting, but I have to tell her that Lady Astrid gave me a mission." Delta turned and walked away. Fay and I sat down to watch the stuff. I grabbed a book out from my travel basket. I stopped a second afterwards and turned to look at Fay.

"Why did Delta just leave the baskets? We could have put them in the outer thing and not have to carry them."

"Outer thing? And I am sure that Delta didn't think of it."

"Well, we cannot do it now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no idea how to and you cannot cast it."

"That is true." I went back to my book and Fay got out her sketchbook and started a new project.  
~Delta~  
Shoulders back, head high. Don't let anyone know what you are feeling. This is a very important meeting and I can't be less than perfect. I'll just read the contract, make a whole lot of changes and sign it quickly. I have only ten or so minutes to get this done and I have way too much to do. I reached Jarl Marigold's house and I stepped inside.

I could only describe it as opulent. The pillows were golden while the table was black wood. A golden teapot sat in the middle of the table on a silver tray with four teacups on plates. There were several rooms off the main room. There were ten doors and I assume that there would be more rooms branching off of them. The walls were a deep, dark purple with golden embroidery on nearly every surface available. A golden fan was on the back wall above the center doorway. I stood in the doorway as I waited for Jarl Marigold to come out. 

It was a few minutes later when Jarl Marigold stepped out of the center room. She was wearing a golden overdress with an ankle length golden skirt with black embroidery at the end in the symbol of her pride. Her paws were adorned with golden battleclaws that I knew from a glance were more decorative than functional. Her black fur was up in a bun on top of her head and was secured with a large golden pin with a sapphire in the middle that was the same shade as her eyes. Overall, she was dressed for a Petopian poetry reading. 

I wonder how many weapons she was hiding under her clothing. She was wearing at least five layers, so about fifty or so. Jarl Marigold smiled then walked forward. "Delta come in. We have a lot to discuss." She walked forward and sat down at the table. I followed then sat down in traditional style. Jarl Marigold gave me one of the cups in her burnt orange magic field. She poured me a cup of tea. I poured her a cup. "Thank you. Now let’s get down to business."

"Yes, lets."

"Ayra, come out." I turned toward the sharp scent that got closer as soon as Jarl Marigold called out. A woman walked out about mid three hundred with her snow white hair up in a similar style to Jarl Marigold's but with two buns on either side of her head instead of one on top. She was wearing a red over dress with gold protection symbols along the sleeves and the skirt was darker red with the ruffled ends being orange stripes with marigolds on it. She walked forward gracefully as I tried to remember who she was. I am sure I heard her name before, but I couldn't place it. Most likely she was a matchmaker since she was here. She sat down on the pillow to my left.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again."

I bowed my head then turned back to Jarl Marigold. "What are your terms for the betrothal?"

"I am glad that you asked. Ayala is a valued member of our pride, but it would be best if she joined yours since it is so tiny."

"I agree with that. I assume that you will want some sort of payment for losing a hunter?"

"No, we merely request the traditional gifts. We have well over a hundred members, so one will not make a difference."

"Well, this was simple."

"Yes, Commander Astrid informed me that you are leaving soon on a mission for her and could be gone a while. so I decided to make this as simple as possible. We will have to schedule another one with both of our prides when the summer solstice comes around."

"Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you, Arya."

"And you as well, Lady Adelita." I turned and walked out as I tried to focus on the upcoming meeting instead of the disappointing one I just left. It was supposed to be much more entertaining, but I can take what I can get. I turned towards where I felt Nix and Destiny's presence at. I might as well get the rest of them before we leave.  
~Fay~  
I crossed my paws as I looked intently at the tree in front of me as I tried to sketch it correctly. I'm pretty sure it was an oak tree. I looked intently at one of the branches as I tried to get it as close to perfect as I could get it. The shading was hard since the moonlight through the leaves was creating an odd shadow on the ones below them. I curled my tail around my paws and then angled my stretch book onto my knees. I looked back at the tree then looked down at the paper of the sketchbook. "What are you drawing?" I turned my head towards Kalima.

"The tree." I turned back to my sketchbook. I looked back up as I turned towards where Keira came out of the woods. She was carrying several large satchels of food and six baskets floated around her. Keira set all of the stuff down next to the piles of other stuff then sat down next to Kalima. I went back to sketching and I was just starting on the root system when Delta came back with Jinx, Nix, Destiny, Doe, and Ayala following after her.

"Destiny and Ayala decided to come along for the journey."

"I can see that," I said. "It's good to you, Destiny."

'Grandmother doesn't know, but I need time away from everyone. So I'm going with you all,' Ayala said then she looked at me. 'And it isn't good to see me?'

"I already put my things away, but Orchid will be along shortly after she gets her bear and hoard," Destiny said.

"We will need to make a ration chart if we go to the eternal fields of punishment, but we can also pick up extra supplies from the palace cooks."

"Why would we have to ration? I think that the trip will be short enough."

"No one knows how big the eternal field of punishment is and it is better to have too much food than not enough," Delta said.

"If we go to the eternal fields of punishment can we stop and pick up Caterina from whatever dimension she is in?"

"Sure, we can get more supplies for the journey."

"Do you know which dimension she is in?"

"I assume that the world pool will lead to whichever dimension she is in."

"You know what they say about assumptions," I said. I put up my sketchbook and sketching chalk.

"No, what do they say?"

I looked at her as I tried to find the words to explain it to her without getting exiled by Queen Mayura, but I was saved from having to by Delta. "I will tell you when you are older."

"You are barely three months older than me."

"I am a year older than you."

"Ten months."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was about a year. Maybe two."

"You don't know how old you are," Destiny said.

"Yes. We only care about our eight, fifteenth, and six hundred birthdays. Other than that we just don't care."

"Well, you were born in the winter and I was born around the start of fall."

"My naming day was two years ago."

"Anywhere from six months to a year and three months."

"We can argue about this later. We have more important things to worry about like how are we supposed to take all of this stuff with us," Fay said as she looked over the piles. Her tail was flicking slightly.

"If we move it over a little bit, we can put it in the outer regines," Delta said. I walked over to them and I started to pull the ones I could reach down. It was hard since I did not want any of them to fall on me. Everyone helped after that and when we were all done, Delta put one of the piles in her space then Nix did the same with another. Destiny did the same with the last one.

A small, pink dragon with a pearl like shean to her scales fluttered out of a bush then dropped into Destiny's arms with a chirp. Destiny smiled at her then petted along her back. The dragon let out a chirp-like purr. "Hello, Orchid dear." The dragon chirped again and her scales changed to a light purple. Orchid wiggled out of Destiny's arms and climbed onto her back. Destiny whistled slowly then turned to walk into the cavern entrance. I glanced around slowly then I walked into the cave, too. I let my hand brush against the wall as I walked down the tunnel. It widened out sooner than I had expected it to. Quickly, 

We walked into the moon pool and Priestess Arella activated the portal. Everyone jumped into it. The portal ride was over before it could even start. One minute I was in the moon pool cavern the next I was standing in a slightly dark cave with a white stone in the center of it. There was swirls of bright blue light embedded in the rock that seemed to pulse in time with a heartbeat. I looked around the room. It was a cavern made of white stone with a long doorway leading out of it. Aside from the stone, the room was bare. This must be the singing stone. Though it was not doing much singing at the moment.

"So we are in Sirenland," Nix asked. Delta slapped the back of his head.

"Nix, that was racist. This the main Siren Island." Delta curled her tail around her paws as she also looked around. "Is this moonstone?"

"What the stone or the cavern," Destiny said.

"Both?"

"Then yes to both."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go see the city," Nix said. "There are so many different styles of architecture here." He looked like Jinx usually did. If he started bouncing, then I was going to smack him. One Jinx was more than enough for six centuries.

"Yeah, we are going to have to go through it anyway to get to the second portal." Delta lead the way out of the cavern. We stepped out into the bright light of midday. I shoved my paw in front of my eyes to shield them from the light. I slowly moved my paw and I squinted into the light to try to make out the structures. I haven't personally been here, but they had a Queen Diana convention here every year and I have always wanted to go. Mother would not let me though. She said it was too dangerous for me to go. I slowly got used to the light and I was able to make out the shapes around me. The trees were taller than the castle back home with several openings that I assumed were for different houses. Steps lead up to each of the opening in a circular motion around the tree. They seemed to be in a constant state of greenery. I turned towards the castle. I knew it was the castle since several of the Queen Diana books were based here.

"We are in the inner city. This is where the nobles and the royal family are housed," Nix said.

"The Queen Diana convention is going to be held here next month," Fay said.

"We should come back then," I said.

"Yeah, if we survive."

"Don't be morbid, Fay," Delta said as she smacked Fay's shoulder.

"I wasn't. I was being honest."

"Sometimes, it is the same thing."

"And it is my job to make sure people don't take what I say the wrong way?"

"No."

"Good, because that sounds exhausting."

"It is. Diplomacy sucks."

"I sure know it does."

"Let's go to the second portal now. We are on a time crunch right now," Fay said. She walked forward then jumped down on to the next step. It was built more for Sirens or Dragons than Kanji. I looked at Delta. She shrugged then followed after Fay. I sigh then grabbed Keira's hand. I pulled her along with me as we jumped down to the next step. I giggled as I landed.

Keira let go of my hand then smacked my shoulder. "Warn me next. I almost had a heart attack."

Jinx landed in front of us with an even larger grin than usual. It was surprising since I thought that she was already at maximum grin capacity, but apparently I was wrong. She cocked her head then looked at Keira curiously. "Why would your heart attack you? Did you make it mad at you? How could you make your heart mad at you? Why would you want to?" Jinx continued on for a few more seconds before I grabbed Keira's hand.

I pulled her forward. "Warning."

"Sometimes I really hate you." The jump was longer than the other one, so we had longer in the air. It was fun. I let go of Keira's hand as I prepared for the landing. I landed on all fours so that my pads took most of the jolt. My hands stung for a second then Keira took my hands again as she pulled me up. She said a quick healing spell and my hands stopped stinging.

"Thanks, Kiki."

Keira scowled at me. "Don't make regret it and stop calling me that. You know I hate that nickname."

"You do not seem to mind when Basil calls you it."

"'Cause he's my older brother and he has called me it since my ears were closed. I can't just tell him to stop now."

"Let's jump again."

"I don't know why I allow you to talk me into these things." I grabbed Keira's hand then pulled her to the edge.

"Warning." We jumped. This one was too short. It was barely any fun. Sora flittered down to us. Her thoughts were feeling incredibly irate with me. "What?"

"You left me. With Ryu at that." She tried to cross her front legs, but she could not manage it, so she huffed at me.

"Did you bring him?"

"Yes, I almost pushed him into the moon pool to drown, but I happen to like Fay, so I didn't."

"If I say I am sorry, will you forgive me?"

"If you really mean it."

"Then I am sorry."

"I forgive you."

"I miss Diana."

"Why?"

"She left me to mate. This is why I hate people."

"You don't hate people."

"You're right. I loathe the nasty ones."

"Everyone hates nidlings, Keira," Delta said in a yell.

"Of course, they do. They are barely even people anymore," I said. "Also I have found that I like jumping."

"Why," Sora said.

"Because I like it. Why do you like flying?"

"Because I am a dragon. I was hatched to fly or glide as the case may be for now."

"You are flying now."

"No, I am hovering through pure stubbornness and Ryu can't hover yet, so I have an advantage."

"If you are feeling threatened, I can tell Fay. I know she will not allow it to continue." That would be like helping a nameless. It was just wrong.

"Nah, he is just persistent. If need be, I can defend myself well enough."

"You should not have to."

"I can defend myself."

"I will tell Fay just to make sure. Is this okay to you?"

"Fine. It would be nice to have him off my claws for a while."

"Want to jump again?"

"We have to since we came this far."

"You could climb down."

"It is more fun to jump."

"If you break your neck, I will make sure you have a proper pyre," Delta said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I grabbed Keira's hand and pulled her along with me. When we reached the end of the cliff, I said,"Warning." We jumped. I laughed as this one was the longest so far. I curled up and flipped myself in a circle. I managed to land on all fours again. My paws stung again, but Delta said a quick healing spell. Keira healed hers. Both of us stood up again. I curled my tail around my paws as I stepped away from the landing zone. I turned to Delta with a Jinx like smile. "That was so much fun. We have to do this again."

Delta smiled at me in the same way. "I knew you had a volcanic girl deep inside you." She poked me in the side. "You just needed something to help you bring it out."

"Don't go jumping off of cliffs without supervision though. I am way too young to die," Keira said.

"You aren't too young. You just don't want to do," Delta said.

"Same difference."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is." This continued on for a few minutes before Doe and Fay cut off the argument by landing.

"Sorry for taking so long. Destiny had a small freak out, so Lala and Nix decided to show her the other way down."

"There is another way down?"

"Yeah, a ramp leading down the other side of the mountain. Apparently there was an editorial on it in last month’s Architecture Monthly."

"What is that?"

"It is a book that Nix gets every month. It has some really pretty pictures inside," Doe said. "Other than that, it is really academic, so I couldn't understand a thing in it. I'm surprised that the people that wrote it didn't fall asleep while writing it."

"He had to get the collector's edition of it when he got interested in it. It was two thousand pages, but he was so happy. So I didn't regret having to get it transcribed for him."

"Yeah, though I think Fay's art books were much harder though. Each of them were at least six hundred pages." Doe elbowed Fay's ribs. Fay hissed at her playfully.

"And your poetry books were easier? They are at least a thousand pages each and you have it have a new one each month."

"I want to be cultured as Commander Rosita said, 'A warrior is only as good as her mind. She needs to keep her mind sharper than even her claws.' And that woman was known for having some sharp claws."

"As well as a sharp tongue and a quick temper."

"It is really no wonder that she married a Lupian," Delta said with a smile. "Okay as soon as they get down we have to go to the next one."

"I know. I wish I had kept my book," I said.

"I wished I had kept my sketchbook." Jinx bounced down as Delta spoke. Jinx stood up then bounced over to us.

"Hi."

"Hi, Jinx," Delta said as she curled her tail around her paws.

"I'm bored. Tell me a story, please." Jinx sat down and looked at Delta expectantly.

"Fine." Delta sat down too and most of us followed suit. She started to tell a story about a warlock who turned a Lupian into a frog. The curse could only be broken by a century's worth of good deeds on her behalf. It was alright, but the story could use a little bit more pizazz. Delta was almost done with the story when Nix and the rest of them showed up. Destiny had small cuts on the bottom of her pads that she kept complaining about. Delta casted a quick healing spell then we all headed into the city. Fay set a brisk almost running through the city. Sora sat on my shoulder as I walked since she had gotten tired. I could feel the ache in my shoulder blades. We reached the temple of Sol and Lupa. It was carved out of a mountain and it seemed to be made for everyone to get to. The steps were more like the ones at Delta's temple, but these had golden runes of the sun and silver ones of the moon. Each seemed to have been polished recently since they were shining.  
Fay stopped at the doors of the temple. "Are you kidding me?"

"Most likely no. Sirens aren't known for their sense of humor," Jinx said as she bounced up the stairs. It had been a long climb, but she was still perky as ever. I stopped as I tried to see what Fay saw, but the doors were blocked by the columns of white stone.

"What is the matter Fay?"

"The temple is closed for maintenance."

"For how long?"

"Do I look like a priestess of Freya?"

"No."

"Then I can't tell the future."

"We could go to the castle and ask for hospitality until the temple is open again," I said.

"Oh, that would give us time to do a tour of the city. I can't wait to see the maple ring. They have the best style of architecture in the whole city."

"And you know this because?"

"It was in an edition."

"Ah, so let's go. After that I will have to call Mother and inform her of the delay." We turned and walked down the steps towards the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

I bowed low to Queen Solaria as she sat on her perch looking tired, but well put together with her golden feathers shining and carefully tended. She was wearing a long red dress draped around her body with a short cape thrown around her shoulders. A golden belt was around her waist and she was wearing multiple necklaces. She was wearing a red dot on her white moon shaped forehead that matched her dress. The twelve princesses were no shows though. "Honored Queen, thank you for listening to my story."

"Esteemed princess. You seek shelter here?" Her Kanji was not the best, but my siren was nonexistent. I tried to learn it, but I just was not that good at languages. The topic bored me, so I did not really try. Delta was fantastic at them, but Queen Solaria had only agreed to see me this early. "I am sorry to say that I must deny your request. My people have informed me that a bad storm is approaching, so I must go and try to break up the storm before it reaches a point it can hurt anyone. If I managed to fail, I know that your people would grieve the loss of their future leader. My daughter, Solseimpre, knows where to find merweed."

"Where can I find her?"

"Lupiu will show you to her workshop." Queen Solaria chuckled. "She is incredibly dedicated to the craft." A snow white woman flittered in. She bowed to me then gestured for me to follow her. I followed her out of the room and down the hallway. The palace was made of mostly white and gold. The sun and moon were a constant presence here while I assume the rooms had good sound quality since the Sirens were known for their singing. A few places along the wall were decorated with blue lotus blossoms and wild animals. It was a welcome change from the sun and moon. Lupiu lead me down the hallway and stopped at a dark red door marked with a blue lotus blossom. Lupiu bowed to me then back away slowly. I turned back to the door. I knocked on it.

"What is it," Princess Solseimpre snapped from behind the door. Her speaking was close enough to lupian pronunciation that I could just understand her.

"Princess, your mother sent me to ask you for some merweed." That seemed to be the correct way of going about it.

"Fine. Come in." I pushed the door. It opened slowly into a dimly lit room. It was surprisingly clean with everything in an orderly place. Princess Solseimpre was leaned over something at a table against the back wall. She turned to me. Her feathers were slightly sooty and her clothing seemed to be covered in grease or what I hoped was grease. It was a complete disconnect between her and the room. She turned towards a clay pot that was made out of aquamarine. She took something slimy and green out of it then put it into a brown bag. "Just you?"

"No, there is nine with me?"

"Including Princes Henry and Allister, correct?" She made more bags as she spoke.

"No, I was unaware that they were here."

"Well they are. If you are leaving take them with you." She made eleven bags and handed them to me. I held as many as I could then I took them in my magic. "Each bag is enough for two weeks. Do not run out or you will drown." She turned then went back to her work. I left with the bags. I went to find everyone.  
~Delta~  
I looked at Jinx as she tried to catch a snake on the ground outside the castle. She was humming a hunting tune. The snake was looking at her wearily. I personally think it was sleepy, but I don't know much about snakes. "Jinx stop playing with the snake."

Jinx bounced up as I covered the snake in my magic then gently released it away from us under a white rose bush. It was in bloom which felt odd to my senses. It was like when you were expecting tea in your cup, but you got water. It just felt wrong. It wasn't anything life threatening, but it was artificial. I turned towards the door as it open. 

Allister walked out with Henry following after him. Both of them looked like they had just woken up. Though Allister was his usual self in that just woke up was extremely opulent. Allister was wearing his usually turquoise blue clothing with a line with sapphires at the throat and the end of sleeves. His shoes looked like they were made from gems with a curl at the end of the foot. His pants were a rose quartz pink with blue lotus blossoms on them with sapphires in the center of each. He wore blue and pink spotted gloves with several bracelets with sapphires on his left arm and on his right arm were bracelets with rose quarts studded on it. He wore a large pink diamond cut into a heart on a blue choker. A large blue hat was on his head with three pink feathers held on his hat with a pink ribbon and a pink diamond clip on the feathers. Henry was dressed more modestly in a black tunic with his hair pulled back and blue leggings underneath his tunic. He was carrying a large book under his left arm and was holding Allister's hand with the other.

"Allister. Henry," I said in greeting. Henry smiled at me and waved while Allister bowed his head down then raised it up quickly.

"Hi, Delta," Henry said as he let go of Allister's hand. Allister looked sad for a second before he masked it. Henry hugged me. I hugged him back.

I let him go. “Where’s Cleo?"

"She is staying with Allister's family while we are on this trip. We are going to be leaving with you though. A huge storm is apparently coming, so we need to go." Kalima walked out carrying several large brown bags.

"Okay, we cannot stay here."

"Yeah, I heard form Henry that a storm is blowing in."

"Yes, so I got some merweed. Enough for all of us for two weeks."

"Even if Henry and Allister tagged along with us?"

"Yeah, apparently Princess Solsiempre wants them gone, so she gave me enough for them."

"So we are going to have to travel by sea? Why don't we take a boat like sensible people," Allister said.

"Because a storm is coming and none of us know how to run a boat in anything, but a calm sea."

"My sister does."

"Well she isn't here." I paused for a second as I thought that over. "Is she?"

"No."

"Then we got to eat the merweed plant."

"Why?"

"Because we need to use it to travel."

"Why?" I turned to give my sister a look and her smile faltered for a second. "Okay, Sissie."

"Now, we need to get the others and leave. We can visit again later when the threat of a storm isn't loaming over us." I turned and tried to feel where everyone was. I sent out a general pride message that we were about to leave, but Destiny wasn't going to get it, so I hope Nix was with her. I sat down and gestured for the others to do the same. We sat on the steps as our group started to gather again. Kalima handed each of them one of the bags as they showed up. We put off explaining what it was until Des got here since I only wanted to hear the spill one time.

Kalima explained what it was when everyone was here and soon after we turned towards the closest end of the island. It wasn't that far. Only a mile or two to the west. We took off that way. It was slow going since Henry, Destiny, and Allister weren't used to it. Kali wasn't used to it, but she was used to training, so she wasn't as bad. Henry had the worst time of it though and I had to keep a close eye on him in case he had an asthma attack. He had them a lot when he was young and they had mostly stopped since we had reached late apprenticehood. Thankfully, he was fine for most of it. He just need to rest frequently. Of course, Henry refused to admit it, so Allister would pitch a fit about it to make sure that Henry could rest. I may not like Allister that much as a person, but he was a good mate for Henry.

The beach was white sand with a faint breeze going through the trees. It was like a portrait. We walked into the water up to our necks then we ate the merweed. The merweed was chewy, mushy, and tasted like raw fish. A tingling ran down my spine as my legs fused together with a flash of green light. I felt a burning on my neck where I assumed the gills were being grown. I looked down as my fur turned into iridescent scales and my clothing disappeared. I think it was sucked into the out, but I have no idea if I was right or not. A tugging happened at my back as two fins sprouted out of my back that matched the one at the end of my paws and my hair was sucked into my scalp then came back as a web of some kind of feelers. I could feel the current around me as it continued its journey to where ever it goes to. My tail curled up and across my spin several spines shot up.

I turned towards my friend to see that their transformations were nearing completion. Henry was a dark crimson with a long tail with a fan of green at the end. His hair was replaced by two small fins where his ears used to be. I turned towards Allister. He was a pale while with brown zigzags. He had wings like me with fins on top of his head like Henry's. I turned to Nix and Jinx. They were pretty similar with golden scales with spots of black like koi fish in the fish pond at Auntie Adagio's. Destiny and Kalima were dark blue, but Kalima had a dark green tail with a purple fin while Destiny had a light purple tail and an indigo fin. 

Sora and Ryu were flapping above the water. I tried to swim up to the surface, but I wasn't sure which limb was supposed to do what. I rolled up the bag with the merweed then put the bag into the out. I paused then worked on tail fin movement. I moved forward a few paces then hit the sand at the bottom of the ocean. Well I tried. And I managed to make it forward, so that was a big accomplishment. I fanned the fins on my sides out as I flipped my fin and pushed forward with my arms. I kept that up and I was able to move forward. It was a little slow, but I was moving. It was a good start at least. I could work with it.

When we all managed to be able to swim forward, so we set out. I felt out which direction we had to head in to make it to the castle by feeling out the energies of the world pool. We managed to make it a couple miles by sunrise and then continued on. We ate some more of the merweed. Then continued on. We would be able to make it to the Icy Mountains by sundown if we continued at this pace. We could sleep there for a while and the people not in the lady's inner court were alright in the icy mountains. My stomach growled, but I forced myself not to focus on it. I didn't pack for an omnivore. I looked at a school of small multicolored fish swim past us and I licked my chops. They looked delicious, but blood would attract other predators and I wasn't used enough to this form to fight. I looked up at the distorted midday sun as Ryu and Sora swimmed past me in a bright bubble of air. I had to replenish it every two or so hours, but the spell had held so far and that mattered the most at the moment. 'Six hours then we can eat all we want', I told my stomach. We didn't talk. Not after the first attempts had freaked out Jinx and Henry. It was nice to have some quiet, but I know that Jinx would make up for it when we got to solid ground.

The rest of the six hours passed quickly and when we reached the shore, the transformation dropped. I looked around at the area around me. It was a yellow sand beach with small hills up ahead with the insides hollowed out to make homes. At least according to Nix, they were. We walked toward the closest one and I casted a quick drying spell for all of us. I looked down and I saw that my clothes had returned. I am now almost sure that my thesis was correct.

I stepped back and allowed Destiny to deal with the people there. She came back a little bit later with directions to the inner court and I almost groaned. I was going to get loyalty sickness. I just knew. There couldn't be any healers around here that knew how to heal it, since we had buried all traces of the affection. I would die if I didn't leave there very shortly and keep everyone around me. We would need the bond to shake off the sickness's start. I shuddered slightly as I turned to look at the house. There was food and bedding there that we didn't have to set up ourselves. I forced myself to stop think like that and focus on my people. We were tired and hungry. I couldn't feel any storms and the night would be warm enough if we made a fire. I had supplies for one. 

I looked up at the sky when I felt a very familiar tug of thoughts as Eon settled down in front of me. Diana followed suit as they both stared at me with twin looks of irritation. Eon stepped forward while Nya glided down gracefully in front of. While Diana went towards Keira. I reached forward then scratched at the patch of scales at the base of his left wing. He chirped and leaned into my touch. His irritation vanished. "Why did you leave without me?" He sounded sad like a lost kit. I hugged him as much as I could while still scratching his spot.

"You and Diana were busy so I didn't want to bother you."

"I want to be with you. You are my rider." She nuzzled against me.

"Aw. I love you too, you old firespitter," I said. 

Eon chirped with happiness then looked at me seriously.  
"I have a name."

"I know." I hummed out a few notes of my song as Eon continued to chirp happily. My pride was together again and I could feel the individual pieces rising and falling in a grand song of who we are. I was complete in this moment even as my song was uncompleted yet. Everyone in my pride was incomplete since our songs were only completed at our death. Though the song was lovely, I thought back to the weird flashes that my song glimpsed of other people that my pride was bound to by our fates, but I couldn't figure out who they were. A girl and boy with red hair and gold eyes. The girl could play the lyre or so my visions showed. A boy with black fur and blue eyes. He was a gentle melody that was unlike what the song told me his sister was like. A thundering song that took everyone along with it. Black fur and mix-matched eyes. I had never seen any of them, but I knew that they were a part of my pride. Freya would guide our path to them. With any luck, the black haired girl would be singe.

Eon tucked his head against my shoulder. I sighed and both of us knew we would have to tend to our pride now. I called up our supplies. I build a fire while Henry and Kalima set up the bedding. Nix, Keira, and Diana went to hunt while Jinx set up the split for dinner. Eon dug a shallow trench while Sora and Ryu went to fetch water for drink. I made sure to tell them not to get sea water since if we didn't use it to pluck something then we could use it to drink and wash away a little grime away.

I looked around the camp site as it all feel into place. I decided to claim my bedding spot for the night. I plopped down on the mat. Eon walked up behind and plopped down. The earth shook for a second then all of us started laughing. When Eon was done being embarrassed, he started to laugh with us. He tucked his body around me as I started to purr. I couldn't help it. I was happy. My eyes drifted closed and the next thing I knew I had almost bitten Destiny for coming near me while I was sleeping. It was an honest reaction since one never knew when a Rouge could get into central, so you had to be alert. "It is dinner time. I thought you would want to know." I stood up and walked up to the center of the camp where a soup was boiling.

Nix handed me a bowl and I started to eat it after I said a quick cooling spell. After dinner, he brought out a deck of cards and we played a couple of games before everyone was falling asleep. I staggered over to my bed and curled up underneath Eon's wing next to his side. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was being tossed into the air by a laughing Eon. I glared at him as I tried to right myself. He caught the back of my clothing and set my quickly down on the ground. "Diana and I decided that we were going to go the central camp here and get some other dragons to help us get to the castle." Eon stretched out his back as he talked with several pops. "Oh, that felt good."

"I bet it did,” I said.

"It did." Eon turned towards the pot over the fire. "We ate everything in the pot this morning."

"So no breakfast?"

"Yep," Jinx said as she bounced up to me. "We are going to play games until they get back." Jinx grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the group. Eon and Diana lifted off. They flew off towards the inner court. We played games while I told a story. We passed the few hours it took for Eon and Diana to get there and back. They came back with a light blue female, a white male, and a white female. We all picked dragons. Kalima rode with me on Eon with Sora on her lap. Keira and Fay rode Diana. Ryu was standing on the end of Diana's shoulder's while Keira was holding him from falling off. Jinx and Nix rode Nya. Henry and Allister were riding Rosebud, the light blue female. We made good time and we could be at the castle in a day and a half if we kept the pace up. I had to account for breaks for food and naps.

We made it to the castle in two days. Allister would refuse to get up, so we lost plenty of time. I don't know how anyone could sleep that much. Allister and Henry went to the castle to eat and sleep while Nya lead Rosebud to where the riderless dragons slept. I've slept there a couple times and it was a really nice place. Kalima and Fay went to the high priestess of Freya while Nix, Destiny, and I went to the temple of Set. 

It was neglected compared to the one back home. The temple was small, made of wood that was stained orange with spots of rot in the walls. A Lupian woman in an orange Siren style dress with an orange dot on her forehead stood in front of the sagging door. She bowed Siren style to me with a bright smile. "Hello, Lady Adelita." 

"Hello, High Priestess Setra." It was unusual for a woman to lead a temple to a male god, but Setra had studied hard for years to be able to get the position. At least that is what she had told me when I first visited and asked her.

"What are you looking for?"

"We are looking for artifacts that Set might have left behind. We need it to bypass the wards." Setra brightened with my words in a way that I haven't seen in a while.

"No, we don't, but I am glad that someone is trying to find the truth finally."

"What do you mean," Destiny said. I flicked my ear towards her.

"Set was forced to commit the acts that people think he did," I said. Set was a good guy and Freya was a great judge of character, so her mate of many years couldn't have done any of it.

"By who?"

"The Lady in Red if what I read in the histories are any indication," Setra said. "The attacks were consistent with the tales of what happened in the old world. The founders of the temple kept records of such things."

"Thank you for telling us. We need to leave to find something of his," I said as I bowed to her in Siren style.

"You are welcome and when the storm has passed come back and tell me all about it."

"What storm are talking about?" Setra just smiled at me and since I could tell we weren't going to get any more answers, we left. Looks like we were going to have to go the Eternal Fields of Punishment after. I can't be sure if this is going to be exciting or nerve racking. Anyway, we are going have to.

All of the group aside from Henry and Allister meet up in Kalima's room. I sat on Kalima's bed with Sora in my lap. Ayala sat next to Doe by the desk. Destiny sat in the chair by the mirror thing. Nix stood by her while Jinx was next to Keira with Nya and Diana curled up behind them. Ryu and Fay were next to us on the bed while Kalima was sitting on her pillows at the head of the bed. "Okay, we have nothing at all," Kalima said. Eon looked up from where he had plopped down in front of me.

"Yeah, the temple of Set was a bust. But High Priestess Setra was nice," Nix said.

"Okay, so we are going to have to go to the Eternal Fields of Punishment."

"Yes. We are going go tomorrow though since it is too late for a trip," I said. The meeting broke up after that and we all went to get some sleep before breakfast. I lead Jinx to my bedroom here. I looked around the room. It was dusty from misuse for about nine months, but otherwise it was exactly the same as I had left it. The blue blanket was pulled up to the lighter blue pillows on bed with a thick blue curtain in front of the window. A desk was on the western wall across from the bed. There was a thick blue carpet on the floor in the center of the room and Eon had his bed right at the foot of mine in the form of a dark red pillow with several types of jewels around it. It was a gift from Aunt Myra after I had brought Eon here. Jinx and I walked over to the bed and went to sleep.

We woke up when Nix walked in the room to announce that it was almost breakfast time and he was starving. We went to the informal dining room where everyone was already there. All of us sat down and the servants brought in the breakfast promptly. We ate then we all went to the world pool. I grabbed Kalima's hand and both of us jumped in together.  
~Kalima~  
I looked down at myself when I shivered because of a cold breeze. I gasped as I took in the dark skin where my fur was supposed to be and my hands had short, blunt claws that I could not sheathe. I turned to look at Delta who seemed to be in better position to handle this than I was in. Her skin was lighter than mine, but still dark. I turned when I heard a splash from the pool and Jinx bounced out. Dripping water before she said a drying spell. She was as pale as a ghost. "Hi."

"Jinx, you look different." She looked down at her hand then back up at me.

"Yes, I do, but that is to be expected since I am in another dimension."

"You are taking this surprisingly well."

"Yeah, we are assigned a mission in another world for basic." She turned to look at Delta and I followed suit. Delta had her too innocent face on, so I assume she had done something.

"Well, do you know where we are going to find Caterina?"

"The best place would be a town. She was young when she came here," Delta said. She walked forward and I started when I realized that she didn't have a tail anymore. I tried to move my tail and I could not. I did not have my beautiful tail anymore. I sighed and then we waited for the others to show up. I spent the time trying to find Caterina's soul fire. I know it would be similar to when we were kits, but different since she was older. I managed to find four that were close enough to hers to count. They were east from us. 

Once everyone was here, I lead the way to the edge of a town that seemed to be a mix of every clan. There was a road between the houses and we followed it. Delta whistled a song I did not recognize. We stopped at the center of the town and from the center of the town roads went off in every direction. In the middle of the place was a red building with a sigh that read Briar Creek School. A ringing came from the building and the doors burst open as a flood of people came out. A red haired girl about my age came out holding the hand of a girl with white blond hair that looked like my cousin Caterina. A red hair boy that looked like the red hair girl came out holding hands with a girl with blue hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be getting a bit of a rewrite. My beta finally got around to reading it, I'm planning on publishing it off the web, and she said that this chapter is lacking a bit of the emotional punch it needs. I would be incredibly thankful if all of you would forgive any inconvenience that this causes for now. (The Notes weren't working, so I put in the summary.)

I burrowed deeper into my blanket to try to escape the sun streaming through my window. I heard a knock on my door. "Caterina, it is time to get up," Aunt Serafina said. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head to try to block out her voice. It was too early to even think. The door squeaked open. Aunt Serafina walked over to my bed with her footsteps echoing as she did so. She pushed my shoulder. "It's time to get up." I groaned and tried to twist away, but she was persistent. Finally, I sat up and glared at her. "Get dressed. You have school." I pushed the blanket off of the lower part of me then stood up. I grumbled as she left the room. I walked over to my clothing chest and grabbed the first clothing I saw. A purple shirt with a cat on it and some black pants. I changed my cloths then threw my sleep cloths into my hamper. I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair until it was mostly knot free then I put it into a ponytail.

I walked over to the door then opened it. I walked down the hall until I reached the stairs. I went down to the living room then went into the kitchen. Aunt Serafina already had breakfast on the table. I took the seat across from her. Then I grabbed the food from the communal food plates to put on my plate. I ate breakfast and made small talk with Aunt Serafina about our plans for the weekend. Then Aunt Serafina washed the dishes from breakfast as I went to get my backpack and shoes from the entrance room. I absentmindedly nibbled on the end of my ponytail.

I left after that to go down the street where Lyra, Aleksander, and Sofia were waiting. Lyra smiled when she saw me while Sofia and Aleksandr were debating some anime they were both into. They tried to get me and Lyra into it, but I just couldn't get into the story. Way too impossible. Lyra hugged me when I reached her.

"Come on, we are going to be late," Lyra said as she stopped hugging me to take my hand. We walked forward a few steps before Sofia and Aleksandr noticed my arrival.

"Cat, Lyra, wait up," Aleksandr yelled behind us. I turned towards Lyra as she sighed.

"Hi, Cat. Thank Erica, it is Friday," Sofia said as her and Aleksandr caught up. "So who is hosting movie night this week?"

"I am. Aunt Serafina said it was okay," I said. Lyra laughed.

"Of course, she did. It's practically traditon by now."

"So are we going to Aunty Serafina's place for lunch? Cause I'm starving."

"Aleksandr, you are always hungry," Lyra said. "Plus we literally ate a few minutes ago. If you are hungry, you should have eaten then."

"I'm a growing boy."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am. Don't guys stop growing in their twenties?"

"I am pretty sure that is a myth," Lyra said. She turned to look at me with her 'back me up here, girl' look. This time I was going to have to decline it, since I had no idea. I ain't a doctor. That is a boy profession and I really don't like all the bluck that comes with it.

Sofia took out her phone and after a minute, turned the screen around to show Aleksandr and Lyra the results. Lyra smiled brightly since she had won the argument. "Don't gloat," Aleksandr said with a pout.

"Like you wouldn't have if you had won?"

"Well, I'm a boy, so I had a different standard to live up to."

"That was sexist," Sofia said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"We live in a very sexist society."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we have to follow their example."

"Do you think Aunty Talia is going to let us play Assassin today," Lyra said. I turned to her and I smiled at her brightly.

"I hope not. Zoe gets brutal with her hits." I shuddered.

"What do you expect from a Hyena? They are brutal." She snorted.

"Yeah, but I am sure that is just a cultural thing."

"Could be, but no one can be certain."

"So we are going to debate nature over nurture?"

"Yeah. It is better than listen to Sofia and Aleksandr's lover's quarrel." I nodded at Lyra's statement. We continued our discussion until we reached the school house. We walked in then took our seats in the front of the class. Lyra had claimed the front middle seat every year since the first grade and the rest of us had followed suit. Aleksandr tried a couple times to get the seat before Lyra, but Lyra wasn't the school's running champion for nothing. She is incredibly fast. Of course, when we all ran together she stayed with me. She is a great girlfriend. 

Today in class, Aunty Flora was teaching about the local plants since Arbor day was coming up. Though for her, nearly every day is arbor day. If she wasn't from the crystal city, she would have been a hippy. I wasn't paying much attention to her lecture though. I was browsing through a book on the mythology of feudal era Japan. 

The bell rang and Aunty Flora wiped off the black board as Aunty Tanya walked in. She started her lecture as Aunty Flora left. I closed my book then I put it into my book bag. I turned towards the window to watch the birds flitter around the bird house that the woodshop kids made. I first started to twirl my hair then I started to chew on it when the twirling didn't stop my twitch.

I picked a red bird to follow around the group. I named her Red and gave her a backstory and an ex-boyfriend in a blue jay. Aunty Tanya slapped my desk then asked me a question that I thankful knew the answer to. She told me to pay attention then moved on to Rosalyn. After that, I half way payed attention to the class if only to appease Aunty Tanya. When her class was finally over, I went back to daydreaming. The other teachers weren't as strict as she was. The next few classes passed slowly and I was glad when the sixth bell rang to release us for lunch. Lyra stood up and took my hand. "We're going to Aunt Serafina's lunch for lunch," I said.

"Good, cause I'm . . ."

"Starving. We know," Lyra said sarcastically. "Afterwards, we have to go to the library, I need to return my books." We waited for everyone to leave before we walked out. A large group of people were standing down the road to Aunt Serafina's restaurant. We walked towards them. A black hair girl with dark skin walked forward and I looked at her. I don't like strangers. They could turn out to be assassins and I wasn't that good at martial arts yet. 

"Are you Caterina," She said in a shy voice. She seemed nice, but I watched enough things to know that you should never ever underestimate the shy ones. Most of them were at Aleksandr's request.

"That depends, who's asking," Aleksandr said with his 'I'm so clever' smile. He must have made a reference to something.

"Um, I'm Kalima." Huh, that was close to my cousin's name. Now that I was looking for it, her coloring was similar to Kali's.

"That's weird. I have a cousin with a similar name." She looked exited at that. Something rose within me for a minute that I had to push down. That was years ago. I had moved on now. I wouldn't waste all those nights I spent crying into my pillow. All of my dreams of being back home only to wake up in my bed in Aunt Serafina's house. I stomped down all of my feelings then. No need to get this stranger to think that I was weird.

"Was it Kali?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" That was really creepy. Is she a dragon trainer? No, I don't think anyone would pull out something this cruel..

"Because that was my kit name." The feeling returned to full force then though it was laced with pain. She came back now. I was moving on, almost through with school and she came here to do what? What was she here?

"Aunt Myra let you go on a dangerous quest?" That didn't sound like her though she was very traditional. She might have brought back the queenhood quest. Not that I could see that actually happening. It could be something close to that. 

"Well, Dad wore her down. It took years for it to take though." I stepped back as I turned towards Lyra. Don't let the emotions show now. There would be time for it later. Now, I need to get through this.

"Lyra, Sofia, Aleksandr, this is my cousin, Kalima." I turned back to Kalima. "Kalima, this is my girlfriend, Lyra, Lyra's brother, Aleksandr, and Sofia. Her and Aleksandr are together, but I don't understand her taste in courting." I winked at Sofia when she stuck her tongue out.

"I don't see the appeal of my sister either."

"Oh, so I'm too ugly for anyone to think about dating me?" Lyra snapped at Aleksandr. He dodged then turned to look at me pleadingly.

"Lyly, I think it's just because you are his sister and only nidlings think of mating with their siblings." Lyra sighed then turned towards me.

"Okay, he can live, but only because I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled at her as she stepped forward to take my hand. I turned to look at Kalima again, but she was looking away from me with a blush.

"What's the matter with you," Lyra said. Kalima turned to look at her.

"It was a private moment and I do not want to see a private moment that includes my cousin. It is like seeing one between my parents." She shuddered. "It is just gross and embarrassing at the same time." The shorter brunette girl walked over to us.

"Kalima, Delta said that we need to go somewhere else soon. People are starting to look at us like we are nameless."She had a hard look when she said that as if she was saying I dare you to call me that to my face.

"Okay. Where you guys going anywhere when I came over?"

"Yeah, we were going to go to Auntie Serafina's place for lunch," Aleksandr said in an extra exited voice.

"Then we were going to the library," Lyra said, 

Kalima's eyes lit up like yule lights. "There is a library here? We have to go." I could almost see her wagging her tail like Dad used to.

"Kalima, focus. We are on a mission," The girl said.

"And research is important to any mission, Fay."

"We did plenty of research."

"There is no plenty when it comes to research." 

Lyra smiled. "A girl after my own heart. We will have to get together later to discuss our preferences." A warmth spread through me as Lyra accepted my cousin.

"I would like that. If you want after the mission, I could give you a tour of the royal library." And like that, they were suddenly the best of friends. I had to repress the urge to laugh. Without even trying, my cousin had made a friend. I'm proud of her.

"Yes. You know what. Why don't Kalima and I go to the library while the others go to the restaurant?" Kalima nodded, but Fay grabbed her arm to pull her close. They talked for a few seconds before Fay let go with a huff. Lyra and Kalima went off to the library while Fay lead us to the other group.  
~Kalima~  
I looked around at the city as Lyra lead me through it. I could see a mix of every culture and species from our world. Living trees were made into houses in both Siren and Swampland styles. Several people called out to Lyra as we walked by. We stopped at a tall tree building with a wooden sigh with a red border around it with the words: Briar Creek Library in a darker red. As far as I could tell there was about four or five floors that was without including the dome at the top that was made out of mostly leaves. Though it might just be things that looked like leaves since I could not get a good feel of them.

Lyra walked over to the door then slid it open. I took a breath in and I felt a calmness sweep through me as I smelt the familiar smells of a library. No matter how much things change somethings will always stay the same. I followed after her and I hungrily looked over the shelves of books with titles I had never heard of. There were so many here that I would have to make multiple trips. "Ah, a fellow book lover, I see." I jumped as the sound of an elderly woman's voice sounded from in front of me. 

I turned to look at her. She was about eight hundred and looked every day of it or even more. Her white hair was up in a traditional festival volcanic style hair bun with a golden hair clip while she was wearing a red skin tight Petopian style dress with golden accents and sprites stitched onto it. Two large rubies in large golden circles dangling from her ears by tiny hooks. She was wearing a white mask that had her eyes outlined in black while the space above her mouth done in red with her nose in a golden brown. A large red ruby was set into a golden amulet with what looked like hair wrapped around it. She had a red fan in her right hand. She stepped closer and I realized it was not a mask, but makeup. I had to repress a shudder.

"Grandmother." Who would want to mate with her? "My friend wanted to browse your impressive collection." A small, light reddish, furry dragon walked up to her and whined around the elder's legs.

"All who value knowledge are welcome to seek it at Madame Aubrey's," The elder said. She gave a toothless grin that made me recoil and want to throw up. She threw her hands wide to gestured to all of the books. "Now, I have a date with Mister Rogers of the neighborhood watch committee." She pointed a long red claw at Lyra. "I'm trusting you to watch your friend and lock up when you leave." She crouched down. "Elusive, Mama has to go now, but I lwve you so much." She made kissy faces at the dragon and I turned to look at Lyra guessingly. She shrugged as we watched as she went on for several more minutes. Finally, she left and I walked out of the smaller entrance room into the grander room that was also covered floor to ceiling with several book shelves and a latter in the room. A couple blobs of several different colors were scattered around the room. I looked around and I honestly had no idea where to start.

"If this is a dream, I pity the person who wakes me up," I said in a single breath. Lyra walked in behind me. Then went directly to the latter.

"There is more up here. Those are mostly romances and dramas though." I followed after Lyra as we climbed into another room. This one was larger with some more blobs on the ground. The book shelves were all marked with small signs that the first floor did not have. I walked over to the closest bookshelf and looked at the titles of the books. I went to several book cases before I had too many books to carry any more. I walked over to one of the blobs then set the books down next to it as I sat down on it. I sank down into the blob with a whoosh. I made myself comfortable then grabbed the book on top of the pile. My feelings were strange and not something I understood at the very best of times. Now, I could get lost in the story.  
~Sofia~  
I sat down on the pillow at the table. Several servers set down large plates on the table then set down regular sized plates. When the servers were done, I picked up what I wanted then set it down on my plate. I ate everything on my plate then went for seconds. "So you seem to have an appetite," The little blue dragon said as she blinked up at me.

"Yes, comes with the territory, I guess."

"So everyone who lives here eats a lot?"

"No, my mother is a swamp griffin, so I inherited the strength, but I have to eat a lot, because it causes a faster metabolism. At least that is what Uncle Demetri says and he is our pack's healer." I picked up one of the curry biscuits and bit into it.

"So you are kind of like a dragon." She flared her wings out and thrusted her chest out. "Like I am."

"In what way?"

"You need to eat a lot for your strength and I need to eat a lot to grow." She plopped down on the table then rolled over to start to scratch her back on the table.

"You coulda asked me to scratch your back."

"Nah, I already got it." She smiled then shot forward. She grabbed one of my biscuits then ran off with her laughter muffled by the biscuits.

"Sorry about that. Dashi is a handful," The blond haired boy said as he picked up his soup bowl. He glanced at the girl I assumed to be his sister. "Not as bad as Jinx though." The girl turned to look at him then hit him in the shoulder.

"Jinx don't hit your brother," the brunette girl said. She sounded a lot like my Tia Rosa when Maria acted up.

"Sorry, Sissie," Jinx said.

"You ain't sorry," the blond boy said.

"Yes, I am, Nixie."

He glared at her. "Don't call me that."

"Okay, Nicholas."

"Isn't that your Papi's name, Sof," Aleksandr said. I turned to look at him as I lifted up a dumpling. I chomped down on it then nodded. I repeated the action until the dumplings were gone. I picked up a napkin then whipped my face, I put the food that was left over on my plate as Jinx and the blond boy argued about who should get the food. You snooze, you lose. The brunette girl smiled then reached forward to snatch up one of my biscuits. I rolled my eyes and I scarfed down the remaining food on my plate. Yasmin grabbed the plates from our table as she walked by. Jenny and Franny walked in with their toddler. I waved at them as we walked out. Usually, I would have stopped to chat, but I was in a hurry today.

"The food was really good there," Nicholas said. I nodded.

"Yes, we were there," Fay said as she rolled her shoulders. Several loud pops came from her as she did so.

"Did you get your muffin today?" A few seconds passed before the boy spoke again. "You are grumpy when you don't get your muffin."

"Is that some sort of mating joke," Aleksandr asked.

I glared at him for a second. "That was tacklass."

He patted his pockets for a second then turned towards me with a bright smile. "Yep, I'm completely out of tacks at the moment."

I sighed. "You are totally hopeless."

"In love with you."

"You have been watching too much TV." I straightened as I saw Clover and Dewdrop walking towards us. Clover nodded and Dewdrop waved as they passed.

"Yeah, I am, but that was a pretty good line." He bumped my shoulder. "Admit. I am irresistible."

I laughed. "You would have better luck with maymays."

"You mean memes?

"Yes, maymays." I suppress a smile as he took a deep breath in. It always annoyed him when I said internet things wrong and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't occasionally push his buttons. Plus, he was cute when he was annoyed.

"You two are adorable," The smallest brunette girl said. The white blond girl smiled at her as she took her hand. "Yes, we are, but they are also so cute."

"So what brings you guys here," Caterina asked.

"It started a long time ago," The tallest brunette girl said in a joking tone.

"In a kingdom far far away," Aleksandr said.

"Of course not, this is real life. Plus, Panthera has been a matriarchy since Queen Amethyst’s reign."

"This is common knowledge," Fay said. The other girl nodded.

"Yeah, but it provides backstory."

"Anything that we already know shouldn't be repeated."

"By that logic, we should never speak since everything was common knowledge."

"Don't be a smart mule."

"Mules are very smart." The girl suddenly smiled in a way that caused me to stick my hand in my pocket to check to see if I still had my possessions. "Mules are much smarter that horses."

"That is blasphemy and you know it." Fay pointed at the other girl with a dangerous light shining in her eyes.

"Oh, I know. I stand by it."

"I declare you a blasphemous and declare that you have to be thrown out of your pride." I flinched. The girl laughed.

"You can't do that. I'm the leader of the pride."

"Just because you are old, doesn't make you wise."

"I am only two years older than you."

"Wrong pride mate, Delta."

Delta blinked for a minute then she nodded. "Several months doesn't make that much of a different, Fay."

"Yes, it does. It determines who leads and who follows."

"Well, that is the law."

"Okay, can we get back on topic? I am still curious about why you are here," Caterina said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Okay, here's what happened," Delta said. Fay took over the first part when she apparently got parts of the story wrong. Delta took over when she made an appearance with a couple other people chiming in about where they were when the events happened. "And that is what I remember."

"If we ever actually play our role-play, you have to be a bard," Aleksandr said. I almost rolled my eyes, He was obsessed with doing a role-play. 

"I ain't a bard. I'm a warrior," Delta said. Fay nodded.

"She is," The blond boy said.

"I already said that, Nix."

"I know."

"Then why did you say it," Jinx said.

"Because I can if I want to."  
~Fay~  
Caterina lead us into one of the houses then showed us into a room with chairs and a black box. She said that she would be back in two hours and then we would leave for the eternal field of punishment. Kalima said that Lyra would be joining us after Caterina had left. We all took up positions on the chairs around the room. As the next couple of hours passed, I sketch one of the scenes from the earlier books of Queen Diana. I don't remember exactly which one though. When Caterina came back, it was with Sofia, Aleksandr, and Lyra. Lyra and Aleksandr were carrying travel baskets while Sofia was holding a large stack of books. I didn't recognize any of the titles.

"Slight change of plans. Lyra and Aleksandr are coming. Aunt Megara said it was okay after I had explained it to her. She gave us some good luck charms and all of the books she had on the topic."

"So Delta, want to put those in your hidey hole thing."

"It is called the outer void, Fay, which I know you know. Anyway, if you want, I can do that." Sofia handed them to Delta.

"I want to come, but my pack would flip if I miss too much school," Sofia said.

"It shouldn't be too long though," Delta said.

"All of the mythologies say that time messes up down there if you don't know the correct thing a ma bob," Caterina said.

"Thing a ma bob," Aleksandr said with a laugh.

"I can't remember what it was. I haven't read about it in a couple years."

"At least, she didn’t to use abracabra as her first spell," Lyra said with tired patience.

"That was unintentional. Plus, your hair turned red again after a few months."

"She did look pretty bad with pink hair," Sofia said with a shrug.

"No, she didn't. She always looks radiant," Caterina said as she leaned forward and pecked Lyra on the cheek.

Lyra pecked Caterina on the cheek then hugged her. "You are just saying that because you are my girlfriend."

"Partially, but I always like you."

"Okay, can you two stop with the sappiness? No brother wants to see his sister like that."

Lyra pulled back from the hug then stuck her tongue out at Aleksandr. "Then turn around."

"Can we go," I said. "I really want to get back to Panthera for the ritual. We have about a month to do this."

"Why a month," Sofia said.

"Yes, I do not remember Mother saying anything about a time limit."

"Cause we should do this on a full moon, so we have about a month for the next one. If we miss this one, we will have to wait a month. And we already have the supplies, so time is a wasting."

"Okay, let’s go," Caterina said. 

"Does anyone know how to get to the eternal fields of punishment," Lyra said.

"Yes, we have to go to a cave," Caterina said.

"Are you packed," Kalima asked.

"Yeah, right here," Aleksandr said as he lifted his basket up higher.

"I meant Caterina."

"Oh, I knew that."

"No you didn't," Lyra said.

"Yes, I did."

"Then why did you talk about your basket?"

"I was trying to make a joke."

"Well, it wasn't very funny." While Lyra and Aleksandr continued their argument, Caterina said that she was going to go pack. When she came back, Aleksandr and Lyra had moved onto another topic of argument, but I wasn't paying much attention to what they were actually arguing about. We left soon after that. Lyra lead us into the forest. 

While we walked, Caterina explained that she had read about the fact that the Eternal Fields of Punishment could be accessed by any cave. It was a way for Freya to watch over all of her people and collect the souls of people to take back to her home. After, that we were all silent for the most part. Or I had tuned out everyone. I not sure which and I really don't care that much either. Sofia and Aleksandr said their goodbyes at the entrance. I walked inside of the cave while they were doing so.


	14. Chapter 14

"Did anyone remember to bring firewood," Delta said as we sat down on the floor of the cave. She had spread out several piles of blankets in a circle. I sat crossed legged as I looked around. All of us were pretty far into the cave, but we were still not normal.

"No, didn't think of it," Kalima said, Of course, she didn't. She had spent most of her life in a castle. Not the best for teaching someone survival skills.

"Okay, I'll cast a heat spell for today."

"How do you know it is daytime," Aleksandr said. That was the first intelligent thing to come out of his mouth that I remembered. I yawned then stretched.

"Do you think that we will be Kanji again when we get to the eternal fields of punishment," I said.

"More than likely since it is where we go when we die," Delta said. "Why are you asking, Fay?"

"Because I really hate not looking like myself. I like how I looked."

"Don't worry. We should be there in plenty of time and we are pretty smart. We'll definitely pass the tests?"

"Tests? No one mentioned tests. I'm horrible at those. All of my teachers say so including Grandpa," Aleksandr said as he picked up a blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Don't worry. We will pass them for us, so don't you mess it up," I said. Then I stretched my back out and I heard several pops.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep." He plopped down and soon I had to close my ears to his snores.

"Any louder and the cave is going to crash down around us," I said as I burrowed down into my blankets.

"Don't worry. I already stabilized the cave around us," Delta said, I calmed down after that since Delta was a very through spell caster. Plus, I trust her with my life. I curled down into the bottom blanket and fell asleep quickly after that.  
~3rd Person~  
The next morning or so it seemed, the group set out deeper into the cave. The deeper they ventured into the more that the group had to fear. Delta was particularly worried since the walls seemed become progressively weaker as they walked. Jinx was the least worried since she knew that Delta would keep everyone safe. For the next three hours, the time passed like an eternity for all of them. When at last they reached the first challenge, it was first greeted with joy, but soon turned to curiosity and fear. The challenge came about from a stone sphinx. "What does a bee use to brush their hair," She said in a booming voice?

"What," Delta said in shock from the absurd question.

"And you accused me of trying to bring the cave down," Aleksandr said. 

Fay smacked the back of his head. “This is serious, furbrain." Lyra growled at her.

"Ow. And the answer is a honey comb." The sphinx stood up with a nod. She smiled and most of the volcanic people stepped back, because of the threat in baring your teeth to anyone. It was a huge sphinx, so a few of them, namely Delta, Doe, and Fay were exited to fight it. They all knew it would disrespectful to dismantle something that belonged to a goddess.

"Of course," The sphinx said as she stepped aside. "You may pass." The group went through the tunnel that it opened. A strange tingling went up most of their spines. Fay looked down as fur rushed up her arm and she had to repress the urge to bounce up and down like a kit on yule.

"I'm normal again," Delta said as she looked from one arm to the other.

"Your voice is deeper," Aleksandr said. "It's kind of a growl."

Delta was surprised and slightly insulted at his comment. She had always been told that she had a lovely voice and she took as much pride in that as she did in the fact that she was the best fighter in the volcanic plains. "It is not." She growled to show him that it wasn't true and bared her teeth for a second.

"Okay," Aleksandr said as he tried to suppress a shiver of fear. He had watched enough TV to realize that he was at a serious disadvantage. Girl warriors had to be badass and in his experience, the volcanic plains were like the Amazons. Hopefully, they were more like the ones on Xena and less like the ones on Wonder Woman.

"So we passed that and now we are back in our normal bodies,” Delta said as she had decided to not push the issue with Aleksandr. She already had enough revenge plots in her black book and she was working on a big one with Jarl Marigold.

Fay glanced at Lyra and Aleksandr for a second. "Most of us anyway."

Lyra stuck her tongue out. "I didn't choose this form."

"Please, stop fighting," Kalima said. She flicked her tail rapidly from side to side.

"Aw, where's your volcanic spirit?" Delta bumped Kalima's shoulder gently.

"Dead, buried."

"Ooh," Delta said. "That is too bad."

"And why is that?"

"Because being Volcanic is so much more fun."

"I'm sure it is, Delts."

"Delts? Since when do you call me that?"

"I wanted to try something different." Kalima paused for a second to think. "It was a failure."

"Yes, it was. Maybe next time though."

"Yeah, no. Once was good enough for me."

"Fine, miss grumpy gills."

"I do not have gills."

"And I don't have feathers. This we know."

"And what is so bad about having feathers," A male voice boomed around them.

"Alexi," A much younger sounding female voice said. "You don't have feathers."

"Yes, I do. Right here."

"A hair piece doesn't count. If it did, my flower head band would be enough for me to infiltrated the flower yokai."

"Completely different circumstances. And I don't understand why you want to go to the flower people."

"To show that I can."

"We were off topic. Who are you?"

"Do we have to tell you since it is a long list of names," Fay said in an almost whine.

"Just the adult name please."

"Fine." After that, everyone said their name.

"I'll have to ask Mother," the female voice said.

"No, this my job, Alexa. You always steal my glory."

"No I don't. And its Frosta. I keep telling you and you don't listen." A door slamming echoed through the room after that.

"So what do we do now," Aleksandr said.

"Now, we wait," Caterina said. They sat down and waited until the voices came back with another voice.

"You may come in. Meet me in the-" The other voice said something in another language that sounded like Ancient Volcanic, but it made literally no sense at all to any of them.

"The reception hall," Alexi said.

"No. No, that is too formal." She said something else in her weird language.

"The throne room," Alexa said.

"No. The living room." A slapping sound occurred. "That is what it is called. Seriously, I'm over twenty five thousand years old and I forget what the living room is." A loud grinding sound occurred as a section of the wall in front of them slide open. "Come in. I'll send someone to show you in." A crackling occurred as the mic shut off. Delta and Fay shared a look then shrugged as they both walked into the eternal field of punishment. The hallway was short and soon widened into an underground cavern.

There were three rings that went around the castle. The closest was the torture ring where those that had committed horrible crimes were tortured until their soul was cleansed of the taint and they were allowed another go at life. The next ring was where the alright people went. The ones that had committed crimes that weren't enough to get them into the torture ring, but were bad enough to not allow them to into the last ring. The ring closest to the castle was for the people who needed a place to stay while they waited for their rebirth and for the souls that needed a place of rest to come to terms with what they had suffered in life.

The group turned to walk down the ramp into a path that lead through all of the rings to the castle. The castle was made of black stone and looked like a mix between a fortress and a fairy tale castle. A young girl who looked like she was cosplaying a fairy poofed in front of the group with an explosion of glitter. She gave them a Chester cat smile. The girl waved her wand as her large, black and purple striped curls bounced as she stepped forward. She pointed her want towards the castle. "Hello, lost travelers. I am Frosta and I will be your guide to the castle."

"What kind of name is Frosta?"

She stopped smiling them for a second. Her wand came down on Aleksandr's head hard. "It is a proper fairy princess name." She lifted her wand then returned to her act. "Now, we must away to the castle."

"Fine," Aleksandr said as he rubbed his head. "Gothic Fairy." 

"That is Gothic Lolita Fairy to you." She bopped him on the head. 

"Ow, mean fairy." Aleksandr rubbed where she had hit him as he stuck out his tongue.

"I'm the granddaughter of the goddess of Justice and a trickster god. I ain't supposed to be nice. Now, put that tongue back in your mouth of I will cut it off." She pointed at him with her silver wand. Aleksandr gulped then did as she said. The group walked on to the castle with Frostia leading the way. When they entered the courtyard, with the gate thudding close behind them, a boy walked up to them with a sedate look and a dark style like his sister, but without all the frills. He was wearing a top hat with the golden feather of a royal Siren.

"I am Alexi."

"You look like a gothic mad hatter."

A smile appeared on Alexi's face. "Thank you. That is what I wanted."

Lyra and Aleksandr shared a look that said, 'Wow, that guy is weird.' 

Ayala flicked her ear as she tried to read what he was saying, but he was talking too fast. Doe put a hand on Ayala's should and played the scene over for her. Ayala smiled at her mate-to-be. 'Thanks, Doe.'

'No problem, Lala.'

Alexi cleared his throat as he tried to appear stately again. I should buy a cane, he thought as he did so. "Now, come with me." He gestured to the door in front of them. They walked inside the castle, through the small entrance room, and into the white painted hallway. Several doors lead off the hallway that looped around the castle. In the center of the palace was the throne room where the judging was held. A small office branched off of the throne where the life of the person was recorded in one of the volumes that were then grouped together by the past lives of the person. The next room across from the office was the library where they had all of the stories written in every dimension. The remaining rooms were the kitchens, the armories, the barracks, the bedrooms, the dirt rooms, the bathrooms, the nesting grounds/nursery, and the guest rooms.

In the back of the house was another hallway that connected to an area commonly known as the dog house to the people that lived there. It was built by Set in the early days of his marriage for the days he was in trouble with his wife. Since it was mostly intended to be a joke, it went mostly unused aside from the occasional fort for the kits until Ragnar was mated. He lived there for several centuries after he had earned his mate's ire by sleeping with another woman without his mate's consent at a party. They eventually made up though and were a mostly happy couple until Ragnar had to join his father in his imprisonment.

The living room was across from the dog house and Alexi lead the group through the house to it. He opened the door and lead them inside. The room was painted an off white color with the floor being a red carpet. It dipped down in the middle into a couch area with two ramps leading down there. Alexi lead them down to where his mother sat. She nodded for everyone to take their seat while he left. "So what brings you here? We haven't had living guests for over five centuries," Eliza said. "Maybe, more. I was always bad at jubging time."

"We need artifacts of Freya and Set for a ritual," Delta said. She flicked her tail around her waist then dropped it down to the floor.

"So you are the ones that Mother mentioned." Eliza stood up and straighten her red dress. "I'll go get them and then I'll have someone lead you to the guest room for the day." She walked out of the room then went down the hallway to the office. The opening door did not faze the tiny teacup dragon that continued her work recording the lives of the world.

"Hello, Princess," Snowdrop said as she dipped her quill in ink. Then went back to her work.

"Hi, Snowdrop. I'm going to call Mom."

"Why do you persist in telling me what you intend to do?" Eliza ignored Snowdrop's comment as she walked towards the mirror in the back of the room. The frame was made of moonstone to allow for the mirror spell not to be interrupted by the magic of the candle's flames. She casted a quick mirror chat spell and a black furred face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello, Elder Sister," Kieran said as he yawned. He had been assigned to watching the mirror, but he had taken a nap because Eliza hadn't been scheduled to chat them for several more hours at least.

"Hello, Kieran. Can you get Mom for me? I need to speak to her."

"Okay, I was going to go help Seraphine cook anyway." He got up and went to go get his mother. A few minutes later, Freya walked in and sat down at the chair.

"Eliza, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, Mom. I just wanted to tell you that the group has arrived here as you said."

Freya tilted her head for a second before she nodded. "They are early."

"Yes, what should we do?"

"This changes nothing of the plan from what I can see. Do what you think is best for now and tell me when they leave, so I may prepare."

"I will. It will be nice to see all of you again in person." Eliza's voice held a slight tremor when she said that as the memories of the lonely rushed through her with the force of a train. Freya gave her a slight smile in reassurance.

"If all goes according to plan, we will be together soon."

"Do you think that it will? People are hard to predict, especially since Aunt Bastet has blessed her."

"I know, but be strong a little while longer. All the signs point to it being less than a year when we will be able to come back,"

"Yes, but putting that much in a fifteen-year-old kit?"

"Eliza, you were barely older than her when you joined my guard. I trust in my sister's judgement on this issue. When the bindings fall, I can choose my own champion. My plan will not fail, so don't lose hope."

"I won't."

"Good. Now, tell all of my grandkits, that grandma loves them and will talk to them soon." The spell broke and Eliza stood up.

"Snowdrop, please don't tell anyone about that conversation. I don't want them to get hopes up too much."

"Who am I going to tell? I live in this room and don't ever leave."

"You could come out whenever you want."

"And I like it in here. This is my space, so please get out. I have a lot to do. Also tell Blossom that I need her to take better notes on the next trial."

"Okay, I will." Eliza paused for a second at the door. "When is the next trial?"

"Tomorrow at sundown." Snowdrop set aside the book that she was working on then turned to the next.

"If you want, I could get someone else to do some of the books for you?"

"No, I know my system and someone else would just ruin it."

"Okay, see you at breakfast."

"Yes." Snowdrop watched the door close then sighed. "I can't wait for Vanessa's return." Then she went back her work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So what are we supposed to do," Aleksandr asked the group after several minutes of awkward silence. Delta turned to look at him.

"I don't know. Wait?"

"Okay." The silence stretched on as Fay had Delta get her sketchbook back and Kalima tried to get her book back from the void. After a few attempts that ended with Aleksandr getting covered in orange ooze, Fay's fur turning purple with pink polka dots, and Lyra cursing the fact that she forgot her phone, Delta retrieved Kalima's book for her while suppressing her own laughter. They both sat down and Kalima started to read the book. A chapter later, Eliza opened the door and Kalima set her book aside.

"It turns out that my children are busy at the moment, so I lead you the guest rooms." The group got up and followed after her. She lead them to the west wing that Set had liked to joke was forbidden to new arrivals. Not many of them got the joke, but Set thought it was hilarious. The wing was set aside for guests and the guards. In most cases though, that was one and the same, so the rooms were barracks style with rows of bunkbeds in them. There were three bunks per room with modifications added depending on the type of dragons they had. Delta, Eon, Keira, Diana, Jinx, and Nya had one room. Kalima, Sora, Fay, Ryu, Caterina, Sofia, Destiny, Doe, and Pink Diamond Dust shared another. Ayala, Nix, Dashi, Aleksandr, and Lyra shared the last one.

The rest of the day until the breakfast bell rang was spent either sleeping, drawing, reading, or trying to read the minds of the rest of the house by the group. When the bell rang, they all got up from whatever they had been doing and changed into more formal clothing for the breakfast. Ayala and Kalima helped the others do their hair up since Delta was busy trying to get Jinx to get dressed. It was a struggle since Jinx had been deep in her own mind, so she couldn't respond to Delta and Delta wasn't going to change Jinx's cloths for her.

When all was ready, they headed out to the mess hall with Alexi's guidance. The mess hall was in the eastern wing of the palace and spanned most of the hall. The group walked into the hall. It was packed with people since every member of the guard that could be there was there. Alexi lead them to the raised table in the middle of it that was meant for the royal family and the captain of the day and night guard. Two sets of stairs on either side lead up to the platform that was decorated with a sun and moon design with one black dragon and one orange dragon on either side of the sun and moon. Two chairs were left empty at either end of the table as Eliza gestured for them to take their seats. Platters of food were already set out for them. 

Eliza stood up when everyone had taken their seats. Several heads turned to look at her with either curiosity or annoyance. "I will keep this short. We have guests today and there has been no progress in finding a cure, so everyone dig in." She sat down and everyone started chowing down. There was no talking while the food was being eaten, but when everyone was full, several of the guard started talking to each other.

The night captain started talking to Delta while Delta was making her third plate. The day captain started a conversation with Doe and Keira about the current politics of their clans. After breakfast, Eliza lead the group to the trophy rooms. She went inside one and came out with a sword and a shield. Delta took them both and the group soon departed after. Eliza had the day captain see them out.  
~Aleksandr~  
I had to shut my eyes against the glare of the sun as we walked out of the cave. I was still trying to get used to the bright light when someone tackle hugged me to the ground. "You are back," Sofia said into my shoulder before she slapped me. "Why were you gone so long?" I am pretty sure I went deaf in one ear from her yelling.

"How long were we gone," Lyra asked her as I managed to get out of Sofia's hold without further violence to me. I stood up again.

"Six weeks."

"So we missed spring break," I said. I almost sighed at that. I had been looked forward to it since we always had a festival for it. 

"Stop pouting," Lyra said as she walked forward to smack my head. "It isn't right. At least for the moment."

"We lost a month and a half of our lives," Caterina said. She pouted for a second before a smile broke out. "We are six weeks closer to summer vacation!"

"Priorities, Cat, priorities," Sofia said. "Plus there was an investigation while you were gone. One of the state people came to school and they closed it down. It apparently wasn't up to standards of the education board."

"So we are in summer vacation right now?"

"Spring break, Cat," Lyra said. "Mom is probably really mad at us right now."

"She gave us permission for it." I had to remind her of that fact since she seemed to have forgotten it.

"Yeah, but that was six weeks ago."

"Well, what can we do? Let's go home and face the music."

"Fine, we're going. Bye, Caterina." Lyra pecked Cat's cheek and we turned to go home.  
~Delta~  
"Come on, we better go home, too," I said. I adjusted my grip on the shield. It was one of the old fashioned types that didn't collapse when it wasn't in use, so I was stuck carrying it. It wouldn’t do for it to get lost in the void and we have to get something else.

"Yeah, Caterina are you going to come with us," Kalima asked as she turned to her cousin. Caterina seemed surprised to me.

"Sure, I guess. I don't really have other plans and I kind of want to postpone Aunt Sarafina yelling at me." We set off towards the world pool. We stuck to the forest since my visible weapons might be seen as a threat. We made it to the world pool and Kalima went first. A vision of the moon pool flashed in the water as she disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Myra sat down next to me as we gazed into the moon pool. I turned to look her as she sighed. "Frey, do you think that Kalima will be back soon?"

"She will be. It has only been a moon." My stomach turned as I forced back memories of the trials of going to the underworlds. I had to be strong for Myra if I don't she will tear herself apart with worry. She has always been like this even when we had first met.

"Yes, a whole month and a half and she hasn't even called." She scooted closer to put her head on my shoulder after she had punched me. My fierce warrior queen. I forced myself not to smile since it would give her the wrong idea. She put her hand on her stomach where the baby bump had just started to show.

"How many do you think we are going to have?"

"Frey, it is bad luck to talk about kits before they are born. It will attract evil spirits." I laughed and she punched my side. "This is serious."

I held up the hand she wasn't currently leaning on. "And you would castrate any ghost that came near them."

"Yeah, I would." I smiled at her. I turned towards the moon pool as the pool started to glow and churn before Kalima popped out of the water with a tingling sound. The crystals on the walls started to glow as the rest of the group popped out. The last out was a mild surprise.

"Caterina," Myra said as she stood up. She walked forward to hug our niece. I turned towards Kalima. It looks like I am going to have to play the bad guy this time.

"Kalima," I said.

"Yes, I know. It has been a month and a half. I'm sorry I didn't call, but we wanted to get the mission over with."

"In our defense, it seemed like only a few days."

"Time is said to move differently in the Eternal Fields of Punishment. Our ancestors managed to find a way to combat that, but the magic was lost during Commander Fawna's reign." Delta nodded at my statement with a smile.

"I remember that from the song."

"What song," Kali asked. I almost sighed as she gave Delta what she wanted.

"It is the tale of Freya. Want to hear it?" Kalima nodded, so Delta started to sing it. 

"When Freya was a goddess as true as the stars rise upon her sky,

she bathed in starlight and her meat was always sweet,

But all of her treasures, she left to pursue a warrior's call.

She learned the ways of war and peace and soon she found that her command had become the will of our clan

Then she found in her heart to grant us her love that had no compare.

She called all of us her kittens and taught us all she knew of blessing and bane,

So we can rightfully say, that at the warrior arts we are, without even a boast, the best you could find with the treasures of your hoard to buy.

Our glasses are raised in honor of our dearest Mother,

May her light show us the truest path evermore.

When Freya leads the charge, we fallowed without fail

whether she lead us to the field of battle or to the eternal field of punishment.

We are proud to be her kittens, from the tiniest kit to the frailest elder.

She is the reason we can sing

In our triumphs and our greatest defeats. 

Our souls continue our quest 

even in death.

Until the day, when she found that for our protection,

She had to ascend.

She sent the living back to our clan's land

with a smile and a promise to return at the returning night.

Through all that winter, we waited until Spring had sprung,

But where was our goddess?

She was not there and all did weep,  
Because we were sure to await our defeat by Sekhmet’s Chosen

without her light to guide us all.

But Brave Caterina offered to brave the way to find our goddess.

Commander Fawna said, 

"My Daughter, hurry back.

When our goddess's light shines upon us again, we will surely need your voice for the songs of our glory."

With a smile and a laugh, brave Caterina set out.

She gave no though to any of the dangers 

in her quest to see our light restored.

With a laugh through it all, she came at last to the home of our goddess fair.

She walked inside and what did she discover?

A princess upon the throne that told us of a war among the gods

Freya and Set were banished

Until the influence of the Carrion Eater could be lifted.

Clever Caterina departed and her laughter was silenced forever more.

The light of our clan was gone.

Our sorrows only grew from there and it left us with only one thing to ask:

Can Freya's light ever return?"

Delta stopped singing then turned to us, with a smile on her face, for praise.

"That was a lovely song, Delta," Myra said as she stepped to my side with her voice tight. I wrapped my tail around he legs in support. That was Anastasia's favorite song before her crystallization. Myra had banned the song at court, but my clan continued to sing it because it was part of our Mocterdurm traditions.

"Thanks, Aunty Myra."

"We are going stay here for the next two weeks until the full moon."

"Why can't we do it now?" Delta lifted up the shield and sword she had. "We have the things we need and the wards are weaker at night since Set is a solar god."

"Yes, but they will be weakest during the full moon."

"I thought they would be weakest during the void nights, since magic fails then," Fay said as she looked around the room with a bored expression.

"Yes, but we can't cast the spell then."

"I still think we should do it now. The longer we wait, the longer the time that the gods are left unheeded."

"Fine, we will do it tomorrow night at moon high," Myra said in her no arguments voice. "Now, why don't you guys go and get some breakfast."

"Why don't we do it tonight?"

"Because I said so."

"That is a very unsatisfying answer."

"That is the answer you are getting."

"Fine. Come on, let’s go help Mama set up the ritual again." Delta walked out with the group following after her. Myra and I walked out after them, but we turned towards Central.

~Myra~

I lifted up the pink stationary that Estella used for her messages. I read through it then set it aside as I opened a report from Duchess Calla Lily. It was similar to the ones I had been receiving from her lately. It was full of cheer and news about the things her new mate had shown her this month. A spy was a spy even if they had no idea that they were a spy. I had needed a spy in Duke Nine-Tails's household and Calla had wanted to get mated, so it was a match that was a great match for all of us. I wrote a short reply with some slightly fudged news for her to spread in Zonya. She was a gossip and I knew exactly how to work that for my purpose. 

When I was finished with that, I went through the rest of the papers that Estella had sent me when I had realized this would be an extended trip. It was about the same. Lady Tiana was asking for aid, because of the Rouges in her land. I wrote that I would ask Lady Astrid to send her aid and would give her the answer at a later date. They would have already moved on before she did anything, so I would ask her to send troops to the grassland's border. Lady Erica was sending us invitations to the solace hunt and horse races along with a report on the exports she was sending to the desert and icy mountain clans. 

Lady Orica is having a spat with High Priest M'eik over who was really in charge of the crystal city and was asking me to favor her. Other than that, it was nothing more than a few spies in the icy mountains warning me of one of Lady Lily's schemes to get more power and a couple suitors for Kalima.

I wrote the suitors' names down on my list, so I would remember to arrange for Estella to look them up. My daughter would need a good mate even if she decided to passed the crown on to one of her younger sisters. As if they could hear me thinking about them, one of them decided to kick right then. I smiled and one of my hands drifted down to rub the bump. They were strong and most of the risk was behind me.

I would have to train one of them to become a spymaster for Kalima since I couldn't trust any of the icy mountains people. Brooke would be the best choice for the position at the moment, but I will have plenty of time to train someone better. Kalima was old enough to run Panthera as my regent while I was unable to. She was young, but this would give her good experience for when she was queen. Of course, I would have to shift some of the darker aspects to Estella during that time since Kalima shouldn't have to handle it yet. 

The horse races would be right before the time when I would have to stay at the castle, so I will send Frey and Kalima in my place. I would explain the situation to Lady Erica. She would understand. It would make a good first test for her and if she failed then Frey would be able to correct it.

~Kisa~

I had always been told that I was blessed. When I was young and naive, I had believed them. I was the youngest daughter of Shield-Maiden Matilda and the only priestess of Freya born from that litter. My pride was old and respected, but I saw things that warned me things would soon change. My mother challenged the old commander and we were disbanded as a pride when she died of infection afterwards. Mother died during the duel or we would have been honored. Both died and so we were shamed.

My sisters moved away to the Crystal City while my brother married into the old commander's pride to make up for our shame. My younger cousin took the oath with me and we both rose through the ranks until I was the High Priestess and she was my second-in-command. "Hey, Kisa," Vera said. I turned towards her as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Vera?"

"Delta and her friends are here, so we need to prepare for the ritual tomorrow." I stepped down from my spot above the window. I liked to watch the world go by when I could. When Delta was young, she would curl up next to me and watch it with me. She would sing whatever song Vera had taught her that week as we did so.

Delta walked in the room. "Mama, I'm back."

"I see that."

"That was horrible. Do over," Vera said in a whisper to me. I glanced at her for a second then turned back to Delta.

“So Vera says that you are going to help us prepare the ritual again." We had kind of set aside some of the things since it had become a bit of a bother to keep it up.

"Yes."

"Fine, come along." I waved my hand and walked forward to the door. We set up the ritual again and Delta's friends left. I went back to my window seat and watched the world went by. Delta plopped down next to me and started to hum something. I smiled as the memories came back to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kalima walked forward into the center of the pentagram and sat down with Sora on her shoulder. Each of us took a position on the sides and started to chant. The familiar tug of energy that occupied a ritual started throughout me. The flame flicked and the water started to ripple while the stones began to glow. A boom sounded as a wind whipped across us. I closed my eyes to it and when I opened my eyes again Kalima was gone. The wind came back from behind me as Kalima appeared again. Well, that was short.


	16. Chapter 16

My head was fuzzy as I blinked my eyes open. I shrank back as a bright glare appeared above me. "Don't move. You drained your magic stores." I turned towards the voice as I blinked. "It should not be fatal, but you need to rest." A wave of sleepiness hit me and I slipped over into unconsciousness. The next time I woke up, I was alone and I felt a lot better. I sat up and looked around the room. The walls were a brownish color with a golden trim. A red door was across from me while the bed I was on is a dark brown. A large, well-worn chair was in the corner with a book on the black table next to it. I stood up and walked forward a few steps. My knees kept trying to buckle under me, but I kept walking. I made it to the door and I pushed it open then I stepped out into a hallway. I glanced around it then looked down at my cloths. They were the same ones I was wearing yesterday, even if they were a little bit messier then I cared for, so I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

I walked down the hall as I tried to remember where I was. My tail started to flicked slowly back and forth as I looked around. The walls were also an off white color while the doors were each painted a different color. 

I passed three doors before I ran into someone. And I mean that literally. The dark purple door opened in front of me, but I did not see it in time. My head exploded with pain as I lost my balance. I closed my eyes and groaned. "I'm sorry. Are you alright," A male voice said from in front of me. I opened my eyes.

He was good looking with dark spotted fur and dark blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue old fashioned clothing. "It will pass soon enough," I said as I stood back up.

"If you say so." He shifted from side to side with a weird expression. "Are you hungry? I could make you something?"

My stomach growled and I nodded. "That sounds nice." I looked around as a strange fluttering feeling in my head before a kittish female voice sounded. Memories flooded through me as Sora showed me everything that had happened. I looked at the strange boy for a second as I tried to rework my understand of his identity, but he seemed nice, so I am sure that I am going to trust him for the moment. "Do you know where my dragon is?" She seemed to be trying to block certain memories though I do not really understand why.

"Oh, she is with Kottr." He must have seen that I was confused. "He is my dragon. Him and Sora seem to be getting along like a house on fire."

"So badly?"

"Maybe?" He shrugged.

"Okay." I breathed in deeply as he lead me down the hall to an orange door. He held it open for me and I walked past him into the room. There was a dark brown table with four chairs around it. Across from that was a white box with black claws on top of it. There was a dark brown table like thing that had a white top between it and a large, rectangular silver box with a dark ripple leading down the surface.

"This the kitchen. What do you want?"

"Uh," I glanced around the room. "Whatever you want to make."

"Alright, do waffle tacos sound good to you?"

"Sure. What is that?" 

"They are hard to explain, but they are basically breakfast tacos."

"What is a taco?"

"I'll just make you one." He walked forward towards the white box. I walked over to the table and sat down. I looked around as he made breakfast. The door opened then slammed against the wall as Sora shot in a dark purple blur. A larger, red male hatchling with small horn buds on both his wings and head barreled in after her.

Sora laughed as she flapped on to the table in front of me. "Hi, Kali." The male jumped up onto the table then Sora turned around to try to flitter off before she hit the watt. She shook her head with her wings drooping.

"Are you okay, Sora," The male said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a really hard head." She stepped back with a flap of her wings. "In the physical sense. Not the stubborn sense."

"You are stubborn too though."

Sora turned around to bump him with her head. "I know I am, but you don't get to say it."

"Yes, I do.” He bumped Sora with his head.

"Settle down, you two," The other guy said.

"You are a meaner," The dragon said.

"Meaner? You have been watching too much T.V., Kottr."

"There is no such thing, Keiran."

"Yes, there is."

"You wouldn't say that if I watched Anime like you do," Kottr said. Keiran flipped the waffle taco into the pan.

"Well, that is true." He shrugged and flicked his tail. Kottr crouched down and moved forward slowly. "Don't even think about it."

Kottr sat up with what I think was a pout. "Killjoy." He turned around and stalked up to me before he climbed up to my shoulders. I looked at him for a second. "I am Kali's dragon now."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm not arguing with you."

"Technically, you are," Sora said as she looked up at Kottr then turned to Keiran.

"Technicalities are Ragnar's thing. Not mine."

"He's kind of a jerk," Kottr noted as he flicked his tail against my shoulder. It was a sharp pain that vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"No he isn't. He's more a smartarse," Keiran said. He flipped the taco again. I looked at him for a second before I shrugged. Kottr loosely wrapped his tail around my neck as he shifted.

"And I'm Kali's dragon, Kottr." I glanced at Sora. She had just now figured that out?

Sora stuck her tongue at me then turned her back to me. "I did figure it out. I just decided to comment now." She flittered her wings forward then turned to strut off with her wings spread out slightly. Kottr sighed then got off of my shoulder onto the table then dropped to the floor with a hard thump. Both of them walked out of the room. Keiran flipped the waffle taco again then pushed it down with his spatula. He put it onto a plate then put another into the pan.

"So they do not want any," I said. Keiran glanced at me. I smiled nervously.

"Yes. They already ate breakfast." The door opened again and a girl who looked like Keiran. She was dressed in a black dress with a ruffled skirt and her claws clicked on the floor as she walked over to us.

"Whatcha cooking, Kiki," She said while she kept her eyes firmly on Kieran as if she was interogating him.

"Waffle tacos, Seraphine." I turned to look at her again as I tried to fuse the image I had from the siren song with her now. She was thinner. But her presence was commanding like Lady Astrid's, but warmer. More mischievous.

"I'll take two." She turned away from Kieran. Our eyes meet and her gaze seemed to bore into me. Her golden eye had a hawk like intensity to while her blue eye had the chill of a Icy Mountains winter. She cocked her head suddenly and sniffed. She warmed up then. She walked over to take the seat across from me. She clicked her claws against the table top. "When is it going to be ready, darling?" She paused then shook her head from side to side. "Wait, the correct term is dollface." She paused once again then scrunched up her nose. "I had a doll once." She looked at me. "I hated it. It always seemed to be staring at me, so I donated it to one of the temples. They built an alter for it." She sighed. "I'll never understand why." She strugged sharply then rolled her shoulders.

"You're mistaken. It was to Floral Breeze's library. They put it into a section on ancient Pantherian history." Kieran flipped the waffle taco thing. When he pulled the spatula up, it banged against the side of the pan creating a sharp bong sound that grated on my ear. "Sorry about that."  
"It's alright."

"Waitor, I'm starving."

"Do I look like a waitress to you?"

"First of all, I said waitor. And second of all,"Seraphine snapped her fingers then air rippled for a second. When it stopped, Keiran was in a pink dress with a white apron. "Yes, ya do."

The air rippled again and he was back in his normal clothing. "Ha ha, that was so funny, I almost forgot to laugh."

"I thought you did laugh though?"

"It was sarcasm."

"Oh, Delta always said that I am bad at that." I flicked my tail.” I think I am getting better at it though."

"Whatever you say." Seraphine turned back to Keiran then she turned to me again. "So who is Delta? A friend of yours? Is she cute?"

"How do you know that Delta is a girl?"

"Most girl names in an a. I am special enough that I'm different." She flashed her teeth and I shrank back slightly. "Yep, super-duper special." She sneezed.

"Bless you," Keiran and I said in unison.

"Anyway, is she cute?" Seraphine looked at me as she lowered her head onto her hands with a smile and a flick of her tail.

I blinked and tried to think it over. "Maybe?" Delta was nice looking, but I do not really know what she considered attractive.

Keiran set a plate in front of me then turned to Seraphine. "Seraphine, don't act that weird with our guest." He flicked the spatula at her and almost popped her on the nose. She glared at him then pushed it down to the table with a hiss and a flick of her tail. "She already drained her magic stores, so she isn't up to dealing with any of your weird chats."

"I ain't acting weird. I'm acting normal."

"No, you aren't. You are always weird."

"And that makes it normal for me." She smiled again and I scooted back a little bit as I started to eat the waffle taco that Keiran had prepared. It looked like a piece of bread with small square holes in it that was folded over into a sandwich style. A white substance trickled out of it with the rest of it seeming to stich itself onto the bread. I picked it up and took a bite. It was creamy and sweet. I am pretty sure that it also had strawberries in there. I took another bite from it. Seraphine flicked her right ear twice then sneezed a couple time.

"So it is good," Keiran said. I turned to him then nodded as I took another bite.

"You are a really dainty eater," Seraphine said as she seemed to be absentmindedly sharpening her claws against a piece of wood that she had set onto the table.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin then set it down on the table. "Thank you?"

"You’re welcome." 

I went back to eating. I finished the first one then I set onto the second one as Seraphine received her plate. I finished my last one then handed my plate to Keiran. I sat back down and I waited for them to finish. Seraphine stood up with a stretch then handed her plate to Keiran. "So what are we going to do now?"

"You need to get changed. What are you? I'm about a ten."

I looked down then looked up with a strung. "I am not really sure."

"Sera, Pantheran don't use sizes. She looked smaller than you, so you should probably ask Vanessa for a change of clothes for her." Keiran flicked his tail then set his spatula down by the sink.

"Okay, follow me," Seraphine gestured for me to follow her out of the room. I followed after her as she lead me down the hall. She stopped in front of a dark purple door with a pink butterfly with Vanessa's room under it in gold. 

Seraphine knocked. "All clear," A female voice said and Seraphine pushed the door open. Several old looking necklaces laid on the ground with protective runes around them. A couple worn books were stacked on the desk and odd pieces of jewelry were set up on manikins. A black furred woman wearing a dark purple dress that matched her large eyes stood in the middle of the chaos with a half serene, half-crazy look on her face. "Hello."

"Kalima needs to change her clothing and is about your size."

"Okay," Vanessa said as she walked over to the closet that was surrounded by manikins wearing several old fashioned dresses. She pushed the door open then turned back towards us. "Pick what you want, but avoid the circles. I was working on recreating some of the old enchantments."

"Have you figured out how the fireball was summoned," Seraphine said.

Vanessa shook her head. "No, it seems to be one of those impossibly simple, but complex spells that drives you nuts." She flicked her tail as she scrunched up her nose with a pout. It vanished as she seemed to have thought of something. A notebook and pen floated up from the desk. She started to mumble something as she wrote in the book. She walked over to one of the necklace and flipped it over. I turned to look at Seraphine. She shrugged then gestured towards the closet. I stepped forward and went towards it while being careful of the other things. I looked over the clothing that were hanging in neat rows based on colors in order of hue. I grabbed one of the darker purple dresses and turned to walk out.

I stopped then turned towards Vanessa. "Thanks." Vanessa waved it off then went back to her work as she then walked off to a collection of knives. We walked out of the room.

I breathed in as Seraphine closed the door behind us. She paused then opened it again. "We are going to watch a movie. If you aren't there, then you can't complain about the options when you do show up."

"I won't be watching it. I think I hit a break through on this."

Seraphine closed the door back and we walked down the hall way until we reached a silver door. She pushed it open the walked inside as I followed behind her. The room was large with several grey couches around a black box while a small black furred boy was playing with a herd of horses. Seraphine pointed to a door. "That is the bathroom. You can get changed in there."

I nodded then thanked her as I went towards the brown door. I walked through it into a dirt room where I quickly changed my clothing. I put my other clothing into the box that contained other clothing. I walked into the room where Seraphine had started to play with the boy while I was gone. I walked over to one of the couches and sat down. The boy glanced at me then shuffled over to me. He dropped one of the horses in my lap then smiled at me without speaking. He went back to the game and I got up. I went over to the group. Seraphine introduced me to the characters while the boy decided to rearrange the housing and scenery.

We played a game until the boy put down the horses then went over to the couch and grabbed a remote. He turned on the box and flipped through the moving pictures until he found a horse documentary then stopped. Seraphine and I left after that. Seraphine lead me back to my room and I went to sleep since I could not think of anything else to do.  
~Seraphine~  
I closed the door and walked down the hallway until I reached my mother's study. I pushed the door open and walked inside. Mother was sitting behind her desk with a large book in front of her. She closed it. "Sera,” Mother said.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Did you remember the plan?"

"Yes, Mother. I did and I am following it as closely as I can."

"Thank you." Mother sighed. "You know that I am only doing this for all of your happiness, right?"

"Yes, I know that, but sometimes I seems like we will never get out of here."

"We will. I have seen it. Can you go check on Keiran? I need to see if step one has started, but I have to go over the records."

"Of course, Mother. I was going to go mooch more food anyway."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I turned and walked out of the room. I really need to invest in some capes. They would make for some awesome and dramatic exits. A goddess needs to learn the art of making an impression. They wouldn't really work if I was going to battle though, so maybe I should practice the art of removing them. I stopped walking then stared at a spot on the wall as I pooled my magic until changing reality. I stopped the flow of my magic then went on to the kitchen. I love chaos magic. It is very useful when you're as smart as me. I smiled then pushed the door open. 

I looked around the room. It's empty. Fine, I'll look for him in his room after I make me a sandwich. I opened the fridge, took out the turkey, and the sharp cheddar cheese. I opened the bread cabinet then took out four pieces of bread then I twisted the end of the bread bag closed. Then I made two sandwiches and then used a pan to partially melt the cheese. When I was done, I turned off the stove then floated the sandwiches up off the pan. I set the pan onto one of the backburners to cool off. Finally, I walked out of the room as I took a bite out of one of the sandwiches. I walked down the hallway as I ate until I reached the dark blue door of Kieran’s room.

I knocked twice. "Are you decent, because I'm coming in." I pushed the door open and walked in. I always shocked me how different Keiran and my rooms were. My walls were a dark orange and my bed spread was done in blacks and red with a couple of stuffed animals from my kit years. I also had several bookcases with several volumes on the creatures of various other worlds, my various mementos and knickknacks for my travels in said other worlds. Kieran’s room was minimalist. The walls were dark blue and so was the bedspread. He had a couple maps on the wall along with a couple whiteboards and a large chest next to the bed. Keiran was sitting on his bed cross-legged as he read from a large brown volume.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy and not just barging into my room," He said in a voice that dripped sarcasm. He bookmarked his page then closed the book as he looked towards me.

I walked across the room to his bed and flopped down on the bed. "I announced it this time though."

"Yes, I heard." He flicked his tail then yawned.

"Aw, is little brother sleepy-weepy?" I smiled. People usually revealed more when they were upset and it was a lot more fun to push his buttons.

He gave me a deadpan look with a sigh. "First, I'm older. Ask Mother. Second, it is 'Is little brother sleepy.' We are over the age when we have to start talking right."

"Just because you went to the icy mountains for training doesn't mean that you know the developmental stages."

"That doesn't make any sense and it was the only place that I could study to be a ninja. And ninjas are awesome. Therefor I am awesome."

"No you aren't." Keiran stuck his tongue out at me. "Very mature, little brother."

"I am mature. And you went nowhere for your advanced training."

"Well, it wasn't my fault there was a war going on." It wasn't that awesome, but he didn't know that, so I got to use it.

"So?"

"So I decided to stay with the family."

"And my skills will me much more useful in securing our place in society again."

"Why would we need to secure our place in society? The Volcanic Empire worships us, so we can just stay there and let them do the work of spreading our goodwill."

"That is just wrong." He got a sly look in his eye that I matched to show that he didn't scare me. "And you might have to marry somebody to secure that goodwill."

"Really? You are the boy. Boys are always married off first."

"The real world doesn't work like your romance novels."

I pretended to be offended at that comment. "Excuse me." I did the sassy finger wag and head bobble thing. "Bridget is the one who reads romance novels." I let my facade drop as I let out a few chuckles. Keiran did likewise and cracked a smile. I managed to get it under control after a few seconds though, so I continued. "Okay, I read a few of them, but can you honestly tell me that you never read any fanfiction of your anime shows."

"Anime shows?"

"You go through them pretty fast, so I can't really remember most of them." Most because I didn’t want to, but still.

"No, I don't. You just have a poor memory."

I shrugged. I do sometimes. "So while we are on the topic of alliance marriages-"

"We weren't on that topic."

"I was changing the topic."

"Right, but that was a weird topic."

"I know, but it was the first one I thought of. Okay, have you given any thought to what you want in a mate?"

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"Who said anything about love?"

"You did."

I nodded my head. "Alright, I guess I did, but we have an unrelated girl here, so," I let the word drag out as understanding then annoyance dawned on Kieran’s face.

"Really? You are trying to play matchmaker now?" Now? Dear brother, I have been trying to get you laid for years. Well, before we came here at least. Him and Ink drop had seemed to be hitting it off well, but he was an ice queen and I can’t let my brother get with an ice queen.

"Yepity."

"Yepity? What are you? A Muppet?"

"I don't think they ever said that."

"Well, that makes it unique."

"That is a nice way of putting it."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine, yes, I am. Happy now?"

"No, I would prefer it if you stayed out of my love life." He flicked his tail.

"We can't always get what we want in life, so suck it up, Buttercup." I stopped then thought it over for a second. "I like it. It's a good nickname."

"Have you lost your marbles?"

"No," I gestured then willed reality to change for me. A bag of marbles appeared in my outstretched hand. "Here they are."

Kieran took my marbles then set them down beside me with a sigh. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah, but I like joking with you."

"That would explain why you do it so often."

Yep," I stood up. "I made you a sandwich." I handed him the other sandwich then walked out the room.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I walked down the hallway to my room. I flopped down on my bed then gestured for one of my books. I flipped it open and started reading.  
~Keiran~  
I watched the door close behind Seraphine then I flopped back on my bed with a sigh. My tail started flicking as I looked up at the ceiling. I might as well think over Seraphine's offer. It wasn't like I had a lot of options anyway and she was pretty. I guess I could try to get to know here. She was the first non-family person I have seen in a couple thousand years and I'm not getting any younger. If Sora was to be believed, she was a princess, so I would be able to rule a kingdom. Even if it would be through her. That seems like a pretty good deal to me. I can make this work. Seduction and manipulation was the first class they taught us in the icy mountains clan.

First, though, I'm going to need a plan. With that thought, I got up from my bed, straightened up the covers, then finally, I went over to one of my white boards. I uncapped the marker and I wrote across the top: Plan 398. I wrote down a few ideas. My ears turned towards the door as it creaked open. My magic ripple across the board trying to disguise it before I turned around. "What's with the whiteboard? Were you watching porn?" Ragnar swaggered across my room to me then plopped down on my bed messing up my covers. My tail flicked. I had just made that bed.

"No, Ragnar, I wasn't.”

"Then what were you doing? Some kind of secret mission I should know about?" He smiled. I sighed.

"You were a lot nicer when you and Eliza were together."

"Well, of course. I haven't got laid in five thousand years. That leads to a little bit of tension." Ragnar leaned towards me. I stepped back then I stepped forward again. I can't lose my ground. "Alright, here's the thing. Mother told me to come and give you some advice on how to act around the young lady that is currently in our house."

"Mother sent you." I made no effort to stifle the disbelief and sarcasm in my voice. Ragnar nodded with an over the top disbelieving face.

"I know. I know. I was just as shocked as you are, but I'm pretty sure it was because I'm the only one that has managed to get a mate. Now, the first thing you need to do is-"

"What is with everyone trying to get me a date." I was mostly exasperated at this, but it was pretty funny too. You would think that Mother would want to get Nathanial mated first since he was older and I’m pretty sure him and Stormy were a couple. Though they hadn’t said anything about it.

"No clue. I think Mother just wants you to get some while you are still young."

"That was crude." I shook my head. "I don't know how Eliza deals with you. Especially for as long as she has." My smile escaped no matter how hard I had struggled not to let it out. That was melodramatic. I guess that was the price I paid from reading all of those mangas. My ears flicked twice.

"Volcanic stubbornness and she loves me."

"Yeah, I can't see any other way that she would stay around."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ragnar seemed down and I realized that I might have struck a much deeper nerve then I had meant to. Should I apologize to him? It might be weird. He seemed to get over it quickly though so I decided against it. "Anyway, as I was starting to say before you interrupted me-"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. I mean you just did it."

"That doesn't mean that I did it before though."

"It proves that you make a habit of doing it, so case closed."

"Well, I'm putting this cold case in the oven to heat it up, because. That sounded a lot cooler inside my head." I shook my head.

"Yeah, I did that all the time when I was a lawyer. Somethings are just better inside your head." Ragnar smiled brightly. "That reminds me of the time that John and I went to a Furry convention."

"You went to a furry convention with your boyfriend?" Honestly, I didn't suprise me, but I usually sounded sarcastic, so I couldn't help how it sounded.

"Yep, it was our first date, too."

"That was a sucky idea for a date."

"And between the two of us, which one is likelier to know about dating and the like?"

"Me. I took several classes in that very topic and I have spent years researching it in various works." Mostly in the novels that Bridget inisted I read after her, but it still counted.

Ragnar fell over laughing onto my bed. That move messed up my bed further. "You actually took a class in dating?" It seemed to be a struggle for him to get this out between his bouts of laughter. "Anyway, it was John's idea. He is apparently a Scalie. He really likes turtles."

"Didn't you get him a mug with a turtle on it for your anniversary?"

"Yep. He loved it."

"Yeah, I bet he did."

"He did. Now, first up is an oldie, but goodie." I was torn between telling him that he sounds like an auctioneer and making fun of his age, but he continued before I had the chance to decide. He held up one finger. "Be yourself. You are enough of a gentleman that you should be okay with all that. Second," he held up another finger." don't be like me. She isn't a volcanic girl, so being like me will be a turn off. Third of all," he held up three fingers," find out about her. Become her friend. That should be easy for you with all your ice queen training. Finally," he held up four fingers, “keep it up. It is a skill, so you need to practice."

"Friendship is a skill?" Sarcasm had already become like a second language to me, but as Ragnar had just tried to say, it never hurts to practice.

"Making friends is a skill. One that you need to learn about."

"Dinner's ready," Mother yelled. I walked towards my door. The springs in my bed bounced as Ragnar got up and followed me.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week passed slowly as I managed to regain my magic stores and made some new aquantances. Keiran and Seraphine were fun to talk to though Seraphine would sometimes badger me about my family and past. It was slightly weird, but I know she meant well. Henrik started to talk to me after a few play sessions with his horses. I did not see Vanessa for three days and when I did she smelled of old coffee and stale pee. When I ask Seraphine about it, she said that it was normal for Vanessa to have hyper focused moments that could lead to the house exploding, unleashing a world conjuring evil, or complete utter nonsense. It was apparently a fifty-fifty shot of which one she ended up with.

After that, I met a couple of Freya's other kids. The first one was a boy named Nathanial. He was a redhead who yelped and ran in the other direction whenever I was around. Keiran said he was shy, but it still stung a little bit. The second was a girl named Cassandra who was also a redhead. I met her in the kitchen when she was making coffee. We did not talk much and she left when the pot was done. The third and final one was Ragnar. I meet him during midnight on the way to the library. We had a short conversation and then parted ways. Keiran said that he had more siblings, but most of them were off on a hunting trip with Set for the moment aside for Bridget who was working on a project in her forge. 

Keiran invited me to their supper instead of me just getting snacks throughout the day when I was hungry. It felt nice to be included. I borrowed a blue overdress from Vanessa and we had a talk about some of the magic traps from the old world. I honestly did not know a lot about it, but Vanessa seemed happy to explain it to me. When we had finished our talk, I went back to my room to change into the dress just in time for supper. Keiran showed me the way to the dining room. Along the way, we exchanged pleasantries and I found out that Bridget would be there along with everyone else.

Keiran and I walked into the room and he escorted me to a seat across from Vanessa while he walked back around to take the seat between Seraphine and Henrik. I looked around the room. The walls were made of dark red wood and there were a few tapestries along it that displayed nature and hunting scenes. The cushions were black with a dark purple trim and surprisingly comfortable.

"I hope you will forgive me for not meeting you before now," Freya said. I turned towards her.

I bowed my head deeply in respect then I responded to her statement. "I was aware that you were busy. I would not expect a goddess to notice a mortal like me." I flicked my tail slightly.

"You aren't always going to be a mortal though. It will be a pleasure to witness your ascension." Freya had the same fang baring smile as Seraphine, but hers disappeared quicker.

"If you will forgive my rudeness, but are you not in here? You will not be able to witness it."

"We weren't always in here and we will soon be out."

"How do you know?"

Freya smiled again with a nod of her head. “I am the goddess of fate. I have seen thousands of possibilities and I know which is the most like to happen with just a little push." A black aura surrounded her cup then it slowly moved up to Freya's mouth. She took a sip then set the cup down again. "Plus we were put in here for a purpose and that purpose is almost accomplished, so we will be out soon."

"And what is that purpose?"

"You are a very curious girl. We were put in here to see if we could find a way to purge Sekhmet’s taint from Set." Freya turned to look at Vanessa. "Vanessa has finally cracked the spell of the talisman, so we only have to reverse it to release it." Vanessa looked slightly nervous as she raised up he glass with a dark purple aura. Freya turned back to me. "I am going to call Bastet soon to tell her that. I am hoping she will agree to release us from here. I am sure that we could easily find a counter." Freya looked sad for a second, but it quickly vanished. "When that happens, may I ask for your help in returning the honor to my family's name?"

"Yes. The volcanic plains still worship you."

"Do you mean you as in me or you as the royal we?"

"They worship you and Set, but I must admit that the rest of us only worship you." I looked down as I felt a little sheepish at my admittance.

"Well, we can start with the volcanic plains then work our way out." 

"What if Bastet doesn't agree with you though?"

"Then we will stay here until the counterspell is cast and then we leave." Freya shrugged. "Though I hope that we get out sooner. I want to see my grandchildren again."

"I met them. They were very welcoming to me."

Freya smiled. "Yes. Ragnar might not be the brightest, but he made good kids."

"I am too the brightest." I could hear the huff at the end even though he was several people down.

"What about the Pisa incident," Seraphine said as she leaned forward.

Ragnar looked offended. "That was Luna."

Seraphine leaned back." Oh, right. I forgot."

"Obviously." Food appeared on the table after that was said as if that was the magic word. We dug in and not much else was said aside from a few pleasantries before supper was finished. Afterwards, Freya lead us to the living room. I took a seat on one of the couch along with Seraphine and Keiran. Vanessa, Cassandra, and Nathanial sat across from us. Freya took the seat to the left of me while Ragnar and the girl I did not recognize sat on the one to the right. A board game appeared on the table with a black colored poof. I leaned forward to read the cover of the box. It was called Clue. 

I felt Seraphine start to twist towards me, so I scooted closer to Keiran to allow her to do so. Seraphine smiled. "We upgraded it. Before it was kind of boring, but now it is awesome."

"I've never played it before." I felt kind of sheepish to admit it. Seraphine flicked her tail over my paws in what I assume was supposed to be reassurance.

"Don't worry. It's just like who dun it."

"I do not know that one either."

"Did you have any childhood at all?"

My tail started to flick slightly. "Of course, I did. I had a wonderful childhood."

"Seraphine, you can't expect everyone to play a game you invented," Keiran said.

"Yes, I can."

"Well, it is rude to do so."

"I am a goddess. I can do no wrong." Seraphine laughed.

"Seraphine, don't speak like that," Freya said as she lifted the top from the box. "We have a responsibility to our people." I know that I have heard that somewhere before.

"I understand, Mother." Seraphine flicked her tail.

"Good. Now, let's play." Freya handed out small books to us with the names of people in them. Then she handed me another book. "That is the rules."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." We played the game after that and not much happened after Keiran and Seraphine explained most of the game to me. When we were finished with the game, Freya put it up and said that it was time for all of us to go to bed. Keiran offered to walk with me to my room and I agreed. When we reached my door, I said my good days and went inside. I went to the bed and quickly fell to sleep. 

I was woken up by a noise that kept getting louder the more I tried to block it out. I stood up then I went out into the hallway to follow the noise to its source. I found a group of people gathered by the door. I hugged the wall as I made my way to Keiran who seemed to be staying off to the side. "What is happening?"

Keiran turned to me. He was the happiest I have ever seen him. Though I would be the first to admit that I had not known him long. "Father has returned from his hunting trip." Keiran grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowd. I looked down at our hands as my fur heated up in embarrassment. I put that aside as I focused on the fact that I was going to meet Set face to face instead of in an illusion. I honestly had no idea how I was supposed to feel at that moment. I had always loved to hear Dad's stories about Freya and Set, but this was real life with real consequences. We managed to clear the group as I heard people start to whisper. Keiran let go of my hand as we stopped in front of Set. Freya stood by his side with a smile. "Father, this is Kalima. She is staying with us."

Set cocked his head to the side before he smiled. "I go away for a week and you get a girlfriend. If I go away again will I miss your wedding?" He laughed. 

"We are just friends."

"I have read enough fanfictions to know that you are going to be together."

"This is real life."

"And life imitates art."

"What does that even mean?"

"Art inspires the way we live our lives."

"I am sure that is really correct." I wrinkled my nose as I felt a sneeze start to build up. I flicked my tail slowly. The sneeze seemed to explode out of me against my will.

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It is nearly breakfast time. I am sure you could use a hot meal and a soft bed." Freya purred as she said it.

"And a shower."

"Yes, I can smell." Freya flicked her tail across his feet.

"I'm going to go wash up and I will join you for breakfast." Set walked away. Freya lead us all to the dining room. I sat down at my spot next to Freya as everyone else chose their seats. The red haired girl from yesterday sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bridget." She smiled. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I was afraid it would be awkward."

"I am Kalima."

"I know. It isn't everyday that we get quests." She looked around. "Not in here at least. When we didn't we had a lot of visitors."

"I would assume so."

"You know what they say about assumptions."

"What?"

Bridget blinked then looked confused for a second. "I was hoping that you knew."

"No."

"Well, don't I feel foolish." Set arrived after that and breakfast pasted quickly after that. Afterwards, I went with Kieran to the library for the rest of the day. I know what Bastet had told me to do, but a lifetime of shyness does not disappear because of a goddess's orders. I will try tomorrow.  
~Keiran~  
I watched as Kalima browse the shelves of books. Since I knew what I was looking for, my search had been much shorter. I looked down at my book as Kalima turned around. For some reason, I didn't want her to know that I had been staring at her. 

I flipped the book open to where I had left over yesterday. I skimmed through the various uses of dragon scales in healing potions. This had been covered in poison class during second year, but it never hurt to refresh your knowledge on a subject. 

I looked up again to see that she had already picked her book. I wonder what it was. "Did you know that dragon scales were once believed to help cure Berserker’s Rage during battle?"

She looked up from her book with a curious expression. "No, did you know that Commander Saris forbade eating from high places during her reign."

The door opened and Bridget walked through the door. "Saris was stripped of that title after her duel with Commander Theodora."

"Oh, I always wondered why everyone called her Lady Saris."

"It was a sign of disrespect by reducing her to the role of ice queen." Bridget walked over to the other seat and sat down.

"So what are you reading," I said.

"Queen Diana and the search for the golden eagle." She flicked her tail.

"That is the one where Lord Leon tried to mate Queen Diana's kit right,“Bridget said.

"Yes."

"Oh, that is alright, but Queen Diana and the Half-breed spell was a lot better."

"Yes. Though the spell work was less complicated then it should have been."

"Yeah, I wanted to try the spell, but Mother forbid any of us from trying it. Father is still pouting about the fact that she said it applied especially to him." It had been pretty funny.  
~Kalima~  
I crept out of my room and down the hall. I need to check the wards and I had been putting it off for too long. I pushed open the door open and walked outside while I looked around. The trees were ancient and most of the limbs crisscrossed above me in a manner that almost blocked out the sunlight above me. The ground was littered with dead leaves that I could not identify the species of. I quickly found a path that lead through the forest. 

My magic flickered to life as I used it to find where the wards were. It was not that far from the castle, but I could sense hints of an expanding hex on them. I followed my sense until I reached the edge of the world. The forest ended suddenly and it felt like I had hit a brick wall when I reached it. When I did, I could see a bright green dome that stretched overhead. It flicked then disappeared. 

I breathed in deeply then I recited the spell from the scroll that would show how strong the wards were. My spell lashed forward then stopped at the border to return to me. It flicked through me and I tasted metal in my mouth. When it passed, I felt an assurance in the ward's strength, but I could not tell how strong they were. Maybe, it was the wrong spell. I turned back down the path since I did not want to retest them today. I was just coming off of a magic drain and doing two large spells in one day would be idiotic in the best circumstance. I made it halfway back before I ran into anyone. I tried not to look guilty as I walked towards him. "Hi, Keiran."

"Hi, Kalima." He looked around for a second. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"I could not sleep no matter how much I tried, so I decided to take a walk to try to tire me out." Short and simple. It would be easy to remember and it was not that much of a lie. I had been restless this day and I did take a walk.

"Ah. Did you try some of Cassandra's coffee? That will keep you up for days at a time. It is really strong."

I cocked my head and pretended to think about it. "Maybe. I cannot remember."

"Well, as long as we're up. Why don't I show you around the grounds? That should tire you out well enough." I laughed at that. "Not in an inappropriate way."

"I will try to restrain myself." I laughed again.

"And I will do likewise."

"Good." Keiran and I walked off the trail. "So, where are we going?"

"Just around to see some of the sights. You haven't really left the house since you got here and there are some really pretty sights around here." Keiran held up some of the vines so I could walk under them.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We walked for a while in a comfortable silence. The world around us seemed to be slumbering as the magic in all of them was slow and sluggish. It was the feeling of winter. It was a nice feeling when you were outside in it instead of behind walls watching it all go by. The farther we went into the forest the more it seemed to awaken. I heard birds sing from the trees above us. The magic started to unfurl and course through everything. Insects started to scuttle around then slowly the insects faded away as the sound of larger animals scurried around. Some of the trees had large pink blooms that resembled cherry blossoms. They had an overpoweringly sweet smell and soon other flowers started to appear. There were orange bell-shaped flowers along with yellow daffodils, bluebells, and large orange flowers with a brown and white stripes inside. It smelled like rotting meat, but it was very pretty.

I pointed at the flower. "Do you know that type of flower that is?"

Keiran glanced at it for a second before he looked away. "It's just a sick joke."

"Who would name a flower a sick joke?" That was a dumb name.

"No, its presences here is a sick joke."

"Why?"

Keiran turned to look at me. I felt bad for pushing it, because he looked extremely mad. I almost shrank back, but I managed to push the urge down. It was not proper for a princess to cower. The anger seemed to vanish as he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. It is the flower of the lady in red. It is said that this flower appeared all over the home world after her rampage, so it is a sick reminder of the things Father did as her minion. I just think it is unfair."

I nodded. "It is unfair, but life is not fair. Sometime all we can do is forge ahead with what we have."

"That's nice. Naive and meaningless, but well meaning, none the less." I flicked my tail slightly. "Come on. It's just a little farther." We started walking again.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright." I wanted to know more, but it could not be much farther and I can be patient when I want to be. Anyway, it could not be much farther. I glanced up at the sky. I squinted for a second then turned back to Keiran. "It is a lot brighter during the day."

"Yeah. That is because of the sun."

"Huh." I knew that. We continued on in a tense silence on my part at least. It took a couple minutes for the hurt to go away completely. I felt kind of wrong for holding onto that small slight for so long, but feelings are not always rational and it would do me more harm than good to bottle them up. Small things build up and friendships can be broken easily at this stage. Keiran stopped in front of me. He held up a vine to allow me to go through. I smiled at him as I walked by and he returned it.

I walked out into a large clearing. From where I stood I could not see the other tree line. The ground seemed to slowly creep upwards. Here and there, there were small bunches of white flowers. "It is pretty."

"Yeah. I always thought so. Though Ragnar comes here often, so it doesn't stay pretty here long."

"That was not nice."

"You don't have any siblings." Keiran laughed.

"Not at the moment, but I will in a couple months."

"Word of advice? Sleep all you can now, because you won't get any when the kits are here."

"Why not?"

"Castle have a lot of echoes. Kits yowl constantly."

"And you know this how?"

"Henrik is younger than me and Eliza had two toddlers when we were banished."

"Well, that explains it." I blinked. "Alexi and Frosta were toddlers when you left?"

"Yeah. It was sad, but we will see them again soon."

"Yeah. It is."

"Speaking from experience there?"

"Yes. My cousin disappeared when I was younger, so I have been on the flip side."

"Everyone has tragedies and triumphs. It is a part of life."

"That is what everyone said, but it did not make me feel better at the time."

"Yeah. Somethings need time to heal." I nodded then I sat down. I heard pawsteps as Keiran walked over to join me on the ground. We sat in a comfortable silence as the sky darken and the sun finally set. I looked at the sky expectantly as I waited for the moon to appear in the sky. Keiran flicked his tail.

"Where's the moon?"

"The moon doesn't rise here." I felt a shudder run through me as his words ran through me. It was always a void night here. "That is one of the things that I really miss. I can't wait to see it again."

I pushed back my fear as I looked at the wistful look on his upturned face. I smiled. "We could watch it together. I know some really good viewing spots."

He turned towards me with a grin. "Is that your way of getting me alone, Kalima?"

My fur heated up as I looked down nervously as I tried to think up something to say. "That's not- uh- what I meant was-"

Keiran laughed. "I know. I was joking."

"Oh. Well, what do you think?"

"It would be an honor to watch the moon with you." I smiled. 

Keiran looked up then back at me. "It's late. We should head back soon."

I stood up and wiped off the bits of dirt and debris on my skirt. "Okay. Let's go." He stood up and we walked back silently. About half way back he took my hand. It felt nice, so I did not let go.  
~Keiran~  
I flicked my tail slowly as I walked down the hallway. I flicked my ears around as I heard claws on wood. I moved faster and almost reached my door before I was ambushed by Bridget and Seraphine. "Where were you and Kalima? Neither of you were at breakfast."

"I never took you for the one-night stand person."

Seraphine turned to Bri with a look I didn't like. "I think you mean booty call type, BriBri."

Bridget glared at her for a second before she turned back to me with a malicious gleam. "So should we plan a wedding?"

"No, not yet. We need to get out of here before we start that, but we should start it soon."

"Nothing happened. No one is planning a wedding," I said as I waved my hands in a cutting motion with a quick flick of my tail downwards to empathize my point.

"Too late. I already started on the planning," Seraphine said as she wrinkled her nose then sneezed. "Would you prefer a summer or autumn because I have thoughts about the colors. I think early autumn would the best."

"Bless you," Bridget said as she turned to Seraphine then back to me. "And you are right. Autumn would be the best for his colors."

"Actually, I was thinking more of travel for the autumn thing, but I think he is more of a winter." Seraphine gestured with her hand towards my face and I looked at her in confusion for a second before I sighed and walked towards my door. Bridget blocked my path with a smile.

"Maybe. But we should have marigolds for the flowers. When do they bloom?" Bridget turned to Seraphine with a flick of her tail as I stepped back.

"We could ask Aunt Erica to magic some up." Seraphine scratched behind her ear with a smile at me. I sighed then I stepped into the void for a second then I was in my room. I locked the door then I set up my ant teleporting crystals around my room. Then I turned around to my bed and sat down on it. My sisters are crazy. I stayed in my room until Mother yelled dinner then I went to the table. Dinner was surprisingly quiet. Afterwards, Kalima and I left for the library. We read together for a while then we both went back to our rooms.  
~Seraphine~  
I flicked my tail slowly from side to side as I watched Vanessa make tea for the both of us. I crossed my legs then uncrossed them as I turned to look at the white and red checker table cloth on the kitchen table. Vanessa handed me a dark blue mug then took the seat across form me. "So what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing too important, but I think I went a little overboard teasing Keiran about Kalima. I mean I hated it when people teased me about Mizuki." I took a sip of my tea then I dumped in a ton of sugar. 

Vanessa smiled. "Yeah. Didn't you break up though?"

I shook my head. "No, we were never dating." I had a huge crush on her when I was younger, but it turned out she was straight.

"Oh. Well, there are many fish in the sea."

"I don't think I want to date a merperson. Bri says they taste like seaweed." I wrinkled my nose as Vanessa burst out laughing.

"Leave it to Bri to say things like that."

I nodded with a smile. I took a sip of tea. "I can't wait to get out of here though. No offense, but having only you guys to talk to has been a huge drain to my dating life."

Vanessa shrugged. "I never really thought about dating before, so I can't help you on that front."

I rolled my eyes. Vanessa reached forward and popped me on the back of my head. I leaned back. "That wasn't what I meant. I was just complaining."

"Ah. Letting off steam." Vanessa took a gulp of tea. "Well, we should be out in less than a week if everything goes right."

"And when does everything go correctly in this family?"

"Sixty-five percent of the time." Vanessa gave me a steady look. I blinked.

"That wasn't what I meant."

Vanessa smiled. "I know." I sighed. "But I already did the math."

"You actually sat down and decided to figure out what the odds of things going great for our family?"

Vanessa wrinkled her nose. "Gods, no. Jacky did."

"That does sound like something she would do."

"Good, because she did."  
~Kalima~  
I flicked my tail slowly as I shifted my position. Henrik blinked at me owlishly as he waited for me to start playing too. I picked up Strawberry, a red roan mare that had a white mane and tail with bright pink stripes. He picked up Blackjack, a black Pegasus with a pure black mane and tail. We set up the rest of the horses into two herds with Strawberry and Blackjack as the lead mares. I chose Daisy as my second and Henrik chose Flower as his. I moved the rest of my herd into a triangle shape with Strawberry in the lead. Henrik set his up into a loose huddle in front of mine. For his first move, he pushed forward Blackjack to face Strawberry. "Who are you and what do you want?" He flicked Blackjack's tail from side to side then he looked at me to continue.

"I am Strawberry, leader of the Cheyanne herd and-"

"Isn't that a type of pepper?"

"I think so? I just choose a random name." He looked at me for a second then looked down at Blackjack.

"Well. I don't like. Choose another name." He pulled a pink brush through her hair as he spoke. He twitched slightly as I breathed in.

"Okay." I thought it over for a while. "I am leader of the Ghostly herd." He shook his head slightly. "Leon herd?" Henrik nodded with a slight smile. "Okay, I am Strawberry, lead mare of the Leon herd and what I want is a spot for my herd to rest for a while before we continue our migration south."

Henrik stopped brushed and moved his grip to Blackjack's middle. He pulled her back towards him. "I will give you our answer after my herd has discussed it." He started fussing with his horses until they were gathered in a tight circle around Blackjack. I looked up when the door open. Set walked into the living room. Henrik turned to look at behind him then broke out into a smile. "Father, come join us. Please?"

Set smiled and walked over to our group. He sat down and Henrik gave Set a couple horses and I followed suit. "So what's happened so far?"

"I have asked for a place to stay for my herd." I flicked my tail.

"Ah, so what is my herds thing?"

"Whatever you want it to be," Henrik said. Set picked one of the dark brown horses and set her in front.

"This is my lead mare. I could be a rival herd."

"Sounds good," I said. We continued our game from there and it lasted until supper time. After supper, Keiran and I went into the living room to watch a movie. Half way through it, he took my hand and I leaned into his side with a small sigh. When the movie was over, both of us went back to our separate rooms and I went to sleep.  
~Keiran~  
I stopped outside the door to my parents' study and I took a deep breath in before I knocked on it sharply. Father told me to come in. I walked in and shifted for a second before going to the large red chair off to the side of the room. Father sat behind the desk. I breathed in. "I need some advice."

"On?"

I took another breath as I tried to gather my nerves. I had gone over everything three times before I had chosen to ask Father for advice and I had few other options that were as good. "Girl advice." Father smiled.

"Well, Keiran, you came to the right person."

"It was either you or Ragnar. And Ragnar would have told everyone as soon as we had stopped that conversation."

"Yes, he would." I nodded with a flick of my tail.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I like her and I think she likes me, but I don't know how to say anything because we haven't been friends for very long and this might make it awkward between us." I fiddled with my fingers as I talked.

"Don't let that stop you. I feel in love with your mother when I was wearing a wedding dress. I was rocking it, but I was in a wedding dress. Of course, she was just coming off of a bender and smelled like alcohol." Father stopped talked and I looked up. He had a faraway look. He stopped then looked at me for a second. "As I was saying, love isn't perfect and easy, so it's best to take a chance. I mean Ragnar managed to mate Eliza and John, so you have a good chance with Kalima."

I laughed then stood up. "Thanks, Father."

"You're welcome, Keiran." I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me with a dopey grin. I just needed a plan. She seemed to like the meadow trip, so maybe I could show her some other sights around here. We would be leaving soon and she hasn't seen most of them yet. Good idea. Now, I need a checklist and some food. We have a picnic basket in the closet. I'll make a meal for us and we could have a picnic on the top of the hill as we watch the sunrise. That would be great and sweet. Girls love romantic things like that.  
~Seraphine~  
I stumbled into the kitchen and made a beeline to coffee pot. I poured in cream and sugar into my cup then I poured the coffee into my cup. I took a small sip then I turned to where Keiran was cooking. "What ‘ca doing?"

"Making some food."

"I see that. Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Does it have anything to do with Kali?" Keiran froze for a second then went back to messing with his food without saying anything. "I knew it." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Well, I'm going to the library to catch up with things outside here." I turned and walked out of the room. I walked away from the room as quickly as I could. When I was as far as I could I pushed my magic out and wrapped it around me as I took on the texture and color of the wall behind me. It was as close to invisibility as I could get in here. I was going to follow my brother on his date to make sure he didn't mess up. And to get all of the embarrassing moments on film for later.  
~Kalima~  
Keiran lead me around the outside forest from one beautiful site to another. He helped me across a river when my phobia acted up again. I had thought I had gotten it under control, but it wasn't that simple I guess. We ended the tour on the top of a hill. Keiran set out a blanket and I helped him set out the food. I set some of the food onto a plate as Keiran and I exchanged small talk. He seemed to be distracted and jittery. It was nice to talk with him none the less. The sky started to lighten when Keiran seemed to find his resolve. "Kalima, I have enjoyed the time we spent together here."

"I have too. And why are you acting so formal?"

"Uh, am I acting formal?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well. What I was saying is-" He took a breath in sharply. "I like you. It might just be that you are the first person outside of my family I have seen in five thousand years, but I would like to see if we can make it as a couple. So would you like to go on a date with me when we get out of here?"

I nodded. "Yes." I had not really thought of him as a romantic option, but I did like being around him and I was not opposed to spending more time with him. He leaned forward and I followed suited. He hugged me tightly and I closed my eyes. It felt nice though it did not erupt butterflys in my stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

I opened my eyes and I scrambled back as my fur heated up. The only thing I could think at that moment was All-mother please kill me now and save me from this embarrassment. Kieran shot me a hurt look and I gestured with my head behind me. He turned his head then froze. I smiled sheepishly as Bridget and Seraphine started to laugh, Vanessa gave me a reassuring smile, though she seemed to be suppressing laughter of her own, and Cassandra's familiar paced the length of the room then went to lay at her paws. She looked down at it with a bemused smile. Ragnar was looking around the room with a bored look. I stood up then turned to help Keiran up. That was something girls were supposed to do at least in the books I read they do. I would have to ask somebody more experienced if it still held true in real life. 

Cassandra crouched down and started to scratch her familiar’s shoulder. The tiger turned to look at her with, what could only be, an annoyed frown. "Don't worry, Raja, we will be out soon," she said in a whisper that I just managed to hear.

"Yes, that is what I wanted to discuss with you." Bastet clapped her hands as spoke and when she finished the bare room had sprouted long blue couches that matched the blue hue of the walls. The more I looked around the room the more the appearance reminded me of puffy clouds. I flicked my tail across the floor to check, but the surface was a lot more solid then I would expect clouds to be, so I chalked the appearance up to illusion spells. "Sit, sit."

"Do I look like a dog to you," Set said, I glanced at him and I almost nodded.

"Yes, now sit, Brother dearest." Bastet gestured and the couches rushed forward with a screech to sweep us off our feet.

I glanced towards Keiran. "Say something cheesy like I think I've fall for you or something about sweeping you off your feet," Ragnar said. I turned to glare at him. He gave me a cheeky smile and a lazy tail flick. I huffed then turned to look at Bastet as I waited for her to continue this.

"Ragnar, stop teasing your brother," Freya said. I turned to look at her, but she had turned toward Bastet with a prim look. Bastet returned the look then glanced around the room while making eye contact with each of us. My speech teacher would have been extremely proud of her.

"Yes, Mother," Ragnar said.

"Freya, Set, and I have determined that he is well enough to return to our world. I would suggest that y'all remain in the eternal fields of punishment until the amulet has released him." Bastet sighed and clasped her hands together. "Of course, if you wish to leave it give us a notice of a month or so, so that we can prepare a guard to make sure that she doesn't control you or if she does, we minimize the damage that you do."

I turned to look at Set. He looked resigned to it. I turned back to Bastet. I could see the point behind it, but I needed to say something about it. I had lived under guard since the age of five and I have to make sure that this was the best option. "Why does he have to have a guard?" I flicked my tail as I felt kind of like a furbrain since she had just explained that, but it seemed to be the best option.

"Well, as I said to make sure we are prepared in case he is over taken again." Bastet turned to look me in the eye. I had to force myself not to look away. I had to make this point and I need to make sure the decision was the right one.

"Then would it not be better for him to just not leave the eternal fields of punishment?" I flicked my tail. "At least, until the amulet and enchantments are lifted."

Ragnar sat up straighter then looked at me with a narrow gaze. "Who said there was any enchantments on it."

Vanessa raised her hand. "That would be me. Though you have to admit, it does seem like common sense."

"How is it common sense?"

"If there weren’t enchantments on it then we would simply be able to remove it." Vanessa sighed and straightened up in her chair as I heard three small pops ring out. She leaned back down then turned back to Ragnar with a smile.

"Okay, we have already ran long and I'm late for a wedding, so I'm going to send all of you home," Bastet said. Then the world around me disappeared once again and I found myself standing in the temple of Freya with everyone else gathered around it as if nothing had happened. 

I flicked my ear as I remembered that to them no time had passed. I turned towards my mother and smiled. I would have to ask her about arranging an official courtship for me after Set's return period. Of course, I would have to invite Kieran to meet her before that though and she would have to approve him, but it should not be too much of a problem anyway. He is a nice boy from a noble family and Sora likes him, so it should be simple. I would have to run it by Delta and Keira though to make sure that I was not missing anything. And I would have to introduce him to Keira and Delta. Though I am almost sure that I would have to introduce him to Mother and Dad first before I could though. It could be seen as an insult and nobles tend to gossip a lot, so that could leave a dark spot on my reign. Better to just introduce him to Mother and Dad first then risk that.

"Well, how was it," Delta said. She flicked her tail across her paws then stepped forward.

I thought it over for a second before I answered. "Nice. It was nice."

"Hanging out with an attempted god killer was fun?" Delta laughed. "You're more volcanic than I gave you credit for."

I smiled then turned to Mother again. "Mother, I have a proposition for you."

Mother blinked. "And what would that proposition be?"

I glanced around the room. "Can I ask it in private?"

"Of course, dear. Let's go back to my tent." She turned then waved at me to follow. I followed after her as she leads the way out of the temple, through the woods, and into the camp to her tent. She held the flap open for me and I walked into the room then took my seat on a red pillow facing a small table piled high with letters. Mother stepped away from the door and magiced away the letters as she took her seat across from me. "So what was so important that we had to speak about it in private?"

"Well, while I was in the prison world, I befriended one of Set's sons and we kind of decided towards the end that we would try to see if we were compatible romantically too. We were not too close of friends, so if we broke it off then it would not ruin our friendship and if it did work out I would have a mate. He is from a good family though if we do agree to the courtship we should keep it on the down low for a while, so they can build back up their reputation again. The Volcanic plains would love a match between the royal family and their goddess, so we would get better support here. He has three brothers, so we know that he would be able to make heirs. His parents are gods, so he would make strong heirs at that. I think he mentioned that he trained in the Icy Mountains too, so he would be able to work through all of their politicking, so he would make a good consort, because I have not figured any of that out yet, so he would." I took a breath in to continue, but Mother raised her hand up for silence.

"Okay."

"Okay? Just okay?"

"Yes, you are old enough to make your own decisions. Swim or sink and I trust your judgement on this issue. Plus, you seem to have thought this through."

I almost bounced up and hugged her, but I had managed to regain little of my composure while she was talking. I smiled and moved to get up. "Thank you, Mother."

"Sit down, darling, there is more." I sat down. "As you said, we will have to keep this on a need to know basis for a while. It would be best if he was a champion, too, so you two could hang out without attracting that much attention." I opened my mouth to say that it was not my call, but Mother once again signaled for silence. "I know that it is not your decision, I was merely pointing out an option. I will have to meet him and his family to make it official. And I want to remind you that since I am currently expecting, I do not want grandkits anytime soon." I sputtered. "I trust that you will not do it, but I had to say it, so you will know where I stand on this issue." She looked me in the eye now. "Now, you can say your issues."

"I just meet him, Mother."

"I know, as I said, I was just informing you of where I stood."

"Is that everything?"

"No, I have another question. Have you enjoyed your time in the volcanic plains?"

I thought it over. Well, I did like spending time with Delta and everyone here was nice to me. "Yes, I did."

Mother smiled. "Good, then you will enjoy my new announcement. You are going to oversee the Volcanic Plains."

"What?"

"You are going to be the one that approves the troop movement and the laws for the Volcanic Plains."

"Why?"

"I decided that you are old enough to get some political responsibility and your father bet me that I would pass my crown on to you before I let you spread your wings."

"So you decided to give people to rule because of a bet?"

"Yes. I was torn between the Volcanic Plains and the Grasslands while you were away, but I decided on the Volcanic Plains." I blinked. "Mostly because you were friends with Keira and Delta, but the Volcanic Plains would be more of a challenge and I want to win the bet."

"So am I going to stay at home with you or will I be staying here?"

Mother sighed. "You will be going home with us at least until the end of summer. We can decide after that where you are going to stay."

"That sounds good. I'm going to go find Delta and Keira."

"Okay, and I think we should announce your new position to them tomorrow." Mother stood up and straightened her dress. I walked out of the tent then turned and walked back. I pushed open the tent flap.

"Can I tell Keira and Delta?"

"Yes, dear. It would be rude for you to tell Fay and not them."

"Why would I tell Fay?"

"Well, she is your shield sister, so I would assume she would be the chaperone for your meetings." Mother gave me a look. "Few things matter as much to a royal as her reputation. We cannot allow some tawdy gossip to ravage the court." She flicked her tail. "The swamplands does not take to kindly to pre-ceremony mating."

"Yes, mother, I know." They would not like the fact that I had spent several weeks living with a boy. I had heard from Lady Tiana that they had nearly rebelled over Aunt Anastasia being made queen. They were not too happy with Mother, but it was the best of a bad situation.

~Seraphine~  
I landed on my bed then I looked around my kithood room. Everything was bright bubble gum pink. I looked from my desk that was stacked high with fabric squares with uneven gold stiches on the top one. My book case was built into the wall with the titles facing me. There were a few pictures on the wall with dark red frames. On my side table was an open sew kit with several different color threads. A couple iron on patches were beside them. I would have to change these to make it even slightly livable. I honestly don't know what I was think when I decorated it like this. 

I pushed my magic out across the room then the objects changed slowly. I looked down at my blanket as the pink leached out and orange took its place. I looked towards my pillows and they became black. My carpet became a dark, almost black, purple as the walls became a lighter shade of purple. The book case turned dark orange and I turned towards the desk. It became a dark brown and the fabric squares dropped themselves into my now light orange trash can. That had been a passing fancy and I honestly wasn't going to ever complete them. I magiced up a couple picture frames and set them up on opposite sides of the desk. 

I turned towards the other half of the room. I changed the frame of my mirror into a dark golden and moved it closer to the end of my bed. I left my clothing chest alone. I looked back around the room and smiled. That was better.

Though, I should go see what happened to everyone else. I stood up and walked out of my room with a smile as I looked around at my old home. The prison world was alright, but I missed this. And I couldn't wait to see Alexei and Alex again. It had been centuries since I last saw them and they must have gotten so big. 

I walked quickly down the hallway as I looked around at everything. I tried to sense everyone's presence, but it had been forever since I had had done it, so my sensor was weak. I could get the rooms on either side of me and maybe half of the next, but that was nothing compared to what I used to be able to do. At one time, I had thrown my sensor to the border of our realm. I had won that game of hide and seek though I had to stay out the next couple times to let my magic recharge. I flicked my ear. After I was done with this, I could go see Kalima and meet her friends. That Delta chick had looked gorgeous and I'm single. I have been single way too long. Plus, I am older than Kieran, so I should be the first one to get a date.

My sensor pinged and I stopped in my tracks. I turned my head around to where I had felt it as I took a deep breath in. I turned the door knob and walked into Kieran’s room. It wasn't that different than the one in the prison world. The only real difference that I could see was the lack of white boards on the wall and a couple colored in pictures tacked to the walls. I turned to look at Kieran as he sat stiffly on his bed. His left ear twitched sharply. "Aw, what’s the matter, little brother?" He shrugged. "Constipated?" He glared at me.

"I am not constipated. I'm just grumpy."

"Ah, low blood sugar. Bite a vampire."

"Did you see that on a shirt?"

"No, I just thought of it, but now that I'm thinking about that. I want to go get some good pun shirts." I gave a syrupy sweet smile. "I'll pick you up a couple too."

"I will not be needing them. I can shop for my own cloths."

"Then you can come with me to get my pun shirts." I gave him my puppy eyes and he sighed.

"Alright, let's go ask Mother."

"Okay, we can invite Bridget and Alexa to go with us and make a night trip of it." I looked down at my dress. "If what I saw of my room is any clue, I need new cloths."

"Was it pink?"

"Bright bubble gum pink."

"Yuck."

"Yeah, I was still on that phase before we were in prisoned." I paused and thought it over for a second. "I really need a new dress if I'm going to be your chaperone."

"You mean that you need new cloths to go courting Delta?"

"Yes, she was cute."

"I honestly don't know why you want to meet her so badly."

"Because she's cute."

"How did you even meet her?"

"Because I get bored and like to watch what happened to our clanmates." I shrugged. It wasn't like it was anything weird. I just used the scrying spell from time to time to keep up with my people. Though I only started to watch Delta after Kalima had dropped in on our world. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't hostile.

"So you developed a crush on someone through a mirror watch?"

"Yes. Though I just think she is cute. If she doesn't want a relationship, I am always up for a new friend."

"Alright, let's go see if we can go shop." I flicked my tail and turned around. My sensor flared to life again and I walked out of the room with Keiran walking after me. I felt a ping on my radar almost immediately and I turned towards it. Soon there was more pings and I knew we were going in the right direction. I pushed open the door into the courtyard. Eliza and Ragnar were sitting on the lip of the fountain while Mother and Father were talking with Vanessa. I could only hear bits of their conversations. Bridget was chattering with a girl I assume was Alexandra. She looked alot like Eliza though she had my fashion sense.

"Mother, Keiran and I are going to go shopping. Is that alright with you?"

Mother turned to look at me then walked over. "You will have to do it another time. We are going to announce our return to the Volcanic plains."

"Okay. I was just a thought. And I can just magic up some cloths." I did just that with a wave of my hand. My new dress was black with a red ruffle skirt. Then I summoned a headband with a small red hat on with a short, black veil attached to the hat. I pulled around my wrist and red gloves appeared on my forearms. "See. I look good in this."

"Yes, you do. Now, Set, stay here and watch the fort." The air around us rippled and we dropped onto a stage. A few people were scattered around the open area around us. Behind them were rows of white tents and dragon brick huts. Mother stepped forward and a black aura appeared around her as she used a voice enhancing spell to make sure she would be heard throughout the camp. "Clanmates! I have returned."

A few people murmured around the area as more people slowly walked into the area to see what the fuss was about. I saw a light pink furred woman wearing a white dress with a large floppy hat decorated with a white ribbon step forward slowly. "Hello," she said timidly. I waved and she waved back. I like her. She seemed nice.

"I accept your welcome." Mother gestured with her paw. "And I swear that I will lead us all to a brighter future."

A black furred girl stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"I am Empress Freya." A ripple went through the crowd and almost instantly all of the people had dropped down onto all fours. It was nice to see they still respected us at least. "And it is an honor to be back." I smiled as I looked over the crowd, but that seemed to freak them out more. "After today, I will open the link between our two worlds, so all may come and pay their respects." I flicked my tail then curled it around my paws. "I invite every member of the thing to a dinner party tomorrow at dawn." I sighed. We would have to work overtime just to make sure that the house was decorated and dinner was made. "A few of my children will stay to answer any questions and concerns you have." Mother disappeared leaving me, Ragnar, Eliza, Bridget, and Keiran on the stage. The people stood back up and most of them looked if not excited then concerned. A few stepped up to the stage. Eliza stepped forward to deal with them. I glanced at Kieran then we walked off the stage together.

"I'm going to see what's changed. Have fun." I waved at them as I walked through the crowd. A few people said hello to us and I waved at them with a smile. They flinched slightly when I did so, but I am sure that it was just a little bit of nervousness. I am pretty intimidating. I looked over the tents as we walked. They were basically the same as the last time I was here, but there was more of them now. I think I saw a few different enchantments weaved into them, but I wasn't the best to figuring out already cast spells. That was a Vanessa thing. A few people glared at us as we passed, but they quickly lowered their gaze. We ran into Kalima about half way through the tents with an older red furred woman.

Keiran slowed behind me when we first saw her. "Hey, Kalima."

She smiled. "Hello, Seraphine." She looked at the older woman. "This is my mother, Queen Mayura."

"Hi, queen lady. I'm Seraphine as you probably already know." I turned to look at Kalima. "You're invited to dinner at my house tomorrow. Both of you."

"That sounds nice," Mayura said with a tight smile.

"I don't think so. It's going to be a bunch of work with a splash of pomp and ceremony." Keiran finally came up to our group.

"Hi, Kalima."

"Hi, Keiran."

Mayura got the mom look suddenly. "Oh, this is Keiran." She cocked her head with a smile. "He is cute."

Kalima looked embarrassed. "Mother, I never said that." I think she actually whined when she said it. I smiled at her. I glanced at Keiran and he looked embarrassed. Poor boy. He already is going to be teased as soon as we got back home. Now, I will tease him twice as much as I was going to before.

"Well, the courtship agreement will be much easier to get formalized. Who else is going to be there?"

"Mother said everyone in the thing was invited, so everyone in the thing plus my family." I flicked my tail. Keiran gave me a look and moved to stomp on my tail. I moved it and he stomped the ground. "Missed me. Missed me. You better not kiss me." I laughed.

"Clever."

"I sure thought so."

"That would make sense, considering how stupid it was." I smacked Kieran’s shoulder.

"When is the dinner party tomorrow," Kalima said.

I smiled. "You didn't hear Mother from here? She was pretty loud. I would of thought that you could hear." I laughed though I knew my attempt at a joke had fallen through like a bad soufflé. This had been building up for the past four thousand eight hundred years and I needed to release it now. "Mother said dawn. I would show up about sixish, so we have time to get everything ready."

"If you need help, I could assist you," Kalima said then glanced at her mother.

Mayura shook her head. "Kalima, that just is not how things are done."

"Actually, after the dinner party, we could have a sleep over," I said.

Mayura gave me a look. "That seems very improper. Especially since there will be males there."

I shrugged. "Just my brothers." I leaned forward. "This just between you and me, but I am tired of my sibling's company and this will give us a chance to get reacquainted with everything that happened." I leaned back. "And if you are that worried, all of the younger people attending can stay. That way there will be plenty of chaperones for everyone." I looked at Keiran to confirm my statement.

"Alright. Though I do not want to hear even a whisper of trouble about this, Kalima," Mayura said as she gave Kalima a stern look.

"Of course, mother."

"And you should inform Delta, Keira, and Fay, so they know about the change in plans."

I smiled. My mouth was starting to hurt from smiling so much, but I had read somewhere that smiling made people more comfortable around you. "Tell them to invite their younger pridemates. The more, the merrier." I grabbed Kieran’s hand. "We better get going. There is a lot to do before the party and not enough time to do." I looked at Kalima. "We'll see you soon alright?"

"Okay." We turned and went back the way we came with Keiran protesting every step of the way, but I paid him no mind. I had a sleep over planned and new people to meet. Life was looking great for the first time in five thousand years. Now if only I could meet that cute girl, but that would happen tonight.  
~Keiran~  
Alexa hummed as she started to chop up the onions. I moved the soup pan to another fire spot so that she would be able to sauté them easier. A few cooks that I didn't know the names of busted around us as they went to their pots with new ingredients. Nanna, the cook since before I was born, shouted out orders to the others then complimented one of the girls on their chopping. "Petal Breeze go see if Fawna and Lani are done with the cake. Lemon Zest go see if Natalie is done with the pies," Nanna said then walked over to me. "It is go to have you back."

"It's good to be back and we're having a dinner party."

"Oh, really? I thought we were just doing lunch."

"Uh, miss, we don't make nearly this much for lunch," One of the cooks said to Nanna. She waved her paw and the girl gave a shriek of pain. Probably got hit with a wood spoon. Nanna had threatened to do it plenty of times to me, but she never did.

"That was sarcasm. Don't stand there gawking, Nicki, you'll burn the bacon." I smiled and stirred the soup. "Mitzi, go make sure that Mandy hasn't put plums in the pie. That fluffbrain." Nanna ruffled her feathers up then settled them back down. "They're only a garnish."

"Why are you using a poisoned fruit as garnish," Alexa said as she moved her pile of onions into the pan.

"Aesthetic," Nanna said. "I am French."

"You're from the volcanic plains."

"My papa was French."

"Can't argue with that." I banged the spoon on the edge of the pot. "Well, I could, but I don't want to." Alexa flicked her ear as she spoke.

"Keiran, is the soup done yet?"

I stirred it again then I nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Can you go make sure the table is set?"

"Okay, Nanna." I walked over to the pegs on the wall and untied my apron. I hung it on the hook then I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall until I reached the central courtyard. I opened the door to a flutter of activity. Everywhere I looked, there was people. They were hanging garlands of purple plums and orange marigold tied with dark purple ribbons. Between each garland there was purple cloths swooping down about half way down the wall with ripples in the center. They had placed large purple cushions with orange tassels by the table. In each of the four corners there was pots with blooming cherry trees. The ceiling was hung with red lanterns with a golden phoenix on both sides of each.

I walked into the room. I looked straight at the table. At each of the pillows was a porcelain plate with red dragons along the edges. There are small name plates at each one. Mother and Father would each sit at the ends. From there, the commander would sit at her right while Queen Mayura would sit to her left. Then Kalima would sit at her mother's side and Delta would sit at the commander's. Then the Jarls in order of prominence. My sisters would then sit on either side in order of birth then us boys would sit at the end closest to Father. 

Henrik would eat in another room with the other kits. That would give him plenty of time to get to know them during dinner. I flicked my tail. It felt good to at least remember seating order. Though it would seem the high priestess had declined for now. I wonder why. No matter for now. It is best to flatter the servants for their work then get lost in details that I could always get later.

"Everything is look just wonderful. Keep up the good work," I said.

"Thank you, Keiran," all of the servants said at once.

"You're welcome." I turned and left. Nanna would want to know.  
~Delta~  
I picked up the first dress in her trunk. "This one?" Kalima shook her head. I set it down on her bed. I picked up an orange dress with cherry blossoms on the hem.

"No, too orangey."

"That's not a word."

"So sue me." Kalima stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same then I picked up the next dress. It was purple with black iris along the hem. "Maybe." I set it on another place on her bed. I picked the next one. It was red with phoenixes along the hem. "Maybe." I looked down at the basket.

"That's all of them."

"I wasn't expecting to have to go to a formal dinner party while I was here." Kalima stuck her tongue out. I picked up the purple dress again.

"It's between this and the red one."

"Yes, I know." Kalima looked between each dress. "Well, the red one would be appropriate, but I like the purple one better."

"Go with the purple one." I handed it to her. I turned around. "If you need help doing your hair, just call. I'm going to get dressed." I walked out of the room through the living room into my room. Jinx was sitting cross-legged on our bed wearing an orange dress with her hair down. She was bouncing up and down as she looked around.

"Do you need help with your hair?"

Jinx blinked and turned towards me with a dazed look. She nodded. "Yes." I walked behind her then sat down. I summoned the brush then I ran it through her hair. It took a couple go through before most of the tangles in her hair were out. I braided it then it looped it. The end was held in place with a dark green butterfly pin. Jinx bounced off to find a mirror. I stood up and went to my clothing chest. I looked through it until I found my blue dress. I took off my red tunic and put the blue dress on. I put my hair up into a bun at the base of my neck. I was ready. Time to make sure Kali was too.  
~Seraphine~  
I looked through my closet. Most of the dresses there were frilly and pink. I closed the door to it then turned around. My magic pulsed then rippled around my hand as I summoned a fashion magazine. Clothes didn't come from nothing, I needed an idea of what they would look like to create it. I plopped down on my bed and flipped through the magazine. Most of the fashion in there wasn't anything I would be caught dead in and the few decent ones were way too frilly. 

I sighed as I stood up. I returned the magazine to where it had been before then I went back to my closet. I could manipulate one of them into being something decent. I looked through them again then I chose my least frilly one. I ran my hands along the skirt as the fabric sifted from lace to silk. It was now a golden brown and hung down to my knees. My shirt transformed into the same golden color as the skirt. I tugged around my chest and a short black jacket appeared. It stopped around the middle of my stomach. I summoned one of my black belts then I tied it around my waist.

I turned towards my mirror and I smiled. I looked good. I walked over to my jewelry chest. I picked it up then placed it on my vanity. I pushed open the top and I looked through my jewelry. I grabbed my golden bangles and put a similar amount on each. I think it was around twelve, but I wasn't really counting each of them. I took out a golden circlet with a large onyx. I placed it on my head then I closed my jewelry box. 

I reopened it and I took out a black silk pocket pouch with a golden ribbon then I took out a pair of large hoops. I placed them in the bag then I dropped it into my belt. I closed the box again then I put it back in its place. I turned towards my perfume collection. Most of them were too flowery and most of the rest were much too strong. I picked one of the yellow bottles with a mild smell. I dabbed it on. I curled my hair up in a bun around the top of my head. 

I turned towards my door. I walked out of my room out into the hallway. I walked towards the courtyard. Mother would be greeting guests and I had to be there too. It was only proper and I didn't get this dressed up not to show off a little. I walked out into the courtyard and I took my place next to Mother and Father. Lettie and Martha opened the gates as the first couple guests arrived.

The first guest was white furred woman of Jarl age wearing an opulent purple dress. There were two girls behind her. One was wearing a pure white dress with a veil over her hair while the youngest was wearing a simple blue dress. The stopped in front of mother and bowed deeply with a respectful look. "Empress Freya. Emperor Set. Thank you for inviting me to this dinner party." She nodded towards the two people with her. The oldest one bowed deeply while the youngest followed suit afterward. "These are my granddaughters, Hana and Ayala."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. This is my daughter, Seraphine." Mother nodded at me then waved over one of the new servants. "Jenny will show you where the dining hall is."

"Thank you," The jarl said. When they had left, I turned towards Mother.

"Am I the only one who noticed she never told us her name?"

Father nodded at me. "She seemed nice at least."

"It is a little presumptuous of her to show up before the commander though," Mother said. She scowled towards the door. She turned back towards the courtyard door as Kalima and her family walked into the room. I smiled and waved at Kalima. She waved back, but her mother has her a reproachful look. Kalima shrank back.

Queen Mayura stopped in front of us and gave us a curtsy. "Thank you for inviting us." Mayura turned to the blond girl in their party that I didn't recognize. "This is my niece, Caterina."

"You're welcome. It is a pleasure to meet you, Caterina." Mother nodded at a servant. "Lilac will show you to the dining hall." After that, the people quickly poured in and I forgot most of their names. When everyone had arrived, we headed into the dining room.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone turned towards the door as it banged open. Freya strolled in then took her spot at the head of the table. Set walked to the other side of it while one of their daughter took her seat nearer to the end of the table. I turned to Kalima. "How are you?" I picked up my fork and spun it around. Lady Astrid smacked my hand down with a death glare. I pinned my ears back as I turned back to Kali.

"Good and how are you doing?"

"Good."

"That's good." I nodded. After that servant brought in platters of food and laid them onto the table. I picked up bits of meat from one of the plates then I put some sweet meat buns on my plate as well. I glanced towards the end of the table where Jarl Marigold sat after a bit of movement caught my eye. Marigold was glancing towards Set as she whispered something to Nana Saga. Saga glared at Marigold after she had stopped speaking, but it quickly turned into a sickly sweet smile that caused my fur to stand on ends. Saga stood up and made her way out of the room. She said that she had to go to the dirt room. 

I turned back to my meal. I was mostly through my sweet buns before I was once again drawled to the end of the table. The same girl from before was currently in a heated argument between Seraphine and Jarl Marigold. I glanced at Freya. She didn't seem to be too worried or mad about it, so I went back to my food. I heard the door slam.

I brought a piece of meat up to my muzzle and took a bite. I had to suppress my gag reflex as the tang of blood ran through my mouth. I finished my bite then I swallowed. I put my fork down and stood up. I mumbled some excuse about having to use the restroom as I almost ran out of the room. I shoved the door closed behind me as finally broke into a run. I saw a door marked bathroom and I shot towards it. 

I slammed the door open. There was a large, hairy, brown thing that slowly turned around to face me. It lifted its forelegs and spat at me. The spat was a light amber color and it hit the door beside me. The mixture hissed as I slammed the door closed. My fur prickled as I turned towards where the mixture had hit. I clamped my legs together as I felt my bladder start to loosen. My stomach started to work up like I was about cough up a hairball. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped at it. It backed off. It took a while before I finally was able to calm myself down. I turned to look behind me.

The pretty dark haired girl from before was staring at me with a concerned look. Well, I couldn't get any lower than this. “Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Good. Do you need a new dress? Most of mine are horrible, but you look about Vanessa's size."

I glanced down at the dress. It was pretty much ruined. "Yes, I do." The girl nodded then took my hand to lead me to Vanessa's room.

"And I'm Seraphine, by the way."

"Delta."

"It is nice to meet you."

"Thank you." She led me down the hallway then stopped at a purple door marked with purple butterflies. She pushed it open. It was a big room with scattered pieces of machinery around the room. Along the back wall was a small bed with purple blankets. Seraphine lead me to the right side of the room where she pulled open a section of the wall. She let go of my hand then reach up to push on a moonstone that caused it glow brightly. There were several dresses lining on the rack above us. I glanced through them then I chose a plain dark blue one that was pretty close to the one I was wearing. I took off my outer dress. Then I put the new dress on in its place. I glanced at Seraphine.

She looked surprised. "What are you staring at?"

"Your armor. It is certainly colorfully."

I glared at her. "It is hard to make clothing."

She smiled then laughed. "It certainly is. You should see some of my attempts."

"Lala is a lot better at it."

"Who?"

"Ayala."

"The girl that came with Marigold?"

"Yes."

"Oh, she seemed nice."

"She is." Seraphine looked me up and down. I looked down then I looked at her.

"If you want, we could just start the sleep over part now." She gave me a weird look. She walked forward then almost purred. "It could give us some time to get to know each other."

I blinked. "I really should go tell Lady Astrid."

Seraphine stepped back. "I'm sure she will understand."

"She isn't." I shrugged. "I personally think she needs to get laid, but that is just my opinion."

"I honestly don't know her, so I can't say one way or another."

"Just take my word for it."

"I will. At least until I meet her." She shrugged.

"Okay."

"Want to go watch some movies in the living room? We were going to do that anyway after the dinner." I shrugged.

'Lady Astrid?'

'Yes, Adelita?'

'I'm going to go deal with Princess Seraphine.'

'Fine. I will tell the Empress.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

I turned back to Seraphine. "Lady Astrid said okay." Seraphine smiled brightly as she once again took my hand. She led me out of the room and down the hall once again. We stopped infront of a dark green door. She pushed the door open and we walked inside. It was a large room with a dark green carpet. The walls were painted a dark red. The cushions were elevated from the ground up to about my knees. Most were gathered infront of a large black screen with a black box in front of it. There were several white sticks on the small black table infront of the cushions.

"This is the gaming room." Seraphine stepped out infront of me and spread her arms out with a grin. She twirled for a little bit then stopped in front of me. She grabbed my hands with a smaller smile. "Can you wait here? I need to get changed." She let go of my hands.

"I'll escort you. I need to use the restroom." I shoot her a glare. "Preferably one without any eight legged company."

Seraphine gave me a sheepish smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. We had a lot of rooms not get used while we were in the prison world."

"Alright, I can see why." I sighed. "But I do need to use the restroom."

Seraphine seemed to perk up. She gave me a smile that I didn't like."Would you like to use the family bathing room? It has a toilet and you can get the fear scent off of you, because it has a bath, too." She flicked her tail. "I was planning on going there anyway, so it would save us sometime."

"Sure." I did smell pretty bad.

"Cool." She cocked her head to the side. "Together or seprate?"

"Together, I quess. It would take less time." I shrugged. I usually bathed with Jinx anyway. Mostly to prevent her from drowning.

"Okay, I'll show you where it is." She walked towards the door with a wave for me to follow her, I set off behind her.

~Kieran~

I clicked my fork against my plate as I tried to suppress a growl. I had known where I was sitting on a superficial level, but I was surrounded by my siblings. I already knew them. I need to be around people to find out how much everything had changed. Kalima was a good person to be around, but she was hopeless with politics. I set my fork and knife on my plate in a cross. I stood up and made my excuses to leave. One of the jarls had already left and she was bound to know something. I'm hoping for something big to work through.

I pushed the door open and she stepped out of the shadows. I blinked. "Why are you lurking outside of the dining room?"

She smiled. "Lurking is what one does at half my age, boy. I'm merely avoiding the company of that shrew."

"It seems that the two of you don't get along."

"Understatement of this millennium." She bared her teeth for a second. "Why do you want to know?"

"It isn't wise to jump into a pool of sharks without knowing if they have fed."

"That is wise for a youngster like you. Well, I might as well let you know about her." She met my gaze as her brown eyes softened. "I don't want my future great grandson to get devoured."

My blood froze, but my training kicked in. "So you're Kalima's grandmother?"

"Great Grandmother and yes. Well, there are a few more greats in there, but I stop counting after the first one."

"How did you find out?"

"Kali is good people, but she can shield her thoughts worth dragon dung." She sighed. "But that is off topic. I do believe we were talking about Marigold, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"No need to be that polite. I'm old, not dead." I smiled. " Now, Marigold. These are the proven facts. She is the youngest Jarl at six hundred eighty-three. She has only one mate with whom she had six kittens. Only one of which had kits. Two of them. One with the snow beast curse and a priestess of Erica. Different litters with only a couple of years between them, but no other kits afterwards." She smiled with a flash of teeth. "Word has it that the snow beast kit has been courting one of the Lady Apprentice’s pride. Though that is only unconfirmed rumors or Marigold says when it is brought up. She also handles most of the trading with other clans."

"Those are the facts?"

"As I know them, but," She flashed her teeth, "the rumors are a lot more fun." She flicked her tail slowly. "She has been brought to the council on abuse charges four times. None of them stuck, because her and the commander are bunkmates." She tilted her head. "The last part definitely isn't true. Astrid hasn't even looked at another woman since Kagura was branded."

"Who is Kagura?"

"The late General Tanya's honor kit." She glanced at the door. "I better get back in there." She looked back to me. "If you need more information, just ask."

"Why did you tell me all that?"

"Some of us still obey the elder ways." She flashed the butterfly pendant on her bracelet. She was a member of the onmitsu.

"It's good to see that not everything has changed in our absence." I smiled.

"Yes. Now, goodbye." She walked past me and pull open the door. I turned around and walked down the hall.

~Myra~

Dinner was over and only a few stragglers like me were still in the room. Empress Freya had requested I stay after for a meeting with her. Freya stood up from her spot and walked towards me. She stopped in front of me and gave me an appraising look. "Come with me. The children are in the living room, so we will have to do this in the sitting room." She turned with a swish of her skirt. I followed after her as I swallowed down my pride as I had done too many times before. We walked down the hall. She stopped after seven doors and pushed open the dark brown door.

The sitting room was small with a cozy feeling. There was a large fireplace straight across with a few pictures above it. Two red chairs faced it. Between the two chairs was a small wooden table. Freya lead the way into the room and my paws sank into the plush carpet. She took the chair on the left while I took the one on the right. I waited for Freya to speak. I had an idea why she had called me into here, but if I was incorrect about it, I wanted to make sure she didn't know that I was.

She faced me. "Thank you for staying afterwards. Now, I assume you know why I asked you to?"

"I do believe I have an idea about why, but I am not sure if it is correct."

"Kalima speaks highly of you. She says you know everything about the other kingdoms. You can see why I would wish to know this after my absence."

"So you want to know about the current issues?"

"Yes, though that I am sure we will discuss later." Freya gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "This time, I want to know one thing: Is there any reason I should object to a courting period with your daughter for my son?"

I thought over everything. The Swamplands would be against the marriage for the hybrid status, but they could be persuaded. A strong heir to the throne is most of what they want anyway, so the god parentage would make up for it with them. The Grasslands wouldn't care that much. The Desert and Icy Mountains clan would be worried about the volcanic plains gaining more power at court. I would just have to grant them a few more positions. The Forest clan would be more preoccupied with Lady Serafina returning than with this. The Volcanic Plains would be thrilled.

I can't predict how King Harold would react, but Prince Henry would be happy for Kali. The nobles of his court would be less happy, but most of them were mated already. Only a few had heirs able to court Kali. They would be handled easily though. Most of them were allied in some way with Panthera as is, so this would only make us a better ally. 

Empress Eldest would be another wild card. I could take either reaction, but I would have put safe guards in place. Though she would most likely be too busy planing Prince Allister wedding.   
Matriarch Valka didn't have any male relative with a decent claim to vie, so she was staying out of it. Though a few of her daughters and nieces would try for a secondary position. Most were not very influental, so it shouldn't be too hard to reject the idea. Politically, this was a sound choice for us.

Freya had twelve children, so Kieran wouldn't be infertal. I'm right on track for most Kanji woman in the kit department, so Kalima should be alright. We weren't too inbred and we didn't have too many defects in our line. "No, Kali is perfectly healthy." I flicked my tail. The next part was traditional, but it still smarted. "I will have our royal healer send you her record."

Freya laughed. "I am certain of her health. I did spend two weeks with her in the prison world." Freya looked down at the table with a slight scowl. "We need tea." She sighed. "I will just have to prevail without it."

"Then what did you mean by objections to a courting period?"

"Any personal problems with me that you have." She gave me a brief smile. "I would like to clear the air before we get to the mating agreement."

"I cannot think of any true fault with you that would prevent the mating."

"And doesn't that mean you find other faults that don't have to do with a mating?"

"Everyone has faults. Even you." I smiled. "Even though many would call that blasphemy."

Freya nodded. "Yes, they would. Now, I want to make sure we were both clear on the courting agreement. If they decide it doesn't work, then we will not force it on them. I don't want my kit to break his morals for this."

"Meaning?"

"No insult meant to you or Kalima. You have raised a fine daughter, but any sign of nidling crimes we must call it off."

My pride smarted for a second before I pushed it aside to focus on what it meant for Kalima. It was a good thing for both her and our kingdom. "That is what the laws state."

"Yes, I am the one that passed them. I merely wanted you to be aware of that fact." She curled her tail around her paws. "We should let them lead the progress." She held up a hand as I went to protest. "I know. Hormones are flowing and they may rush into it. If we feel they are rushing it. We can step in and slow it down. Until then, we let them lead."

"Is that all?"

"Of course not, just the first two or three." She flicked her tail. "Now, unless the courtship is broken off, Keiran will have the position of first mate and all the benefits of that? Is that clear?" She stared me down and I nodded sharply. "Good. Are there any other serious suitors?"

"No, I have only started on the information gather required."

"If you would run by any offers by me, I will go through the information I have on them."

I flicked my ear. "I will do so if I deem it necessary."

"That is all I ask." She glanced off to the side. I glanced that way as a lean red furred servant hustled into the room carrying a tea set. The girl set the tea down then left. "We finally have our tea." She poured me one cup then poured one for her. I plopped in two cubes and a medium amount of milk. I stirred it in then I took a sip. It was stronger than I liked, but it was tolerable. "Where were we?" Freya poured only milk into hers.

"I don't remember."

"Well, it will come to me again." She stared into the fire for a second before she turned back to me. "As it stands, who is your strongest ally?"

I thought over each of the option carefully before I spoke. "With both my mating and Kalima's courtship, it would be the Volcanic Plains."

Freya smiled. "No need to flatter. Say what you truly mean." She gave bark of laughter. "I kid. I kid." She waved her hand. "I fear it is getting late."

I glanced around the room quickly, but I couldn't see any way of measuring time. "I should be leaving then, but we will continue this conversation at a later date. I presume?" I got up from my seat and I fixed the wrinkles in my skirt.

"Yes, and I am so sorry that I kept you this late. I will escort you to the border." Freya stood up then walked to the door. "Do you know of anyone with young kits?"

I walked behind her to the door and waited as she opened it. "Well, the imperial family has ten kits below the age of schooling. Rhea has thirty under the age of thirteen if I am not mistaken. King Harold has one daughter by legal mating, but he had several by his mistresses."

"Thank you. I am thinking of arranging some options for my youngest."

"Ah, it is never too early to start." I glanced down at my belly. "As you can see, I did not take that advise myself."

"But your folly is my gain, so I am happy with it." We remained quiet the rest of the way to the border as we were nearly bombarded by spirits after we had stepped outside. When we reached the border, I stepped over and she stayed behind. I looked around at the cave walls as I considered what I had gained for this meeting. A worthwhile ally and a possible friend. It has been a productive day.

~Kalima~

The slumber party was over before it had begun. Delta and Seraphine had passed out on the couch watching some movie, so we all went to bed after dinner. The next morning, Caterina, Lyra, Sofia, and Aleksandr had to leave, because of some school thing. Mother came to get me pretty early, so the rest of us left early as well. The next evening, Lady Astrid informed us that we were going to be hosting a festival to honor Set’s return. The whole clan was excited.


	20. Chapter 20

The next month was hectic for all of us. Kieran and his family spent most of it moving back into their house. Delta was always away working on some festival thing and Jinx was usually off with Delta. Nix and Keira were almost always out hunting for food. They said it was for the festival, but I am pretty sure Keira just wanted to get away from all the commotion. Caterina, Lyra, Aleksandr, and Sofia had made several different excuses about why they could not come, but I think they just wanted to avoid working. Ayala and Destiny were in charge of the decorations. I tried to help them make a couple, but I was hopeless at it. Finally, after a few days of trying nearly everything and failing miserably at most, I decided to help Fay make the invitations. I wrote the person's name and the other important information on each while Fay put the fancy decorations on them. After we were finished with that, Fay spent most of her time off helping with the horse parade while I was continuing my fighting training with Dad. Sometimes, Lady Astrid would come teach me, too, but it was mostly Dad.

The day of the festival was twice as hectic as Lady Astrid was rushing around making sure everything was perfect. I could barely sleep at all, so I went to train with Delta and Fay. We ended it a little before sundown. We went to a river to bathe then we headed back to the camp after we had dried off.

I went into my room and I once again went through my basket before I settled on a pale rose gold dress and a golden belt. I picked up three golden ribbons from my basket then I set them on the bed. I picked up my brush with my magic then I ran it through my hair and fur until both were smooth. Then I braided my hair using my magic to help guide the process along. I put two of the ribbons in my braid then I tied it with the remaining ribbon in a bow. I turned back to my basket as I wondered if it would be too much to summon one of my circlets. I decided it would be and I went into the living room. Fay was sitting there in a silver dress, which brought out her eyes, with a black belt around her waist. Doe was sitting across from her in a pink dress with her hair up a braided loop held in place with a rose quartz pin.

I sat beside Fay as Sora stumbled out of our room with a yawn. "I thought you were with Kottr?"

She blinked at me. "I was. I came back yesterday though." She shifted in place then glared at me. "On that note, why did you leave me in the prison world? I had to beg to be released."

I glanced around the room. "I honestly did not mean to do that."

"But it happened." She glared harder at me. "Why do you think I was spending so much time with Kottr?"

"Keiran's cooking?"

She seemed to consider it for a second then nodded. "That was one reason, but you still left me. Didn't you notice I was missing?"

"I thought that Bastet wanted to talk to you then you went to spend time with Kottr."

She blinked at me then sighed. "Alright, it was a pretty busy month, I guess. I will forgive you this time since I was away pouting with Kottr through most of it."

"I am sorry." She walked over to me and laid her head on my lap.

"When's breakfast? I'm starving." She lifted her head up and looked at me with a smile. "I will forgive you if you get me some food."

"Sora, breakfast is in a couple minutes. You can wait." Sora sighed then plopped back down on my lap. Delta walked in the room wearing a light blue dress with silver trim and a silver belt. Jinx followed after her wearing a dark green dress with a golden belt. Jinx had her hair in a braid that ended in a dark green ribbon tied at the end. Delta's hair was also in a braid, but hers ended in a silver ribbon. They both took their seat. Jinx sat next to Doe and Delta sat at the head of the table. Nix walked in next in a grey suit with a golden ribbon. He took the side of the table opposite Delta.

The breakfast drums sounded. Keira gave a loud snort from the next room as each of us looked at each other to see who would go wake her. Finally, Nix stood up and did so. He walked out and sat down again as we waited for Keira to get up. She walked in a couple minutes later wearing a light blue dress with her hair braid back. We all got up from our spots and I grabbed Sora. Ryu followed after us with Dashi joining us at the dining room. She was talking a mile a minute to Nix about her sleep over with Destiny last day. She continued on with the conversation as Nix went to the hunter's table. I took a seat next to Mother at the Commander's table. It was weird how this was starting to feel routine. Breakfast was served in silence as Lady Astrid muttered about details and Mother was grumbling about her favorite dress getting ruined kind of killed any attempt at conversation. After we had all finished breakfast, Lady Astrid and Delta went to check on the final thing for the festival. Keira went off without telling me, so I assumed she would be off hunting until it started. I went to the library and hung out there until Delta came to find me.

We ran into Seraphine and Kieran outside. "Hi, Kali." Seraphine hugged me tightly. I hugged her back awkwardly until she let me go. She hugged Delta who allowed it, but did not hug her back. "Hey, Delts."

"It's Delta."

Seraphine let her go. "Hi, Delta."

"Much better."

I turned to Kieran and waved at him. I honestly had no idea what to do with the guy I was courting or any guy for that matter. Henry and Allister were my friends since we were kits and they were honestly not the most normal people. "Hi, Kieran."

"Hi, Kalima." He smiled. Then glanced at Delta and Seraphine who were currently debating nicknames. I was not going near that even with a charging bull red at the other end. "Why don't we go see the festival?"

I nodded. "That sounds nice." We walked away to leave Seraphine and Delta to their argument. Kieran took my hand as we walked side by side. I looked around the square. The decoration was minimal with only a few red and black ribbons on the stage. There were red and black floating lanterns with golden phoenixes and red dragons. Along the edge of the square were boothes either presenting wares or putting on shows with either puppets or illusions. I chose to avoid those for obvious reasons, but Kieran seemed to have fun looking at the things for sale. A couple things caught my eye, but were barely worth the second look. 

By the time, we had gone through all of the vendors with wares, it was time for Set's big entrance. I had heard from Delta that Set would get introduced first and spend the night getting to know the people here while Freya would get the day half of the party. Kieran lead me to the blanket beneath the stage reserved for his family. 

Everyone was already there though Cassandra was chugging what I assumed was coffee like it was going out of style. Vanessa smiled and waved at me as I sat down and I waved back. Ragnar was sitting next to Eliza and both looked the happiest I had ever seen them. Though I had only seen them a handful of times. Frosta was poking Alexi who was trying to read a book. Freya was sitting in the middle of the blanket with a regal air. How she managed to do that I had no idea. Bridget was fiddling with a golden necklace and Nathanial was writing in a book. I could not see the other ones so I did not know what they were doing.

Steam poured off the stage suddenly as bright beams of light appeared on both sides. Kieran looked mortified while Freya sighed. Booming noises sounded as I felt a chill run down my spine. The red curtain with a golden phoenix swished open. I stared at them for a second as I realized they had just appeared out of thin air just for that purpose. Set stepped out onto the stage as a white light appeared around him. "Clanmates, I am honored by your celebration for my return and," Set looked down at Freya with a smile, "I am sure my lovely mate will enjoy her celebration as well." The effects dimmed suddenly as there was suddenly a red tint to it, before it returned to its normal color. Set flinched as the mist faded then returned to normal as it grew. There was suddenly a bad taste in my mouth. I swallowed my spit, but the taste did not go away. I turned to Kieran and I faltered. He seemed like he was lost for a second. Then everything went south as a cackle sounded out of the sky and something red burned around Set.

He screamed out in a way that chilled me to the bone. The red pulsed like a heartbeat then suddenly the red shadowy form of a siren appeared above Set. "Well, well. It seems that some people don't learn their lesson." She smiled. "But that is to my advantage."

Freya looked around and caught my eyes. "Run. Meet up at the house. It's safe there. I'll hold her off." Freya then melted into a puddle of black as the shadowed form of a jaguar appeared above us with a roar. That seemed to break the spell around us as people ran off. I would have expected more screaming, but they were Volcanic. They trained for this.

A voice sounded in my head as I got up and started to run. 'Freya's castle now. Follow the path.' I felt Kieran by my side. I heard him give directions to it over the thought speak though it was not as loud as Lady Astrid thought speak. The crowd around us grew thicker the farther we ran towards the dragon nest. Around it was a shield that had Freya's scent around it. The group was rushing towards it as one with family clutching kits to them, so they would not get crushed. We all ran inside as something sifted around us until we were in front of the black sphinx. She was ushering us through the tunnel into the eternal field of punishment where the borders along the path seemed to be doubled. These also bore Freya's scent on them. The crowd shattered around the castle as groups broke away into the meadow around it. Kits were put down and almost suffocated with hugs. All around me was the suffocating weight of relief as Kieran and I made our way to the castle. There was a kind of organize chaos to what was happening. Lady Astrid was rounding up people while Delta was keeping a count of who had made it. When she saw us, she gave a shout of all cleared. There was a relieved ripple through everyone as they realize that their family as all safe.

Most of the dragons were circling in the air with the largest setting down on top of the wall. Kottr and Sora landed on Kieran and me. Sora was cuddling into me with her thought screaming distress. I hummed and started to help her calm down. She put her head underneath my head as I started to purr instead of hum. She chirred at me as she slowly started to calm down. I was drawn to commotion towards the edge of the crowd. A tall, brown furred woman was being screamed at by an old woman. There was too much noise around me to catch anything, but Lady Astrid started towards them with murder in her gaze. I wrapped Sora tighter into me.

Lady Astrid walked towards her with precise steps. She stepped in between the two and seemed to speak sharply to each. Fay broke from the crowd and jumped to the woman's defense. Doe and Ayala followed soon afterwards. I sighed then I walked towards them. Everyone else was going, I might as well join them. Kieran followed after me. I reached them as the older woman stormed off. "I'm glad that you are safe, Kayra." The woman smiled then fixed her with a look I had seen on Fay before.

"I am sure you are, Commander, but you didn't even take any measures to protect the other nidlings."

Lady Astrid looked like someone had just slapped her then spit on her cookie. “I warned them. They are the ones who choose to head it or not."

"You gave no information. Just an order that made no sense."

"It was a crisis. I was panicking."

"We are Volcanic. There is always a tragedy."

"Yes, Kagura, there is." Lady Astrid turned and walked away after she said that. Kagura turned to look at me with a motherly smile.

"I'm sorry you saw that. Tris and I haven't always seen eye to eye on some issues." She then turned to Fay and Doe. She motioned to them for a hug which they obliged. Ayala looked awkwardly around. "It has been months since I've seen either of you."

"I was off serving the queen, Mom, you know this," Fay said. She stepped back though she smiled.

"I was busy with training and trying to convince Marigold to let me mate Lala," Doe said.

Kagura looked at Ayala then. Ayala shifted her paws for a few seconds before Kagura pulled her into a tight hug. Ayala looked surprised, then she seemed to melt into it. “It’s good to finally meet my future daughter in law.” Kagura let go. Then looked at me. “You’re the princess, right?”

I nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“Then what are we going to do?” She looked around at the crowd. “We can’t stay here and it will lead to revolt if we try to run again.”  
I looked around also as I tried to think. “Set has a thing,” I made a tugging gesture below my neck as I tried to remember the word. “A necklace that allows the Lady in Red to control him.” I flicked my tail slowly from side to side. “We are going to have to remove it. Somehow.” Think. I have to think.

“Vanessa has been looking into a way to get it undone. If we go over her notes, we can find a solution,” Kieran said. I glanced at him with a grateful expression.

“Good. Where’s her room?” Kagura was staring him down. Kieran looked surprised for a second.

“I’ll show you.” Kieran turned and started to push his way through the crowd. I followed quickly after him while I had to give people a few pushes to get them to move. We managed to reach the door and walk inside. Kieran showed us the way to a blue door marked Vanessa. He pushed it open and we walked inside. Seraphine and Delta were sitting on the bed as Vanessa bustled around the room.

“You finally thought of it, little brother?”

Kieran growled. “I was panicking.”

“Excuses. Excuses.” Seraphine tsked at him then smiled brightly. “At least you’re pretty.”

Kieran sighed. “Vanessa, what do you have so far?” Vanessa stopped halfway across the room and stared at Kieran.

“Five thousand years of sloppily written notes and low supplies.” Vanessa sighed. “I hate to say this, but we might have to banish Father again until I can find a counterspell.”

“We already tried that, it didn’t work.”

“But it gives us time, Kieran.”

“If we work together on finding it then we can find it three times as quickly,” I said as I faked my cheer.

“Kalima, I can barely understand my writing and I wrote it. I had five thousand years to work on undo the spell and I still failed at it.”  
“Didn’t you say that you had it almost completed?”

“I did, but then we were moving back in and preparing for the festival that I didn’t work on it and I forgot where I left off.” She poofed to the table and held up the notes as if to make a point. “I don’t know if these are from a month ago or thousands of years ago.”

“Well, do you remember anything about what did not work?”

“No, Kalima.”

“Then hand us some notes and we can work through them together.”

“What is with your together thing today? You’re starting to sound like a magic girl show,” Serphine said.

“I don’t know. I’m running on panic and adrenaline.”

“Ah, I forgot it was your first.” Delta sighed then turned to Vanessa. “Magic leaves traces of itself on other things. Like skin or hair, so if we experience the magic, we reverse it for the conterspell.”

“That is too risky.” Vanessa looked down at the table in deep thought then beamed. “That gives me an idea though.”

“What is it?”

“The amulet connects the two together like strings to a puppet, but if you cut the strings the puppet doesn’t work.” Vanessa gave us a manic grin.

“So we shank Father?”

Vanessa gave Kieran a what look. “No, we cut the bindings holding her to Father.” She flicked her tail. “There are several ways to do it. We could cut off magic to the above world, but that would take too long and leave us vulnerable to the next threat. I don’t even know if we can do it. My next idea is we make a magic draining room, but that would mostly damage Father. It is also impractical.”

“Why don’t we take a page out of the book of the dead and just booze her up with beer blood?” Aleksandr walked into the room.

“I did not know you had attended the festival?”

“We didn’t. Sofia overslept, so we had to go get her. Then Vivan lost her shoes and jacket. Then Bastet called us to inform us of. Grandmother was excited. She said this was our challenge, but I don’t know.”

“Back to your idea. What was it?”

“Well, in Egyptian myth the sun god sent his daughter down to earth to punish them for turning against him. She toppled cities and poisoned gardens. Typical angry goddess thing. One of the other gods informed the sun god that if she continued they would have no mortals to worship them. So the sun god thought up a plan to pour a river of beer mixed with a red liquid to intoxicate her. It worked and she turned into a cow goddess.”

“That sounds stupid,” I said. “Why she turn into a cow?”

“I don’t know, but their names are similar, so we should try it.”

Vanessa sighed. “It would be a good distraction while we tried to find the counterspell.”

“Counterspell for what,” Aleksandr said.

“The amulet that allows the lady in red to control Father.”

“So that legend is real?”

“Yeah, most are.”

“Weird.”

“Yes, very.” Vanessa sighed again. “You know what. I can recreate it. I shouldn’t take too long and Mother can hold the line until Aunt Bastet get there.”

“What changed your mind,” I said.

“A vision, I think. I have a feel of the counterspell now and I have done more with less.” She swept her gaze around the room and her aura flared around several of the bowls. She brought one of the bowl to herself then sniffed it. “It needs something icy to combat her heat and something to bind it.” She started to mutter as she once again regained rushing around the room. “I tasted something red, so someone get me some pomegranates.”

“Pomegranates,” I said.

“Yes. Kieran ask Nanna for them and hurry.” Kieran walked past me then out of the room. “That isn’t hurrying.”

The door banged open causing me to jump. I turned to the commotion to see Dad staring at me. He rushed to me and pulled me into a tight hug. “Oh, thank Freya. I have been looking everywhere for you.” He wrapped his tail around my paws as I hugged him back. He pulled away to look me over. “Are you okay? She didn’t do anything to you?”

“No, I am fine.”

“Myra would kill me if anything had happened to you. Where has she gone off to?”

I looked at him as a dawning sense of horror washed over me. “You do not know?”

Dad shook his head and I watched as my feelings were mirrored in his eyes. “I had thought- hoped that she was.” Dad breathed in sharply. “She had gone to the bathroom. Morning sickness is what she had said, so when everything happened, I just assumed she had found you.”

“No.” That word seemed to sear me on the way out. Dad pulled me back into a hug as we both seemed to realize at the same time that Mother was gone.

“It’s going to be alright.” He keep repeating that as if it was a lifeline. “Everything will be alright.”

I felt the tears gather at my eyes and fall one by one down my cheeks. “No, it won’t.” The word bubbled out of me in a sob. I heard light footsteps behind me and then I was squished between two bodies. Delta’s scent seemed to help bring me back but only a little. I could hear her start to mumble something, but she went quiet as she just hugged me.

This went on until finally I was cried out. With the end of my tears came a new clarity. It seemed almost too simple. I would kill the lady in lady, so that Mother would at least rest in peace. Delta’s thoughts touched mine gently, but she seemed to ask permission. I granted it. She waited for a second, before she showed me a memory of a story. The story was about a warrior who gathered up a company to avenge a sister. At the end, she gave almost tentative burst of curiosity. I nodded. Delta gave me a sharp smile. She pulled herself out of my thoughts then stepped back. “We’ll need more people, Kali Girl.”

Dad stepped back and looked at me. “What are you planning, Kalima.”

“We can’t leave Mother as a shade.”

“Kali, it is suicide.”

“It is our duty.”

“Yes, it is. But we must bring it to the Althing.”

“He means the Jarls have to decide if it is just to do so,” Delta said.

“I know.”

“Who is going to assist you in this though?” I raised my eyes to see Lady Astrid leaning on the door frame. She glanced at us for a second then she straightened up. “I am sorry if I was interrupting.”

“It is alright.” I flicked my tail at Father’s words. Nothing was alright.

“And to answer your question: I do not know yet.” I glanced at Father as I said that.

“Choose carefully.” Lady Astrid looked around the room. “I will go round up the Althing and we will begin the trial. You have until then to gather your people.” Lady Astrid turned and walked out of the room.

Who did I have? Fay and Delta at least. I did not know where Keira was. Nix either. Doe and Ayala would go with me since Fay would go. Kagura would go, because her kits were going. She looked like a strong warrior. If I asked, Seraphine and Kieran would go as well. Caterina would be more of a hindrance than a help and I know nothing about Aleksandr, Lyra, and Sofia. Destiny was from the desert clan, so that was a no go there. My cousins would come if I was given the go ahead on this, but they would not if I had to do this illegally. I do not know about Father.

“Most of the time, this is just a ceremony, but I don’t know if they will allow it this time,” Delta said. I turned to look at her. “Jinx and Nix will help us. We would have to find them though.”

I was about to respond when a voice bounded into my head. ‘Princess Kalima, the althing will hear your plea. Come to the throne room.’

Father sighed and turned to look me in the eye. “Kalima, if you have to go through with this, I will be there to help you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” I smiled at him. I was good he was finally seeing sense. “Come on, we have to go to the throne room.” We walked out of the room as a group. We might just be able to win this.


	21. Chapter 21

I took a deep breath in then I walked to the large double doors with a sense of purpose that was quickly beginning to fade as the adrenaline did. I pushed the doors open as I shoved my feelings down deep. My eyes were drawn to the group in the middle of the room. They had chosen to sit on large pillows instead of on the rows of thrones in the back. As I stepped farther into the room, I started to recognize people. Great Great Great Grandmother was sitting on Lady Astrid's right side. Cookie was sitting to Lady Astrid's left. Jarl Marigold was sitting on the fringes of the left side. I stepped as properly as I could until I reached the group. I bowed deeply. "Thank you for considering my request."

Lady Astrid smile and bowed her head in welcome. "State your case."

I looked around the group making sure to catch each person's eyes. "I come seeking vengeance on my mother's murder."

"A pridemate's murder is a serious tragedy especially since you are so young." Lady Astrid straightened herself up. "Does anyone here deny her request?"

I looked at each as one by one each voiced their approval. "Sharpen your blades and gather your people. May your vengeance be swift."

I bowed deeply. "Thank you." I straightened up then I turned and walked out of the room. I beamed brightly as I looked at my family. "They accepted."

"Well, it is purely ceremonial." The door opened and Lady Astrid stepped out with Great Great Great Grandmother following.

"Yes, it was." Lady Astrid looked around. "We will alert our family, Freyr." Both of them turned and walked away.

I looked at Dad. "Looks like we are getting an army."

Dad looked confused. "We already have an army. The royal guards."

"I was joking."

"Apparently you got my bad humor."

"Both of you have bad timing." I turned to see Kagura standing behind us with a sharp look. "Come on, we have to go vanquish a demon. Isn't that what you always wanted, cousin?"

"I was young and impulsive." Dad flicked his tail sharply from side to side.

"Where were you? We lost you on the walk to Vanessa's room." I directed the question at Fay as she rounded the end of the hallway.

"Mom had to use the bathroom." Fay glanced around. "What happened?"

"Mother got killed by the lady in red, so I am going to kill her."

"You are going to kill a goddess?" Fay looked incredulous then nodded. "You defiantly have volcanic ancestry."

"So are you going to come do it with me?" I gave her a smile.

"Of course, I'm sworn to protect you, aren't I?" Fay snorted. "And I can't let you have all of the glory from it."

"Thank you."

Fay blinked. "You thought I wouldn't?"

"Well, it is a lot to ask."

"You are my friend. I can't let you do this alone." I almost hugged her, but Fay stepped back. "No hugs."

"Okay." I stepped back and looked around the group then I turned back to Fay. "Where's Doe and Ayala?"

"They heard a commotion outside and went to see what was happening." Fay shrugged. "I honestly didn't see the point in it."

"So now I'm old and impulsive." I turned to look at Dad with a slight amount of concern.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"Never better."

"That's obviously a lie." I flicked my tail.

"Obviously."

"I'm going to go see what is happening outside." I turned and walked down the way that Lady Astrid had went with Fay, Delta, Seraphine, and Aleksandr following me. I ended up at the front door quicker than I had expected and I almost ran into Kieran. He was surrounded by several large brown box held in a dark blue aura. It was a really vibrant shade, too. Strong magic. I almost shook my head, but I pushed aside those thoughts until later. Now was not the time to check out Kieran's magic.

"Hi, Kalima." I stepped back. I almost ran into Fay then.

"Sorry, Fay."

"It's okay."

"Hello, Kieran."

"So, what's happening?"

"The lady in red killed Mother, so I am going to kill her."

"Okay, do you actually have a plan or are you just going to rush attack her?"My brain shot into overdrive as a plan started to form. Another god could kill the lady in red, so I had two choices. I could become a goddess or I could drain her immortality. Champions could become gods, but that would take too long, so I would have to find a way to drain the lady in red's immortality. I would have to split her from Set for it to work though.

"I have a plan though."

"And that plan would be?"

"Take away the Lady in Red's immortality then kill her."

"Good plan. How are you going to drain her immortality though?"

I tried to think back onto my magic training, but most of it was not as interesting as the newest Queen Diana book. Though that had dealt with a lot of magical issues, so maybe I could use one of the plots for my purpose. They had never dealt with malevolent gods in the series, but there was several that had dealt with dark mages. Queen Diana had said to drain them then collar them to prevent them from getting the magic back. We could use that with her. "Simple, we drain her of her magic stores then we kill her."

"Like in Queen Diana verses the Demon Queen," Fay said? I nodded. "Well, it did work."

"So we are going to do something we read in a book," Kieran said.

"Sarcasm is not helping," Seraphine said with a sharp snap of her teeth.

"It helps me feel better."

"Kieran, this is the only plan we have." Seraphine gave him a pleading look. "It has to work or we lose both our parents to her." She glanced at me. "No offence, Kali."

"None taken."

"Good."

"Okay, I'll do it." I beamed at Kieran.

"Thank-"

"Don't thank me yet. I still think this is incredibly stupid."

"Yeah, so do I, but what else can we do." I shrugged.

"First things first though, we will need to unbind her to the world."

"What does that even mean?"

"The border between our world and the others only allow non-malevolent people to come through it. That means if she wants to stay in our world without suffering consequences from it she needs something to bind herself to. The amulet would be one, but she needs something else to have got it to him."

I felt Delta flinch behind me through the sudden intensity of her emotions through her thoughts. "When I was just entering advanced, I stumbled during a battle and I feel into the inner sanctuary of her temple. There was a statue of her there. She must be using that as a sort of anchor."

"How though? The rouges only rose into power after Freya and Set were banished," I said. I remembered enough of Fay's lecture to know that.

"Yes, but they must have had early worshipers. They would have made statues of her for their worship. They wouldn't have as much magic as a large statue, but enough in one place would provide a decent anchor until she could find something more permanent," Delta said with a flick of her tail.

"So if we destroy the statue and unbind then attack her before she leaves we could finish this before breakfast tomorrow." Fay gave a sharp smile. "Good plan."

"A lot of ifs in there though."

"Even if we don't kill her then we at least weaken her for now. It will make it easier to do it later." I looked down then up again. "At least, we make it harder for her to hurt other like she did Mother." I was playing a little for sympathy, but I needed everyone I could get on this.

"Okay." Kieran hoisted up the boxes with his magic. "I'll get this to Vanessa then we round up everyone and go do this." He walked off. I turned towards the door as I tried to remember why I had came this way at all. Some fresh air would be nice any way. I pushed the door open and walked out into total chaos. People were screaming at each other and several people were climbing the walls. I could not tell what they were saying, but they seemed mad. Lady Astrid seemed to be in the middle of it. A couple of my cousins were doing crowd control. Several people turned to look at me and it was like someone had thrown kindling on the fire.

"This is bad," I said. It was a gross understatement, but I could not think of anything more to say.

"Yes." Seraphine's reply was short, but it seemed appropriate.

"So what are we going to do?" I turned and look around at each person.

"I don't know. Teleport?" I stared at Delta.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We can't walk through that crowd." I turned to survey it.

"Says who?" Seraphine strutted past me then stopped. She started to glow bright orange. She swung her arms out and an orange platform slowly to climb upwards. When it stopped the orange glow quieted down then flicked off. "Clanmates." Her voice bounced off of the walls then they started to shake. The crowd stopped for the most part to look at Seraphine. "Stop this squabbling. We must unite against this threat and then we can return to our differences."

A few people started to shout and everything started to kind of blend together. "Silence," Lady Astrid said. It boomed like Seraphine's had, but it had more of an effect as several people looked down with their ears folded close to their heads..

"Thank you." Seraphine lowered the platform. She jumped off when it was only a few feet from the ground. "That was a waste of magic, but it was awesome."

"But an awesome waste is still a waste." I had to agree with Delta, but what is done is done. You cannot go back.

"Yeah." The front door opened and Kieran walked out with Bridget, Ragnar, and Eliza following him.

"I ran into them and they volunteered."

"Can't let you have all of the fun, little brother." Ragnar ruffled Kieran's hair. Kieran snapped at his hand.

"I've spent my whole life fighting, why stop now," Bridget said with a sharp smile. Eliza nodded her consent. "I need some action anyway. One way or the other." Eliza gave her the mom look. Bridget stuck her tongue out.

"That is a certainly unique way of putting it." I chose each word carefully. The crowd was already a few words short of a mob and I did not want them angry at me.

"I'm a unique gal."

"That is one way of putting it."

"Again with the sarcasm, little brother."

"Stop calling me that. Would you like it if I started calling you Raggedy Anne?"

Ragnar laughed. "That is one, I haven't heard before. Props for that."

"No, just no." Eliza shook her head. "We are too old for that type of language."

"You just aren't cool enough for it."

"Then Mr. Cool won't be getting any tonight."

"Oh, come on. Victory s-"

"Too much information. Too much." Kieran walked down the steps "Way too much."

"Little ears, Ragnar, little ears." Bridget walked to me with a smirk. "We should be heading out. The longer we dawdle, the more time she has to plan."

"We just need to meet Great Great Great Grandmother and get everyone who is coming with us."

"Damn, three greats." Aleksandr glared at her. "What, I deserve to curse."

"Actually, I have more a right to curse."

"Debatable, but you won't, so I will."

"What do you mean by debatable?"

"Can we do this later? The clock is ticking." Kieran make tick tock sounds. I smiled slightly.

"He is right. We should get going."

Delta walked by me, stopped, then cupped her hands around her mouth. "Jarl Saga, we need you." She took a breath in. "Come to the front castle entrance at once." I gave her a really look and she stuck her tongue out at me. Great Great Great Grandmother pushed her way out of the crowd. "See it worked."

"Very disrespectful though, Delta." She gave Delta a side eye. "It is nice to finally meet you, Kalima."

"And you, Great Great Great Grandmother."

"That is a mouthful, so just call me Grandma Saga."

"Okay, Grandma Saga."

"Well, everyone old enough to pick up a blade has been informed of our mission and is ready on your orders."

"Oh, then tell them to meet us at the border, please." Grandma Saga nodded then turned and walked away. I turned to look at Delta. "I was not as disrespectful as I thought I was, was it?"

"You had barely any bark, Kali."

"Okay. Come on." We pushed our way through the crowd then we walked through the three rings to the border. We stopped in front of the sphinx and waited for everyone to get her. Grandmother walked through leading everyone under Jarl age. Around one hundred and fifty in all if the census I had read was correct. I got up and I lead them through the winding cave until we stepped into the sunlight to see the almost familiar terrain transformed into a harsh wasteland. The only thing I could think was, 'Is this what she did to our home world?'


	22. Chapter 22

The land around us was a desert. The sky was purple with faint wisps of clouds. The sun was high in the sky when it should have been midnight at the latest. Then the world seemed to flicker and it was the same as always. Then it was back. Then it was the same as always again. The cycle continued on and on. Soon, I felt a headache start to form. Delta glanced at me. “Volcanic people have a higher resistance to illusions, but the higher level ones seem to flicker constantly. That’s one of the reasons we don’t like ice queens.”

“So they are literally a pain in the neck?”

“Head, technically, but yes.” Delta cracked a smile. “Didn’t you notice at court?”

“I tended to avoid them if you did not notice.” I tended to stay with Delta and Keira.

“This banter is, while mildly amusing, is unnecessary. We are wasting moonlight, girls,” Grandmother said as she pushed her way passed us. “What’s the plan anyway?”

“We need to get her out of Set and break her bonds to the world, so we need to first destroy the statue in her temple then we will unbind her from Set.” I nodded.

“Simple.” Grandmother bared her teeth. “I like it.”

“We will need a small group to do the statue, so the rest will act as a distraction for her. Don’t get caught, don’t engage her alone.” Delta managed to sound a lot more confident than I had. I heard a few rumbles of ‘bossy’, but my cousins soon split off after a glare from Grandmother. I turned and looked at each person in my group, so I would remember them if any perished in the battle. Ayala and Doe had joined up with Grandmother’s group, so Ayala said when I asked her. Fay was surveying the area around us. Delta was reorganizing the supplies Grandmother had brought with her. Grandmother was growling at Delta that she knew her system better than the newfangled one. Aleksandr was smothering his laughter at it. Sora and Kottr were buzzing around Kieran who looked kind of annoyed at them. Seraphine kept glancing around the area with an increasingly nervous look.

“Something feels wrong,” She said.

Delta looked up from her reorganization then looked around. “It’s probably just the illusion. It’s got us all out of sorts.”

Seraphine shrugged. “I hope so.”

Delta finished her organization then slung the package onto her back. “Come on, I’m pretty sure I can find the rouge camp from here.” I followed after here. The rippling stopped when we reached the entrance of the woods and it seemed to settle as woods once again. Though the woods now seemed more ominous then they had before.

“Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf, who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?” I turned to look at Aleksandr. “What? It reminds me of red riding hood?” What was he talking about?

“Keep that to yourself,” Fay said. She swung her tail around.

“Fine, then I won’t talk.” I turned back around and continued walking. The farther we went into the woods, the taller the trees and the darker the underbrush got. Eventually, I started to miss Aleksandr’s singing as the woods were dead silent. I turned around to ask him to sing again, but he was not there. I looked around me as I realized nearly everyone who had been behind me was now gone.

“Uh, we have a problem.” Fay, Grandmother, and Delta turned around. Fay’s eyes widened while Delta and Grandmother remained neutral.

“Do you think they went to take a leak,” Delta said. Fay and Grandmother glared at her silently. “I thought not, but I had to ask.”

“Should we go back and look for them,” I said.

“These woods are the lady in red’s now, so the only way are getting them back is if we manage to break her hold.” Grandmother turned and marched into the woods.

“We have to look for them, they would do the same for us.”

“Yes, they would.” Delta nodded sharply. “Skadi can search for the temple on her own.” I looked back the way Grandmother had gone before I turned back to where we had came. The way was blocked with a thick wall of thorns.

“Do you think we can climb it?”

“Even if we could, we would be lame by the time we did.” Fay looked it up and down. “The best we can do is try to find a way around them.” We left the path, but made sure to keep the brambles on our other side. My fur prickled and the ground opened up underneath me. The dirt along the back of the tunnel scraped along my back almost painfully. Soon enough though, the tunnel ended and I feel paws first into a huge room. I shifted my posture until I could land with my hands and paws taking most of the impact. I hissed slowly as I forced the pain down then I stood up.

The room was large, circular with columns supporting a golden dome ceiling. The floor was a diamond pattern in dark gold and white. It was a pretty room and seemed ready for a dance. I heard the scrap of talons on marble behind me. I turned towards the sound. A golden Kanji woman wearing a white ball gown. She walked towards me with a friendly look. She stopped in front of me and dropped into a curtsy. "Oh, it is so nice to meet you," She said in a sweet, bubbly tone. She bounced up. "Mother told me you were coming and I couldn't believe it. Another princess, just like me. I thought I was the only one left."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but who are you?"

She blinked at me slowly then giggled brightly. "Oh, yes, silly, silly bobo. I am Princess Sekhmet of Leonist." She dropped into another curtsy. I dropped into one as well. Something about her seemed slightly off. "Now, you have to introduce yourself. It is only fair."

"I am Princess Kalima of Panthera."

She flicked her tail across her paws. It was long with a golden pompom on the end. "Panthera? I thought that was a kingdom of murders and thieves. You seem very nice though." She smiled at me. "You must be a credit to your kingdom."

Do not react to that. I cannot let myself let my guard down until I know the situation better. 

"Maybe, I do not leave my castle much." I shrugged.

"Oh, that must be it." She giggled again. "I don't leave my castle much either. Mother says it is too dangerous after the war."

"Which war?"

"There was more than one?" She cocked her head and smiled brightly. "Why would anyone want to have more than one? They are bad. Bad." She stomped her foot. "Bad." She seemed to think she had gotten her point through, so she smiled.

"So, have you left your castle?"

She cocked her head and gave me a curious look. "No, you came to my castle. Do you want to play?"

"Sure?" She smiled and grabbed my hand babbling a mile a minute.  
~Kieran~  
There are many things that are a drain on my sanity: religion, politics, and Aleksandr. At least with politics, I could turn into a game easily enough or tune it out, but Aleksandr was inistant in being heard. "I'm just saying how do sirens smell? They don't have noses." I sighed sharply. The woods in front of us had gotten darker and darker until I was hard to just take a step at all without stepping on a thorn.

"And as I have been saying, we have bigger fish to fry. We need to find the group again." I flicked my tail. "And destroy The Lady in Red."

"Yes, but we can't go any farther and we can't go back. We might as well get to know each other."

"Why?" I almost felt bad for the snap in the word, but I was at the end of my rope with him. He just wouldn't shut his mouth.

"We don't have anything better to do." I growled at him then I turned back to the briars around us. They seemed to have creeped closer while Aleksandr and I were talking.. I curled my tail around the one closest to me while carefully avoiding the thorns on it. It felt strange. There was a warm energy deep inside the bark that was at odds with the cold surface. I pushed through it and it wavered for a second, before it hardened back to what it had been. I pushed towards the energy inside it with my own and almost at once, I was nearly overwhelmed with a deep sadness. The magic seemed to pulse from burnt orange to deep blood red to a brilliant scarlet to a liquid blue to dark purple and then repeated the cycle. I swept my tail through it the center and it burst into a prism of colors around me. The sadness stopped abruptly and then a burst of sunshine tasting happiness swept through me.

I opened my eyes to see a bright yellow light pulsing around my neck that dimmed until a golden sunstone dropped onto my neck held up by a black choker. I picked it up and I looked it over. I could barely make out a spiral with small lines coming out of the spirals. It looked like Uncle Sol's marking. I glanced down at my right hand to see a large golden mark, that looked exactly like the one on the necklace, on my arm a little bit below my wrist. It was definitely Uncle Sol's symbol. I turned back to the briars and then I reached out to them with my magic. It responded almost instantly with a burst of happiness. I directed it to make a path for Aleksandr and me. It moved itself until it had formed a small tunnel that was just big enough for me to crawl through. "If you're coming, you better hurry." I heard scraping noise behind me as Aleksandr did as I said and crawled behind me. I felt a burst of lime green energy from the west of me and I suddenly felt Jinx's thoughts blast through me then out before I had any time to process what had happened. I turned towards her energy and I coaxed the briars to clear the way to her.  
~Jinx~  
I giggled as I bounced down the tunnel. It was just so much fun, but I want it to stop soon, because I don't want Sissy to worry where I'm at when the Lady in Red is loose. I'll just tell her where I am when I land. When this is over, I have to get her to do this. The slide suddenly dropped straight and I was falling down into a dark pit. I heard dry hissing below me as I tried to get a hold on the wall. I don't want to hurt the snakes down there. They seem really nice. When I reached the end of the slide, I turn until my paws were going to be the only thing to hit the ground. It would be wrong not to try to minimize the damage to the snakes.

Pain erupted along the bottom of my paws. The snakes slithered away with hisses at me. They retreated towards the shadows along the room. I crouch down then I glanced towards the stone floor under me. There were no snakes there, so I must have missed them. I flicked my tail happily. "Hello," I said. The sound bounced back to me. I giggled. "Hello."

A hissing came from the shadows. I flicked my ears towards it as I ran through my knowledge of dragon sounds to try to place it. Snakes and dragons have different languages, but they connected in some places. That was one of my favorite lessons. There was another hiss from another snake.

"Hello," I said. I flicked my tail.

"Who are you?" I turned around to a large blue head behind me. Two long horns curled around each other like a ram's. It had large orange eyes that were about as big as my head each. It tilted it head to the side. Orange spines ean down its neck like stripes. "Why are you here?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I am Jinx of Pride Domina. A Dragon Trainer." I smiled. "Now who are you?"

"I have many names. I was known throughout countless cultures by many names though each-"

"Isn't that what you just said?" Her horns shot up in a frill like crown on top of her head. "Pretty."

It stared at me quizzalily. "Pretty?" It gave a deep chuckle. "That isn't one I heard before."

"Why not? You are."

It-She, only a female would want to be called pretty. seemed to soften. Her spines layed back down and she blinked at me slowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I looked up towards the light. "Can you get me up there?" I pointed up. "Please?" She looked at me quizzingly from side to side with each of her eyes. She slithered towards me and raised her head up to reveal a large silver collar around her neck. "Oh, well, I'll just stay here with you then." She backed up then flopped herself down next to me. "What's your name?"

"Tiamet was my first."

"Then I'm going to call you Tia for short."

"Tiamat is pretty short."

"But Tia is shorter." I flicked my tail. She looked over her shoulder then the ground started to shake. "What's that?" It stopped. I heard boom from above me. I was forced to the ground by a blue blur. I heard a sharp crack and Tia curled around me tighter. She moved off of me quickly and I sat up. I looked up into the blinding light to see Ryu and Diana beaming down at me.

"Who are you," Tia said.

I pointed towards Ryu first. "That's Ryu. My cousin is his bondmate." I pointed towards Diana. "That's Diana. My other cousin Kiera is her bondmate." Tia settled back down. Diana creeped to the edge of the hole then plummeted into the hole. Ryu was looking down to us with a 'why am I surrounded by morons' look. Diana landed in front of Tia and me with her wings spread up slightly. She pulled her wings back and curled her tail around her talons. She dipped her head in greeting to Tia then to me.

"We need to get going. Delta's going to be worried."

Tia looked back up it then she raised up towards the hole. She flicked her tongue out towards the jagged rocks on the ceiling. She curled down towards us again. She settled down and regarded Diana with an almost awed expression. "You, you broke it."

Diana looked up towards it then back towards Tia. "Yes." She nodded slowly. "I did. I was there." She gestured up with her wing. "Ryu can back me up on it."

"That was warded against nearly everything." The end of her tail finally left the shadows and it lashed from side to side. "I've tried for years to break them and you manage to do it without even getting winded." She looked at Diana then she slowly rose up then crawled forward. "If I can leave here, you have earned my loyalty."

Diana looked past Tia at me. I shrugged at her. She looked back at Tia. "Okay?"

"Good." Tia nodded then she poofed apart into a cloud of swirling black dust. Then she poofed back together as a raven. "Cool, correct?" She flapped over my shoulder and settled down.

"Yes, it is very cool."

Tia preened at that. I walked over to Diana. "You ready to get out of here?" I nodded at Diana. She smiled then gestured towards her back. I walked around her then I climbed up. I had to make extra sure that Tia didn't get josled when I did so. Diana extended her wings out. Tia jumped down off my shoulder then flopped down between my legs and the back of Diana's neck. I ran a hand down her back. She gave a contented coo and pushed herself harder against my hand. I did it again.

"You might want to hold on. This might get bumpy." Tia turned her head to look at me balefully. "Alright, alright. I was just warning you." I smiled. "Don't get your feathers in a twist." Diana jumped up then flapped her wings hard. The snakes around the room scattered down pockmarks and cracks in the walls. "Where are they going?"

"Away from here. They only stayed here for me and now they can leave it." She seemed to be smiling though it was hard to know with her beak. She looked down at her body with a frown. "Next time, I'm going dino. But not a T-rex this time. The arms are too short." She sighed. "Maybe a dragon would be better." Diana landed hard on the ground and the walls shook.

"I need to lay off the sixth helpings."

"Dragons eat a lot. It's a fact."

"Yes, but it's harder to get in the air if you are fat."

"Muscles weigh more."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop kissing up." Diana jumped again with her wing already flapping hard. She landed again. Tia sighed. Diana jumped again as I felt a breeze start up under her wings. She managed to reach the top this time. Keiran and Aleksandr walked out of the underbrush towards us. I waved at them then I scooped up Tia, who gave an indigent swack, and jumped off Diana's back as she started to hover across the ground. "Hi, guys." I held out Tia. "I made a friend. Her name is Tia."

Kieran stopped then and gave me a look that Sissie and Nixie give me a lot. Aleksandr shrugged then walked up to hug me.  
~Myra~  
I came out of the darkness cold and shivering. The cave was large and circular with several halls leading off of it. There were small wooden signs above each in a strange runic language that was similar to Dragonic though the grammar was wrong if it was. The bonds holding my hands together suddenly tightened as I took the final step into the room then they disappeared. The room wavered around me like a heat wave until a golden statue of a woman I knew well. I looked it up and down with a sigh. She was as tack as ever. The gold wasn't even real. If you want a gold statue, make a gold statue.

A bright flash of light from inside of it, that caused me to see spots that weren't my own. I ducked my head then I forced it up. A queen should be able to look into the void and make it blink first. I opened my eyes and gave the woman in front of me a withering look. "That was not necessary. Your tacky statue already announced your arrival."

"As tackless as ever, Myra dear, and to your own Auntie Sirena." I think she smiled, but I never could tell with sirens.

"My auntie died the same night, you framed me for your crimes." I lifted my head higher up and looked at her sharply.

"Ah, but I was merely holding up my end of the bargain." She stepped forward with her large train gliding behind her. "You wanted to be queen." She stopped in front of me. Her eyes were burning like miniature suns. "I laid out the way for you to achieve it. All you had to do was one simple little favor for me."

"She was my sister."

She chuckled,"Your mother was weak. She let your birthright be torn away because of a simple promise." She started to stalk around me around me. I matched her step for step.

"Mother was doing what was best for Panthera." I managed to keep my voice level.

"She let that she-wolf control her."

"A queen has to make tough decisions." She cocked her head. "I've had to do so."

"Oh?" She chuckled. "Is that want they call it in now?" She flared her wings out behind her like a feather cape. "In my day, we called it regicide." She laughed now. "But you just couldn't take that last step could you?" She leaned closer to me. "You were too much of a coward to kill her. You decided to encase her in stone." She cocked her head again and chuckled. "Though you still got what you desired. The crown."

"I had to. Anastasia was running our nation into the ground with her constant partying. Drastic measures for drastic times."

"Yes, that is why you made a most divine champion." She leaned closer and her eyes turned red. "That is why I think you shall do it again." My blood froze as she stepped closer then her body turned in a red mist. It landed on me then she was thrown back into the wall with a purple light. I looked down at my stomach. The light faded then stopped altogether. I looked back in time to see Sekmet stand up.

I took a deep breath in then I stepped in between. A purple light encompassed me and I was pulled to the other side. I landed on soft grass with a young blond girl staring at me with large silver eyes. "Who are you," She said.

"I do believe I should ask you that."

She shook her head sharply from side to side. "Oh, no. My mother's territory, I ask you."

Silly kit. Not unlike Caterina when she was her age. "I am Queen Mayura of Panthera."

Her eyes widened and she bounced up. "Mommy wants to see you, Come with me." She bounced off as I got to my feet. I followed after her at a more sedate pace then her frenzied bouncing. She left a clear enough trail for me to follow even when she was out of my site. She was waiting for me at a large house. There were wide steps leading up to a golden arch way and glass doors. The large roof was supported by white columns with golden markings. I could see owls and lotuses among them, but the rest I could not recognize. The girl bounced up to the doors when she saw me. The doors opened up without her touching them.

This time instead of bouncing off she waited for me to reach her before she moved. I stepped into the entrance hall. It was a small room with a brown rug on the floor. The word: Welcome was written in black with two large lupan prints on either side of the word. The doors slammed closed behind us and the door ahead of us opened. The girl walked through it first then I followed her. I stepped up onto a dark green rug. The walls were painted with a forest scene. The animals painted along it rippled and moved along the wall as we did so. We passed brightly colored doors in most color until we had reached the end of the hall. 

The glass doors opened and we passed through it. A rippling sensation washed over me. If I wasn't mistaken, it was an illusion spell combined with another spell to detect ill intentions. On the other side of the door was a large room. Two large thrones faced the door. The golden straight back throne with lion shaped handrests and foot rests was empty. A black furred female in a green chiton style dress with a golden circet in egyptian style on her head lounged on a white egg shaped throne with a light purple interior. The wall behind them was made of glass though the slight golden shimmer around the edges meant it could have been an illusion. I kneeled and I took the chance to look at the floor. It was wooden, the color suggested most like it from the icy mountains, with a dark stain finish though there were several scuff and claw marks on it that suggested it was not recent. I glanced at the other two walls as I stood back up. Both were white with golden trim, but on one wall was a sky blue with a golden sun shining down on a meadow while the other was black with a sistrum outlined in bronze, a shield in gold, and a sword in silver. Opulent, though it was less so than Petopian royalty.

"Mom, this is Mayura." The girl folded her hands together and smiled. "The one you said you wanted."

The woman shifted slightly and lifted her head up to regard us coldly. Or just me, I think. We were standing pretty close, so I had no idea who it was. "Yes, I am aware. Why don't you go play with Henrik and Vivan?" It was just me apparently. The girl shot out of the room without saying anything else. "Myra, it is nice to see you again." I stared at her for a second with a confused look then I pushed back what I was feeling.

"I am sorry, but I do not recall when we last met."

"Yes, you wouldn't." She shifted her weight onto her left hip and crossed her paws with a smug expression. "I could see you, but you couldn't see me."

"That is," I thought over my words carefully for a second. "Creepy. Very creepy."

The woman seemed to think this over for a long second before she nodded. "Yes, I do believe it is." She shifted back and curled her spotted tail around her lap. Her eyes started to glow slightly. "You don't know who I am."

"I have an idea that is yet unconfirmed."

"Then let me confirm it. I am Bastet."

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you. Though it would be an even greater pleasure if I knew what I did to draw your ire."

She lifted her hands up to her tail and curled her tail around her hand. "You were the one who granted the Lady in Red access to Panthera in the first place."

"Technically, Set was the first. I think." I flicked my ear as I tried to think about all of the legends I knew.

Bastet shrugged. "I am not omniesnt. My memory is as gullible as anybody else's."

"So why am I here?"

Bastet smiled. "Now that is the million dollar question. Here is the easy answer: we are keeping you here until the battle down there ends. Hard answer for why: My champion would be less effective if you are dead, so I am hedging my bets by keeping you here."

"So I am just going to be useless here?"

Bastet shook her head. "Of course not, you can help the rest of them watch the kids."

"What rest of them?" Bastet smiled and slowly disappeared until only her grin remain then it blinked out with a sparkle. "Uh." I turned and walked out of the room. The blond kit was waiting.

"Follow me." The girl bounded off down the hall. I followed behind her until we reached a white door splattered with many different shades of paint. In a splatter of blue paint was the words: Kitty's Play House in pastel pink. The girl pushed open the door into chaos. Every inch of the floor was covered with kits. Most were blonds, with a few black and brunettes scattered around. The girl bounced in.

"Freya, help me." I stepped into the room and I was almost mobbed unneighth bodies.

"Auntie Myra," most of them chorus in unison followed by the rest shortly after.

"Hello, little Darlings." I plastered a fake smile on. I'm going to have to look up ways to kill a god.  
~Fay~  
Delta lashed out her hand towards one of the briars as it creeped closer. "You know, this reminds me of The Green Lady book."

"Isn't that one of those Queen Diana books that you are always going on about?" I nodded. "I don't remember what that one was about."

"Queen Diana's daughter is taken from her by one of the Green Lady's minions and locked in a tower surrounded by thorns. The historian girl goes into the tower then wakes her up." It happens later in the book, but Delta didn’t need a complete summery now. I can always tell her later.

Delta scrunched up her nose. "So we are going to have to kiss a princess?"

"Huh?" I shook my head. "No, she brains her with a skillet. Though if memory serves, Duchess Leona said that they are going to become a couple in the next couple books. And with our luck she will turn into a zombie and eat our face." 

Delta laughed shortly. "Alright, we need to get back on track. We need to get to the castle." She looked up. I followed her gaze to a briar covered tree.

"What are we looking at?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"'Cause I can."

"Do you think you could climb up there?"

I looked back at Delta. "Yes." I looked down at the ground as I tried to avoid the worst of the thorns. I stopped at the base of the tree and I looked up. It was mostly covered in thorns, but there were a few places where it was bare enough for a handhold. I unsleithed my claws and I sunk my claws into the wood. I pulled up and I planted my paws into it. I pulled on my hands. Then I pulled again when they held fast.

"Need a hand there?"

"No."

"Alright." I heard dead leaves rustle behind me then suddenly two hand grasped me around my waist. I hissed though I was helpless to defend myself. "Don't worry. It's just me."

"I don't need your help." My voice was sulky even to my ears.

"I know. That's what sisters are for." I curled my tail around her arm and purred shortly in response. "Now, hold on." I unwound my tail and slapped her lightly as she laughed. "Okay, okay. I surrender."

"No, you don't." I giggled as Delta started to tug gently on my midsection.

"Yeh, I know. But it sounded good, didn't it?" She stopped tugging. I moved my head to try to see what she was doing, but she was just out of my range of sight. I jumped as I felt her hand graze my arm. She stopped just short of my wrist. "Nope, too short." She sighs. I don't hear much else until her tail swings across the ground. "Could you try to retract your claws?"

"I am not losing a claw in this environment." Every kit knows not to retract your claws when they're stuck in something.

"Fine, I'm going to try to find something to get you out of here." I heard Delta walk away. I stayed hanging there while I cursed my luck. I heard a soft pop behind me.

"Well, well, aren't you a poor dear stuck in a tree," The female behind me's voice practically dripped with false concern. "Well, Mettie will just help you get down from there and then we can have a nice talk afterwards." I felt a sharp tingle run down my body and suddenly I was on the ground looking up at a golden furried woman with a mane of dark red hair that matched the tuft of fur on the end of her long tail. She held out her hand and I struggled up from my position without taking it. A stranger will always be suspicious, doubly so now. I turned to face her while the urge to clean my claws grew stronger. I bit down that show of weakness.

"Who are you?"

"Well, as I said, I am Mettie." Her accent sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't Volcanic, that I was sure of. "This would be the part where you tell me your name." She lifted her right hand in a flourish. She tittered softly as I straightened up my shoulders. "Well, you are very chatty."

"When I wish to be."

"Well. I have been told I talk enough for two, so I will just have to test that theory." She plopped down onto the ground with a wide smile. She patted the ground beside her. I merely watched her do so without answering her request. "Now, I know you have a good reason to be wary now, but I am an old family friend."

I flicked my ear as I thought over her choice of words. A friend of the family was a good ruse. A friend of the pride would have been invited over for hunts and sparring, but a friend of the family was more distant. More like a business alliance than friends. Though she could be telling the truth. We had a lot of members scattered across the Multiverse and there were always people who never showed up to festivals for one reason or another. So I should proceed with caution. "Which family?"

"Well, I may have over exaggerated, darling." That word raised my hackles. No one should ever call me that if we weren't mating. Maybe not even then. "I have so many friends. I assume I know your family, but I may be mistaken." She sighed. "'Tis one of the pitfalls of living in a clan with so many members."

"Yes, it is."

"Ah, three words. A truly admirable achievement from you." I growled softly at the backhanded compliment. "Oh, please, do forgive me. My ma always said that I was terrible with people."

"You are."

"It seems that you are as well." I stared at her for a minute then I subly bared my teeth. "Again, I am sorry."

"Sorry is nothing when change is no shown." It was Fallen Breeze's favorite saying.

"Then I will try to show my changes then." Her tail flicked. "Now, why were you stuck in a tree."

"I tried to climb it."

"And you got stuck."

"Was that not obvious?"

"It was, but I wanted to make sure it was said." She seemed to be waiting for me to continuum but I had said all I wanted to say to her for the moment. "Why were you alone?"

"I like to be alone." Nothing would make me betray my sister and lady.

"Oh, but it is dangerous out here." She stood up. '"I know, I shall escort you to where you are going."

I blinked for a second before I forced my brain into motion to try to think of an excuse to make her go away. "No, thank you." Best I thought of and it was polite to boot. Better than most of the things that came out of my mouth at least.

"Oh, but I must insist on it. I can't let a kit go wandering off by herself."

My fur raised and I bite back a growl. I smoothed down my fur as I slowly took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I am a grown adult." Barely. But I was.

"Oh? Well, you are still younger than me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented."

"No." I turned and started to walk away. I had reached the beginning of the woods when I felt a prickle of lightning run down my mouth and I was thrown back into the clearing. I made contact with the ground and slide to about the center. I blinked up at the weird colored sky until a red Siren female appeared above me.

"I tried to be nice, darling, now it is time to go big." I blinked at her.

"What?"

"Shut up." The ground underneath me disappeared and I was weightless for a second before I dropped like a stone down a long dark tunnel. I watched as the bright light above me dwindled until it was barely a quill prick in the distance and finally it disappeared. The air grew colder and suddenly, I was dropping on to a large circular room. I watched as the walls moved farther away and they were eventually replaced by long white columns with darkness lurking behind them. I landed with a ooph on a soft surface. I sank down quickly into an explosion of red fur. I stopped falling and I scrambled up as I looked around. I had landed on a bed. A large bed. I sniffed deeply and the bed was thankfully void of smells. I glanced around at the room quickly. The floor was made of white stone with flecks of grey in it. Aside from the bed, the room was empty. Large and empty.

So, what am I supposed to do now. I looked around again. Nothing stood out to me. I would have to leave the room. I wasn't going to wait here like some nidling male's fantasy. I need a lay of the land. I crawled slowly off the bed as I expected something to happen with every movement.

My claws clacked against the stones as I moved and I wished that my hind claws could retract, so they would stop giving away my position. I sighed and swished my tail. I looked from left to right as I walked towards the inky blackness in front of me. I paused when the blackness was right in front of me. It shifted then wabled like a mirage. I took a breath in, closed my eyes, and I stepped into the ooze. As the water-like smog rushed over me, I could only think of one thing: Delta was going to kill me for getting kidnapped.  
~Delta~  
I kept my eyes lowered as I walked into the clearing. All of my searching had failed. I had fail and it was time for me to say it. I sighed deeply as I prepared to speak, but something strange struck me about the scent in the air. Fay's scent had faded. It was just enough to be noticable, but not enough for her to have been gone long. I took a deeper breath and the scent of decay hit me hard with an untone of burn and smoke. I looked from the ground to first see long scorch marks on the ground surrounded by brown, almost decay looking grass. The grass on which I stood was as green as it ever was, but the good grass ended about three steps away from me. I moved my gaze high to see the tree where Fay had been was a charred, smoking chunk. I took another breath in as I tried to shift through it to smell any trace of blood. I was relieved when I smell nothing that I hadn't smelled anything smelled before.

I crouched down as I looked at the burn patterns closer. They were centered on two points with the rest of the disease spreading out from it. As I watch, the burned grass turned black and then dissolved into red sand grains. I blinked slowly as I tried to comprehend what just happened. I took a deeper breath, but it was the same as before. I hummed a few notes of a spell then I stopped. It was unwise to use magic with a muddled mind, so I stood up and thought over the situation.

Where would She hold prisoners? Most people go to places they know well. She attacked us at Camp, but Freya would have lead her as far away from the evacuation route as possible. But I can't sense anyone around, so they must have gotten separated. The second most likely place for her to go would be the rouge camp. It would hold her bases and would give her a good place to launch another attack against us if we returned. It was tactically sound and I knew where it was. It was also where we agreed to go to, so if the others manage to escape where they are being held they will either go there or back to the Eternal Fields of Punishment. I could easily find them later. 

But I need a plan to take Her down. She was old and this was her first full out invasion attempt, so I would have to be clever. It wasn't my strong suit, but I would have to manage it.

Gods always had a weakness. A flaw in their design related to their powers. Freya was manipulative and ruthless. Set tended to go for elaborate plans and he tended to be melodramatic. Artemis was hot tempered and moody. Phyrrah was inconsistent and could change on a moment's notice. Erica was manipulative. Sol was slow to act, but quick to anger. Bastet was vain and arrogant. So I would just have to figure out Her weakness. 

Well, Set, Pyrrha, and Sol were quick to change and they were all sun deities. It must be related to the sun, so it would stand to reason that She would also have it. If I could manipulate her into telling me where she had hidden my friends and destroy her statue at the same time. I turned towards the woods and I started towards the inner sanctum.  
~Aleksandr~  
"I don't want to seem like I'm complaining or anything, but where are we going?" I flicked my tail as I glanced from Jinx to her new familiar dragon worm girl to Kieran and back again. Jinx stopped a few feet in front of me on top of a steep incline and cocked her head to the side as she looked at me. Kieran kept walking with a short growl. He walked up the short hill beside the incline. Jinx uncocked her head and smiled brightly at me.

"To the r-" Kieran cut off what Jinx was about to say with a sharp growl. "Oh, right." She looked at me again. A clump of dirt fell out of her hair. "Can't say until we get there." She glanced at Kieran. "You need to get a dragon."

"Not now."

Wow, Kieran was grumpy today. Though I haven't known him for long, so he might just be like this all the time. "Okay. I'll just follow you." Kieran stopped all conversation after that with a growl. We walked on and on until we reach a ring of thorns surrounding a large, stone door with red around the frame. Delta was looking at the door with a grumpiness that rivaled Kieran's.  
Jinx squealed and hugged her tightly. Delta hugged her back then she turned to me and Kieran.

"I'm at a loss. It isn't an illusion, but it wasn't here before and I can't open it." Delta snarled then she nuzzled the top of Jinx's head with a deep growl-like purr. Even her happiness noise sounded scary.

"Well, we could try to teleport inside, but it is dangerous to do so," Kieran said. I glanced back at him to see him looking the door up and down. The door creaked opened slowly to reveal a dark passage and Fay covered in cobwebs.

"I hate that place." Fay stepped out then she slowly shook off the top layer of cobwebs, though many more still stuck to her fur.

"What happened to you," Delta asked. "More bears and Griffins?" Delta bared her teeth and laughed. It must have been an inside joke because Jinx giggled. Though I wouldn't put it past her to giggle because of something she had thought.

"I honestly don't know. One minute, I'm stumbling around like a male on Beltane the next I've run into a wall of stone that moves." She glanced back. "I guess it was a door, but it was pitch black in there and I don't know any light spells." She turned to look back at the door. Jinx's familiar dragon gave a sharp chirp suddenly. "Couldn't cast one either though."

"So the magic inside dampened your magic?" She blinked at me then shrugged.

"Something like that, anyway."

"Lovely, just lovely." I glanced at Kieran as he snarled. "We are going in there helpless."

"Pretty much," I said with a shrug.

"Maybe, you are, but a volcanic girl is never helpless." Delta bared her teeth at me. "Not with our battle training."

"Against a primordial goddess." Kieran snarled. Delta snarled back. This continued on for several long moments before Fay apparently got tired of it.

"Can you two stop your peeing race and just shut up."

I looked at her. "Don't you mean a p-" She growled at me and I suddenly decided it was best if I stayed out of this. She probably could take me out with a strainer.

"Fay is correct." Kieran inclined his head to her. "There will be plenty of time to choose a leader later."

"My territory, I'm the leader."

"Delta," Fay said in a warning tone.

"Fine. Later then." Delta humped then turned to the door. "Now, how are we going to open this again?"

"Delta, it's still open."

"Is it?"

"Yes, are you losing your sight?" Delta turned sharply to Kieran. She bared her teeth at him.

"No, I am not taking anything for granted in this-" She glanced towards Jinx and seemed to rethink what she was about to say-" Whatever. We shall go through the door, but we need a plan first."

"We could just improvise?"

Kieran glared at me. "Improvisation is a fool's strategy."

"Alright, I was just trying to help."

"I know you were." I looked at Delta. Where had that come from?

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"No." I think I had offended her. "Why?"

"No reason. No reason, at all."

"Good, now." Delta nodded at Fay. "Could you draw up a map or something?"

Fay walked forward onto a strip of dirt then kneeled down. She drew a box then she drew some wavy lines along the edges. She poked it around the center after she had completed a few other marks. "Okay, we are here." She pointed at the dot. "This is the thing over there." She pointed at a smaller box next to the dot.

"So what are we going to do?" Three pairs of eyes looked at me.

"That's what we are going to figure out." Well, at least, Delta was back to normal. "So, we need to find Sekhmet and banish her from this world." She looked around at each of us. "Any ideas?"

"We could drug her with alcohol."

Delta sighed. "And where would we get the alcohol?"

"I don't know. I was just saying an idea." I shrugged.

"Does anyone have any possible ideas?" 

Jinx's shoulder bird chirped and flared her wings. Jinx looked at her. "I think Tia has one."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We need more people," Tia said.

"Yes, but that wasn't a plan." Delta didn't seem to be as freaked out about the fact that the bird talked.

"Better than Red's."

"I tried," I said.

"Yes, you did. Now, Kieran, do you have a plan?"

"We could go back and see if Vanessa has completed the counterspell."

"Yes, we should, but we could get lost on the way back."

"Some of us should stay and some of us should go back to Vanessa then." Delta looked around the group. "So how do we go about this?"

I glanced down then I sighed. "I'll go back." I would only slow them down.

"That might be best." Delta glanced at Jinx. "Jinx, go with him." Jinx stood up.

"Okay, Sissie." We turned and walked away into the dark forest again.  
~Kalima~

I turned around as the door to the room slammed open. Delta was standing in the center with Fay to her right and Kieran to her left. "Hi," I turned to Sekhmet. She seemed to be glaring at them. "Sekhmet, these are my friends, Delta, Fay, and Kieran." She glanced at me then she plastered a smile on her face.

"Oh, these are your friends. Do you wish to join us?" She patted the ground next to her.

"No, who are you?"

Sekhmet stood up and smiled even brighter. "I am Princess Sekhmet of Leonist. It is a pleasure to meet you." A strange red glow suddenly appeared around Sekhmet as she gave a growl of rage. I stood up.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"The spell must be working." I turned to look at Kieran. What spell? What does that have to do with Sekhmet.

Delta stepped forward with an expression of fear. "Kali, get away from her!" What? Why? Suddenly, my back erupted in pain as a sinister cackle raised up behind me. A ringing started in my ears and black spots danced in front of my eyes. They spread quickly and sleepiness raced through me. My knees gave out and I was pulled down in the darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

I groaned as I sat up. I blinked a few times as the blackness around me refused to fade. "Am I blind?"

"No, you aren't." A tall, pale woman with light grey stripes stepped out. She was wearing the uniform of a volcanic warrior. Though a few things about it seemed wrong. I could pinpoint what it was, but there was something.

"Who are you?" I stood up slowly.

"I am Commander Theodoria, Champion of the Empress." She smiles brightly. Her green eyes were an almost perfect match to mine. It was slightly uncanny.

"Oh, I am Princess Kalima of Panthera." I curtsied.

"Why are you doing the wolf dance?"

I blinked. "The what?"

"The thing the lupians do where they lower themselves."

"My guard showed me."

"Oh, well, we've gotten off course now." A slight whooshing came behind me and my legs dropped underneath me. My bottom hit something. I looked underneath me to see a black stool underneath me. I looked back up. The commander had taken her seat and had brushed down her skirt. "Now, I need to tell you something,"

"And what would that be?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened."

"I know. Set was overtaken a while back."

"Okay," She said this word slowly as she seemed to think it over. "This isn't the second time this has happened. It has happened before then. When I was still alive, a cruel commander had taken over. After a few years, I decided to overthrow her. Now, what none of us knew at that time was that she had struck a deal with Sekhmet to-" She thought it over. "Don't know why. Power is always a safe bet, but it is only a guess. As I laid there dying, I made a deal with the empress. I would give up my remaining lives-"

"What lives?"  
"Every soul has a set number of lives they need to be complete. In these lives, we are guided through many things and try to reach out to our shieldsisters. When the gods have determined that we have reached what we need, they grant us positions in their courts." She smiled. "You are not yet complete, but this life is your last. So I shall pass along, my advice to you. Heat can concur cold, but not even the sun can stand against the rush of an ocean." I blinked.

"What?" The world rippled.

"Tell the young ones that their parents know what they are doing, they will see them again." The world rippled again. The blackness rushed around her and I coughed. I opened my eyes to see Kieran looking down at me.

"Oh, thank Grandmother, that worked."

"You talk in your sleep," I turned to see Seraphine staring down at me. When had she gotten here? "A few minutes ago. Vanessa found me and told me where to find you."

"She completed the spell and then she went to see if Father was alive."

"And Mother, too, of course."

"Well, yes."

I struggled up. "Water." It was too short. Not what I wanted to say.

"Oh, right, uh." Seraphine patted at her dress. "Sorry, we are all out."

"No. Fire. Water." Still to short. It wasn't getting out.

"You want whisky," Seraphine said.

"No," Kieran said. I looked back to him to see his eyes glow golden for a second before they went green. 'What are you talking about?"

I flicked my ear. 'Commander said that Heat could be conjured by water."

'Was she dead?"

'I think so. She said something about fighting Sehkmet before your dad.'

"Then she was dead."

I heard the clack of Seraphine claws against the stone. I turned to look at her as she crouched down. She lifted something up from my neck. "So what's with all the new neck jewelry? And where can I get some?" I lifted up my hand with great effort. I took the ball from Seraphine's hand and raised it into my field of vision, a small, circular stone of a pearl like pink with a shimmering golden bird on it. The bird's wings were out stretched out and it's mouth was open in song. Tiny music notes flooted above the mouth. It was pretty.

'I don't know. It wasn't there before.'

"I think it wasn't, but I can't be sure."

'I'm sure.' I tried to growl, but it turned into a cough. I closed my eyes as it got worse. A sharp thump on my back forced out another cough.

"It's okay, Kalima." Another sharp thump came. The coughing slowed down and just as slowly stopped. When they finally stopped, I waved off Kieran who apparently had been slapping my back. A heavy feeling of fatigue shot through me.

"Uh." My throat burned as the word came out. A sharp taste filled my mouth as I burped. 'Yuck.'

"It's okay."

I looked around the room. The walls were dark and made of wood. It was mostly bare aside from a small stack of books on the side table to the right of the bed and a dark red chair next to the bed. Seraphine was standing next to Kieran. I looked down at the bed. The blanket was the same red as the chair with golden vines along the edges. I flicked my tail and hissed when the sore muscles protested.

"Aunt Bastet's. She put us in a guest room until you were able to fight again." He looked over me. "She said that it shouldn't take too long."

"Though she wouldn't tell us why," Seraphine said. She shifted closer to Kieran. "She tries to be mysterious, but she is just dramatic."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Kieran smiled with a snicker. Seraphine smacked him on the shoulder and Kieran broke into a full out belly laugh. I smiled. He was kind of cute when he laughed. Seraphine glanced at me for a second then she smiled.

"Anyway, I should probably go get you that water. And probably some herbs." Kieran moved to get up. "No, no. Stay with your girlfriend. Nanna Fran will help me." Kieran sat back down. I glanced at him and smiled at him. It took a second before he smiled back. Seraphine slammed the door as she walked out. I jumped.

"Sorry. It got away from me."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Shut it yourself next time then." I heard Seraphine's claws click against the floor as she walked away. The room was quiet for a long moment after that as I waited for something to say. As I layed there, a sort of humming started up. I flicked my ear and angled it to try to catch where the song was coming from. A pulse of energy came from the necklace around my throat and it burrowed into me. A fire start to run underneath my fur then it pulled its way out and back into the medallion. I gasped as I sat up quickly. I continued to pull in air as everything seemed to return to normal. I felt a hand run up and down my back in a soothing motion. I tried to calm myself down.

"It's going to be okay."

"Stop." I gasped in again. "Stop saying." I gasped in slower this time. "That." I almost stopped gasping this time, but it still forced it out this time. "Please."

"Ok- I mean. I will try."

"That fine. Just not okay now."

"Okay." He moved his hand from my back to my hand. "Is this okay?" I glanced down and nodded. "Good, because I read this book." He let go of my hand and turned to the night stand. He picked up a book from the middle with a pink cover and gold writing on to. It was hard to read. "It said it was a romance, but most of the 'romantic things' in there were nidling things, so I want to make sure that I don't cross a line like that." He took a breath in. His ear flicked. "Oh, and I'm sorry about the back touch before. I was really worried, but it was inexcusable. I will try to ask next time." I finally managed to stop gasping and I watch as he freaked out.

I reached for his hand and I patted it. "Its okay. I'll let you know if you cross a line." I smiled at him. "But it was cute of you to ask."

"Thank you." He smiled back at me. "Oh, I made you something." He pulled out a purple box with a large, blue bow on top. He handed it to me. "I, uh, assumed that purple was your favorite color, because you wear it a lot." 

"I do like purple." I put the box down on my lap and I removed the lid. There were piles of different types of cookies. "Thank you." I picked up a chocolate chip one and popped it into my mouth.

"I didn't know what your favorite cookie was and I tend to stress bake anyway, so I made a lot of the most common types."

I chewed and swallowed. "It's good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I picked up another cookie. I bite down as the door banged open again. Mother walked in with Seraphine trailing behind her. "Hi, Mother."

She stopped at the edge of my bed. Kieran got up from his seat and Mother took it. "Seraphine just informed me of your condition. Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded and removed the cookie from my mouth. "Yes." I lifted the cookie. "Kieran made me cookies."

"I see that, Dear." Mother smiled. "Are you better?"

"Pretty much. This necklace,"I pointed to the medallion around my neck and Mother seemed to chill at that, "seemed to heal me."

Mother leaned forward. "May, I see it?"

"Of course, Mother." She hesitantly leaned forward to pick up the stone. She turned it until she could see the mark and then she sighed. "Good, that filthy parasite didn't leave her mark on you."

"Can she do that?" I glanced down at it. "Bastet said that I was going to be her champion."

"Yes,she could have. But you are marked now. Her magic can't undo that choice."

I looked down at the medallion. "I was not granted a choice."

"Yet. It was important to protect you now, but you will have a choice later. When Sekhmet is banished."

I swivel my ears at that. "Sekhmet isn't banished?"

"No. Your friends managed to get you out, but the spell only managed to expel Set from her control. It seems she has another tethering point to this world." Mother sighed. "Your friend, Delta, took Keira and a few others with her to the Grasslands. They are going to try to destroy the statue that the Rogues have and see if that works."

"When did she leave?"

Mother thought over it for a minute before she spoke. "An hour, maybe two. She should be back soon though."

Seraphine smiled. "She's a very brave, beautiful girl." I turned to look at her. "What, she is." Seraphine crossed her arms and pretended to pout in an over exaggerated manner. She sighed and stopped. "I thought about going with her, but she asked that I stay here to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, and I thought I was just that special."

"I stayed." I turned to look at Kieran and smiled at him.

"Thank you for that."

"Wild horses couldn't drag him away. Eventually, the healer had me drag him out of the room, so he could work."

I laughed. I saw Mother glance at him then she turned back to me. "That is nice. If you are feeling rested, the god's guards are ready to go and most of the Volcanic Warriors are here with their dragons." Mother smiled. "I thought it would make a good first royal inspection for you." Mother stood up. "If you are ready?"

"Wait, when was Keira found?"

Mother smiled. "She managed to escape from the guard assigned to her and went to the Eternal Fields of Punishment after we left." Mother looked sheepish for a second. "I had several different spells cast on her to make sure this wasn't a trick. She seemed fine with it, but she sucked down at least a gallon of coffee before she left."

"Nix also was found with her. He had a necklace like your only it was dark green with a tree on it," Seraphine said. She looked down at her neck. "I kind of want one, but Delta still doesn't have one yet, so I'm not that alone."

"Now, if you are well enough?" I looked at Mother. "Can I change my clothes?"

She nodded then pointed to the end of my bed when my travel basket appeared on the end of my bed. "I took the liberty of getting a few things for you."

"Thank you, Mother." I glanced around the room. "Uh, could you ,please, leave the room for a second? I need to get changed."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that most other people can't just change their clothes at will," Seraphine said. She grabbed Kieran's arm and pulled him out of the room as he started to stutter apologies. She managed to not slam the door behind her this time.

Mother turned to look at me. "I think that boy is starting to like you, darling."

"Yes, that is why we decided to give dating a try." I nodded.

Mother sighed and shook her head. "I have sheltered you too much. Boys are much different than girls. As, I am sure you know. They fall in love differently. Everyone does, but gifted food is always a romantic gesture."

"Delta and I shared food all the time when we were little."

"Fine, it is a gesture that someone like you, either plationicly or romanticly." Mother sighed. "But, darling, you are the pantherian heir. Any male that makes your agantience is a potential mate to the gossip hounds, so be careful, We can't just have a bad mate executed when he is the son of a goddess."

"I know, Mother."

"But Kali, you also need to have fun. You are going to be given a great responsibility, so you need to learn to balance." Mother glanced at the door. "You are getting older and I need to accept that. Frey is always lecturing me about that, but it is hard. I already lost one of you, so I couldn't bare to lose you as well. I tried to keep you safe, but I just ended up stifling you. Now that Caterina is back, it is time for you to make your own path in the world. But I'll always be here if you need help or advice." I walked over to my mother and I hugged her tightly around her waist. After a few minutes, Mother pulled back and brushed my hair out of my face. "Now, go on and get dressed. They are expecting us."

I smiled as Mother left the room and I turned towards my clothing basket. I pulled it open and pulled out a golden dress without ornaments. I put on the dress then I pulled my hair up into a bun as I used my other hand to search through my basket for a golden hair ribbon. I found a ribbon in a close enough color at the bottom of the basket then used it to tie back my hair. Since I could not find a hairbrush in my basket or the room, so it would have to do for now. It would just get messy again anyway. 

I turned and walked out of the room. A female guard beside my door offered to lead me to where the other guards where. I was thankful that she did, because the house was like a maze or a puzzle box. Several of the halls were in golden shades with blue doors then we went out into a bright pink hallway with lilac doors. Then we passed several orange hallways with green doors and finally, we found a red hall that led out of the house.

Outside, several rows of guards stretched out as far as I could see in the large field outside the house. Some of the guards flickered like a shade, but most were solid. Most of the guards were in blue and gold, but a good number were in red and gold or red and gold. A very few were in white and gold. They all stood at attention. Mother was standing off to the side on a white bench with a young, golden haired girl sitting next to her. I looked the other way to see Bastet and Set standing next to a golden haired man in white and gold. Since the man seemed to be holding Set up, I assumed that he was Sol. And he matched his statues. I stepped out and my guard went to stand beside Bastet, who inclined her head to her in what I would assume was a greeting.

"Thank you," I tried to project my voice like I had been taught to, but I think it missed at least half of them. Bastet walked over to me and handed me a small, white crystal pin. She flicked the crystal and then helped me to put it on my dress. "Um, thank you." My voice boomed from somewhere away from me. I pinned my ears down and I saw a few soldiers break attention to fold their ears back as well.

"A little quieter, Kalima."

I pulled the pin away from me. "Okay, thank you." This one was quieter than the last time as I had expected. "So, um, thank you for being here today."

"You're welcome," A random male yelled from the back of one of the lines.

"As I was saying, we need to leave after Delta comes back, but before we leave we need to plan." I smiled sheepishly. "Mostly, because I have no idea how we are going to defeat Sekhmet, byt I will meet up with the-" I looked towards Bastet.

"Captains."

"Captains of each unit after the end of the inspection."

"At ease," Bastet said. A ripping motion went through the crowd. "Return to your barracks." Another ripple went through the crowd. "We will meet with the generals now and they will brief you afterwards. I have the uttermost confidence in your abilities." 

The crowd slowly dissolved and eight people stepped forward to meet us. Four were females and four were males while one was an ancient looking pale golden dragon that I couldn't place the gender of. More than likely a male though. Females were usually darker than that. Bastet and Mother lead the generals and me to a large room off to the side of the hallway. There was a large, wooden table with a ring of chairs around it. The walls were a cream color with a few painting along the walls and a plush red carpet.

I waited until Mother had taken her seat to her right. Mother had sat to the left of Bastet and the old dragon sat to her right. Though the dragon was too large for a chair, so the dragon was laying next to the table with her tail almost curled all the way around the table. To the right of the dragon was a kanji woman in a blue and gold uniform next to her was a lupian male in gold and white. After him was a female lupian in a golden dress with black spots while a smaller, golden dragon sat next to her in a chair. She rested her talons against the table. A siren female was next to her wearing a green cloak with a golden chain around her neck that seemed to hold it on. Two females in red and gold sat after them though both looked like twins. Though one wore her red hair in two pony tails on either side of her head while the other one wore her gold hair in braids. They sat closest to me.

"Now, thank you for meeting us here. Sol shall not be joining us today. He's seeing a patient." I looked towards Bastet. It was hard not to, she was radiating power and control. She waved her hand across the table. A small statue appeared in front of me that looked exactly like me right down to the clothes I was wearing. It was a little creepy. I looked around at the table to see each of the generals, including Mother and Bastet, had a figure in front of them with small wooden soldiers in the middle that did not look like anyone in particular. "Now, we are going to use these to plan out our strategy." The young dragon raised her front paw. "Yes?"

"Uh, why are we using tiny dolls of us?"

"Because, we are. Now, any other questions?" The rest of the circle shook their heads and we got to the game.  
~Delta~  
I ducked down hard as the giant paw swung over the top of me. The impact of landing caused a growl to force its way out of me. The demon above me copied my growl. I looked up from the dirt and grass and twigs underneath me. A large dot of moisture dropped onto my head and I hoped it was rain. I looked up and my hopes were dashed by the trails of drool dripping from its muzzle. It snorfled and licked its nose with it long, purple tongue. I breathed it and slipped in between. I came back out on the edge of our temporary camp. Most of the houses were abandoned when we got here, so we each choose one to get cleaned up in and one to turn into a healers den. I picked myself up as the thick silver goo ozzed off of me. I tried to use a spell to force it off, but my magic fizzled out in small pops along my body. I growled as I whipped at the film covering my nose. It came off in a snot like film that stretched between my arm and my still ozz covered nose.

I growled again as the ozz start to slide down towards my mouth. I moved my arm down to block it, but the ozz on it only continued the drip. I turned and looked around at the camp in fading sunlight then I turned towards my hut where I had found a large tub and I had seen a well at the other end of the village. 

I walked to the house and searched through it until I finally found the tub. I brought it into the main room and set it down. I grabbed the cauldron over the fireplace and I sat it down next to the fire place. There were a few logs there. I debated whether or not it make hot water for my bath, but I decided that I should save them for later. I had no idea how long we were going to be here for and I might have need of them later. I grabbed the cauldron and walked out of the house.

I moved through the village until I found the well. I threw the bucket over the side and I stopped the rope with my paw. It splashed down below. Pretty far below. I picked up the rope and I pulled the bucket up. I dumped the water into the bottom of the cauldron then I pushed the bucket back it. I repeated that a couple times until the cauldron was about half full then I set the bucket next to the well and picked up the cauldron. I walked back through the village to my house.

I dumped the water in the bucket then I took off my clothes. I dunked them into the water a few times then I set them on the table to dry while I tried to get the gunk out of my fur. It took a while to get completely clean and when I finished my fur was damp down to my winter layer of down. I shook off a couple times as I looked around for a towel and I found a brown blanket next to the table on a chair. It would have to do for now. I toweled off then I put on my still slightly damp clothes. I shook off again. I sighed then I turned towards the door as Keira stumbled in. I blinked as her eyes glowed purple for a second before they returned to normal. I flicked my ear as I watched her walk around the room like she had been here a million times.

"So you decided to take a bath?"

"Yes. I teleported and got stuck in some goo."

"Ah, happens to the best of us." She looked directly at me. "Is that a new dress?" I looked down at it. It was new, but how did Keira know that? New clothing probably have a different smell pattern than old clothing. I don't even know what that means. Eh, Keira is pretty weird sometimes.

"Yes, I bought it at the festival before the Lady In Red's return." Keira nodded.

"I thought so. I love the stitching." I flicked my ear slowly. Something is going on here. "Well, Gerald wanted me to help him stand watch." She winked at me as she walked towards the door. "Wish me luck. I haven't got laid in forever." 

I flicked my ear faster, but I forced my else to be calm. "Good luck, girl." I watched as she walked out of the house then I moved to the door to watch her walk to the guard station. Which was basically just the house with an opening in the roof. I exited the house after I barely managed to stop and grab the tub of water as a decent excuse then I walked, as calmly as I could pretend to be, out of the village. I walked out into the small forest surrounding it then I walked out into the grasslands outside of the forest. I walked a few miles past that just to make sure I wasn't overheard and that my magic reserves were not on empty. They were still really close to empty and every animal I pasted looked more appetizing, but I should have just enough for a quick mirror spell. I would have to call Kali. Or I would have to get the statue myself. I flicked my ear then I set down the tub.

I walked down the path that Kiera showed me lead to the rouge camp earlier. It was long, and went up and down many hills and finally to a gorge along an old river's bed. I looked around for a way down and I quickly found a small foot path down into the gorge. "Where was Eona when I needed her?" I growled and set off down the foot pass. It got narrower and narrower until I had to walk down it with my back against the wall. I smelled blood on my way down and it only got stronger as I walked down. About a third of the way down, I jumped down to a ridge where the smell of blood overpowered me. I covered my nose and I turned around. There was a small tunnel that reminded me of the one that had led to the inner sanctum of the Rogues' camp.

I took a deep breath in and I dropped down the tunnel feet first. It was a slope almost like a slide and it gently lead me down until I reached the drop point. I dropped through the air into a large central room with another tunnel leading into it. A large statue was in the center of it with blood stains along the edges of it. I dropped to the floor hard and I rolled over. This floor was dry, but memories kept flashing behind my mind. I took a deep breath in then I walked towards the statue.

I had no idea how I was going to destroy something this large though. I sat down and looked it over again. Then I sighed. I need a miracle for it to work. I looked at it again then I felt something. A thump from the statue. It was almost like a heartbeat. It matched the beating of my heart perfectly. Then it shattered around me like a mirror.

I opened my eyes and I looked around. "Sissie is awake." I sat up and looked at Jinx. Aleksandr was behind her with a glowing crystal with multicolored vines behind it that seemed to be connected to the crystal. Jinx moved towards me and then threw herself into my arms. I hugged her back then I looked around at all of the people around me. I was alone on my table, but to the left of me was Kalima. She was laid out like she was sleeping. Or dead. Though the rise and fall of her chest suggested that she was asleep. Across from her was Lyra. She was sleeping less gracefully than Kalima with her mouth wide open and her limbs splayed out everywhere. I looked back towards Aleksandr.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Jinx said in a mumble as she refused to stop hugging me.

"The Matrix's control room." Aleksandr turned and smiled at me then went back to his crystalling.

"The what?" I sighed heavily. He was an alright person, but a pain to be around.

"A movie." He shrugged. "Luna handled the guards around the room. She called it passed out gas, but I'm pretty sure it is just knockout gas. Though she did give us these awesome gas masks." He kept his eyes on the crystal.

"And how did you get here?"

"We crawled through the vents. They were too small at first, but Luna shrank us. Of course, she had to put us back right again afterwards, so I just asked her why she didn't make the vents larger, but she said that it would be too noticeable. Also it might have broken something which would have brought the guards on us."

"Oh. What are you doing with the crystal thing?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's called a laptop. I asked him why it was called that, but he didn't know." I looked towards Jinx. She blinked at me slowly and I purred at her for a minute.

"Ah, I'm hacking the system. Luna though that if we gave the what-cha-ma-call-it a good pulse them it would overwrite its program, but that seemed too dangerous to me, so I offered to do it while she went to deal with the other guards." Aleksandr shrugged again then waved to his lab's top. "Of course, I'm thinking that I can intercept the transmission from it and then change those into new orders."

"I understood next to nothing of that, but if it works, do it."

"Already doing it."

"Good," Jinx said as she finally let go of me. I love her, but she can be a little clingy. "It must be working 'cause it got Sissie out." I flicked my tail.

"When I was in there, I saw Kiera's eyes go purple for a second. Was that you?"

"Actually, that was Jinx. She wanted to help, but we got into an argument and she smashed the keyboard. It put a small glitch in it for a minute that weakened the firewall around you for a split second that I was able to use to bypass the wall and get into the program, but I have yet to find the off switch. Though I was able to use your exit to corrupt more of the data and broaden my influence. I should get the others out in about an hour. Maybe, less." 

"Has Vanessa completed the spell?"

"Eh, sort of. It has a couple bugs still in it. But she is working on it as fast as she can. Mayura offered to bring it right then, but Vanessa refused. So then Mayura stamped off in a huff."

"She got captured then by the lady in red. She's back there." Jinx pointed behind me. I looked and saw her three tables down with a snarl on her face.

"Wow, she's gotten fat." I popped my own mouth for how callous that sounded to my ears. "Um, I mean. She is definitely pregnant now." Worse. I should probably stop talking now.

"Yep, apparently magic like the Lady in Red's can cause you to show faster," Aleksandr said.

"Really?"

"I don't know. It sounded good." He shrugged with his eyes still on the screen.

"Alright. So we got to wait until the amulet cure/ banishing spell is complete."

Jinx's head shot up and her left ear started flicking like crazy. "Oh, I have an Idea."

"And that would be?"

"The ward spell is like a banishment, right?"

I thought over it. "That was to get around the wards though,"

"Yes, but we can modify it to cast on the Lady in Red."

"Wouldn't that allow here to get around the wards?" I nodded my agreement to Aleksandr's statement.

"Yes, to Set's prison world. We could use it to trap her inside it."

"But she already broke out of one prison world." It was in a song I learned from Aunt Vera on Mother's night.

"She did?" I nodded at Aleksandr.

"Yep, old song about it and everything."

"Well, it would give us enough time to find another way to hold her for forever."

"That sounded wrong, Jinx."

"Yep, but it was accurate enough."

"So we can lure her back to the Temple and use that Spell to banish her." I flicked my tail and hoped that Aunt Vera had been in charge of the cleaning, so we would only have to get a few things for it rather than redo it.

"Yes, but I need to get the others out of this thing."

"Alright, Jinx will go with me to set it up and you can stay here. Make sure to send the others along as you wake you." Aleksandr nodded and I grabbed Jinx's hand. We slipped into the between together. For a second, I was weightless then I came crashing down in the temple's backroom. The black salt was still mostly in formation and it was easy to shift the ones back into shape. Most of the ingredients were at the side of the room, so it was easy to complete it. When it was I done, I went to my old room and picked up a copy of Commander Rosita's diary then I went back to the ritual room to wait.  
~Kalima~  
The room rippled slightly then it crashed around me. I blacked out and suddenly I was in a large room with a Siren smiling down at me. "Hello, little darling." I shot up with a spat at her. "Now, is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"No," I said then it was like my throat had frozen shut, because I couldn't get any more words out.

"Oh, yes. Now, are you going to be my good play-" She put a weird impashis on it that made me think of the few romance novels I had taken from the forbidden section. "Mate?"  
My head was forced to nod. A shudder ran down my spine. Then she split in half and long white cracks like scratches formed on the stone above me. They spread slowly and more light poured into the room. When the walls were completely white, they burnt out into a blackness. Then I opened my eyes. I breathed in a sigh of relief as I looked at the roof. It was a normal cave roof without any sinisterness. "Oh, thank Freya."

"Alright," Aleksandr said. I leaned off of the stone table to see him messing with a weird mirror thing. "But you might want to put that off for a few minutes. Her firewall is a lot thicker than your was, Most of the others, too." The others. I looked around the room. Most of the stone tables were empty, but Set and Freya were both on the tables behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving people. I may not be a fighter, but I am not helpless." He smiled.

"Oh, what I am I doing here?"

"No idea really. The closest I can figure is that this is a power farm and the Red Lady is using you guys to maintain her power, Also, you might want to get to the temple. Everyone else is going there, I'm going to stay here and disrupt her power base."

"Thank you."

"No problem. This is really fun."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Well, Jinx and I came in through the front door, but we stumbled around in the dark for a couple hours before we reached here, so it would be best if you did the shadow travel thing the others did."

"Okay." I took a deep breath in and jumped on a leyline. It zipped along fast and I jumped off after about a minute. I landed in a puddle of water. I pulled myself up as mud dripped down from my face.

"Are you alright, Kali?" I looked over to where I had heard Kiera's voice. She was sitting on a log next to Nix. Above them was a canopy made of leaves and vines I think. They had a small fire going in front of them with a small pile of fish next to Kiera in a basket. Keira stood up from the log and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly. "Did you hit your head, Princessa?"

"What?"

"Can't tell actually." She looked from me to Nix. "Do you have any healing training? 'Cause I learned just enough to patch up some wounds before returning to camp." Nix stood up then shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to be here."

"Ah, yeah. We saw the battle happening in the camp when we returned. Both of us knew it would be suicidal to intervene we went back into the forest and prepared a camp for the resistance."

"It isn't much right now though. Of course, it is day one." Then he wrinkled his nose. "Or day two. It hasn't been long anyway."

Keira pointed to the basket. "But we got food," she pointed to the canopy. "And shelter."

"And a fire."

"A very nice fire." Keira smiled at Nix. "We are living very well for the circumstances."

"Well, Aleksandr said that Delta and the rest of them are going to fight the lady in red at the temple." I had to say it some time and it was better now than later.

"Ah, then we should go there then. Nix, bring the fish. We may need them." Keira picked up a cauldron and dumped it on the fire. Nix grabbed the bucket of fish and then we set off to the temple.


	24. Chapter 24

The ritual was already set up and waiting for us to get there for it to be completed. Delta was reading a book. Lyra, Kieran, and Caterina were playing a board game in the corner while Fay was sketching something looking around anxiously. Doe was writing in her book with Ayala was sewing next to her. Nix set down the fish next to the door than went to join Sofia, Seraphine, and Destiny's card game. Jinx was playing with a frog in the corner across from Caterina. I looked towards Keira who seemed to sense my stare. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I bet." She walked through the room to Delta. I couldn't hear what they said, but Delta set down her book and stood up.

"Okay, time to complete the ritual." Delta glanced at the fish. "Kiera and Nix brought dinner for afterwards." She clapped her hands then walked towards the ritual. She took a spot then looked at it. "Does the circle look smudged to anyone?" 

I looked at it, but I could not see anything. "No, I don't think so." The others chorus my no as well. The others put down their things. Jinx set down her frog and then it shifted into a crow and flew up to a small lege on one of the beams. We contine on with the ritual and after a few minute, the pentragram started to glow an indigo color. As we got closer, to the end of the ritual, the indigo changed to a marron red then to a blood red as the Lady in Red appeared in the center of it. I looked to Delta for what to do and she nodded for us to complete the ritual anyway.

"What trickery is this?" Sekhmet struck the side of the pentragram with her beak and a burst of agony ran through my stomach.

I gritted my teeth then I continued it. "Fight the pain, guys. We can't let her win." Then Sekhmet did it again and the pain double. I just managed to continue the spell. Then the pain vanished as a green glow appeared around my neck that managed to distract me enough for me to fall behind in the spell as Sekhmet hit the wall again and it shattered. It tore through my gut and the others cryied out. Then a wind came out of nowhere and slammed me against the wall. Black spots danced across my vision. I blinked a few times then I saw Delta kneeling by Jinx. Underneith her was a small pool of blood that seemed to be growing bigger. 

"No!" Delta fell to her knees and cradled Jinx to her chest with a sob. I looked between them and Sekhmet with a look of horror. I saw of fluttering of black wings as Jinx's bird soared down from the raafters. 

"This is why one mustn't try to cage a wild animal, darling." My skin crawled as she used my mother's nickname. "They might bite." She laughed darkly.

"You," I turned to stare at Delta again as she staggered to her feet. She had streaks of Jinx's blood on her dress and fur. "You." That seemed to be all she could say before she stepped forward. A dark glow glow appeared around her. She shot forward towards Sekhmet. Seknmet laughed as Delta jumped forward with her claws extended. Delta slashed her across her face and she stopped laughing with a squack of pain.

She examined Delta with a look of almost respect as the three long cuts on her face scarred over. “How could a mortal like you ever harm me?"

Delta staggered back to her paws with a growl of inhuman rage. She streighted herself up to look her in the eye. "No one messes with my pride." A black glow appeared around her neck.

"She dares! I sent her to the void. Her spirit is mine to command!" She brought her talon down hard and the floor cracked into six pieces around her.

I stepped back as Delta attacked again. I turned back to Jinx. I am not a warrior. I know that now, but I am still Volcanic. I can look after my fallen sister until she can be avenged. I stepped towards Jinx. Her fingers twitched. My ears flicked towards her as I heard her take a raspy breathe. Keiran looked towards me. "She needs a healer. Now!" I do not giving orders to anyone, but no one else was moving. It was like they were statues. Keiran dropped to his knees infront of Jinx. A folden glow appeared around him as he took Jinx's wrists in his hand. I walked towards them and I dropped to my knees as well. "What can I do?"

"Pray, I quess." I glared at him. "I'm just being honest. I have no idea what I am doing. We might be in over our heads."

"You don't get to say I told you so," Seraphine said. Her tail was curled around her paws tightly. She looked scared for a second before she took a deep breath in. She looked neutral after that. She gave me a weak smile.

"I won't." Keiran smiled weakly back at her too. Seraphine continued to smile as turned towards where Delta continued to fight against Sekhmet, but most of her attacks were not as effective as the first one was. "We should help Delta though. She is going to need it." Keiran turned towards the fight then looked back to Jinx. "Go help her. I'll stay." Keiran gestured towards them with his head. I looked back towards the fight then I looked at Jinx. The head wound seemed to be bleeding slower now, but it was still bleeding.

"I'll stay and help Keiran with this." Seraphine nodded at me then she turned the fight. I turned back to Kieran. "Do you think she is going to survive?"

"I don't know. This different from the text books I've read." He looked over Jinx again. "Are you okay?"

I thought it over as I walked over to them. "Physically? Yes. Mentally and emotionally? No." I took a deep breath in then I swatted at his hand when he reached towards me. "But she needs your help more than me. And there will be plenty of time for me to come to terms with it later." I curled my tail over Jinx's hand. "Come on, Jinx, don't die."

"Easy, child." I turned to where a large serfent was coiled in striking position. She looked deep into my eyes and I felt calm sweep through me. "I am already bonding to her now. If you could stall her for a minute or so, I can complete it." I looked to Kieran who was staring at me.

"Should we," I asked.  
"  
I don't know." He glanced at the serfent again then back to me. "My gut tells me we should since she is a giant snake-" She hissed-"A serfant like baskitls?" She hissed again. "I'm at a loss. Anyway, she is bigger and stronger than us, so we best do what she wants." He lookes down at Jinx. "It isn't like she can do anything worse to here." He stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thank you." I busted off my skirt for a second before I realized that I was being insensitive and stopped. Trying to look presentable when one of your people was bleeding out was irresponsible and foolish. Plus, I was just going to get dirty again during the battle. I turned to survey what was happening.

Delta seemed to be wreathed in black flames as she faught against the Lady In Red. She seemed to be doing much better though it looked like she was mostly fighting on instict now. Seraphine was attacking from underneith the Lady in Red when she was about to stike at Delta. They made a good team. I looked at Kieran for a second then I walked forward. I may hate the smell and sight of blood, but my family was in danger and I couldn't be a coward when they needed me. I looked around the room and I caught sight of a broom handle when the serfant wrapped her tail around it and then threw it at me. Mother always did say I could be unobservent at times. "Use this, Idiot." I grabbed a hold of the handle tightly as the moment of the throw caused me to lower it quickly and almost hit me in the stomack. I looked at the broom then I looked back at the ritual. It was still mostly intact. Though I had no idea how.

"Kieran," I said. He turned around then walked towards me. "We should continue with the ritual while she is busy." Kieran glanced towards it then he nodded.

"That would most like be best, but should we start back at the begining or continue from where we left off?"

"Where we left off. There is enough magic in here for it to work and we probably won't have a chance if Sekhmet realizes what we are doing." I nodded then I walked towards the ritual. Kieran followed after me and took a place at the other end of the pentagram. I breathed in and dug deep inro my stores of magic. I started from where we had left off. Kieran followed after with the rest of the chant. When the others saw what we were doing they came to help and the strain of the spell lessened and finally when it was almost completed, Delta joined us which brought Sekhmet's attentions to us again. She screamed at us and rushed us. I just managed to say the last word whne Sekhmet reached the pentagram. A blue tornado swirled up from it and grasped ahold of her. She gave a final scream and disappeared into the prison world. I dropped to the ground as I breathed in. My breath was a mistly blue for a few minutes before it returned to normal. A tearing pain started up in my stomach as I tried to breath through it.

My pain lessened until I was able to get up. "That felt a little anticlimatic," I turned my head to see the snake hiss. "But I have managed to stabalize Jinx. She will heal from this, though I do feel an ich to the air around us." She curled her tail around Jinx. "The Lady in Red must be planning something bigger. This was a catalyst for something bigger. We need to find out what, but-"

"We need to return our camp to full strength before then and warn all of the other clans and kingdoms to be on high alert." Delta sighed. "This is going to take months. Maybe even years to do this."

"Yes, but we need to do it. We have time now to do that," I said. "We need to take this one day at a time. First, we warn the other kingdoms. Second, we build up our military. Third, we set up a warning system between each. Luna would do best for the warning system, so Keiran or Seraphine should ask her to do so. Delta will build a new training program to better combat this in the future. Mother and I will warn the other kingdoms now and then we are going to be in summer soon. We will tell the ladies then." It is a good plan  
"But we have been through a lot, so we should celebrate it today. No use in wasting a festival."

"My thoughts exactly," I turned around to see Bastet lounging in the doorway. "Sorry for coming unannounced. Freya just woke up and sent me to come fetch you."

"Fetch us for what?"

"Well, it is a surprise, but-" She laughed. "I'll tell you if you act surprised. You have completed your test to be champions, so it is time for you to decide if you accept it or not." Bastet smiled brightly. "Though we do have another reason to celebrate. Kalima's mother had her kits."

"How? She is barely a couple months along?" I looked at her as a horrible feeling came over me. "Did she-"

"Now, now. I said it was a reason to celebrate. They are healthy and happy. I think. You can't really tell if babies are happy or not until they are much older."

"How long were we in the thingy for then?"

"A couple days."

"Then how did Mother manage to have healthy kits when they shouldn't even be fully formed yet?"

"The Lady In Red put you in suspended animation to feed off your magic. She then used a portion of that magic to speed up your mother's pregnancy, so she could feed off the kittens' magic. It is risky, but it appears to have worked anyway."

"So how many are there?"

"Two. A boy and a girl. Dark coats, but their eyes and ears are closed fortunately."

"Aunt Bastet, are you messing with us?"

"Partially, she is still pregnant. But her pregnancy was speed up a few months though."

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm a goddess, I get bored easily. Also, your face was hilarious. Now, come along." She got off of the door frame and walked out of the room.

"Anyone else annoyed by that?" I heard a few scattered agreements from behind me before a black tunnel swallowed us up. "Oh, come on, not again."  
~Aleksandr~  
It was extremely hard to hack magic, so I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy. That was my mistake. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The fur stood up on the back of my neck as I turned around. "A poor, little kitten who has lost his way." I felt feathers brush against my back as she turned the chair around. "I knew another champion was around here somewhere, but I would never have guessed that one had came here." I came face to face with a large, red stained Siren. She looked like an owl.

"You are Sekhmet?"

"Oh, yes, I am. Your friends are busy now, darling, but I have an offer for you?"

"And that would be?"

"You managed to hack into my systems, so you must be a very smart boy. I'll play you for their lives."

"What?"

"You heard me. I have come to test your people and you are worthy to live. So I would like to see if you are smarter than me. For every game, you win you will get back one of their souls. For every game you lose a life."

"Do I get to pick the game?"

She smiled at me. "Well, I guess, it would only be fair."

I looked at her as I went through every game I knew twice in my head as I tried to think of one I would win at nine or ten times. Or at least one that she would do worse at. She was a shapeshifter in most of the legends, so I can't rule out that possibility. Gin Rummy would be the safest bet. Memew, Nona and Grampy taught me and Lyra to play it when we were kittens. "Do I get to change the game between rounds?"

"No."

"Ah, then gin rummy it is." It seemed appropriate to play a card game in this circumstance.

"Good choice." She smiled again. Then she gestured with her wing and a poker table appeared in place of the other stone tables. A bright light bulb dropped down from the ceiling above the table. The walls turned to a dark wood with a few pictures on the wall. I walked up to the table and took my seat. It was surprisingly comfortable. She walked around the table and took her seat that switched to a golden throne with red upholstery. She summoned a deck of cards and laid them on the table. "Do you want to shuffle?"

"Yes." I reached for the cards and grabbed a hold of them while I kept a watchful eye on Sekhmet. I continued to watch her as I cut then shuffled the deck. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? You are going to have to be specific.

"Well, all of it, I guess. You came to Panthera and tricked one of the Trickster gods to do your bidding. Then you did nothing for many years and now, you came back to cast a few illusions and take a couple people. That doesn't seem like a mastermind."

"Whoever said I was a mastermind?" She chuckled. "Though I never will turn down an ego boost."

"Well, I assumed that any one who tries to take over the world is an evil overlord or a criminal mastermind. You don't seem like either to me." I passed out the cards to each of us while counting to make sure I gave each of us seven. Sehkmet picked up her cards with magic. I picked mine up while I still looked at her.

"I'm going to tell you something." She checked her cards, so I looked down at my cards. I had a pair of jacks, a three of spades, a four of hearts, a nine of hearts, an ace of spades, and a six of hearts. I set my cards down and I drew the top card from the deck. It was a two of diamonds.

"I dealt, so you go first."

"I know." She drew a card from the deck with her beak and put it into her hand. She looked over her cards again and laid down a four of spades. I looked over my cards again. I could pick up the four and lay down my other four. But I couldn't use it now, Though it could be useful later. I would need to get a two or a five to make it so. I looked at Sekhmet, since she could have either of those cards then I looked down at my cards. "Are you going to go?"

"Just thinking." I picked up a card from the stack. It was a six of diamonds. I put it next to my six of hearts and I laid down my nine of hearts.

"Now, as for your question earlier." She looked over her cards. Then picked up a card from the deck and layed down a four of a diamonds.

"What question?" I glanced back at my cards then I picked up a two of spades. I looked down at the pile as I looked at my cards again. I could lay it down then call a rum on the board or I could lay one of my cards down and get it on my next turn. Though that would give her a chance to scoop it up on her turn. I decided it was best not to let it go, so I laid down my ace, two, and three. I smiled at her as I called the rummy and took the card.

"About me not being a mastermind or criminal extraordinaire." She looked at her cards. "Well played, by the way." She picked up a card.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to be honest. At first, I was angry at everything and everyone. Then Nina convinced me that there was more to life than that. She gave me a second chance and a new perspective. Still does."

"Nina is your wife?"

"Yes, she is." Sehkmet gave me a radiant smile. "And yet, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened in the past. So I decided to give it one last try for old time's sake. Then when I got here, I couldn't stop thinking about my hatchling back at home. I came closer to my revenge then I have ever been, but I couldn't stop thinking of them. What they would say if I was locked away." Sehkmet looked at her cards and threw down a four. "But I have a reputation at stake here. I couldn't just leave. I needed someone to defeat me." She looked at me. "You seemed smart enough to do it. So I'm giving you a chance. A fair game. Win or lose."

I looked at my cards and then drew a card from the deck. Since it was a jack, I laid down my three of a kind. "Why do you need someone to defeat you?

"For my reputation, as I already said."

"But is it worth missing your family for?"

"Yes, my reputation keeps my family safe. Protected from others who would use my weakness as a way to weasel out more power for themselves."

"But won't getting beat by a fifteen year old damage your reputation anyway?"

"Oh, I already figured out how to spin it into a miracle I survived. A few small rumors through the mill that change everything they thought about Panthera." I layed down a card without looking at it. "Of course, in a couple months that will all change."

"What do you mean?" Sehkmet drew a card and she laid it back down. I didn't look at it.

"I can't say for sure, but I sense malevolent energy in the area. I can't pinpoint it though. Maybe, a few of my cultists turned necromancer again. It has happened before." Sehkmet glared at her cards. "Of course, she had the gall to try to bind me to her as a pet, so she had to go." She smiled sheepishly at me. "I may have gone a little overboard on it though." She seemed to think about it for a minute. "Okay, a lot overboard."

"What did you do?"

"I killed her. I was a lot less restrained back then. I caused a desert to form where she died. Freya and Set managed to contain it though without my help. I tried to help though and I got shot down. I was just so angry then that I had to do something. I tried to let it go, but it festered for many years after that. Finally, I had to do something or I would go mad."

"And that is why, you corrupted him all those years ago?"

Sehkmet nodded. "Yes, but it didn't make me feel better afterwards. It started to leak out into my home life. Then Nina threw me out. I was angry at everyone until I reached rock bottom. I caused a lot of trouble in Myra's mother's court. She just seemed to have everything, I wanted. So I took it from her. I turned her daughters against each other and then when she died, I convinced Anastasia it was Myra's fault. It was easy to do. Both were mourning. Then Myra summoned me to help her reclaim her throne for her kitten. I helped her do so, but something about that kit reminded me of my hatchling back home. So I went back. We went through therapy together for many years. We still are. I actually missed a session during this. They are going to be mad when I get back." She smiled wistfully at me. "Then one of my people came to me and said that Set had returned. That people were saying that I wasn't as awesome as I said I was. I needed that fear as I already said. So I came back here." She blinked then she threw down her cards. "What am I doing though?"

"Playing gin rummy with me?"

"Not that. Everything. I let that Bitch manipulate me."

"What b- woman?"

"That snot nose brat. She thought she could use me."

"Who?"

"How dare she!" Sekhmet disappeared in an explosion of red sand. I looked back at my cards then I looked to where she had disappeared form as confusion gripped me.

"What just happened?" A pop sounded above me and my friends appeared on the table. Sofia scrambled from the top of the pile towards me.

"Are you okay?" She reached me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Did you- are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Confused, but fine."

"Oh, thank Erica. I was so worried." The others scrambled down from the table. Delta sat down at the table. Nix and Jinx settled down next to her while Fay and Doe went off to the side with a blond girl. Kalima was hugging Caterina and Lyra. Though mostly because Lyra was also hugging Caterina. The other black haired girl walked over to Nix and sat down next to him with her head on his shoulder. Then I blinked my eyes shut and I opened them in a new location.

This looked like the principal's office, but bigger. Or maybe, a really big conference room. Several people were sitting around us on thrones. I recognized Set and Freya from the festival preparations. The others were unknown to me. Though I assumed they were the other gods, but my family swore by hundreds of them, so I had no idea who was who. "Welcome champions," the black hair female said. I looked towards her.

"Is this actually real or another trick, because the last trick threw my back out," Delta said. "I really can't take another one."

A few of the people looked between each other with confused glances before they shrugged. "This is real. Really real," Set said.

"Fabulous," Lyra said. She was looking from one end of the room to the other. "Can we get this over with? I've had a really stressful day."

"Fine. I'll call your name and you step forward. We will ask you to be our champion and you either refuse or you agree," The red haired woman with a bow slung across her chair said snapply. "Who want to go first?"

"I will," the black hair woman said then she stood up from her throne and pulled up a part of the table. She walked through it into the circle with us. She walked towards Kalima. "So you want to be my champion now?"

"Yes." Kalima nodded and her necklace glimmered for a second before it returned to normal. "That tingled."

"Good tingle or bad tingle?"

"Neutral tingles, I guess?"

"Ah, well, I haven't had many champions before, so it may just happen sometimes."

"It does, Bastet," Freya said. Bastet turned to her and nodded.

"See, Freya knows what she is talking about. Her kit married one." Bastet turned and walked back to her seat. "Okay, I went. Who wants to go next?"

The blond man stood up and walked into the circle. "I will." He walked up to Kieran. "You know the drill." He sounded a bit like a surfer to my ears. "Want to be my champion?"

"Yes, Uncle Sol." Kieran's necklace glowed like Kalima's. Sol turned and went back to his seat. The red-haired woman without the bow stood up and walked towards us. She looked through our group.

"This is my first time. Can I pick two?" I glanced at then I looked at Freya.

"Yes, you can, Pyrrha." Freya sighed then she whispered something to the redhead with the bow. She glared at her and whispered something back.

"Okay," Phyrrah clapped her hand then looked from Seraphine to Lyra. "Do you two want to be my champions?"

"So you want both of us to be your champion?" Seraphine stepped forward. "Mother, is this an honor or an insult?"

"Eh, depends on how you take it." Freya shrugged then she looked around the room. "Also I have a serious complaint about the coffee situation. I would have thought that someone would have gotten one during my absence."

Seraphine turned to look at Lyra. "So are you offended?"

Lyra shrugged. "Little bit, but it kind of like getting a joint scholarship, right? And we get to be superheroes, and there are always tons of those around." Lyra's eyes widened suddenly. "We are going to be like Batman. You know, without the dead parents thing."

"Huh, I always thought of Sera as being more of an Iron Man," Kieran said.

"Oh, shove it." Seraphine stook out her tongue. "Anyway, Briget is Iron man. We already discussed this."

"Oh, you're right." Kieran nodded then turned back to the council. "What happens if we refuse to be champions?"

"We will remove your necklace if you have already been chosen or if you haven't we will respect your choice," Sol said. He looked towards Freya who broke off her conversation with Bastet. She looked at him quizzingly and he repeated what he had said.

"It is possible to do so. It doesn't happen often, but it is possible." She went back to her conversation with Bastet which seemed to be about the lack of coffee.

"Okay, do you guys accept?" I looked at Pyrrha who seemed to be getting impatient. I wonder why. Did she need to pee?

"Is there any physical or mental drawback to being a champion," Lyra asked.

"Using the powers, we grant you will tire you out like any magic. Though it will take a while to get used to them and the drawbacks will be hard for a while," Freya said.

"How long is a while?"

"Depends. Some take a month, some take a few days. It all depends. Though I would suggest training in it for a few minutes each day until you feel an improvement. Of course, if you start to feel tired in the first couple days, you should rest right then. The talisman needs time to adapt to you, so take it easy."

Lyra looked towards Pyrrha. "Well, Grampy always said not to knock it till you tried it."

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes, that was a yes." A necklace formed around her neck. Her gem was a large red stone.

"Awesome, and Sera dear?"

"Yes," She looked at Kieran. "I can't let him be a champion and not me." A red glow appeared around her neck. It looked the same as Lyra's.

"Now," Phyrrah stepped back. "I got to use the restroom. Someone film it for me, please." She turned and ran out of the room. The red head with the bow stood up and jumped over the table.

"Fay, Keira, both of you were most impressive in today's battle. So do both of you want to be my champions?" She walked towards us as she spoke.

"Yes, I will," Fay said. A silver glow appeared around her neck. Her necklace was grey while her gem was white.

"Thank you and you Keira?"

Keira nodded. "Of course." A silver glow appeared around her neck and her necklace was the same as Fay's. Artemis jumped back over the table and took her seat as Phyrrah came back to the room.

"What did I miss?"

"Artemis chose her two champions," Set said.

"Really? Awesome!"

"And who wants to go next," Bastet asked. The white she-wolf to Sol's left stood up.

"I will." She walked into the circle and looked around at us until her eyes fell on Caterina. "Do you want to be my champion, Caterina?"

"That depends. Who are you?"

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know. I am Lupa."

"Ah, I think I have heard about you. So, I think I will be your champion." A white glow appeared around her neck. Her necklace was white and her gem was white as well.

"Good. Thank you." Lupa bowed her head then turned around. She walked out of the circle and back to her seat. The reddish brunette woman stood up and walked into the circle. She looked around at us and her eyes finally landed on Nix and Sofia.

"Nix, Sofia, do you two want to be my champions?"

"Yes," Nix said. A green light appeared around his neck. His necklace was dark green and his gem was a pink heart.

"Sure," Sofia said. A green light appeared around her neck and her necklace was the same as Nix's. The woman walked out of the circle and back to her seat. Freya stood up and walked towards us into the circle.

She walked towards Delta. "Yes, I want to be your champion."

Freya nodded. "Okay." She walked back out of the circle and back to her seat. Set got out of his seat and walked into the circle.

He walked up to me. "Do you want to be my champion?" I flicked my ear as I thought it over. It seemed pretty cool and most of my friends were going to be champions. I wouldn't want them to have fun without me and we grow apart.

"Yes, I will be." I looked down as an orange glow appeared around my neck. A million tingles filled me as the glow faded from my neck. The tingles died down. My necklace was black and my gem was mostly red with a few smudges of black on it. In the center was a styled sun that reminded me of a hypnotist video.

I looked towards Jinx and Des then I looked down at my necklace with a feeling of guilt rushed through me. "Well, Tia already choose me, so I don't feel too bad."

"I'm pretty busy already with building my business right now, so I don't really have time for it now." Nix wrapped his arm around her shoulders and seemed to be whispering something in her ear. Des smiled at him. "So what are we going to do now?"

"A battle won is a cause of celebration," Bridget said as she walked into the room. "I took the liberty of setting up one back at camp."

"So we are going to party," I asked. I looked around the group.

"Yeah, we are. We have accomplished something awesome today and we deserve a party," Delta said. "We can always start our training tomorrow after breakfast and a good nap." We walked out of the circle then Bridget lead us through the city until we reached the world pool. All of us jumped into it one at a time and ended up in the Volcanic clan.


	25. Chapter 25

"You know, I feel really bad for Flora and Basil." Delta lifted her glass then chugged it down. She lowered the glass then looked towards Seraphine. "No party is ever going to be as awesome as Set's Return bash." I smiled at her and almost chuckled.

"Do not worry. We still have a couple months to forget." I said.

"And," Seraphine drew out the word with a smile as she swirled her drink around with a straw. She was the very picture of amused elegance. "We can always get plastered to make it better." And she ruined it.

"And speaking of drinking. Mine is empty, so I'm going to get another."

Seraphine chugged her drink then handed it to Delta. "Get me some cinder." Delta took the glass.

"Cider."

"That's what I said."

Delta gave a sharp sigh then turned towards the food table. She took a few steps towards it then turned around to glare at Seraphine. "Why should I get you a drink?"

"Because I asked nicely?" Seraphine leaned forward with a giggle.

"No, you didn't."

"Fine. Delts would you pretty please get me a cider since you are going to the refreshments?" Seraphine leaned back.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Delta turned to me. "Do you want one while I'm up?"

I shook my head. "No, I still have mine."

"Okay." Delta turned around and walked towards the table. Her steps were less sure than they usually were, but she was not stumbling too badly.

I turned to Seraphine as she watched Delta walk away with a weird expression. She seemed to feel my gaze so she turned back to me with a smile. "I'm going to go help her with the drinks, okay?" She was already up on her feet before I could answer, so I just shrugged. Delta and Seraphine reached the table and I could hear their laughter from my spot.

"Hi, Kalima." I almost jumped from my seat as Kieran appeared behind me.

"Do not sneak up on me."

Keiran smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do." I nodded as I stood up. I looked around. "Do you want to go do something?"

Kieran blinked then nodded. "Like what though?"

"I do not know. Something other then sit here watching Seraphine and Delta having fun?"

"Well," He smiled at me. "We can always go watch the sunrise together. I do remember that a certain someone promised me that we would." He seemed to be teasing me.

"Really? 'Cause I remember it being a sunset together."

"Either way, it will still be fun." He looked around the gathering. "Anyway, it will be good to get away from my siblings."

"I bet." I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the party. "Come on, Delta showed me a great spot around."

"Really, when?"

"When we were younger. Of course, it might have changed since then." I turned to smile at him.

~Myra~

I watched as Kalima led Keiran away from the group. She has grown up, so much from the kitten I had birthed so many years ago. My tail started to flick as I turned away from it all. I had work to do now and I couldn't put it off any more. I vanished into the crowd among the square, weaving through it until I reach the stables. I opened the doors and the rich scent of horse washed over me. The hole in my heart lashed to life as I forced down the memories that assaulted me. I would be able to make it right again soon. I walked down the rows of stalls as I looked over each horse. A few caught my eye and I settled on a ginger coated mare of about six years old. The sign above it named her as Ginger. It seemed appropriate. Though it would have been more ironic if she was named Grace.

I walked down the row until I reach the back room. I grabbed the tack I would need for my excerson then I went back to Ginger's stall. She snapped at me, but I hummed a few notes to calm her down. I put the tack on her then I opened her stall door and lead her out of the stable. I mounted her and we headed to the east gate. When we arrived, I reigned in Ginger as Beryll called out a greeting to me. I answered in kind as she went about opening the gate. She voiced a few concerns about riding in my condition, but I waved them off. I had ridden plenty with Kalima and she was perfectly fine.

When the gate was finally open, I lead Ginger into a light trot down the dirt path towards Priestess Arella's. I left the path about half way there and went towards the west into the forest. Snowflakes began to drift lazily by me. I looked up at the dark clouds that littered the sky. It made sense. It was snowing then too.

I reigned in Ginger at the old pine tree where Frey and I had our first kiss. Ginger nickered and went to nibbling at the grass. I walked across the clearing and into the mouth of the cave. It waved and bent for a second before I reached the moon pool. Arella was waiting by the tunnel to her home. "I feared that you would be coming today."

"It is time."

"Yes, it is." Arella nodded then turned towards the cave. She walked forward a few steps then motioned for me to follow. She didn't need to tell me. I walked after her. She stopped in the center room where Regina and Rowena were doing their lessons. Arella walked over to the table and crouched down. "Why don't you go see if Mala has dropped her fawn yet?

Little Rowena bounced up eagerly, but Regina gave her mother a skeptic look. "You always say we have to complete our stanzas before we play."

"They will still be here when you get back and," Arella had to take a breath in before she continued with a smile, "I always studied better when I got my wiggles out first."

"Don't ask. Just do it," Rowena said. Regina stood up and primly fixed her dress. My heart ached as I fought against the urge to remember.

"Fine, but we will also go to Maria's afterwards." Regina seemed to direct this at her sister who only nodded before pulling her from the room.

"Don't run around the pool," Arella yelled after her kittens as she stood up.

"I wasn't running," Regina said back.

"I was talking to your sister and watch your tone, young lady."

"Okay, Mama," Rowena said.

"Yes, Mother."

Arella turned to look at me when both of their energy couldn't be sensed anymore. "I didn't want them here if- just in case." I ignored her slip and looked towards the room towards the left.

"We need to get this over with."

"Yes," Arella nodded then swiftly walked into the room. I followed after her. The crystals on the walls glowed brightly as four elemental symbols lit up on the floor: green earth to the east, blue water to the west, red fire to the south and golden wind to the north. Around Ana was a dark purple square of spirit energy.

I turned towards Arella as I took my position on Fire and took her position on Water. I started to hum as I called forth my power then it burst out like lightning towards Ana. It struck and I was blown back by the shock wave. My head hit the wall and I blacked out.

I came to on a wooden mat in Arella's living room. She was sitting above me with a wet towel. "Don't worry. The backlash wasn't severe."

I sat up. I looked around as copper flooded my mouth. "Did you cast a healing spell?"

Arella nodded. "Had to." She stood up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me up then gestured to the table. "I also made some tea."

"Thank you. Did it fail again?"

"Yes, I keep telling you we need more people for the ritual."

I sat down on a pillow and face Arella. "I know, but it is hard." Arella poured me a cup then handed it to me. I set it down. I traced the wood grain of the now clean table as I waited for her reply.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Though she will continue to use this weakness as long as you have it."

I nodded then I lifted up the tea by hand. "Yes, she will. But it would be unwise to tempt the gods further. I will use the rest of my time to try to find a way to do this." I took a sip then I lowered it.

Arella looked unimpressed. "You have been searching for fifteen, sixteen years now. If there was another way, you would have found it."

"I meant that I will be looking for the rest of the people to do the ritual." I bit back a growl.

Arella nodded. "Good, you finally are listening to me."

"I have learned my lesson." I smiled. "Thanks to a kit." My kit, but she didn't need to know that.

"The young have many wisdoms."

"Yes, they do." I took a sip from my cup as a rush of understanding overtook me. I gulped down the tea in my mouth and I stared at Arella incredulously. "I haven't told Akela about Caterina." I groaned. "He's going to kill me."

"No, he wouldn't. That would be regicide and Rakasha wouldn't allow him to do anything that stupid. Especially since you are having kits."

"That is true." I sighed and set down my tea cup. "Do you have any paper? I already put it off far too long." Arella waved her hand around in a circle and at the bottom of the circuit a flat sheet of paper appeared in her hand. I felt a bite of jealous at her magic use then I pushed it down. She set the paper down in front of me. A small silver pot of ink appeared off to the right and a brush appeared on top of the paper. I look at the pot for a second before I carefully picked it up and set it to the left of the paper. I picked up the brush and dipped it into the ink. I carefully made sure of each word before I wrote it down. When it was finished, I put my magic mark on the bottom right of the page then I rolled it up. I marked the outside with the royal seal. This took a little magic, but it wasn't enough to cause any harm to my kits. I handed it to Arella. "Could you send this to Akela? The magical way."

Arella sighed then grabbed it. It disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. "There you go. Now should I expect more air mail or will he be so kind as to deliver it himself and free me of the hassle."

"Probably, both. Though it should only be a day or two. Maybe, less if he decides to take the leylines."

"Uh, uh." Arella shook her head sharply. "They are still down."

"From what?"

Arella sighed. "Apparently, The Lady in Red has been preparing for this attack for a while. I knew they were acting more erratic, but I never guessed at the cause." She shook her head.

I leveled a glare at her." So what you are saying is that you allowed my kitten to go on-"

She held up a hand and I bit off the rest of my reply with a growl. "It was just recently that mine started glitching. The siren one has been sporadic for a few months at least, but they were all harmless accidents. No real harm done."

I took a few calming breaths in. "When did you learn about this?"

She shrugged. "During the month, Kali was gone. Siren mail is always slow." She sighed. "I once waited a whole year before I got a porcelain tea set I had ordered. Much better to order from the Desert Merchants. Cheaper and quicker delivery." She tapped her chin. "But it breaks easier."

"Queen Solaria put Princess Solseimbre on export duty for a prank."

"So she is pranking her kit- hatchling by making her work." Arella snorted. "Sounds like one of Frey's pranks." She cocked her head to the side. "Or an ice queen punishment."

"Being put on export duty was punishment for a prank she commited."

"Ah, that makes much more sense." Arella nodded once then she picked up her tea cup, took a sip, then turned her gaze to me. "What was the prank anyway?"

I flicked my ear. "You know, she didn't say. She seemed quite distressed about it, by any means."

"Oh." Arella set her tea cup down. "Well, haven't we turned into a pair of gossipy hens in our old age."

"You're old. I'm barely pushing forty."

"In some places, that is old."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well, that is not here or now." I stood up. "Thank you for the tea. I should tell Frey and Astrid to expect guests."

"That does seem best." I waved goodbye to her and walked out of the cave.

~Kalima~

I looked around at the forest as we walked through it. It would take months to return it to normal again. Small flecks of white started to float down around us. I watched it fall to the ground and melt then I turned to Kieran. "Snow in April?"

"Godly energy warps the area around it."

I nodded then shrugged. "Makes sense."

Kieran smiled at me in what I assumed was supposed to be charming, but it ended up at sheepish. "So, where are you exactly in this place Delta show at?"

"It was a mountain ledge that apparently her cousin showed her. She showed it to me then she pointed out about where it was on a map. I requested a map from Fay and it seems to be in the same spot."

Kieran smiled and bumped my shoulder. "Been planning this for a while, have you?"

I laughed with him. "No, not really." I shrugged.

"Well, I felt special for a bit there." He flicked his tail across my paws.

"You are pretty special." I laughed. Keiran only smiled. We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. We finally stopped in a small clearing almost directly above the camp. I took a seat on a moss covered log after I laid a layer of water resistance magic on top of it. Kieran sat next to me. "I have something to admit."

"And you think I'm a priest?" I turned to look at him, confusedly. "It was supposed to be a joke. Catholic Priests take confessions."

"Okay," I drew out the word slowly. I looked away and I took a deep breath in to gather my strength. "I am not in love with you." I turned back to Keiran to see him look dumb founded.

"Okay. I'm not in love with you either." He shrugged. "I thought we covered this in our 'let's date' talk."

"Well, you did." I flicked my tail. "I read somewhere that it is best to make sure you are clear about your stance in a relationship, so I wanted to make sure." I took another deep breath in. "What are your goals for this?"

He shrugged. "I want a wife with a title. If I ever marry, I would lose my position." I waited patiently for him to continue. My feelings were stung, but I pushed them down. We would discuss them later. We need all the cards on the table now. "A lady would have been alright, I would make due, but a queen would be preferable." He flicked his tail up high. "I was trained in the Icy Mountains as you know. Everything had to have an influence on your power in some way or you don't survive. It's hard to separate it from my own desires now." He tilted his head and looked at me. "I can't be any girls prince charming, I'm just me. I know this, so I don't try. A marriage of convenience would suit me just fine. What do you want?" I looked away to gather my thoughts.

"I honestly don't know yet. I like you. That I know, but I can't tell if I could fall in love with you." I shrugged. "It just seems like in all of the stories, you have to love each to be mates. If you don't then everything goes downhill fast." I sighed. I felt him take my hand. I looked at him in surprise to see him smiling at me.

"Look, we don't have to think about mating now." I opened my mouth to retort, but he stopped me by squeezing my hand gently. "I know, courting is supposed to be about vetting each other for mating, but we have only known each other for about a month. And most of that time was spent apart, so lets have fun and let the future do as it will."

"Okay, that sounds go." I sighed. "Want to go on a date with me soon?"

"Where?"

I looked around. "I don't know. Somewhere."

"We can invite Delta and Sera along."

"They're together?" It made sense the more I thought about it, but it was surprising that Delta hadn't told me.

"No, not yet, but it seems to be only a matter of time until they are." Keiran shrugged. "Sera can be very persistant."

"Oh, well. It would be awkward to invite them along if they aren't dating. We could invite Caterina and Lyra along. I haven't spent much time with her. We could see a movie together."

"Big or little screen?" He laughed.

"Uh."

"I was kidding. Are we going to a theater or watching at someone's house?"

"Um, someone's house, I think."

"Okay, mine or Caterina's?"

"Caterina's." It was neutral territory and we wouldn't be interrupted by his sibling every few minutes.

"Okay, we can drop Henrik off at Lyra's." Keiran smiled again. "I think he has a crush on Vivan."

"Lyra's sister, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I thought I had heard it before." I turned to see the sun start over the horizon. Keiran took my hand as we both watched the sun peak over the horizon. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring for us, but for now, I would have my friends beside me while I did so. I cracked a smile at my corny train of thought. It must have been my dad rubbing off on me.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about my own cheesiness."

"Ah." Kieran nodded slightly.

"Yep." I stood up and dusted myself off. "Want to head back to camp? It's getting late."

"Sure. But I think that the party is going to last a while."

"Really?" I looked towards the sunrise. "But it is already sunrise."

"Volcanic parties. They last forever." Kieran laughed. "I remember this one party that lasted a whole month." Kieran was quiet for a minute before he shrugged. "Of course, I wasn't allowed to attend, but Bridget and Ragnar talked about it for a whole year afterwards." Kieran laughed again. "Eliza was mad as a wolverine afterwards though. She never did say why." 

"Probably something to do with Ragnar."

"More than likely." He took my hand then and we walked through the forest to the camp.

~Astrid~

I sighed as Aleka's pack ran through the center of camp to the stage where all of us were waiting. Myra had informed us to expect his arrival a couple days ago and Aleka had sent a letter to me to say he was coming. I had expected a response to the Lady in Red's attack, but I hadn't expected one that fast. Especially from a pack who lives two or three territories over. Akela walked up to the stage with Rekasha following after him. He looked from side to side until his eyes fell on Myra. "Lady Astrid, I was distressed when the news of the Lady in Red's attack reached us."

"And he decided to rush right over," Rakasha said as she walked to stand by her brother's shoulder. She looked coldly at me. "Of course, we missed the party."

"If you wish, we could throw a smaller party for your arrival."

Rakasha shook her head. Her long, white blond hair shook from side to side in time with her head. She was a gorgeous woman. "No, we are too tired for that today. We came here as fast as we could."

"Well, we have prepared a house for you and your sister by Queen Mayura's. Your warriors can be housed in the barracks if that is acceptable for you?"

"Yes, Lady Astrid. That will be most acceptable." Rakasha bowed her head and then grabbed her brother by the arm. "Come along, brother dear." They walked off stage and Rakasha whispered something to her brother while she did so.

I turned towards Mayura. "Why is Akela here?"

"I decided to tell him about Caterina." She looked sheepishly at me.

"After the battle?" I didn't mean for it to come out that sharply.

"Yes, I kind of forgot to tell him until then."

"You are a mess. Now, I have some matters I need to discuss with Empress Freya." I stood up and walked off the stage. I waved over Rin. "Can you please show our lupian guests to the barracks and please avoid Champion Caterina while doing so."

"Champion Caterina went with Lady Adelita to the Empress's to start their training."

"Good. I was going to head over there anyway. I stop by and see if I can't help them improve on their training." Rin nodded. "You are dismissed." She bowed her head then turned towards the lupians milling around the center of the camp. I flicked my ear as I turned and walked through the camp to my house. I went to my desk and picked up the scroll in the center. I unrolled it and read through it until I was sure it was the one I wanted. I sighed and turned towards the door. When I came back here, I would know either way if Kagura was innocent. If she was, we could get mated and I could finally claim my kittens.

~Myra~

I breathed in as I walked off the stage. Frey grabbed my hand and I lead him through the camp to the new tent next to ours. I took a minute and opened the door. Akela was sitting on the left bed while Rakasha was brewing tea on the fire pit. I walked in and both looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Myra?" His words were sharp and bitter. I deserved nothing more than that from him.

"Well, it just seemed like it was always one thing after another. When Caterina returned, we had to prepare for a ritual then Freya had returned and we had to prepare for a festival. On top of all of that, I had to keep ruling the country. I know it isn't an excuse, but you know now. Do you really want to waste time being mad at me when you could spend that time with your kitten? Kippy?"

"You're right. Where is she?" Akela stood up.

"At Freya's. Delta is trying to figure out a training regamine for the other champions," Frey said. Rakasha dropped her cup. Akela's mouth dropped open. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Caterina is a champion," Aleka said. I wasn't sure if he was proud or incredulous.

"Of whom," Rakasha asked. She started to pick up the pieces of her cup.

"She was chosen as the champion of Lupa after the battle."

"Oh, isn't that wonderful." Rakasha turned to Akela. "Looks like you finally made something decent."

"My tiny boats were great and you know it."

"They sunk like a rock in water."

"They had a few bugs." Akela shrugged then shook his head. "That isn't the point now. I haven't seen her in eleven years and I need to now."

"Of course," I said then I gestured forward. "Follow me. We'll get you some tea from Vanessa." Akela followed me out of the camp and into the woods. Then he followed me to the world pool where we jumped in to Freya's realm.

~Kalima~

"Aim lower, Fay," Delta yowled from her place on the sidelines. "You almost missed the target." I heard Fay growl, but she didn't choose to comment. I continued on with my training. It mostly consisted of me and Kieran sparring. It was pretty easy since we were only going over the basics now. Most of them were covered in Dad's training, but it was fun to spend time with Kieran and afterwards we are going to watch a movie. "Aleksandr, next disk high." I turned my head slightly to see Aleksandr input a command that had a flat disk fly up. Lyra and Seraphine threw fireballs at it as it dropped. "Good job." I turned back to see Kieran sitting on the ground looking at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kieran started at my question.

"Huh, no. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Okay." I struck a fighting pose. "Want to continue sparring?"

Kieran stood up and mirrored me. "Why not?" I struck at him and he dodged to the right. After that, we quickly fell into a rhythm. I couldn't land a blow on him and he couldn't land one on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caterina land on a training bot and slash at its chest with claws. I looked back at Kieran in time to dodge a blow. When I couldn't breathe anymore without a stick in my side, I decided to stop. Most of the others had already stopped and were lounging on the sidelines. I walked over to join Caterina with Kieran following me.

"Good practice, Kalima and Kieran," Delta said.

"What is with all the compliments? Did you get laid," Kiera said. Her tail was languishly flicking from side to side as she reclined on the floor.

"For your information, I haven't. I merely read that it is best for a leader to inspire confidence in her people."

"And who elected you leader," Kieran said.

"Seniority did."

"What does that mean," I said.

Delta shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Then why did you say it," Kieran asked.

"Because it gave me confidence. See I'm such a good leader that I inspire confidence in myself." Delta pointed sharply at herself then relazed her hand as she snarled at Kieran.

"Okay, why don't we all go get some breakfast," I said in a falsely cheery tone. Noone took me up on that offer, so I sat back and watched.

"You know what, why don't we vote on it," Kieran said.

"Fine," Delta said. "Right now or do I have to write a speech too on top of figuring out our training routines?" The door slammed open and Mother walked in with Dad, Akela, and a blond woman I assumed was his sister. Akela had gotten older since the last time I saw him. His light yellow fur was streaked with grey and he had gained a lot of weight. The blond woman on the other hand looked young. Maybe ten years older than me. She was tall, with a muscular build, and had icy blue eyes that seemed to burrow into your soul and freeze it solid. Overall, she was very attractive.

Akela walked into the room. "Well, hello, Stranger," Delta said with a smile, I could hear in her voice.

"Hello, Akela," I said. I felt Caterina turn away from her conversation with Lyra beside me to look at him.

"Dad?" Caterina stood up and walked across the floor as my mind tried to make sense of what she had just said. Akela was her dad? It made sense if I thought about hard enough, but it was like two different worlds were trying to fuse together in my head. I watched them hug and Caterina call Lyra over as an icy numbness overtook me. I watched as Lyra shook Akela's hand. Slowly, the ice went away and the pieces of the puzzle melted together into something that felt like it was a whole picture now. I stood up and looked around. Most everyone had already left, but Delta, Seraphine, Kieran, and Keira had stayed with me.

"So are you alright," Delta asked. She glanced at Kieran. "I'm sorry if my fight with Kieran pushed you into a nervous breakdown. It was stupid and petty to fight about anyway." She elbowed Kieran who yelped.

"I was going to say the same thing anyway." He hissed at Delta then turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just a lot has been going on these past few days and one more thing just made the pile crash down on top of me." I sighed. "I've been thinking about getting a therapist." I felt Delta's hand on my shoulder.

"Even the bravest warriors still get scars, Kali."

"That is nice, Delts. Did you get it out of a book?" Delta nodded.

"Commander Rosita's diary. Her mother said it to her."

"I should have known." I stood up. "Kieran, do you still want to watch that movie with me?" He nodded and stood up.

"I would ask if I was invited," Seraphine said. "But I have a date, so don't wait up." Seraphine walked out of the room.

"I got nothing to do, but I spelt Lady Astrid's scent for a while ago, so I'm going to see if I can spy on her meeting with Freya." Delta turned and started to walk across the room only to pause about half way then turned to look at us over her shoulder. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She turned back and walked the rest of the way out of the room. I took Kieran's hand.

"Come on. Let's go watch that movie." Kieran squeezed my hand and allowed me to pull him out of the room.

~Astrid~

I walked into the throne room. Freya was sitting on her throne with a shade in front of her with two guards standing on either side of the shade. "Commander Astrid, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Freya flicked her hand and the shade was lead out of the room kicking and screaming.

"I am sorry if I interrupted anything."

Freya smiled and leaned her chin on her hand. "Oh, no. He was just protesting his ring assignment under Eliza. I was about to have him sent away. Your arrival just gave me the perfect reason."

"For that then I am glad to be of assistance." I sighed then I stepped closer to her. "Though I do find myself sympathetic to his plight-"

"Oh, don't be. He was a drunkard and a wife beater. I could barely stand his presence."

"I must ask you for a favor." 

Freya looked at me quizzingly. "You don't seem like the type of person to need help, but I am always happy to help my clan mates with reasonable requests." I stepped forward and handed her the scroll. She unrolled it then she started to read. As each long moment passed, I got more and more twitchy. "So your are seeking to have a case reviewed and overturned?"

"Yes, Empress."

"A case you worked on?" Freya set down the paper and looked at me.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll have Ragnar review it and see if there is a legal reason to do so and then I will review to see if I will overturn it."

I smiled. "Thank you, Empress." I bowed low and exited the room with a spring in my step.

~Caterina~

I flicked my tail as I eat from a cranberry scone in Freya's kitchen while Dad sipped from a cup of black coffee. Aunt Rakasha had went with hot tea, which was a surprise to me since she seemed more like a coffee drinker and Dad seemed to be a tea drinker. "So what do we talk about in this situation," I said as I set down my scone.

"Whatever you want," Aunt Rakasha said.

"Okay." I went back to my stone. "How did Dad get so old?"

"Stress, I think. Though it might be something in our genes. The women tend to live longer." Aunt Rakasha lifted her tea cup and sipped at it.

"How long have you been in Panthera? Myra's letter said a month," Dad said.

"About that, though I usually only spend part of the day here then I go back to Briar Creek."

"Briar creek? Isn't that a colony?"

"Yep. In Louisiana." I flicked my tail.

"Oh, do you enjoy it?" I looked at Aunt Rakasha and nodded.

"I have lived their since I was five and they have a wonderful zoo." I smiled as a memory washed over me. "That's where I met Lyra for the first time. She tried to convince me to climb into the tiger cage with her." I took a bite from the stone. "Aunt Megera stopped her though."

"That would be Lyra's mother, correct?" I nodded.

"Yep, she's very nice." I laughed. "Though I sometimes didn't deserve it. Like the time I died all of her white colors pink." I shook my head. "In my defence though, I intended for it to only be Lyra's cloths. Turns out it doesn't work on intentions. Who knew, right?" Aunt Rakasha blinked at me while Dad nodded.

"How did you manage to turn clothing pink without magic?"

"Well, I put a red sock in the wash and it turned the whites pink." I looked at Rakasha. "It is simple transference I think. Though I never was any good at science.”

"Oh, I didn't know that worked."

"Neither did I. I just wanted to test it. Turns out it works." I laughed. "I was in trouble for weeks afterwards."

"Oh, well, what are your plans," Dad said. I blinked at him.

I shrugged. "No idea. I'm just trying to pass my classes now. Though I have no idea how I am going to balance my champion duties with school next year." I shrugged. "Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"I am sure you are going to do fine. All the women in our family are geniuses."

"Really?"

"Rakasha just wants people to believe that."

"No, I believe it, because it is true. You just can't see my brilliance, because you are an idiot."

I looked down at my half eaten stone then I raised it up and took a bite. It was cold. I picked up my plate then I walked across the room to the microwave. I put the scone in and press the thirty second button. I waited for it to reach fifteen and I opened the door. I picked up my scone then I pushed the clear button. I walked back to my seat and sat back down. "So did you run into any problems on your way here?"

"Which here do you mean?" Rakasha took a sip of her tea then chugged it down.

"The volcanic plains?"

"Ah. We spotted a sandstorm on our way through the desert clan, but we managed to avoid it." Akela nodded. "Pretty easy."

"Easy for you. Rosie almost had a tizzy."

"Who's Rosie?"

"Our shaman's apprentice. She is your third cousin on your grandfather's side," Dad said.

"Oh, okay." I took a bite from the scone then I stuffed the rest of it into my mouth. "It's been great catching up with you, but I have to do my cousinly duty and crash Kalima's date." I stood up and walked towards the door. I stopped in the doorway and turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, we will be staying until the Grasslands’s horse races."

"Aunt Myra mentioned that I was invited to that. I'm probably going to go."

"Please do. It is always a blast," Aunt Rakasha said. "Last year, I almost pushed Lord Draco onto the track, but Mr. Killjoy over here stopped me before I could."

"Excuse me for trying to stop a severe political incident." Dad stuck his tongue out at her. I walked out of the room to leave them to their argument. I walked around for a while as I tried to find the living room, but I ended up with Luna. She had me hold up something while she worked on it. I had no idea what it was, but it looked pretty cool.

~Delta~

I was nearly out of the Eternal Fields of Punishments when I scroll appeared out of thin air in front of me in a puff of dark smoke. I grabbed the scroll as it fell and then I unrolled it. I instantly recognized the writing. It was from my cousin. It said:

Little Cousin,

I might have stumbled onto an ancient volcanic tomb in the desert clan. Our translator said that it was Lady Saris's though I have reason to doubt that the legitimacy of her claim. I wish for you to tell the commander of our discovery. Since I know you share my fascination with our history, I would like to also invite you to view it with me. Two weeks from now? Write me to set the date. After that, we can go to the Grasslands race circuit. Rune Stone wishs to see it.

Sincerely,

Damian.

P.S Rune Stone is a friend. Don't ask. Or I will tell Aunt Kisa about the Cookie Pie Incident. 

I rolled up the scroll with a small laugh then turned and walked back into the castle. I had to tell Freya about this now. She would know if it was a good idea to leave the volcanic plains right now.


End file.
